


Doki Doki Literature Club!

by Gerendo01



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 91,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: ¡Bienvenido al Club de Literatura! Acompaña a la alegre Sayori, la linda Natsuki, la tímida Yuri, y la presidenta del Club, Monika, en sus aventuras diarias en el Club. Puede que incluso puedas hacerte algo más que amigo de alguna de ellas. ¿Conseguirás crear un camino a su corazón?
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente**

**???:** "¡¡Heeeeeeeyyy!!"

Veo a una molesta chica corriendo hacia mí desde lejos, agitando los brazos en el aire como si fuera totalmente ajena a cualquier atención que pudiera atraer a sí misma.

Esa chica es Sayori, mi vecina y buena amiga desde que éramos niños.

Ya sabes, el tipo de amiga que nunca te verías haciendo hoy, pero funciona porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Solíamos caminar a la escuela juntos en días como este, pero a partir de la secundaria ella se quedaba dormida más y más frecuentemente, y yo me cansé de esperar."

Pero si ella va a perseguirme así, casi me siento mejor huyendo.

Sin embargo, sólo suspiro y me detengo frente al paso de peatones dejando que Sayori me alcance.

**Sayori:** "Haaahhh… Haaahhh…"

**Sayori:** "¡Otra vez me quedé dormida!"

**Sayori:** "¡Pero esta vez te atrapé!"

**Yo:** "Tal vez, pero sólo porque decidí detenerme y esperarte."

**Sayori:** "¡¿Eeehhhhh?! ¡Dices eso como si pensaras en ignorarme!"

**Sayori:** "¡Eso es grosero, Onii-chan!"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Algún día dejarás de llamarme Onii-chan?"

**Sayori:** "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?"

**Onii-chan:** "No, pero ya tenemos una cierta edad."

**Sayori:** "Oh, ¿entonces estás diciendo que te avergüenza?"

**Onii-chan:** "¡Claro que no!"

**Onii-chan:** "Pero desde pequeña que me llamas así. ¿No te parece infantil?"

**Sayori:** "¿Mmm?"

**Sayori:** "La verdad es que no."

**Sayori:** "Para mí siempre has sido como un hermano. ¿Qué hay de malo en llamarte así?"

**Sayori:** "Además…"

**Sayori:** "Tú también me llamabas Onee-chan cuándo éramos niños, ¿recuerdas?"

**Onii-chan:** "Tú lo has dicho, cuando éramos niños."

**Onii-chan:** "A diferencia de ti, yo maduré."

**Sayori:** "¿Me acabas de llamar inmadura?"

**Sayori:** "¡Realmente eres muy grosero!"

**Onii-chan:** "No lo quise decir de esa forma."

**Sayori:** "¡Pero lo dijiste!"

**Sayori:** "Eres muy cruel…"

Los ojos de Sayori se humedecen, como si fuera a llorar.

Obviamente no está triste de verdad, pero decido seguirle el juego.

Suspiro.

**Onii-chan:** "Está bien, lo siento Sayori."

**Onii-chan:** "Perdóname."

**Sayori:** "Si quieres que te perdone…"

Ella rápidamente sonríe.

**Sayori:** "¡Tienes que dejar que te siga llamando Onii-chan!"

**Onii-chan:** "…"

**Sayori:** "¿Y bien?"

**Onii-chan:** "Haz lo que quieras…"

**Sayori:** "¡Yey!"

Ella sonríe alegremente y empieza a trotar a la escuela.

Es increíble cómo me dejo ser engañado por ella.

Aunque a decir verdad tampoco me molesta que me llame así.

Y si a ella le hace feliz…

·

·

·

A medida que nos acercamos, las calles se llenan cada vez más con otros estudiantes haciendo su viaje diario.

**Sayori:** "Por cierto, Onii-chan…"

**Sayori:** "¿Ya has decidido un club para unirte?"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Un club?"

**Onii-chan:** "Ya te lo dije, realmente no estoy interesado en unirme a ningún club."

**Onii-chan:** "Y tampoco he estado buscando."

**Sayori:** "¿Eh? ¡Eso no es verdad!"

**Sayori:** "¡Me dijiste que te unirías a un club este año!"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Lo hice?"

Es posible que lo haya hecho, en una de nuestras muchas conversaciones en las que le sigo la corriente.

Ella probablemente me haya dicho que me uniera a un club, y yo le haya dicho que sí sin estar realmente escuchándola, contestándole solo para que se callara.

Debería haberla escuchado para poder decirle por centésima vez que no estoy interesado en ningún club.

Pero es que a veces es tan pesada…

Que simplemente mi cerebro desconecta.

La verdad es que Sayori se preocupa bastante por mí, cuando estoy perfectamente contento con ser un chico promedio mientras gasto mi tiempo libre en juegos y anime."

**Sayori:** "¡Jooooo!"

**Sayori:** "Estaba hablando acerca de cómo me preocupa que no aprendas a socializar o tener alguna habilidad antes de la universidad."

**Sayori:** "¡Tu felicidad es realmente importante para mí, ¿sabes?!"

**Sayori:** "Y sé que eres feliz ahora, ¡pero moriría con sólo pensar que te convertirás en un nini en unos pocos años porque no estás acostumbrado al mundo real!"

…

¿En serio piensa eso sobre mí?

**Sayori:** "Confía en mí, ¿sí?"

**Sayori:** "No me hagas seguir preocupándome por ti…"

**Onii-chan:** "Vale, vale…"

**Onii-chan:** "Iré a ver algunos clubs, si eso te hace feliz."

**Onii-chan:** "Pero no prometo nada."

**Sayori:** "¿Al menos me prometes que lo intentarás un poco?"

**Onii-chan:** "Sí, supongo que te prometo eso."

**Sayori:** "¡Yaay~!"

¿Por qué me dejo ser sermoneado por una chica tan despreocupada?

Más que eso, me sorprende que incluso me haya permitido ceder a ella.

Supongo que verla preocuparse tanto por mí me da ganas de tranquilizarla un poco, incluso si exagera todo lo que tiene dentro de su cabeza.

·

·

·

El día escolar fue tan común como siempre, y se acabó antes de que me diera cuenta.

Después de recoger mis cosas, miro inexpresivamente a la pared, buscando un gramo de motivación.

**Onii-chan:** "Clubs…"

Sayori quiere que mire algunos clubs.

Creo que no tengo más remedio que empezar con el club de anime…

**Sayori:** "¿Holaaaa?"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Sayori…?"

Sayori debe haber entrado al salón mientras estaba distraído.

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que soy el único que queda en el aula.

**Sayori:** "Pensé que podría atraparte saliendo del aula, pero te vi sentado aquí, así que entré."

**Sayori:** "Honestamente, eres peor que yo algunas veces… ¡Estoy impresionada!"

**Onii-chan:** "No tienes que esperarme si eso te hará llegar tarde a tu club."

**Sayori:** "Bueno, pensé que tal vez necesitabas un poco de aliento, así que pensé… Ya sabes…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Mmm? ¿El qué?"

**Sayori:** "Bueno… ¡Que podrías venir a mi club!"

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

**Sayori:** "¿¿Sííí??"

**Onii-chan:** "… No hay manera de que vaya a tu club."

**Sayori:** "¡¿Eeeehhhhh?! ¡Grosero!"

Sayori es vicepresidenta del Club de Literatura.

No es que fuera consciente de que ella tenía algún interés en la literatura.

De hecho, estoy seguro de que ella sólo lo hizo porque pensó que sería divertido ayudar a comenzar un nuevo club.

Como ella fue la primera en mostrar interés después de la que propuso el club, heredó el título de vicepresidenta.

Dicho esto, mi interés en la literatura es incluso menor.

**Onii-chan:** "Sí. Voy al club de anime."

**Sayori:** "Vamos, por favor…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué te importa tanto, de todos modos?"

**Sayori:** "Bueno…"

**Sayori:** "La verdad es que ayer le conté al club que traería un nuevo miembro…"

**Sayori:** "Y Natsuki hizo pastelillos y eso…"

**Onii-chan:** "¡¿Qué?! ¡No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir!"

No puedo decir si Sayori es realmente una cabeza hueca, o si ella es tan astuta como para haber planeado todo esto.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

**Onii-chan:** "Está bien…Voy a pasar por un pastelillo, ¿de acuerdo?"

**Sayori:** "¡Sí! ¡Vamos~!"

·

·

·

Y así, hoy marca el día en que vendí mi alma por un pastelillo.

Abrumado, sigo a Sayori por la escuela y al piso de arriba, una sección de la escuela que rara vez visito, generalmente utilizada para clases y actividades de tercer año.

Sayori, llena de energía, abre la puerta del aula.

**Sayori:** "¡Chicas! ¡El nuevo miembro está aquí~!"

**Onii-chan:** "¡Te he dicho que no me llames as…"

¿Eh? Miro alrededor de la habitación.

**Chica 1:** "Bienvenido al Club de Literatura. Es un placer conocerte."

**Chica 1:** "Sayori siempre dice buenas cosas de ti."

**Chica 2:** "¿En serio? ¿Has traído a un chico?"

**Chica 2:** "Qué manera de matar la atmósfera."

**Chica 3:** "¡Oh! ¿Así que eres tú el nuevo miembro? ¡Qué buena sorpresa!"

**Chica 3:** "¡Bienvenido al Club!"

**Onii-chan:** "…"

Todas las palabras se me escapan en esta situación.

Este club…

… ¡¡Está lleno de chicas increíblemente lindas!!

**Chica 2:** "¿Qué estás mirando?"

**Chica 2:** "Si quieres decir algo, dilo."

**Onii-chan:** "L-Lo siento…"

**Chica 1:** "Natsuki…"

**Natsuki:** "Hmph."

La chica con la actitud agria, cuyo nombre aparentemente es Natsuki, es una que no reconozco.

Su pequeña figura me hace pensar que probablemente es de primer año.

Ella es quien hizo los pastelillos, de acuerdo a Sayori.

**Sayori:** "Puedes ignorarla cuando se pone de mal humor~"

Sayori dice eso en voz baja en mi oído, luego se vuelve hacia las otras chicas.

**Sayori:** "De todas formas! Esta es Natsuki, siempre llena de energía."

**Sayori:** "Y está es Yuri, ¡la más lista del club!"

La mencionada se sonroja al escuchar a Sayori decir eso.

**Yuri:** "N-No digas eso…"

Yuri, quien parece comparablemente más madura y tímida, parece tener dificultades para mantenerse al día con personas como Sayori y Natsuki.

**Onii-chan:** "Ah… Bueno, es un placer conoceros a ambas."

**Sayori:** "Y parece que ya conoces a Monika, ¿verdad?"

**Monika:** "Así es."

Monika sonríe dulcemente.

Nos conocemos. Bueno, rara vez hablamos, pero estábamos en la misma clase el año pasado.

Monika era probablemente la chica más popular de la clase. Inteligente, hermosa, atlética…

Básicamente, completamente fuera de mi alcance.

Entonces, sonriéndome tan genuinamente se siente un poco...

**Monika:** "Es genial verte de nuevo, Onii-chan."

Natsuki salta.

**Natsuki:** "¡¿Huh!?."

**Natsuki:** "¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo que Onii-chan?!"

**Natsuki:** "¡¿No era el hermano de Sayori?!"

**Natsuki:** "Espera… ¡¿Sayori y tú sois hermanas?!"

Yuri también salta.

**Yuri:** "¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Monika suelta una carcajada.

**Monika:** "No, no. No es eso."

**Monika:** "En realidad no es hermano de Sayori ni de mí."

**Monika:** "Lo que pasa es que él y Sayori han sido amigos desde pequeños, hasta tal punto que es casi como si fuera un hermano para ella, por eso le llama Onii-chan."

**Monika:** "Tanto lo llama así que cuando me lo presentó, me dijo Onii-chan en vez de su nombre."

**Monika:** "La cosa es que me resultó divertido y decidí llamarle yo también Onii-chan."

Las dos chicas se tranquilizan un poco.

**Yuri:** "Y-Ya veo…"

**Natsuki:** "Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah, me llamo…"

**Monika:** "Espera."

**Onii-chan:** "¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?"

**Monika:** "Tengo una idea…"

**Monika:** "¿Por qué no le llamamos todos Onii-chan?"

**Nat & Yuri:** "¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?!"

**Yuri:** "¿Qu-Qué dices, Monika?"

**Natsuki:** "¡Eso! ¡¿Por qué íbamos a llamarle así?!"

**Monika:** "Bueno…"

**Monika:** "Había pensado que podría ser divertido."

**Monika:** "Además, podría reforzar la unión de los miembros del Club."

**Monika:** "Pensadlo, sería como si fuéramos una familia."

**Sayori:** "¡Sí, es genial!"

**Natsuki:** "¡Eso es una estupidez!"

Monika sonríe pícaramente.

**Monika:** "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te avergüenza tener que llamarlo así?"

Natsuki se sonroja.

**Natsuki:** "¡…!"

**Natsuki:** "¡Cl-Claro que no! ¡Es solo que tiene nombre! Es una estupidez tener que ponerle un apodo…"

**Monika:** "Ju ju ju…"

**Monika:** "Bueno, para que te parezca menos vergonzoso…"

**Monika:** "¿Qué te parece si él te llama Onee-chan? Así estaríais a la par."

**Natsuki:** "¡N-Ni hablar!"

**Natsuki:** "¡O-Oye, tú!"

**Natsuki:** "¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme nunca en tu vida Onee-chan, ¿te queda claro?!"

**Onii-chan:** "S-Sí… Clarísimo…"

Tengo que recordar no llamar nunca Onee-chan a Natsuki. No sé lo que sería capaz de hacerme si lo hiciera.

**Monika:** "¿Yuri? ¿Qué me dices tú?"

**Yuri:** "…"

**Yuri:** "Y-Yo…"

**Monika:** "Vamos, puede ser divertido. ¿Por favor?"

**Yuri:** "…"

**Yuri:** "B-Bueno… Está bien…"

**Monika:** "¡Sí!"

**Monika:** "¿Natsuki? Solo faltas tú."

**Natsuki:** "¡Y-Yo… ¡No pienso hacer eso!"

**Monika:** "Oh, vamos…"

**Natsuki:** "¡N-No!"

Sayori se pone detrás de Natsuki y la coge por los hombros.

**Sayori:** "Vamos, Natsuki. Hazlo por mí, por favor."

**Natsuki:** "…"

Sayori pone cara de perrito triste mientras se pone en el campo de visión de Natsuki, obligándola a mirarla.

**Natsuki:** "…"

**Natsuki:** "… ¡Jooooo! ¡Está bien, lo haré!"

**Sayori:** "¡Genial!"

**Sayori:** "Gracias, Natsuki, eres una gran amiga."

**Natsuki:** "¡C-Calla!"

Sayori sonríe y se aleja de Natsuki.

… La verdad, no entiendo por qué tanto interés en que todas me llamen Onii-chan.

Aunque tampoco es que me queje.

Todas estas chicas lindas, llamándome Onii-chan…

Ah… Creo que me dará algo.

**Sayori:** "¡Siéntate, Onii-chan! Hicimos sitio para ti en la mesa, para que te puedas sentar junto a mí o a Monika."

**Sayori:** "Iré por los pastelillos~"

**Natsuki:** "¡Hey! ¡Yo los hice, yo voy por ellos!"

**Sayori:** "Ah, perdón, me emocioné un poco~ Je je…"

**Yuri:** "Entonces… Yo iré a hacer té."

Las chicas tienen algunos escritorios puestos para formar una mesa.

Como Sayori mencionó, se ha ampliado para que haya un espacio al lado de Monika y un espacio al lado de Sayori.

Natsuki y Yuri caminan hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde Natsuki toma una bandeja envuelta y Yuri abre el armario.

Aún incómodo, tomo asiento al lado de Sayori.

Natsuki regresa con orgullo a la mesa, con la bandeja en la mano.

**Natsuki:** "Bieeen, ¿estáis listos?"

**Natsuki:** "¡Tadá!"

**Sayori:** "¡Uwooooah!"

Natsuki levanta el papel de aluminio de la bandeja para revelar una docena de pastelillos blancos y esponjosos decorados para que parezcan pequeños felinos.

Los bigotes están dibujados con glaseado, y pequeños trozos de chocolate se utilizaron para hacer orejas.

**Sayori:** "¡Qué lindooooo~!"

**Monika:** "¡No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan buena horneando, Natsuki!"

**Natsuki:** "Ejejé. Bueno, ya sabes…"

**Natsuki:** "¡Sólo daos prisa y coged uno!"

Sayori toma uno primero, luego Monika. Yo las sigo.

**Sayori:** "¡Mmmmm! ¡Ejtá deguijiojo!"

Sayori habla con la boca llena y ya ha logrado ponerse glaseado en la cara.

Giro el pastelillo con los dedos, buscando el mejor ángulo para tomar un bocado.

Natsuki está callada.

No puedo evitar notar su mirada furtiva en mi dirección.

¿Está esperando a que lo muerda?

Finalmente lo hago.

El glaseado es dulce y lleno de sabor. Me pregunto si lo hizo por su cuenta.

**Onii-chan:** "Está muy bueno."

**Onii-chan:** "Gracias, Natsuki."

**Natsuki:** "¿P-por qué me agradeces? ¡No es como que…"

(¿No he escuchado esto en alguna parte antes…?)

**Natsuki:** "…Los haya hecho para ti o algo así!"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? Creí que técnicamente lo hiciste. Sayori dijo…"

**Natsuki:** "B-Bueno, tal vez…"

**Natsuki:** "¡Pero no para… T-tú sabes… ¡Para ti, tonto!"

**Onii-chan:** "Está bien, está bien…"

Ella es una tsundere total.

Yuri regresa a la mesa, cargando un juego de té.

Ella coloca cuidadosamente una taza de té en frente de cada uno de nosotros antes de colocar la tetera al lado de la bandeja de pastelillos.

**Onii-chan:** "¿Guardáis un juego de té completo en este salón de clases?"

**Yuri:** "No te preocupes, los profesores nos dieron permiso."

**Yuri:** "De todas formas, ¿una taza de té no ayuda a disfrutar más un buen libro?"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah…Y-Yo supongo…"

**Monika:** "Ejejé, no te intimides, Yuri sólo está tratando de impresionarte."

**Yuri** "¡¿Eh?! E-Esa no es…"

Avergonzada, Yuri mira hacia otro lado.

**Yuri:** "…Esa no es mi intención, sabes…"

**Onii-chan:** "Te creo."

**Onii-chan:** "Bueno, el té y la lectura pueden no ser un pasatiempo para mí, pero al menos disfruto el té."

**Yuri:** "Me alegro…"

Yuri sonríe débilmente en alivio.

Monika levanta una ceja y luego me sonríe.

**Monika:** "Así que, ¿qué te hizo considerar el Club de literatura?"

**Onii-chan:** "Um…"

Esa pregunta me asustó.

Algo me dice que no debo decirle a Monika que fui prácticamente arrastrado aquí por Sayori.

**Onii-chan:** "Bueno, no me he unido a ningún club, y Sayori se ve realmente feliz aquí, así que…"

**Monika:** "Está bien, no te avergüences."

**Monika:** "Haremos que te sientas como en casa, ¿vale?"

**Monika:** "Como presidenta del Club de Literatura, es mi trabajo hacer el club divertido y emocionante para todos."

**Onii-chan:** "Monika, estoy sorprendido."

**Onii-chan:** "¿Cómo es que decidiste comenzar tu propio club?"

**Onii-chan:** "Probablemente podrías ser miembro de la junta de alguno de los clubs más importantes."

**Onii-chan:** "¿No eras líder del Club de Debate el año pasado?"

**Monika:** "Ajajá, bueno, ya sabes…"

**Monika:** "Para ser honesta, no puedo soportar toda la política en torno a los principales clubs."

**Monika:** "Se siente como nada más que discutir sobre el presupuesto y la publicidad y cómo prepararse para los eventos…"

**Monika:** "Prefiero tomar algo que personalmente disfruto y hacer algo especial con él."

**Monika:** "Y si alienta a otros a entrar en la literatura, ¡entonces estoy cumpliendo ese sueño!"

**Sayori:** "¡Realmente Monika es una gran lider!"

Yuri también asiente de acuerdo.

**Onii-chan:** "Entonces me sorprende que todavía no haya más personas en el club."

**Onii-chan:** "Debe ser difícil comenzar un nuevo club."

**Monika:** "Podrías ponerlo de esa manera."

**Monika:** "No muchas personas están muy interesadas en poner todo el esfuerzo para comenzar algo nuevo…"

**Monika:** "Especialmente cuando es algo que no llama tu atención, como la literatura."

**Monika:** "Tienes que esforzarte para convencer a la gente de que es divertido y que vale la pena."

**Monika:** "Pero hace que los eventos escolares, como el festival, sean mucho más importantes."

**Monika:** "¡Estoy segura de que todos podemos hacer crecer este club antes de graduarnos!"

**Monika:** "¿No es así, chicas?"

**Sayori:** "¡Sí!"

**Yuri:** "Haremos lo mejor."

**Natsuki:** "¡Lo sabes!"

Todas con entusiasmo están de acuerdo.

Estas chicas tan diferentes, todas interesadas en el mismo objetivo…

Monika debe haber trabajado muy duro sólo para encontrar a estas tres.

Tal vez es por eso que todas estaban tan encantadas con la idea de un nuevo miembro uniéndose.

Aunque todavía no sé si puedo seguir el ritmo de su entusiasmo por la literatura…

**Yuri:** "Así que, dime, ¿qué tipo de cosas te gusta leer?"

**Onii-chan:** "Bueno… Ah…"

Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que he leído estos últimos años, realmente no tengo una buena manera de responder eso.

**Onii-chan:** "…Manga…"

Murmuro en voz baja, medio en broma.

De repente la cabeza de Natsuki se levanta en mi dirección.

Parece que quiere decir algo, pero se queda callada.

**Yuri:** "N-No lees mucho, supongo…"

**Onii-chan:** "…Bueno, eso puede cambiar…"

¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Hablé sin pensar después de ver la triste sonrisa de Yuri.

**Onii-chan:** "De todas formas, ¿qué hay de ti, Yuri?"

**Yuri:** "Bueno, veamos…"

Yuri traza el borde de su taza de té con su dedo.

**Yuri:** "Mis favoritos son generalmente novelas que construyen mundos de fantasía profundos y complejos."

**Yuri:** "El nivel de creatividad y artesanía detrás de ellos es increíble para mí."

**Yuri:** "Y contar una buena historia en un mundo tan extraño es igualmente impresionante."

Yuri continúa, claramente apasionada por su lectura.

Parecía tan reservada y tímida desde el momento en que entré, pero es obvio por la forma en que sus ojos brillan que encuentra su comodidad en el mundo de los libros, no en las personas.

**Yuri:** "Pero ya sabes, me gustan muchas cosas."

**Yuri:** "Las historias con profundos elementos psicológicos generalmente me sumergen también."

**Yuri:** "¿No es sorprendente cómo un escritor puede aprovecharse tan deliberadamente de tu propia falta de imaginación?"

**Yuri:** "De todos modos, he estado leyendo mucho horror últimamente…"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah, leí un libro de terror una vez…"

Digo desesperadamente eso, con lo que me puedo identificar a un nivel mínimo.

A este ritmo, Yuri podría estar teniendo una conversación con una roca.

**Monika:** "¿De verdad? No hubiera esperado eso, Yuri."

**Monika:** "Para alguien tan gentil como tú…"

**Yuri:** "Creo que podrías decir eso."

**Yuri:** "Pero si una historia me hace pensar o me lleva a otro mundo, entonces realmente no puedo dejarlo."

**Yuri:** "El horror surrealista a menudo tiene mucho éxito en cambiar la forma de mirar el mundo, aunque sólo sea por un breve momento."

**Natsuki:** "Ugh, odio el horror…"

**Yuri:** "¿Oh? ¿Por qué?"

**Natsuki:** "Bueno, yo sólo…"

Los ojos de Natsuki se vuelven hacia mí por una fracción de segundo.

**Natsuki:** "No importa."

**Monika:** "Es cierto, usualmente te gusta escribir cosas lindas, ¿no es así, Natsuki?"

**Natsuki:** "¡¿Q-Qué?!"

**Natsuki:** "¡¿Por qué dices eso?!"

**Monika:** "Dejaste un trozo de papel en la última reunión del club."

**Monika:** "Parecía que estabas trabajando en un poema llamado…"

**Natsuki:** "¡¡No lo digas en voz alta!!"

**Natsuki:** "¡Y regrésalo!"

**Monika:** "Bien, bien~"

Monika dice eso con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

**Sayori:** "Ejejé, tus pastelillos, tus poemas…"

**Sayori:** "Todo lo que haces es tan lindo como tú~"

Sayori se sienta detrás de Natsuki y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.

**Natsuki:** "¡¡No soy linda!!"

**Onii-chan:** "Natsuki, ¿escribes tus propios poemas?"

**Natsuki:** "¿Eh? Bueno, supongo que a veces."

**Natsuki:** "¿Por qué te importa?"

**Onii-chan:** "Creo que es impresionante."

**Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué no los compartes algún día?"

**Natsuki:** "¡N-No!"

Natsuki desvía la mirada.

**Natsuki:** "No te… Gustarían…"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah… ¿Aún no eres una escritora confiada?"

**Yuri:** "Entiendo lo que Natsuki siente."

**Yuri:** "Compartir ese nivel de escritura toma más que seguridad."

**Yuri:** "La verdadera forma de escribir es escribir para ti mismo."

**Yuri:** "Debes estar dispuesto a abrirte a tus lectores, exponiendo tus vulnerabilidades y mostrando incluso los alcances más profundos de tu corazón."

**Monika:** "¿Tienes experiencia escribiendo también, Yuri?"

**Monika:** "Quizás si compartes parte de tu trabajo, puedes dar un ejemplo y ayudar a Natsuki a sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para compartir el de ella."

**Yuri:** "…"

**Onii-chan:** "Supongo que es lo mismo para Yuri…"

**Sayori:** "Aww… Querría leer los poemas de todos…"

Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento.

**Monika:** "¡Muy bien!"

**Monika:** "Tengo una idea, chicos~"

**Nat & Yuri:** "¿…?"

Natsuki y Yuri miran con curiosidad a Monika.

**Monika:** "¡Vámonos todos a casa y escribamos un poema!"

**Monika:** "Entonces, la próxima vez que nos veamos, todos los compartiremos entre nosotros."

**Monika:** "De esa forma todos estaremos a la par."

**Natsuki:** "U-Um…"

**Yuri:** "…"

**Sayori:** "¡Síííí! ¡Hagámoslo!"

**Monika:** "Además, ahora que tenemos un nuevo miembro, creo que nos ayudará a todos a sentirnos un poco más cómodos y fortalecer el vínculo del club."

**Monika:** "¿No es así, Onii-chan?"

Monika me sonríe cálidamente una vez más.

**Onii-chan:** "Ey, ey, espera un momento."

**Monika:** "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

Ahora que volvemos al tema original de mi incorporación al club, sin rodeos saco lo que he tenido en mente.

**Onii-chan:** "En ningún momento he dicho que me uniría a este club."

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori puede haberme convencido de pasar por aquí, pero nunca tomé ninguna decisión."

**Onii-chan:** "Todavía tengo otros clubs que mirar, y… Um…"

Perdí mi tren de pensamiento.

Las cuatro chicas me miran con ojos abatidos.

**Monika:** "P-Pero…"

**Yuri:** "Lo siento, pensé…"

**Natsuki:** "¡Hmph!"

**Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

**Onii-chan:** "…"

Estoy… Estoy indefenso contra estas chicas.

¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar una decisión clara cuando es así?

Es decir, si escribir poemas es el precio que tengo que pagar para poder pasar cada día con estas hermosas chicas…

**Onii-chan:** "…De acuerdo, está bien."

**Onii-chan:** "Me uniré al Club de Literatura."

Los ojos de las chicas se iluminan.

**Sayori:** "¡Sííí! Estoy tan feliz~"

Sayori me rodea con sus brazos, saltando de arriba a abajo.

**Onii-chan:** "H-Hey…"

Monika se ve aliviada.

**Monika:** "Realmente me asustaste por un momento…"

**Natsuki:** "Si realmente sólo hubieras venido por los pastelillos, estaría muy enojada."

**Monika:** "Entonces, eso lo hace oficial."

**Monika:** "¡Bienvenido al Club de Literatura!"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah… Gracias, supongo."

**Monika:** "¡Bien, todo el mundo!"

**Monika:** "Creo que con eso podemos finalizar oficialmente la reunión de hoy con una buena nota."

**Monika:** "Recordad la tarea de esta noche:"

**Monika:** "Escribir un poema para traer a la próxima reunión, ¡para que todos podamos compartir!"

Monika me mira una vez más.

**Monika:** "Quiero ver cómo te expresas, Onii-chan"

**Monika:** "Ejejé~"

**Onii-chan:** "S-Siie…"

¿Realmente puedo impresionar a la estrella de la clase Monika con mis mediocres habilidades de escritura?

Ya siento la ansiedad creciendo dentro de mí.

Mientras tanto, las chicas continúan charlando mientras Yuri y Natsuki limpian la comida.

**Sayori:** "Hey, Onii-chan, ya que estamos aquí, ¿quieres caminar juntos a casa?"

Es cierto, Sayori y yo nunca volvíamos a casa juntos porque siempre se quedaba después de la escuela para ir a los clubs.

**Onii-chan:** "Claro."

Sayori sonríe felizmente.

**Sayori:** "Yaay~"

Con eso, los dos nos vamos del salón del club y nos dirigimos a casa.

·

·

·

Durante todo el camino, mi mente vuela pensando en las cuatro chicas:

Sayori,

Natsuki,

Yuri,

Y, por supuesto, Monika.

¿Realmente estaré feliz de pasar todos los días después de la escuela en un club de literatura?

Quizás tendré la oportunidad de acercarme a una de estas chicas…

¡Muy bien!

Sólo tendré que aprovechar al máximo mis circunstancias, y estoy seguro de que la buena suerte me encontrará.

Y supongo que eso comienza con escribir un poema esta noche…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente**

Bueno, estoy de vuelta en el Club de Literatura.

Fui el último en entrar, por lo que todas las demás ya están pasando el rato.

Al verme entrar, Monika me saluda.

 **Monika:** "¡Hola de nuevo, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "Me alegra ver que no huiste de nosotras, jajaja"

 **Onii-chan:** "Nah, no te preocupes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Esto puede ser un poco extraño para mí, pero al menos mantengo mi palabra."

 **Yuri:** "Gracias por cumplir tu promesa."

 **Yuri:** "Espero que esto no sea demasiado abrumador como compromiso para ti."

 **Yuri:** "Haciéndote zambullirte de cabeza en la literatura cuando no estás acostumbrado a ella…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Oh, vamos! Como si lo mereciera."

 **Natsuki:** "Sayori me dijo que ni siquiera querías unirte a ningún club este año."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Y el año pasado, tampoco!"

 **Natsuki:** "No sé si planeas venir y pasar el rato, o qué…"

 **Natsuki:** "Pero si no nos tomas en serio, entonces no verás el final de esto."

 **Monika:** "Natsuki, ciertamente tienes una gran boca para alguien que mantiene su colección de manga en el salón del club."

 **Natsuki:** "¡M-M-M…"

Natsuki se encuentra atrapada entre decir "Monika" y "manga".

 **Natsuki:** "¡El manga también es literatura!"

Rápidamente derrotada, Natsuki vuelve a su asiento.

 **Sayori:** "No os preocupéis, chicas~"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan siempre da lo mejor mientras se divierta."

 **Sayori:** "Él me ayuda con trabajos pesados incluso sin preguntar."

 **Sayori:** "Como cocinar, limpiar mi cuarto…"

 **Yuri:** "Oh, qué confiable…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, es porque tu habitación es muy desordenada, es una distracción."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y casi incendiaste tu casa una vez."

 **Sayori:** "Ah, sí… Ejejé…"

 **Yuri:** "Vosotros dos sois realmente buenos amigos, ¿no es así?"

 **Yuri:** "Podría estar un poco celosa…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué ibas a estarlo? ¡Tú y Onii-chan podéis ser buenos amigos también!"

 **Yuri:** "U-Um…"

 **Onii-chan:** "S-Sayori…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?"

Como de costumbre, Sayori parece ajena a la extraña situación en la que me acaba de meter.

 **Sayori:** "¡Oh! Yuri incluso te trajo algo hoy~"

Yuri se altera al escuchar decir eso a Sayori.

 **Yuri:** "¡E-Espera! Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Para mí?"

 **Yuri:** "Um… No realmente…"

 **Sayori:** "No seas tímida~"

 **Yuri:** "En serio, no es nada…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué es?"

 **Yuri:** "¡N-No importa!"

 **Yuri:** "Sayori lo hizo sonar como una gran cosa cuando en realidad no lo es…"

 **Yuri:** "Uuuuh, qué dilema…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh? Lo siento, Yuri, no estaba pensando…"

Supongo que eso significa que depende de mí rescatar esta situación…

 **Onii-chan:** "Hey, no te preocupes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Primero que nada, no estaba esperando nada."

 **Onii-chan:** "Así que cualquier buen gesto tuyo es una agradable sorpresa."

 **Onii-chan:** "Me hará feliz, no importa qué."

 **Yuri:** "A-Así que eso piensas…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro. No lo haré un gran problema si no quieres que lo sea."

 **Yuri:** "Muy bien…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, toma."

Yuri busca en su bolsa y saca un libro.

 **Yuri:** "No quería que te sintieras excluido…"

 **Yuri:** "Así que escogí un libro que pensé que podrías disfrutar."

 **Yuri:** "Es una lectura breve, por lo que debería mantener tu atención, incluso si no sueles leer."

 **Yuri:** "Y podríamos, ya sabes…"

 **Yuri:** "Discutirlo… Si quieres…"

E-Esto es…

¿Cómo es que esta chica es tan linda por accidente?

Incluso eligió un libro que cree que me va a gustar, a pesar de que no leo mucho…

 **Onii-chan:** "Yuri, gracias. Definitivamente lo leeré."

Entusiasmadamente tomo el libro.

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, puedes leerlo a tu propio ritmo."

 **Yuri:** "Quiero escuchar lo que piensas."

Ahora que todas se han acomodado, esperaba que Monika iniciara algunas actividades programadas para el club, pero ese no parece ser el caso.

Sayori y Monika están teniendo una alegre conversación en la esquina.

La cara de Yuri ya está enterrada en un libro.

No puedo dejar de notar su intensa expresión, como si estuviera esperando esta oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki está hurgando en el armario.

Cielos…

Parece que nadie quiere ser molestada hoy.

Me dejo caer en el escritorio más cercano.

¿Cómo se supone que me ocuparé de algo relacionado con la literatura por mí mismo de esta manera?

Creo que podría leer parte del libro que Yuri me dio…

…Pero me siento un poco cansado para leer.

Probablemente podría dormirme ahora.

Cierro los ojos y termino escuchando la conversación de Sayori con Monika.

 **Sayori:** "…Sin embargo, es probable que parezcamos realmente flojos en comparación con todos los demás clubs…"

 **Monika:** "Hmm…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, no podemos darnos por vencidas."

 **Monika:** "¡El festival es nuestra oportunidad de mostrarles a todos de qué se trata la literatura!"

 **Monika:** "El problema es que la idea de un club de literatura suena demasiado densa e intelectual…"

 **Monika:** "Pero no es así en absoluto, ¿sabes?"

 **Monika:** "Sólo necesitamos una forma de mostrarles eso a todos…"

 **Monika:** "Algo que hable a sus mentes creativas."

 **Sayori:** "Mmmmmmmmmmm…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Aun así, eso no soluciona el problema!"

 **Monika:** "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

 **Sayori:** "Incluso si encontramos la cosa más divertida que exista…"

 **Sayori:** "Nadie vendrá en primer lugar si se trata de un evento literario."

 **Sayori:** "Entonces, es más importante descubrir cómo hacer que las personas se presenten, ¿sabes?"

 **Sayori:** "Y después de que lleguen, podemos hacer lo que sea para hablarles a sus mentes creativas."

… ¿Qué es esto?

Sayori se está tomando esto muy en serio.

Es raro escucharla deliberar así.

 **Monika:** "Huh, ese es un buen punto…"

 **Monika:** "En ese caso, ¿crees que la comida hará el truco?"

 **Sayori:** "¡¿D-De qué tipo?!"

 **Monika:** "Ah… Bueno, supongo que podríamos…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Pastelillos!"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá, bien pensado."

 **Monika:** "Natsuki amaría hacer eso."

 **Sayori:** "¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Natsuki hace los mejores pastelillos!"

 **Sayori:** "Eso funcionaría perfectamente~"

 **Monika:** "¿Esa no fue la razón por la que lo sugeriste?"

 **Sayori:** "Los pastelillos le hablan a mi barriga creativa~"

 **Monika:** "Ah… Ejejé…"

 **Monika:** "Entonces, pastelillos serán."

 **Sayori:** "… Ahora me ha entrado hambre…"

 **Monika:** "De todos modos, todavía tenemos que resolver los detalles del evento en sí…"

Me encuentro sonriendo.

Al final Sayori sigue siendo su yo habitual.

Pero ahí radica la razón inesperada por la que la admiro.

A diferencia de mí, quien tiene problemas para encontrar alguna motivación…

Sayori puede concentrarse en las cosas y hacer que cobren vida.

Supongo que es por eso que termino dejándola hablar sobre mí.

No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo sería ver el mundo a través de sus ojos…

Abro los ojos y veo que la cara de Sayori me llena la vista.

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Uwaa-!"

Casi me caigo de la silla.

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé, lo siento~"

 **Sayori:** "¡Espera! ¡No, en realidad no lo siento en absoluto!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Es tu culpa por dormir así!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Este no es el club de siestas!"

 **Onii-chan:** "… ¿Nuestra escuela tiene un club de siestas?"

 **Sayori:** "Te estás quedando despierto hasta tarde otra vez, ¿no?"

 **Sayori:** "Ahora que estás en un club, vas a tener menos tiempo para el anime, ¿sabes?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Tendrás que acostumbrarte!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No digas eso tan alto!"

Miro por encima del hombro para ver si Monika oyó por casualidad.

 **Sayori:** "Aun así, es cierto…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, lo sé, lo sé…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Siempre me estás cuidando, Sayori."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "¡Es lo que mejor hago!"

 **Onii-chan:** "…¡Eso es un problema!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Y tú?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Me cuidas mejor de lo que te cuidas a ti misma."

 **Onii-chan:** "Todavía te quedas dormida todos los días, ¿verdad?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh?"

 **Sayori:** "N-No todos los días…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso no es muy convincente…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Cuántos días la semana pasada te has levantado a tiempo?"

 **Sayori:** "Mn… Eso es…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Es un secreto!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo sabía…"

 **Sayori:** "Vamooooos…"

 **Sayori:** "Al menos dame el beneficio de la duda…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ni siquiera puedo hacer eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Mira, Sayori, está escrito sobre ti."

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh?"

Sayori se mira a sí misma.

 **Sayori:** "¿Cómo está escrito sobre mí?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Estabas claramente apurada esta mañana…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Mira, tu cabello se está saliendo por aquí."

 **Sayori:** "Ah…"

Deslizo mis dedos por el costado del cabello de Sayori, tratando de enderezarlo.

 **Onii-chan:** "Cielos, realmente necesitas un cepillo para esto…"

 **Sayori:** "Mi cabello es realmente difícil de entender, je je…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No caeré en eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Hay más que sólo tu cabello."

 **Onii-chan:** "Mira, tu lazo tampoco está bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y hay una mancha de pasta de dientes en tu cuello aquí."

Trato de limpiar la mancha con mi dedo.

 **Sayori:** "P-Pero nadie se daría cuenta de eso…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Por supuesto que lo harían."

 **Onii-chan:** "Nadie te diría nada porque no querrían avergonzarte."

 **Onii-chan:** "Afortunadamente, realmente no me importa eso."

 **Sayori:** "Oye, eso es grosero…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Y ni siquiera mantienes tu blusa abrochada."

 **Onii-chan:** "En serio, Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué crees que todavía no tienes novio?"

 **Sayori:** "¡¿Eh?!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Eso es SUPER grosero!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo siento, pero me lo agradecerás más adelante…"

Empiezo a abotonar su blusa desde abajo.

 **Onii-chan:** "Una vez que veas cuánto se ve mejor, cambiarás de opinión."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "Esto es muy gracioso."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿El qué?"

 **Sayori:** "Bueno…"

 **Sayori:** "Estaba pensando en lo extraño que es tener un amigo que hace este tipo de cosas."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡N-No digas eso!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Harás que me sienta raro, estúpida…"

 **Sayori:** "Está bien, sin embargo."

 **Sayori:** "Estoy feliz de que estemos así."

 **Sayori:** "¿No es así?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "S-Supongo…"

 **Sayori:** "Oye, ten cuidado…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Puede que el botón se suelte!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué es tan difícil cerrar este?"

Me cuesta cerrar completamente el botón cerca de su pecho.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Esto te queda siquiera?"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "Lo hizo cuando lo compré."

Suspiro…

 **Onii-chan:** "Si alguna vez lo abotonaras, habrías notado antes que ya no te queda bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Oye, ¿por qué estás sonriendo?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Significa que mis pechos volvieron a crecer otra vez!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡N-No digas eso en voz alta!"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Onii-chan:** "De todos modos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Te ves mucho mejor ahora…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

¿Por qué se siente extraño ver que la blusa de Sayori está abotonada así?

 **Sayori:** "Pero está tan apretado…"

 **Sayori:** "Uuu…"

 **Sayori:** "¡No vale la pena en absoluto!"

"Sayori desabrocha apresuradamente su blusa una vez más."

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Uff!"

 **Sayori:** "Eso está mucho mejor~"

Sayori extiende los brazos y gira.

 **Sayori:** "Entonces, si la mantengo desabrochada no tendré novio, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué tipo de lógica es esa?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Y por qué estás diciendo eso como si fuera algo bueno?"

 **Sayori:** "Bueno, porque…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Si tuviera novio, ni siquiera te dejaría hacer cosas como esta!"

 **Sayori:** "Y me cuidas mejor que nadie, de todos modos…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Así que es por eso que la mantengo desabrochada!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Deja de decir todas estas cosas vergonzosas!"

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh?"

 **Sayori:** "No he dicho nada vergonzoso…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Por Dios…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, de todos modos, sólo concéntrate en tratar de despertarte un poco antes."

 **Sayori:** "¡Sólo si te enfocas en ir a la cama más temprano!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bien, bien…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es un trato."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "Creo que realmente somos mejores cuidándonos unos a otros que cuidando de nosotros mismos."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, supongo que sí…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Entonces tal vez deberías venir a despertarme por la mañana!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo estás haciendo otra vez, Sayori…"

 **Sayori:** "Aw, pero estaba bromeando esta vez…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es imposible saberlo a veces."

Monika grita de repente.

 **Monika:** "¡Bien, todo el mundo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

 **Monika:** "¿Por qué no compartimos ahora los poemas que escribimos?"

 **Monika:** "Porque… Supongo que recordasteis escribir un poema anoche, ¿verdad?"

Mi relajación termina.

No puedo creer que acepté hacer algo tan vergonzoso.

No pude encontrar mucha inspiración, ya que nunca he hecho esto antes.

 **Onii-chan:** "C-Claro…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Yay~!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Onii-chan, no puedo esperar a leer el tuyo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, lo mismo digo…"

No puedo parecer entusiasta, pero Sayori todavía trota lejos por su poema.

 **Monika:** "Bueno, ahora que todos estamos listos, ¿por qué no lo compartís con alguien más?"

 **Sayori:** "¡No puedo esperar~!"

Sayori y Monika sacan entusiastamente sus poemas.

El de Sayori está en una hoja arrugada arrancada de un cuaderno de espiral.

Por otro lado, Monika escribió la suya en una libreta de composición.

Ya puedo ver la letra prístina de Monika desde donde me siento.

Natsuki y Yuri a regañadientes también cumplen, metiendo la mano en sus bolsas.

Yo hago lo mismo.

¿A quién debo enseñar mi poema primero?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente.**

¿A quién debo enseñar mi poema primero?

Pienso un momento.

…

Sayori es mi mejor amiga.

Definitivamente estoy más cómodo compartiéndolo con ella primero.

·

·

·

 **Sayori:** "…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Wow!"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "Tu poema…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sí?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Es realmente malo!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Ajajajá!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Eh?!"

 **Sayori:** "Está bien, está bien~"

 **Sayori:** "Es tu primera vez."

 **Sayori:** "Además…"

 **Sayori:** "Estoy realmente feliz de que hayas escrito uno."

 **Sayori:** "Me hubiera puesto muy triste si no hubieras escrito ninguno."

 **Sayori:** "Además, me recuerda que eres realmente parte del club ahora~"

(¿Por no mencionar el hecho de que estoy frente a ti en el salón del club…?)

 **Onii-chan:** "Er… Bueno, por supuesto."

 **Onii-chan:** "No estoy realmente metido en esto todavía, pero eso no significa que voy a romper mi promesa."

 **Sayori:** "¿Ves?"

 **Sayori:** "Es como dije antes, Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "En el fondo, no eres egoísta en absoluto, ¿sabes?"

 **Sayori:** "Probar cosas nuevas como esta para otras personas…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Eso es algo que sólo hacen las personas realmente buenas!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias… Sayori."

…No estoy seguro si Sayori ve la imagen completa de mi motivo aquí.

Entonces otra vez…

No puedo negar que ella es parte de la razón por la que me uní.

Saber cuánto significa esto para ella y todo…

 **Sayori:** "Me aseguraré de que te diviertas mucho aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Sayori:** "Esa será mi forma de agradecerte~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Muy bien, te apoyaré en eso, entonces."

 **Sayori:** "¡Yay~!"

 **Sayori:** "Ahora, también leerás mi poema, ¿verdad?"

 **Sayori:** "No te preocupes, yo también soy realmente mala en esto."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veremos eso."

Sayori me da su poema.

**Querida Luz de Sol**

La forma en que brillas a través de mis persianas en la mañana

Me hace sentir que me extrañaste.

Besándome la frente para ayudarme a salir de la cama.

De mis ojos el sueño frotaste.

¿Me pides salir a jugar?

¿Confías que hoy no lloverá?

Miro arriba. Azul el cielo es.

Es un secreto, pero confío en ti también.

Si no fuera por ti, por siempre dormiría.

Pero no me molesta.

Quiero desayunar.

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Esto es sólo una suposición, pero…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Esperaste hasta esta mañana para escribir esto?"

 **Sayori:** "¡N-No!"

 **Sayori:** "…"

 **Sayori:** "U-Un poco…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No puedes responder 'un poco' a una pregunta de sí o no."

 **Sayori:** "Me olvidé de hacerlo anoche…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, al menos eso me hace sentir un poco mejor conmigo mismo."

 **Sayori:** "¡No seas malo!"

 **Sayori:** "Todavía intenté lo mejor…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No quise decir que fue un poema malo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Salió bien. O, ¿cómo debería decirlo…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Suena como tú."

 **Sayori:** "¿De verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí. Especialmente esa última línea…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Hice huevos y tostadas!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Aunque llegaste tarde a la escuela?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Es malo saltarse el desayuno!"

 **Sayori:** "Me pongo malhumorada…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, supongo que no tiene sentido discutir…"

 **Onii-chan:** "De todos modos, gracias por mostrármelo."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "Esto fue muy divertido."

 **Sayori:** "Gracias por mostrarme el tuyo también, Onii-chan."

 **Sayori:** "Aunque fuera tan malo."

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, creo que debería seguir. A ver si las demás piensan lo mismo…"

 **Sayori:** "Tampoco pienses mucho en ello."

 **Sayori:** "Como he dicho, es tu primer poema, después de todo."

 **Sayori:** "No pasa nada porque no te haya salido bien."

 **Sayori:** "Incluso a Monika también le llevó tiempo llegar al nivel que tiene ahora."

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias, creo que me siento un poco mejor."

 **Onii-chan:** "Hablando de eso, aún no he leído el poema de Monika."

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que voy a hacerlo ahora."

 **Sayori:** "¡Está bien!"

·

·

·

 **Monika:** "¡Hola, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "¿Pasando un buen rato?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Sí."

 **Monika:** "¡Bien! ¡Me alegra oírlo!"

 **Monika:** "Por cierto, ya que eres nuevo y todo…"

 **Monika:** "Si alguna vez tienes alguna sugerencia para el club, como nuevas actividades o cosas que podemos hacer mejor…"

 **Monika:** "¡Siempre estoy escuchando!"

 **Monika:** "No temas dar ideas, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… De acuerdo… Lo tendré en cuenta."

Por supuesto que temeré dar ideas.

Estoy mucho mejor yendo con la corriente hasta que esté más instalado.

 **Monika:** "De todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "¿Quieres compartir tu poema conmigo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es un poco vergonzoso, pero creo que tengo que hacerlo."

 **Monika:** "¡Ajajajá!"

 **Monika:** "¡No te preocupes, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "Todos estamos un poco avergonzados hoy."

 **Monika:** "Pero es ese tipo de barrera que todos aprenderemos a superar pronto."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, eso es cierto."

Le paso mi poema a Monika.

Monika mira mi poema.

En pocos segundos su expresión cambia de felicidad a una más seria.

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Esto no estaba previsto…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué?"

 **Monika:** "Ah… No, nada…"

 **Monika:** "Jajajajá…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, cómo decirlo…"

 **Monika:** "No está mal para ser tu primer poema."

Puedo notar perfectamente cómo de forzada es la sonrisa de Monika.

 **Onii-chan:** "Vamos, que es malísimo, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Bueno… Yo no diría tanto…"

Que Monika desvíe la mirada para evitar mirarme a los ojos mientras dice esto no ayuda a hacerlo convincente.

 **Onii-chan:** "Puedes decirlo claramente."

 **Onii-chan:** "Prefiero oír la verdad aunque duela que oír mentiras piadosas solo para no hacerme sentir mal."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori y yo nos decimos las verdades a la cara, aunque nos molesten a veces."

 **Onii-chan:** "Por ejemplo, hace un momento ella me ha dicho claramente lo malo que era mi poema."

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, no creo que se te pueda juzgar de esa forma."

 **Monika:** "Es tu primer poema después de todo, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Así es."

Monika sonríe.

 **Monika:** "No te preocupes, nadie lo consigue hacer bien a la primera."

 **Monika:** "A mí misma me costó años llegar al nivel actual."

 **Monika:** "De hecho mi primer poema era mucho peor que este."

 **Onii-chan:** "No te creo."

 **Monika:** "Es verdad."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué intentar hacerme sentir bien."

Monika vuelve a echarle un vistazo a mi poema.

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, tal vez haya exagerado un poco…"

 **Monika:** "Aunque sí que es verdad que era malo."

 **Monika:** "Sin embargo, eso no me impidió seguir trabajando en ello."

 **Monika:** "Si hubiera decidido no seguir escribiendo poemas solo porque el primero me salió mal, nunca hubiera mejorado."

 **Monika:** "Y nunca me hubiera atrevido a crear el Club de Literatura."

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso sería una lástima."

 **Monika:** "¿A que sí?"

 **Monika:** "Por eso no debes dejar que tu primer poema te condicione."

 **Monika:** "Sigue trabajando en ello y ya verás como mejorarás pronto."

Asiento.

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias."

 **Onii-chan:** "De todas formas, estoy seguro de que terminaré probando cosas diferentes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Podría tomar un tiempo antes de que me sienta cómodo haciendo esto."

 **Monika:** "¡Está bien!"

 **Monika:** "Me encantaría verte probar cosas nuevas."

 **Monika:** "Esa es la mejor manera de encontrar el tipo de estilo que más te convenga."

 **Monika:** "Todas las demás podrían estar un poco predispuestas hacia su propio tipo de estilos…"

 **Monika:** "¡Pero siempre te ayudaré a encontrar lo que más te convenga!"

 **Monika:** "Así que no te fuerces a escribir de la manera que todas las demás quieren que escribas."

 **Monika:** "No es como si tuvieras que preocuparte por impresionarlas o algo así."

 **Monika:** "¡Ajajá!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajá…"

 **Monika:** "De todos modos, ¿quieres leer mi poema ahora?"

 **Monika:** "No te preocupes, aunque sea la presidenta no soy muy buena…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pareces bastante segura para alguien que dice no ser muy buena."

 **Monika:** "Bueno… Eso es porque tengo que sonar confiada."

 **Monika:** "Eso no quiere decir que siempre me siento así, ¿sabes?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, leámoslo, entonces."

**Hoyo en La Pared**

No podría haber sido yo.

Miro, la dirección en que sobresale el yeso.

¿Un vecino ruidoso? ¿Un novio enojado? Nunca lo sabré. No estaba en casa.

Echo un vistazo por una pista.

¡No! No puedo ver. Ruedo, ciega, como una película dejada afuera en el sol.

Pero es muy tarde. Mis retinas.

Ya chamuscadas con una copia permanente de la imagen sin sentido.

Es sólo un pequeño agujero. No era demasiado brillante.

Era demasiado profundo.

Estirándose para siempre en todo.

Un agujero de infinitas opciones.

Me doy cuenta ahora, que no estaba mirando adentro.

Yo estaba mirando fuera.

Y él, en el otro lado, estaba mirando dentro.

**Monika:** "Entonces… ¿Qué piensas?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Hmm… Es muy… Liberal, por así decirlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo siento, no soy realmente la persona adecuada para pedir retroalimentación…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá. Está bien."

 **Monika:** "Sí, ese tipo de estilo se ha vuelto muy popular hoy en día."

 **Monika:** "Es decir, muchos poemas han puesto énfasis en el tiempo entre las palabras y las líneas."

 **Monika:** "Cuando se realiza en voz alta, puede ser realmente poderoso."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Cuál fue la inspiración detrás de este?"

 **Monika:** "Mmm…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, no estoy segura de si sé cómo decirlo…"

 **Monika:** "Creo que se podría decir que tuve una especie de epifanía recientemente."

 **Monika:** "Ha estado influyendo un poco en mis poemas."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Una epifanía?"

 **Monika:** "Sí… Algo así."

 **Monika:** "Estoy un poco nerviosa de hablar sobre cosas tan profundas como esa, porque es algo que viene con fuerza…"

 **Monika:** "Tal vez después de que todos seáis mejores amigos el uno con el otro."

 **Monika:** "De todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "Aquí está el consejo del día sobre la escritura de Monika:"

 **Monika:** "A veces, cuando estás escribiendo un poema, o una historia, tu cerebro se obsesiona demasiado con un punto específico."

 **Monika:** "Si tratas de hacerlo perfecto, nunca progresarás."

 **Monika:** "Sólo oblígate a escribir algo en el papel y bórralo más tarde."

 **Monika:** "Otra forma de pensarlo es esta:"

 **Monika:** "Si mantienes tu pluma en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, obtendrás un gran charco oscuro de tinta."

 **Monika:** "¡Así que sólo mueve tu mano, y ve con la corriente!"

 **Monika:** "¡Ese es mi consejo para hoy!"

 **Monika:** "Gracias por escuchar~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Gracias…"

Bueno, quedan Natsuki y Yuri.

¿Con quién debería compartir mi poema primero?

Echo un ojo a la sala.

Sayori está compartiendo su poema con Yuri.

La alegría y despreocupación de Sayori contrasta con la tímida y avergonzada actitud de Yuri.

Como sea, no tengo otra opción que ir con Natsuki.

·

·

·

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿…?"

 **Natsuki:** "Mira, si no vas a tomar este club en serio, entonces vete a casa."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Q-Qué?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Esperas que crea que de verdad pusiste esfuerzo en esto?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Crees que soy estúpida?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No soy escritor!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Tal vez no sea muy bueno, pero sí, hice un esfuerzo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Todos comenzamos con algo, ¿no?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Si aún estás orgullosa del primer poema que escribiste alguna vez, me gustaría leerlo."

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡!!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Es doloroso pensarlo?"

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Natsuki:** "B-Bien…"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, lo siento."

 **Natsuki:** "De todos modos, mejorarás."

 **Natsuki:** "Te diría qué mejorar, pero será mejor que lo intentes nuevamente."

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo suficientemente justo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, para ambos, supongo."

 **Natsuki:** "De todos modos, creo que tengo que compartir el mío ahora…"

 **Natsuki:** "Conociéndote, probablemente pienses que es estúpido."

**Águilas Pueden Volar**

Monos pueden trepar

Grillos pueden saltar

Caballos pueden competir

Búhos pueden cazar

Guepardos pueden correr

Águilas pueden volar

Gente puede tratar

Pero eso es todo lo que harán.

**Natsuki:** "Sí…"

 **Natsuki:** "Te dije que no te iba a gustar…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Me gusta."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Qué?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sólo sé honesto!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo soy."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué estás tan convencida de que no me gustaría?"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno…"

 **Natsuki:** "Porque…"

 **Natsuki:** "Todos en la preparatoria piensan que escribir tiene que ser todo sofisticado y esas cosas…"

 **Natsuki:** "Entonces la gente ni siquiera toma mi escritura en serio."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Pero no es el objetivo de los poemas que la gente se exprese?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Su estilo de escritura no haría que su mensaje fuera menos válido."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sí! ¡Exactamente!"

 **Natsuki:** "Me gusta cuando es fácil de leer, pero es profundo a la vez."

 **Natsuki:** "Como en este poema."

 **Natsuki:** "Ver a todos a tu alrededor hacer grandes cosas puede ser realmente desalentador…"

 **Natsuki:** "Así que decidí escribir sobre eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, lo entiendo."

 **Natsuki:** "Pero la otra cosa agradable de la escritura simple es que pone más peso en el juego de palabras."

 **Natsuki:** "Como me preparé para una rima al final, pero luego fallé a propósito."

 **Natsuki:** "Ayuda a resaltar la sensación en la última línea."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces lo hiciste…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que más de lo que me di cuenta."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Eso es lo que significa ser una profesional!"

 **Natsuki:** "Me alegra que hayas aprendido algo."

 **Natsuki:** "No esperabas eso de la más joven de aquí, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí… Supongo que no."

Decido alegrarla con ese último comentario.

Realmente no me importa cuántos años tenga, pero si Natsuki se siente orgullosa, entonces no le quitaré eso.

En fin, solo me queda Yuri.

·

·

·

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Mm…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

Yuri mira el poema.

Pasa un minuto, tiempo más que suficiente para que termine de leer.

 **Onii-chan:** "Um…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Oh!"

 **Yuri:** "¡L-Lo siento!"

 **Yuri:** "Olvidé comenzar a hablar…"

¿Qué?

 **Yuri:** "¡U-Um!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, no te fuerces."

 **Yuri:** "No estoy forzándome…"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo necesito poner mis pensamientos en palabras."

 **Yuri:** "Espera…"

 **Yuri:** "… Está bien."

 **Yuri:** "Esta es la primera vez que escribes un poema, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Er… Sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué preguntas?"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo me estoy asegurando."

 **Yuri:** "Supuse que podría ser después de leerlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces realmente es tan malo…"

 **Yuri:** "¡N-No!"

 **Yuri:** "… ¿Acabo de alzar la voz…?"

 **Yuri:** "Uu, lo siento mucho…"

Yuri entierra su cara en sus manos.

No pude evitar notar que han pasado varios minutos y que realmente no hemos llegado a ninguna parte.

A Yuri le puede llevar un tiempo acostumbrarse a la gente nueva…

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, realmente no me di cuenta."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

 **Yuri:** "Bien… Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Es sólo que hay hábitos de escritura específicos que suelen ser típicos de los escritores nuevos."

 **Yuri:** "Y habiéndolo superado yo misma, aprendí a apreciarlos."

 **Yuri:** "Creo que lo más notable que reconozco en los escritores nuevos es que tratan de hacer que su estilo sea muy deliberado."

 **Yuri:** "En otras palabras, tienden a elegir un estilo de escritura separado del asunto del tema, y encajan los dos juntos."

 **Yuri:** "El resultado final es que tanto el estilo como la expresividad se debilitan."

Una vez que Yuri encuentra su línea de pensamiento, es como si su conducta cambiara por completo.

Su tartamudeo ha desaparecido por completo y suena como una experta.

 **Yuri:** "Por supuesto, eso no es algo por lo que puedas culparte."

 **Yuri:** "Hay tantas habilidades y técnicas diferentes que entran en la escritura, incluso en un poema simple."

 **Yuri:** "No sólo encontrarlos y construirlos, sino lograr que trabajen juntos es probablemente la parte más desafiante."

 **Yuri:** "Puede llevarte algo de tiempo, pero todo viene con práctica, aprender con el ejemplo, y probar cosas nuevas."

 **Yuri:** "También espero que todas las demás en el club te hayan dado comentarios valiosos."

 **Yuri:** "Aunque Natsuki puede ser un poco parcial…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Parcial? ¿Cómo?"

 **Yuri:** "U-Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…"

 **Yuri:** "No importa…"

 **Yuri:** "No debería estar hablando de la gente así…"

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien."

No estoy seguro de si Yuri se pide disculpas a sí misma, a mí o a Natsuki.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Te importa si leo tu poema ahora?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Por favor!"

 **Yuri:** "Me encantaría compartir mi proceso de pensamiento detrás de esto…"

Yuri sonríe soñadoramente, como si fuera una oportunidad única para ella.

Lo cual es algo gracioso…

…Después de todo, ¿no se supone que esto es un club de literatura?

**_Fantasma Bajo La luz_ **

_Los mechones de mi pelo se iluminan bajo el resplandor ámbar._

_Se bañan._

_Así deben estar._

_La última farola restante que ha resistido la prueba del tiempo._

_la última que aún debe ser reemplazada por el enfermizo tono azul-verdoso del futuro._

_Me baño. Calma; respirando aire del presente pero viviendo en el pasado._

_La luz parpadea._

_Yo parpadeo._

**Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Yo… Lo siento, tengo una letra tan terrible!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No estaba pensando eso en absoluto…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero te llevó mucho tiempo leer…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, simplemente no leo cursiva muy a menudo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Realmente creo que tu letra es bonita."

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "Eso es… Un alivio…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Además, me gustó el poema."

 **Onii-chan:** "Aunque es corto, fue muy descriptivo."

 **Yuri:** "¿No fue demasiado corto?"

 **Yuri:** "Generalmente escribo poemas más largos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No, en absoluto."

 **Yuri:** "Estoy… Realmente contenta de que te guste."

 **Yuri:** "Seré honesta…"

 **Yuri:** "Como es la primera vez que lo compartimos, quería escribir algo un poco más suave."

 **Yuri:** "Algo fácil de digerir, supongo."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Te gustan los fantasmas, Yuri?"

 **Yuri:** "Huhu."

 **Yuri:** "En realidad, la historia no es sobre un fantasma en absoluto, ¿sabes?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿De verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Debo haberme perdido del punto…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, supongo que sólo lo miraste, después de todo…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero recuerda que los poetas a menudo expresan sus propios pensamientos, sentimientos y experiencias en su trabajo."

 **Yuri:** "Usualmente hacen más que contar una historia simple, o pintar una imagen."

 **Yuri:** "En este caso, el tema del poema sólo se compara simbólicamente con un fantasma."

 **Yuri:** "Permaneciendo en su último lugar de confort, incapaz de dejar atrás el pasado."

 **Yuri:** "Y pronto quedará sin nada…"

 **Onii-chan:** "… Eso es mucho más solemne, poniéndolo de esa manera."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ni siquiera había pensado en eso…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso es impresionante."

 **Yuri:** "No es nada, realmente…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…Me hace feliz que pienses eso."

 **Yuri:** "Sólo recuerda que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te des cuenta de estas cosas también."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, tal vez tienes razón."

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que tendré que seguir intentándolo."

 **Yuri:** "Cuento contigo."


	4. Capítulo 4

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente**

**Onii-chan:** "Ufff…"

Creo que esas son todas.

Miro alrededor.

Eso fue un poco más estresante de lo que esperé.

Es como si todas me juzgaran por mis mediocres habilidades de escritura…

Incluso si tratan de ser amables, no hay forma de que mis poemas puedan hacer frente a los suyos.

Esto es un club de literatura, después de todo.

Suspiro.

Supongo que esto es en lo que me terminé metiendo.

Al otro lado de la sala, Sayori y Monika están charlando alegremente.

Mis ojos aterrizan en Yuri y Natsuki.

Con cautela intercambian hojas de papel, compartiendo sus respectivos poemas.

Mientras leen, miro cada una de sus expresiones cambiar.

Las cejas de Natsuki se fruncen en frustración.

Mientras tanto, Yuri sonríe tristemente.

 **Natsuki:** " _(¿Qué es este lenguaje…?)_ "

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "Um… ¿Dijiste algo?"

 **Natsuki:** "Oh, no es nada."

Natsuki devuelve el poema al escritorio con una mano.

 **Natsuki:** "Creo que se podría decir que es elegante."

 **Yuri:** "Ah… Gracias…"

 **Yuri:** "El tuyo es… Lindo…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Lindo?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Perdiste completamente el simbolismo o algo así?"

 **Natsuki:** "Claramente se trata de la sensación de rendirse."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Cómo eso puede ser lindo?"

 **Yuri:** "¡E-Eso lo sé!"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo me refería…"

 **Yuri:** "Tu lenguaje, supongo…"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo trataba de decir algo amable…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Eh?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Quieres decir que te tienes que esforzar para encontrar algo amable que decir?"

 **Natsuki:** "Gracias, ¡pero eso no salió nada amable!"

 **Yuri:** "Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, tengo un par de sugerencias…"

 **Natsuki:** "Hmph."

 **Natsuki:** "Si estuviera buscando sugerencias, le hubiera preguntado a alguien que sí le guste mi poema."

 **Natsuki:** "Y hay personas que _sí lo hicieron_ , por cierto."

 **Natsuki:** "A Sayori le gustó."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Y a Onii-chan también!"

Espera, ¿me acaba de llamar Onii-chan?

¿Así tan fácilmente? ¿Con lo reacia a ello que estaba ayer?

 **Natsuki:** "Así que basados en eso, me encantaría darte algunas sugerencias."

 **Natsuki:** "Primero que nada…"

 **Yuri:** "Discúlpame…"

 **Yuri:** "Aprecio tu oferta, pero he gastado mucho tiempo estableciendo mi estilo de escritura."

 **Yuri:** "No espero cambiarlo pronto, a menos, por supuesto, que me encuentre con algo particularmente inspirador."

 **Yuri:** "Lo cual no he hecho aún."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Nn…!"

 **Yuri:** "Y a Onii-chan también le gustó mi poema, ¿sabes?"

¿Yuri también?

 **Yuri:** "Incluso me dijo que lo impresionó."

De repente Natsuki se levanta.

 **Natsuki:** "¿Oh?"

 **Natsuki:** "No me di cuenta de que estabas tan interesada en tratar de impresionar a nuestro nuevo miembro, Yuri."

 **Yuri:** "¡¿E-Eh?!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Eso no es lo que…!"

 **Yuri:** "Uu…"

 **Yuri:** "Tú… Tú estás…"

Yuri también se levanta.

 **Yuri:** "¡Tal vez estás celosa de que Onii-chan aprecie más mis consejos que los tuyos!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Huh! ¿Y cómo sabes que no prefiere _mis_ consejos más?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Tan presumida eres?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Yo…!"

 **Yuri:** "No…"

 **Yuri:** "Si fuera presumida…"

 **Yuri:** "… ¡Deliberadamente haría todo lo que tengo extremadamente lindo!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Uuuuuu…!"

 **Sayori:** "¡¡U-Um!!"

 **Sayori:** "¿Está todo bien…?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¿Sabes qué?!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡Yo no fui a la que sus pechos de pronto le crecieron cuando Onii-chan emepezó a aparecer!!"

 **Yuri:** "¡¡N-Natsuki!!"

 **Monika:** "Um, Natsuki, eso es un poco…"

 **Nat & Yuri:** "¡Esto no te involucra!"

 **Sayori:** "¡No me gusta pelear, chicas…!"

Sayori es ignorada.

De prontro la dos se voltean, como si se acabaran de dar cuenta de que estaba aquí.

 **Yuri:** "¡Onii-chan…!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Ella… Ella sólo trata de hacerme ver mal…!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡No es cierto!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Ella empezó!"

 **Natsuki:** "Si ella pudiera superar y aprender a apreciar que la escritura _simple_ es más efectiva…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Entonces esto no hubiera pasado!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿De qué sirve hacer sus poemas intrincados sin ningún motivo?"

 **Natsuki:** "El significado debería saltar al lector, no obligarlo a tener que resolverlo."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Ayúdame explicándoselo, Onii-chan!"

 **Yuri:** "¡E-Espera!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Hay una razón por la que tenemos tantas palabras profundas y expresivas en nuestro idioma!"

 **Yuri:** "Es la única forma de transmitir los sentimientos complejos y el significado de la manera más efectiva."

 **Yuri:** "¡Evitarlos no sólo es innecesariamente limitante…También es un desperdicio!"

 **Yuri:** "Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Onii-chan?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Um…!"

 **Nat & Yuri:** "¿¿Y bien??"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

¡¿Cómo fui arrastrado a esto en primer lugar?!

No es como si supiera algo sobre escribir de todas formas…

 **Nat & Yuri:** "¡¿Y BIEN?!"

Mierda, ¿qué hago?

Si elijo a Yuri, Natsuki me odiará.

Pero si elijo a Natsuki, Yuri me odiará.

Y si no digo nada, me odiarán las dos…

¿Es ese mi destino? ¿Que una de ellas dos termine odiándome?

¿No tengo elección?

Miro a Natsuki.

 **Onii-chan:** "N-Natsuki…"

Natsuki me mira, secando las palabras que tenía en mi boca.

Entonces, en cambio, me dirijo a Yuri.

 **Onii-chan:** "Yuri…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

Pero la expresión de Yuri es tan indefensa que no me atrevo a decirle nada.

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "… ¡Sayori!"

 **Sayori:** "¡¿Eh?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "… ¡Sí!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Vuestra pelea está haciendo que Sayori se sienta incómoda."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Cómo podéis seguir peleando cuando sabéis que hacéis que vuestra amiga se sienta así?"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno… ¡Ese es su problema! Esto no es sobre ella."

 **Yuri:** "E-Estoy de acuerdo…"

 **Yuri:** "Es injusto que otros interpongan sus propios sentimientos en nuestro conflicto."

 **Natsuki:** "Sí, a menos que Sayori quiera decirle a Yuri lo idiota que está siendo."

 **Yuri:** "¡Ella nunca…!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Es tu inmadurez es lo que la ha molestado en primer lugar!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿ _Disculpa_?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Te estás escuchando?"

 **Natsuki:** "Esta es exactamente la razón por la cual…"

 **Natsuki:** "Exactamente por la que a nadie le gusta tú…"

 **Sayori:** "¡¡Ya basta!!"

 **Nat & Yuri:** "…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Natsuki! ¡Yuri!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Vosotras sois mis amigas!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Yo sólo quiero que todas os llevéis bien y seáis felices!"

 **Sayori:** "Mis amigas son personas maravillosas…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Y las amo por sus diferencias!"

 **Sayori:** "Los poemas de Natsuki…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Son increíbles porque te muestran tantos sentimientos con sólo unas pocas palabras!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Y los poemas de Yuri son increíbles porque pintan bellas imágenes en tu cabeza!"

 **Sayori:** "Todas son tan talentosas…"

 **Sayori:** "…Así que, ¿por qué os peleáis…?"

 **Natsuki:** "P-Porque…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Además!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Natsuki es linda y no hay nada de malo en eso!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Y los pechos de Yuri son los mismos de siempre!"

 **Sayori:** "¡¡Grandes y hermosos!!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡…!"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

Sayori se para triunfante.

Monika está detrás de ella con una expresión desconcertada.

 **Yuri:** "Yo… Haré un poco de té…"

Yuri sale corriendo.

Natsuki se sienta con una expresión en blanco en su rostro, mirando a la nada.

Aún intentando asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, le susurro a Monika.

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces, esta es la razón por la cual Sayori es vicepresidenta…"

Ella asiente a cambio.

 **Monika:** "Para ser honesta…"

 **Monika:** "Puedo ser una buena líder, y puedo organizar cosas…"

 **Monika:** "Pero no soy muy buena con las personas…"

 **Monika:** "Ni siquiera pude obligarme a interponerme."

 **Monika:** "Como presidenta, eso es un poco vergonzoso para mí."

 **Monika:** "Ajajá…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Nah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No es como si yo pudiera culparte."

 **Onii-chan:** "No pude decir nada, tampoco."

 **Monika:** "Bueno…"

 **Monika:** "Supongo que eso sólo significa que Sayori es increíble a su manera, ¿no?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Puedes decir eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ella podría ser una cabeza hueca, pero a veces es extrañamente sospechoso que ella sepa exactamente lo que está haciendo."

 **Monika:** "Ya veo~"

 **Monika:** "Cuida bien de ella, ¿vale?"

 **Monika:** "Odiaría verla lastimarse."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya somos dos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Puedes contar conmigo."

Monika me sonríe dulcemente, haciendo que mi estómago se nuble.

Una persona tan genuina realmente es una buena presidenta, sin importar lo que ella diga.

Si tan sólo pudiera tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella un poco más…

·

·

·

 **Monika:** "Bien, ¡todo el mundo!"

 **Monika:** "Es hora de irnos."

 **Monika:** "Cómo os sentisteis compartiendo vuestros poemas?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Fue muy divertido!"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, yo diría que valió la pena."

 **Natsuki:** "Estuvo bien. Bueno, en su mayoría."

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan, ¿qué hay de ti?"

 **Onii-chan:** "… Sí, yo diría lo mismo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Fue una buena razón para hablar con todas."

 **Monika:** "¡Genial!"

 **Monika:** "En ese caso, haremos lo mismo mañana."

 **Monika:** "Y tal vez aprendas algo de tus amigas, también."

 **Monika:** "¡Así tus poemas serán mejores!"

 **Onii-chan:** "S-Sí…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Onii-chan!"

 **Sayori:** "¿Listo para ir a casa?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro, vamos."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

Sayori me mira.

Realmente ha pasado un tiempo desde que Sayori y yo pasamos tanto tiempo juntos.

Realmente no puedo decir que no estoy disfrutándolo.

·

·

·

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Acerca de lo que ha sucedido antes…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya sabes, entre Yuri y Natsuki."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Pasa a menudo?"

 **Sayori:** "¡No, no, no!"

 **Sayori:** "Esa es realmente la primera vez que las veo pelear así…"

 **Sayori:** "Prometo que ambas son personas maravillosas."

 **Sayori:** "Tú no… No las odias, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No, no las odio!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sólo quiero tu opinión, eso es todo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Puedo ver por qué son tus amigas."

 **Sayori:** "Uff…"

 **Sayori:** "Sabes, Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "Es bueno que pueda pasar tiempo contigo en el club."

 **Sayori:** "Pero creo que verte llevándote bien con todas es lo que me hace más feliz."

 **Sayori:** "¡Y creo que a todas realmente les gustas, también!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Eso es…!"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "Cada día va a ser divertido~"

Suspiro…

Parece que Sayori todavía no se ha dado cuenta del tipo de situación en la que estoy."

Claro, ser amigo de todas es agradable, pero…

¿Se tiene que detener ahí?

 **Onii-chan:** "Tendremos que ver qué nos depara el futuro, Sayori."

Le doy unas palmaditas a Sayori en el hombro.

Dije eso más a mí mismo que a ella, pero es fácil usar a Sayori como un monólogo interno a veces.

 **Sayori:** "¡Vale~!"

Sí…

¡Hagámoslo!

·

·

·

Una vez llego a casa me dejo caer sobre la cama. Estoy agotado.

Me tumbo de lado y miro a la mochila en el suelo, dentro de la cual está el poema que he escrito.

No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

A ninguna le gustó mi poema.

¿Tan malo es?

Me levanto y abro la mochila, para volver a mirar de nuevo mi poema.

**Uno más uno**

Dos más dos son cuatro.

Tres más tres son seis.

Cuatro más cuatro son ocho.

Y así con todos los números.

Pero hay una excepción.

Uno más uno.

Un hombre y una mujer son uno más uno.

Pero pueden tener un hijo y entonces serían tres.

Uno más uno sería tres en ese caso.

O cuatro si tienen dos hijos.

Y así con todos los números si tienen más hijos.

Aunque siempre serían uno más uno.

Uno más uno no siempre son dos.

…

Vale, lo reconozco, es una grandísima mierda.

No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando escribí esto.

Supongo que no se me ocurrió nada mejor y escribí lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza…  
  
…

 **Onii-chan:** "Con que soy malísimo escribiendo, ¿eh?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pues preparaos, porque mañana vais a flipar."

 **Onii-chan:** "Voy a hacer que os caigáis de culo al leerlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veréis, voy a escribir el mejor poema de la historia."


	5. Capítulo 5

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente**

Otro día pasa, y es hora de la reunión del club.

Me he vuelto un poco más cómodo aquí en los últimos días.

Al entrar en el salón del club, la escena habitual me saluda.

**Sayori:** "Hola, Onii-chan~"

**Onii-chan:** "Hey, Sayori."

**Onii-chan:** "Parece que estás de buen humor hoy."

**Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

**Sayori:** "Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a que estés en el club, eso es todo."

**Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

**Onii-chan:** "…Eso es algo muy simple para ponerte de buen humor."

**Onii-chan:** "Pero supongo que siempre son las cosas simples contigo, de todos modos."

**Sayori:** "Hablando de…"

**Sayori:** "Estoy un poco hambrienta…"

**Sayori:** "¿Vendrás conmigo a comprar un bocadillo?"

**Onii-chan:** "No, gracias."

**Sayori:** "¿¿Eh??"

**Sayori:** "¡¡E-Eso no es como tú en absoluto!!"

**Onii-chan:** "Tengo mis razones."

**Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo a tu monedero, Sayori?"

**Sayori:** "¿E-Eh?"

**Sayori:** "¿Por qué eso… De repente?"

**Onii-chan:** "No hay razón, realmente."

**Onii-chan:** "Sólo quería verlo."

**Sayori:** "A-Ah…"

Sayori nerviosamente saca su monedero.

Ella forcejea con el pestillo y lo abre.

Luego, ella lo pone boca abajo y deja que su contenido caiga sobre el escritorio.

Sólo dos monedas pequeñas aparecen.

**Sayori:** "A-Ajajá…"

**Onii-chan:** "Lo sabía…"

**Onii-chan:** "Puedo ver a través de ti, Sayori."

**Sayori:** "¡No es justo!"

**Sayori:** "¿Cómo lo sabías?"

**Onii-chan:** "Es sencillo."

**Onii-chan:** "Si tuvieras suficiente dinero en primer lugar, habrías comprado un bocadillo antes de llegar al salón del club."

**Onii-chan:** "Entonces, o no tienes hambre y quieres una excusa para dar un paseo…"

**Onii-chan:** "O bien planeaste olvidarte convenientemente de que gastaste todo tu dinero… ¡Para que yo te prestara un poco!"

**Onii-chan:** "Pero hay una cosa más…"

**Onii-chan:** "¡Siempre tienes hambre!"

**Onii-chan:** "Y entonces, ¡eso sólo deja una opción!"

**Sayori:** "¡Uwaaa~!"

**Sayori:** "¡Me rindo!"

**Sayori:** "¡No me hagas sentir culpable!"

**Onii-chan:** "Si te sientes culpable, eso significa que mereces sentirte culpable…"

**Yuri:** "Ajajá."

Yuri de repente se ríe.

**Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

No noté que estaba escuchando.

Su rostro está en su libro, como siempre.

**Yuri:** "¡A-Ah!"

**Yuri:** "¡No estaba escuchando ni nada…!"

**Yuri:** "Era sólo… Algo en mi libro…"

**Sayori:** "Yuriiii…"

**Sayori:** "Dile a Onii-chan que me preste algo de dinero…"

**Yuri:** "¡Eso es…!"

**Yuri:** "No me involucres así, Sayori…"

**Yuri:** "Además…"

**Yuri:** "Sólo debes comprar lo que puedas pagar con responsabilidad…"

**Yuri:** "Y francamente, después de hacer un pequeño truco malicioso como ese, tu sufrimiento es justo castigo."

**Onii-chan:** "…"

**Yuri:** "¡Ah!"

**Yuri:** "¿Acabo de…"

**Yuri:** "¡¡Y-Yo no quise decir eso!!"

**Yuri:** "Me absorbí demasiado en mi libro…"

**Yuri:** "Uu…"

**Sayori:** "¡Ajajá!"

**Sayori:** "Me gusta mucho cuando hablas con tu mente, Yuri…"

**Sayori:** "No sucede mucho, ¡pero es un lado divertido de ti!"

**Yuri:** "Eso es…"

**Yuri:** "No hay forma de que puedas pensar eso…"

**Sayori:** "Aunque tienes razón…"

**Sayori:** "Hice algo malo y ahora tengo que aceptar el castillo."

**Yuri:** "Castigo…"

**Sayori:** "¡Eso!"

**Yuri:** "Aun así, viniendo de ti, Sayori…"

**Yuri:** "Creo que hay un pequeño demonio dentro de todos nosotros, ¿no?"

**Sayori:** "Ejejé…"

**Onii-chan:** "No dejes que te engañe."

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo."

**Onii-chan:** "Después de todo, os dijo que me iba a traer al club antes de que ella incluso me lo propusiera…"

**Sayori:** "¡P-Pero…!"

**Sayori:** "No hubieras venido si no fuese por los pastelillos…"

**Sayori:** "¡Así que tuve que engañar a Natsuki para que los hiciera!"

**Onii-chan:** "Vamos, dame más crédito que eso, Sayori."

**Sayori:** "Ejejé…"

_¡Pwap!_

**Sayori:** "¡Kyaa!"

De la nada, algo golpea a Sayori en la cara y cae sobre el escritorio.

**Sayori:** "Ow…"

**Sayori:** "¿Qué fue…"

**Sayori:** "¿¿Eh??"

**Sayori:** "¡U-Una galleta!"

Efectivamente, es una galleta gigante envuelta en plástico.

Sayori mira alrededor.

**Sayori:** "¿¿E-Es un milagro??"

**Sayori:** "¡Es porqué acepté mi casquillo!"

**Onii-chan:** "Castigo…"

**Yuri:** "Déjala, ya aprenderá…"

**Natsuki:** "¡Ajajajá!"

**Natsuki:** "Yo _iba_ a dártela."

**Natsuki:** "Pero luego te escuché chismosear sobre los pastelillos."

**Natsuki:** "Sin embargo, valió la pena ver tu reacción. ¡Ajajá!"

**Sayori:** "¡N-Natsuki!"

**Sayori:** "¡Es tan lindo de tu parte!"

**Sayori:** "Estoy tan feliz…"

Sayori abraza la galleta.

**Onii-chan:** "Dios, sólo cómetela…"

Sayori rápidamente rompe la envoltura y toma una gran mordida.

**Sayori:** "Taaaan bueeeena…"

**Sayori:** "¡Mmf!"

Sayori repentinamente se tapa la boca.

**Sayori:** "Me he mordido la lengua…"

**Natsuki:** "Ejejé."

**Natsuki:** "Estás haciendo mucho escándalo por una galleta."

Natsuki toma un bocado de su propia galleta.

**Sayori:** "¡Ah, la tuya también se ve muy bien, Natsuki!"

**Sayori:** "¿Puedo probar?"

**Natsuki:** "Dioosh…"

**Natsuki:** "¡A caballo regalado no le mires el dentado!"

**Sayori:** "Pero la tuya es de chocolate…"

**Natsuki:** "Sí, ¿por qué crees que te di esa?"

**Sayori:** "Bien…"

**Sayori:** "Aun así, estoy muy feliz de que hayas compartido esta conmigo."

**Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

Sayori se levanta de su asiento y va detrás de Natsuki, luego la abraza.

**Natsuki:** "Ah… Diosh…"

**Natsuki:** "Lo entiendo, lo entiendo."

Todavía con la galleta en la mano, Natsuki alcanza a empujar a Sayori fuera de ella.

Sayori de repente se inclina y le da un mordisco a la galleta de Natsuki.

**Sayori:** "… _Om._ "

**Natsuki:** "¡¡H-Hey!!"

**Natsuki:** "¡¿En serio hiciste eso?!"

**Sayori:** "¡Ujujujú!"

Con la boca llena, Sayori trota lejos a la seguridad.

Yuri y yo nos reímos.

**Natsuki:** "¡Diosh! ¡Eres tan infantil a veces!"

**Natsuki:** "¡Monika! Dile a Sayori…"

**Natsuki:** "…¿Eh?"

Natsuki mira alrededor.

Monika no está en el salón.

**Natsuki:** "Ugh…"

**Natsuki:** "¿Dónde está Monika?"

**Yuri:** "Buena pregunta…"

**Yuri:** "¿Alguno de vosotros ha escuchado algo sobre su retraso hoy?"

**Sayori:** "Yo no…"

**Onii-chan:** "Sí, yo tampoco."

**Yuri:** "Hm…"

**Yuri:** "Eso es inusual."

**Sayori:** "Espero que esté bien…"

**Natsuki:** "Claro que está bien."

**Natsuki:** "Ella probablemente sólo tenía algo que hacer hoy."

**Natsuki:** "Ella es muy popular, después de todo…"

**Sayori:** "¿Eh?"

**Sayori:** "No crees que ella…"

**Sayori:** "¡Ella tiene un…!"

**Yuri:** "Ajajá… No estaría sorprendida."

**Yuri:** "Ella es probablemente más deseable que todos nosotros combinados."

**Sayori:** "Ejejé, es cierto…"

**Natsuki:** "¡¿Disculpa?!"

De repente, la puerta se abre.

**Monika:** "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah, aquí estás…"

**Monika:** "No era mi intención llegar tarde…"

**Monika:** "¡Espero que no estuvierais preocupados ni nada!"

**Sayori:** "¿¿Eh??"

**Sayori:** "¡Después de todo, Monika eligió al club sobre su novio!"

**Sayori:** "¡Eres muy fuerte!"

**Monika:** "¿N-Novio…?"

**Monika:** "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

Monika me mira burlonamente.

**Onii-chan:** "Ah, no importa…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Qué te detuvo, de todos modos?"

**Monika:** "Ah…"

**Monika:** "Bueno, mi última clase de hoy fue sala de estudio."

**Monika:** "Para ser honesta, como que perdí la noción del tiempo…"

**Monika:** "Ajajá…"

**Natsuki:** "Eso no tiene sentido."

**Natsuki:** "Habrías escuchado la campana sonar, al menos."

**Monika:** "No debí haberla oído, ya que estaba practicando piano…"

**Yuri:** "¿Piano…?"

**Yuri:** "No sabía que también tocas música, Monika."

**Monika:** "¡Ah, no lo hago, realmente…!"

**Monika:** "Acabo de empezar recientemente."

**Monika:** "Siempre quise aprender a tocar piano."

**Sayori:** "¡Eso es tan genial!"

**Sayori:** "¡Deberías tocar algo para nosotros, Monika!"

**Monika:** "Eso…"

Monika me mira.

**Monika:** "Tal vez una vez que mejore un poco lo haga."

**Sayori:** "¡Yay~!"

**Onii-chan:** "Eso suena genial."

**Onii-chan:** "También me gustaría verlo."

**Monika:** "¿Ah sí?"

**Monika:** "En ese caso…"

**Monika:** "No te decepcionaré, Onii-chan."

Monika sonríe dulcemente.

**Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

**Onii-chan:** "¡No quise causar ninguna presión ni nada de eso!"

**Monika:** "Ajajá, no te preocupes."

**Monika:** "He estado practicando mucho últimamente."

**Monika:** "Y realmente me encantaría la oportunidad de compartirlo una vez que esté listo."

**Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

**Onii-chan:** "En ese caso, la mejor de las suertes."

**Monika:** "¡Gracias~!"

**Monika:** "Entonces, no me perdí nada, ¿verdad?"

**Onii-chan:** "No… No realmente."

Elijo dejar de lado la travesura de Sayori.

Estoy seguro de que Natsuki terminará quejándose con ella, de todos modos.

Parece que todas ya se han calmado.

Sayori de alguna manera ya terminó su galleta entera.

Yuri ha vuelto a su libro, y Natsuki desapareció en el armario.

Entonces Sayori de repente viene hacia mí.

**Sayori:** "¡Onii-chan, Onii-chan!"

**Sayori:** "Voy a buscar algunos suministros de otra clase."

**Sayori:** "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Suministros?"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Para qué?"

**Sayori:** "Bueno, ya sabes que se acerca el festival."

**Sayori:** "Monika y yo vamos a hacer algunos carteles y esas cosas."

**Sayori:** "Así que tengo que ir a buscar lápices de colores, marcadores y barras de pegamento…"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah, ya veo."

**Onii-chan:** "Claro, iré contigo."

**Sayori:** "Yaay~"

**Sayori:** "Vale. ¡Monika, volveremos pronto!"

**Monika:** "Ah, ¿vas con Onii-chan a coger los suministros?"

**Monika:** "No te molestes, ya voy yo con él."

**Sayori:** "¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero quería ir yo!"

**Sayori:** "¡Es muy divertido explorar aulas vacías y esas cosas!"

**Monika:** "Jejé, vale, vale."

**Monika:** "Fue sólo una sugerencia."

**Monika:** "Mirad si podéis encontrar papel de póster también, ¿de acuerdo?"

**Sayori:** "¡Vaaale~!"

**Sayori:** "¿Vamos, Onii-chan?"

**Onii-chan:** "Claro."

Sayori y yo salimos de la sala del club.

Una vez fuera pienso en la expresión de Monika cuando ha aceptado que fuera Sayori la que me acompañara.

Parecía feliz, sin embargo, algo me dice que en realidad estaba triste.

¿Cómo explicarlo…? ¿Sabes cuando estás triste pero finges una sonrisa para que los demás no se preocupen por ti?

Pues parecía que ese fuera el caso.

Aunque tal vez me equivoque y sólo sea mi imaginación…

De todas formas, no veo por qué tendría que estar triste por no ir conmigo…

Espera, ¿a quién le estoy hablando?

Volviendo de mis pensamientos me doy cuenta que Sayori ya anda lejos.

Me apresuro a alcanzarla mientras tararea y salta por el pasillo.

Honestamente, se siente como llevar a un niño al centro comercial o algo así.

Sayori encuentra placer en las cosas más simples a veces.

**Onii-chan:** "Oye, Sayori…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo para el festival, de todos modos?"

**Onii-chan:** "No estoy seguro de cómo harías un evento de literatura…"

**Sayori:** "¡Ejejé!"

**Sayori:** "¡Monika y yo tenemos todo planeado!"

**Sayori:** "No te preocupes~"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Ah sí…?"

**Sayori:** "¡Sip!"

**Sayori:** "¡Vamos a hacer una recitación de poesía!"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Una recitación…?"

**Onii-chan:** "¿De qué tipo?"

**Sayori:** "Bueno…"

**Sayori:** "Todos se turnarán en el escenario…"

**Sayori:** "¡Y recitarán sus poemas favoritos!"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

**Onii-chan:** "Eso suena…"

… ¿Algo aburrido?"

**Sayori:** "¡Onii-chan! ¡No lo estás pensando de la manera correcta!"

**Sayori:** "No se trata sólo de leer poemas…"

**Sayori:** "¡Se trata de realizarlos!"

**Sayori:** "Decir las líneas del poema como…"

**Sayori:** " _Entre mis pies…_ "

**Sayori:** " _La última flor restante me llamará._ "

**Sayori:** " _Giro el tallo, liberándola de sus raíces adheridas…_ "

**Sayori:** " _Acariciando el último momento alegre entre mis dedos._ "

**Sayori:** " _Pero ¿para qué fines he convocado esta alegría?_ "

**Sayori:** " _Por ahora cuando miro en todas direcciones…_ "

**Sayori:** " _El campo una vez próspero antes que yo…_ "

**Sayori:** " _¡Es sólo un yermo seco!_ "

**Sayori:** "…"

**Sayori:** "¡¡Como eso!!"

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

¿Cómo digo esto…?

**Onii-chan:** "Estoy seguro de que soy sólo yo, pero es imposible para mí tomarte en serio cuando hablas así…"

**Sayori:** "¿Ehhh?"

**Sayori:** "¡Eres malo!"

**Sayori:** "Estoy trabajando muy duro en esto, ¿sabes?"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah, lo sé, lo sé."

**Onii-chan:** "Sólo quería decir que es un contraste notable con tu lindura."

**Sayori:** "¡Ajajá! ¡No digas eso, es vergonzoso!"

**Sayori:** "Pero supongo que eso significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo~"

**Onii-chan:** "Sí, supongo que sí…"

**Sayori:** "Aaah, ¡estoy tan emocionada!"

**Sayori:** "El festival va a ser muy divertido~"

Sayori se gira por el pasillo otra vez.

**Sayori:** "¡Oye, Onii-chan, este salón de clases está vacío!"

**Sayori:** "¡Comencemos la misión!"

**Onii-chan:** "La misión, ¿eh…?"

Hace mucho tiempo que no paso el rato con Sayori así.

Pero al final, ella no ha cambiado ni un poco.

Ella no es más que una bolita de sol, atrayendo las vibraciones felices del mundo que la rodea.

Es un sentimiento bastante nostálgico para mí.

Con el paso de los años, comencé a encerrarme en mi habitación cada vez más.

Así que ir de aventuras con Sayori me produce una sensación especial que olvidé que tenía en mí.

Los dos entramos al salón de clases.

Sayori se dirige directamente al armario, y yo la sigo.

**Sayori:** "Veamos qué tenemos aquí…"

**Sayori:** "¡Crayones!"

Sayori saca una caja llena de crayones del estante.

**Sayori:** "¡También son de la mejor marca!"

**Sayori:** "Aunque están un poco sucios…"

Sayori comienza a sacar varios crayones de la caja, leyendo los nombres de los colores.

**Onii-chan:** "Muy bien, uno menos."

**Onii-chan:** "No te distraigas, todavía tenemos que encontrar…"

**Sayori:** "Espera, estoy buscando mi color favorito…"

**Onii-chan:** "Bien, bien…"

**Onii-chan:** "Entonces, al menos, déjalos de lado para que puedas buscar el papel."

**Sayori:** "Ah, tiré uno por accidente…"

_¡Smack!_

**Sayori:** "¡Kya--!"

Sayori se inclina y golpea su frente justo en el estante.

Ella cae al suelo, y los lápices de colores se derraman sobre su regazo.

**Sayori:** "Owowowowow…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Estás bien?"

**Sayori:** "Mi frente…"

Sayori se agarra la frente.

**Onii-chan:** "Por Dios, Sayori…"

**Onii-chan:** "Esto es como tú, ¿verdad?"

**Onii-chan:** "Vamos, déjame ver."

Como Sayori está sentada en el suelo, la agarro por la cintura y la saco del armario."

**Onii-chan:** "Tienes que mover las manos, Sayori…"

**Sayori:** "Pero duele…"

**Onii-chan:** "Sólo hazlo por un segundo"

Sayori suelta lentamente sus manos de su frente.

Suavemente cepillo su flequillo a un lado.

**Sayori:** "¡Ow!"

**Onii-chan:** "Lo siento…"

Hay una gran marca roja en el centro de su frente.

También se está formando un chichón.

**Onii-chan:** "Eso se va a hinchar."

**Onii-chan:** "Debería buscar algo de hielo…"

**Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Dónde podría encontrar hielo…?"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah, supongo que una bebida fría haría…"

**Sayori:** "¡No tienes que…!"

**Sayori:** "Estoy bien luciendo como un unicornio…"

Incluso haciendo una mueca por el dolor, Sayori hace una broma tonta.

**Onii-chan:** "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

**Onii-chan:** "Ya vuelvo, ¿vale?"

**Sayori:** "V-Vale…"

Le doy una palmadita en el hombro a Sayori y corro hacia el pasillo.

Localizo la máquina expendedora más cercana.

**Onii-chan:** "¿Qué debería comprar…?"

Realmente no importa, ya que se usará como una bolsa de hielo, no como una bebida.

Pero sé que a Sayori le gusta el jugo de manzana, así que lo compro.

En sólo un momento, ya estoy volviendo al aula donde está Sayori.

Ella tiene una mano en la frente y está usando la otra mano para meter torpemente crayones en la caja.

**Sayori:** "Al menos ya estaban en los lugares equivocados antes de derramarlos…"

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori, toma."

Le doy a Sayori la botella de jugo de manzana.

**Sayori:** "Es agradable y frío…"

Sayori abre la tapa y comienza a beber de ella.

**Onii-chan:** "¡¿Sayori, qué estás haciendo?!"

**Onii-chan:** "¡Es para tu frente, idiota!"

**Sayori:** "Ah…"

**Sayori:** "Lo siento, lo olvidé~"

**Sayori:** "¡Ajajajá!"

**Onii-chan:** "… ¿Cómo de fuerte te golpeaste la cabeza?"

Sayori coloca la botella contra el golpe en su cabeza.

**Sayori:** "Pica…"

**Onii-chan:** "Sólo sopórtalo, te sentirás mejor pronto."

**Onii-chan:** "Parece que limpiaste la mayoría de los crayones, así que está bien."

**Sayori:** "Hey, Onii-chan…"

**Sayori:** "Esto te recuerda a crecer juntos, ¿no es así…?"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

**Sayori:** "Ya sabes, cómo solíamos jugar afuera todo el tiempo…"

**Sayori:** "Siempre tratando de mantenerme al día contigo."

**Sayori:** "Eras un poco inconsciente de alguna manera…"

**Sayori:** "Como generalmente me atrasaba o tenía problemas para hacer las cosas que hacías…"

**Sayori:** "Pero a veces, cuando trataba de hacer cosas que no podía, me lastimaba."

**Sayori:** "Me caía y me raspaba, o me daba un golpe…"

**Sayori:** "Y empezaba a llorar muy fuerte."

**Sayori:** "¡Ajajá!"

**Sayori:** "Y corrías tan rápido como podías."

**Sayori:** "Hacías todo lo posible para que dejara de llorar."

**Sayori:** "Fue casi como si te culparas a ti mismo y tenías miedo de meterte en problemas si alguien se enterara…"

**Sayori:** "Aunque realmente no era tu culpa, ¿sabes?"

**Onii-chan:** "… ¿Realmente hice eso…?"

**Sayori:** "Sí… ¿No te acuerdas?"

**Onii-chan:** "… Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sí recuerdo un poco…"

**Onii-chan:** "Creo que siempre estaba tan concentrado en mis juegos que no te presté suficiente atención."

**Onii-chan:** "Entonces, de alguna manera, fue mi culpa."

**Onii-chan:** "Algo así como esta vez…"

**Onii-chan:** "Si no fuera porque te apuré en el armario, probablemente no te hubieras golpeado la cabeza."

**Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

**Sayori:** "No creo que te des cuenta, pero siempre estás pensando en los demás."

**Sayori:** "Incluso después de todos estos años…"

**Sayori:** "Estás corriendo para ayudarme, aunque sólo esté siendo torpe."

**Sayori:** "Eres realmente un amor…"

**Onii-chan:** "¡N-No me llames así!"

**Onii-chan:** "Y realmente no hago este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo…"

**Onii-chan:** "Creo que cuando se trata de ti, se siente natural."

**Onii-chan:** "Antes de siquiera saberlo, te estoy tratando así."

**Onii-chan:** "Supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo."

**Sayori:** "¿De verdad…?"

**Sayori:** "Quizás tengas razón…"

**Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

**Sayori:** "Estoy tan feliz de que nada haya cambiado entre nosotros…"

**Sayori:** "¿Crees que será así para siempre?"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Para siempre…?"

Si soy honesto conmigo mismo…

No sé dónde terminaremos el próximo año, o después de eso.

Entonces no sería justo para mí hacer ninguna promesa.

Pero…

**Onii-chan:** "Bueno, eso espero."

**Onii-chan:** "Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?"

**Onii-chan:** "No puedo imaginar que cambies alguna vez, así que mis esperanzas están altas."

**Sayori:** "Estoy tan feliz…"

Sayori tiene una expresión caprichosa en sus ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

Es tan tonta y torpe por fuera que cuando la veo sumida en pensamientos como este…

Me hace no querer molestarla.

**Sayori:** "Supongo que deberíamos regresar…"

**Sayori:** "No quiero preocupar a Monika, ¿sabes?"

**Onii-chan:** "Buena suerte con eso."

**Onii-chan:** "Ella va a ver tu frente de cualquier manera."

**Sayori:** "No si lo escondo debajo de mi flequillo~"

Sayori da un pequeño salto.

**Sayori:** "¡A-Aaahh!"

Ella se agarra la frente otra vez.

**Onii-chan:** "¡No te levantes tan rápido después de lastimarte!"

**Sayori:** "Uuuu…"

**Onii-chan:** "Bueno, supongo que ya es demasiado tarde…"

**Onii-chan:** "De todos modos, vamos."

Sigo a Sayori fuera del aula.

Sayori juega con su flequillo para tratar de ocultar el chichón, pero sin mucho éxito.

En un momento, regresamos al salón del club.

**Monika:** "¡Ah, habéis vuelto!"

**Monika:** "Justo a tiempo, estábamos a punto de comenzar a compartir nuestros poemas."

**Monika:** "¿Eh? Sayori, tu frente…"

**Onii-chan:** "Ella está bien, no te preocupes…"

**Sayori:** "¡Estaba jugando con los crayones y golpeé mi frente en el estante!"

**Onii-chan:** "…"

**Monika:** "…"

**Monika:** "… ¡Bueno, de todos modos!"

**Monika:** "¿Pudiste encontrar todo lo que necesitábamos?"

**Sayori:** "¡Uh-huh! Lo tengo todo…"

**Sayori:** "… ¿Eh?"

Sayori mira frenéticamente a su alrededor.

**Sayori:** "…"

**Sayori:** "¡¡¡Me olvidé de todas las cosas!!!"

**Onii-chan:** "Cálmate, Sayori."

**Onii-chan:** "Lo tengo todo aquí."

**Onii-chan:** "Encontré el papel de póster también."

**Monika:** "¡Ajajá!"

**Monika:** "Parece que terminaste haciendo todo el trabajo, Onii-chan."

**Onii-chan:** "Ah, bueno, Sayori…"

No encuentro una excusa para Sayori.

**Sayori:** "¡Lo hice una aventura!"

**Onii-chan:** "… Sí, eso…"

**Monika:** "Ajajá, está bien, está bien."

**Monika:** "En cualquier caso, buen trabajo."

**Monika:** "Empezaré a trabajar en los carteles esta noche."

**Sayori:** "¡Yo también!"

**Monika:** "Bien, ¡todo el mundo!"

**Monika:** "¿Estáis listos para compartir vuestros poemas?"

**Sayori:** "¡Sí~!"

Sayori es la única que responde, entusiastamente.

De todas formas, hoy me siento seguro.

Estoy convencido de que podré impresionarlas a todas.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente.**

Bien, llegó la hora de compartir poemas.

Decido seguir el mismo orden de ayer, así que voy primero con Sayori.

·

·

·

 **Sayori:** "…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Ooh!"

 **Sayori:** "Me gusta este, Onii-chan."

 **Sayori:** "Tiene algunos buenos sentimientos en él~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, estoy contento."

 **Onii-chan:** "Así que es al menos mejor que el de ayer."

 **Sayori:** "¡Sí, definitivamente!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Quizás estoy mejorando en esto, entonces."

 **Sayori:** "Bueno, no soy muy buena averiguando si los poemas son buenos o malos…"

 **Sayori:** "Pero es por eso que simplemente voy por lo que dice mi corazón~"

 **Sayori:** "¡Si me hace sentir cosas, entonces debe ser un buen poema!"

No estoy seguro de que así sea exactamente cómo funciona…

Por otra parte, supongo que transmitir sentimientos es una parte muy importante de todo esto.

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, tal vez…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Honestamente, ni siquiera sé qué tipo de escritura te gusta en primer lugar."

 **Sayori:** "¡Sí!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Yo tampoco!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ugh…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué al menos no tratas de pensarlo?"

 **Sayori:** "Aww, ¿quieres escribir algo para mí?"

 **Sayori:** "Eso es tan dulce~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, ajá."

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo que digo es que siempre estás pensando en otras personas."

 **Onii-chan:** "Tienes que pensar en ti misma de vez en cuando."

 **Onii-chan:** "Si no lo haces, podrías terminar lastimada en algún momento."

 **Sayori:** "¿Ehh?"

 **Sayori:** "Bueno…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Realmente no sé a qué te refieres, pero trataré de tenerlo en cuenta!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, lo que sea…"

 **Sayori:** "De todos modos, veamos…"

 **Sayori:** "Hmm…"

 **Sayori:** "Creo que me gustan… Los poemas felices~"

 **Sayori:** "Espera, a veces me gustan los poemas tristes también…"

 **Sayori:** "A veces un poco de ambos…"

 **Sayori:** "Hay una palabra para eso, ¿verdad…?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Cuál es la palabra que estoy buscando…?"

 **Sayori:** "… ¡Agridulce!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Sí!"

 **Sayori:** "Me gustan las cosas que son felices y las cosas que son tristes."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Feliz y triste?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No puedo ver que te guste algo triste, Sayori…"

 **Sayori:** "Bueno…"

 **Sayori:** "Me gusta más lo feliz."

 **Sayori:** "Pero a veces cuando tienes una pequeña nube de lluvia en la cabeza…"

 **Sayori:** "Un poema triste puede ayudarte a darle un abrazo a la nube de lluvia…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Y hará un bonito arcoíris feliz!"

 **Onii-chan:** "… Sayori, eso es inesperadamente poético."

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh? ¿Lo es?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Tal vez estoy mejorando al expresar mis sentimientos después de todo!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Gracias, Onii-chan!"

 **Sayori:** "Debería escribir eso, luego~"

 **Sayori:** "Puedes leer mi poema ahora, ¿sí?"

**Botellas**

Levanto mi cráneo como la tapa de un tarro.

Es un lugar secreto donde mis sueños guardo.

Pequeñas bolas de luz solar, todas como gatitos frotaré.

Con mi índice y pulgar una sacaré.

Es caliente y ardiente.

¡Pero no hay tiempo que perder! A la botella lo regresaré.

Pongo la botella en el estante con las demás.

Pensamientos felices, pensamientos felices, pensamientos felices en botellas, todas en fila.

Muchos amigos mi colección atrae.

Cada botella, una estrella para hacer pases.

A veces mis amigos de cierta manera se sienten.

Una botella saco y el día salvé.

Noche tras noche, más sueños.

Amigos tras amigos, más botellas.

Profundo y profundo van mis dedos.

Descubriendo los secretos que se esconden en los rincones y grietas.

Excavando y cavando.

Raspando y raspando.

Soplo el polvo de mis tapas de botellas.

No parece que el tiempo haya transcurrido.

Mi estantería vacía podría usar un poco más.

Mis amigos, a través de mi puerta han mirado.

Abro, y entran mis amigos.

Dentro vienen, con mucha prisa. ¿Tanto quieren mis botellas?

Las saco del estante, una tras otra.

Dándoselas a cada uno de mis amigos.

Cada una de mis botellas.

Pero cada vez que las dejo ir, contra el suelo se romperán.

Pensamientos felices, pensamientos felices, pensamientos felices por todo el suelo están.

Se suponía que fueran mis amigos, mis amigos que no sonríen.

Todos gritan, suplican. Algo.

Pero sólo escucho eco, eco, eco, eco, eco

En mi cabeza dentro.

**Onii-chan:** "Oh, Dios…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, ¿realmente escribiste esto?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Por supuesto que sí!"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué lo dudas?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, simplemente no esperaba algo como esto, viniendo de ti."

 **Sayori:** "¡Monika me enseñó mucho!"

 **Sayori:** "Y he estado realmente en contacto con mis sentimientos recientemente…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo eso…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es casi espeluznante."

 **Sayori:** "¿Espeluznante…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, no exactamente…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Tal vez porque estoy tan acostumbrado a que seas alegre…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, no importa."

 **Onii-chan:** "Estoy pensando demasiado en eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "El punto es que salió bien, así que deberías estar orgullosa de ello."

 **Sayori:** "Aw, gracias~"

 **Sayori:** "Siento que…"

 **Sayori:** "Siento que debía expresarme de esta manera."

 **Sayori:** "Incluso me ayuda a entender mis sentimientos un poco mejor…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Escribir es como magia!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Te has apasionado mucho con esto, ¿eh?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Espero que sigas así."

 **Sayori:** "¡Sí!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Escribir es lo mejor!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Voy a seguir escribiendo hasta que muera!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajá… No te alborotes."

Sayori siempre tuvo la costumbre de obsesionarse con algo…

Antes de dejarlo una semana después.

Me pregunto si esta es una de esas veces.

Pero ver la pasión en sus ojos hace que sea difícil para mí ser pesimista.

·

·

·

 **Monika:** "¡Hola de nuevo, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "¿Cómo va la escritura?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bien, supongo…"

 **Monika:** "Tomaré eso."

 **Monika:** "¡Mientras no esté yendo mal!"

 **Monika:** "Estoy feliz de que te estés aplicando."

 **Monika:** "¡Tal vez pronto hagas una obra maestra!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajá, no contaría con eso…"

 **Monika:** "¡Nunca se sabe!"

 **Monika:** "¿Deseas compartir lo que escribiste hoy?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro…Aquí tienes."

Le doy mi poema a Monika.

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "¿Por qué?"

 **Onii-chan** "¿Eh? ¿Por qué qué?"

 **Monika:** "Ah… No, nada…"

 **Monika:** "Es que como eres nuevo en esto de escribir poemas pensaba que intentarías imitar el estilo de alguna de nosotras."

 **Monika:** "Como el de Sayori, el de Natsuki, el de Yuri…"

 **Monika:** "O el mío."

 **Monika:** "Ah, no. Eso no puede pasar…"

Monika tiene una cara triste.

 **Onii-chan** "¿Qué dices?"

 **Monika:** "¡Ah, nada! ¡Olvídalo!"

 **Monika:** "Ajajajá…"

… Monika está algo rara.

 **Monika:** "Como sea, digo que pensaba que intentarías imitar el estilo de alguna de nosotras."

 **Monika:** "Sin embargo, no se parece al de ninguna. Tienes tu propio estilo, diferente al de cualquiera de nosotras."

 **Onii-chan** "Ah… Eso es bueno… ¿no?"

 **Monika:** "No creo que sea ni bueno ni malo."

 **Monika:** "No es el estilo de un poema lo que lo hace bueno o malo, sino la calidad del mismo."

 **Monika:** "Por ejemplo, Natsuki y Yuri tienen estilos muy diferentes. Opuestos podríamos decir."

 **Monika:** "Sin embargo, esto no significa que una sea mejor que la otra."

 **Monika:** "Las dos son muy buenas escritoras, cada una a su manera."

 **Onii-chan:** "Mmm… Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces, dejando de lado mi estilo, ¿qué opinas de la calidad del poema?"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, está bastante bien."

 **Monika:** "Desde luego mucho mejor que el de ayer."

 **Monika:** "Has mejorado muy rápidamente, Onii-chan."

 **Onii-chan** "Ajajá… Gracias."

 **Monika:** "Pero francamente, realmente me sorprende que no se parezca al de ninguna de nosotras."

 **Onii-chan** "¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en esto?"

 **Monika:** "Bueno… Simplemente no pensaba que pudiera pasar eso."

 **Monika:** "Pensaba que intentarías imitar el estilo de alguna de nosotras."

 **Monika:** "No imaginé que pudieras encontrar tu estilo tan rápido."

 **Monika:** "Simplemente fue inesperado. Como que no esperaba que fuera posible."

 **Onii-chan** "…"

 **Monika:** "Ah, bueno. Mejor olvídalo. No me tomes muy en serio. No estoy especialmente lúcida hoy."

 **Onii-chan** "¿No dormiste bien?"

 **Monika:** "Sí. Solo que puede que combinar las clases ordinales con el club y las clases de piano es algo cansado."

 **Onii-chan** "Ya veo. No te esfuerces demasiado."

Monika me da una radiante sonrisa.

 **Monika:** "Tranquilo."

 **Monika:** "De todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "¿Quieres leer mi poema ahora?"

 **Monika:** "Me gusta cómo resultó este, así que espero que tú también lo hagas~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Muy bien, echemos un vistazo."

**Hoyo en La Pared pt.2**

Pero él no me estaba mirando.

Confundida, miro frenéticamente a mí alrededor.

Pero mis ojos quemados ya no pueden ver el color.

¿Hay otros en esta sala? ¿Están hablando?

¿O son simplemente poemas en hojas planas de papel?,

¿El sonido de trucos frenéticos garabateando en mis oídos?

La habitación comienza a fallar.

Cerrándose sobre mí.

El aire que respiro se disipa antes de que a mis pulmones lleguen.

Me entra el pánico. Debe haber una salida.

Está justo ahí. Él está ahí.

Al tragar mis miedos, blandí mi pluma.

**Onii-chan:** "Hm…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es incluso más abstracto que tu último poema, ¿eh?"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá…"

 **Monika:** "Supongo que es sólo la forma en que escribo…"

 **Monika:** "Lo siento si no te gusta."

 **Onii-chan:** "No, nunca dije eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Es un tipo de cosa que nunca había visto antes, supongo."

 **Monika:** "Me gusta jugar con mi espacio en el papel…"

 **Monika:** "Elegir dónde y cómo espaciar las palabras puede cambiar totalmente el estado de ánimo del poema."

 **Monika:** "Es casi como magia."

 **Monika:** "La forma en que escribí las líneas realmente cortas hace que parezca que están tratando de hablar por sobre el ruido."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori ha dicho algo similar hace un momento."

 **Onii-chan:** "También ha dicho que le enseñaste bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Viendo que utilizáis expresiones similares parece tener razón."

 **Monika:** "Ajajá."

 **Monika:** "Me alegra oír eso."

 **Monika:** "Eso significa que puedo ser buena maestra."

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso parece."

 **Onii-chan:** "Regresando a tu poema, aún me cuesta decir de qué se trata."

 **Monika:** "Ajajá."

 **Monika:** "A veces preguntar de qué se trata un poema no es la pregunta correcta."

 **Monika:** "Un poema puede ser tan abstracto como la expresión física de un sentimiento."

 **Monika:** "O una conversación con el lector."

 **Monika:** "Así que poniéndolo de esa manera, no todos los poemas son _sobre_ algo."

 **Monika:** "De todas formas…"

 **Monika:** "¡Aquí está el consejo del día sobre la escritura de Monika!"

 **Monika:** "A veces te encontrarás frente a una decisión difícil…"

 **Monika:** "Cuando eso ocurra, ¡no te olvides de guardar tu juego!"

 **Monika:** "Nunca sabes cuándo puedes cambiar de opinión…"

 **Monika:** "¡O cuando algo inesperado puede suceder!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Lo qué?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Monika, ¿qué dices?"

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajajajajajá."

 **Monika:** "¡Bromeo! ¡Sólo bromeo!"

 **Monika:** "Sólo quería ver la reacción que harías."

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo. Por un momento me has asustado."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pensaba que creías que todo esto era sólo un juego en vez de la vida real."

Decido bromear con ella.

 **Onii-chan:** "Si estuvieras así de mal de la cabeza te tendría que llevar al psiquiatra."

 **Monika:** "Tranquilo, no estoy tan mal."

 **Monika:** "Como si fuera a creer una estupidez semejante."

 **Monika:** "¡Ajajajá!"

·

·

·

 **Natsuki:** "…"

Natsuki lee mi poema.

Ella me mira, luego de vuelta al poema.

Por ahora, debe haberlo leído más de una vez.

 **Natsuki:** "… ¿No se suponía que eras malo en esto?"

 **Onii-chan** "… ¿Es eso un cumplido?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡N-No! Quiero decir… Ya sabes…"

Natsuki lucha por encontrar las palabras que quiere.

 **Natsuki:** "Yo sólo… Esperaba mucho menos después de lo que me enseñaste ayer."

 **Natsuki:** "Eso es todo."

 **Onii-chan** "Bueno, supongo que tuve suerte con esto."

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡S-Sí!! ¡Exacto!"

 **Natsuki:** "Acabas de tener suerte, ¿sabes?"

 **Natsuki:** "No te acostumbres."

 **Natsuki:** "No siempre podrás escribir poemas así de lindos. ¡Quiero decir…!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Quiero decir bien escrito! No, quiero decir…"

 **Onii-chan** "Ah, ¿así es como es? ¿Mi poema es lindo?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡N-No! ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¡No es que me gusten las cosas lindas!"

Natsuki me devuelve mi poema.

 **Natsuki:** "¡H-Huh! Al volver a leerlo, decidí que no es tan bueno después de todo."

 **Natsuki:** "Es muy lindo y doki-doki."

 **Natsuki:** "Sólo impresionaría… Ya sabes, a chicas… A quienes les gusta ese tipo de cosas."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Ajajá!"

Por alguna razón, Natsuki es increíblemente fácil de ver como una chica de esas.

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, de todos modos…"

 **Natsuki:** "Vas a leer el mío ahora, ¿verdad?"

 **Natsuki:** "A juzgar por tus gustos, probablemente te gustará mucho."

 **Natsuki:** "Probablemente también aprenderás algo. No olvides quién es la _verdadera_ profesional."

**A Amy Le Gustan Las Arañas**

¿Sabes que oí de Amy?

A Amy le gustan las arañas.

¡Ásperas, retorcidas, peludas y feas arañas!

Por eso no soy su amiga.

Amy tiene bonita voz.

La he escuchado cantar mi canción favorita.

Cada vez que cantaba el coro, al ritmo de las palabras mi corazón latía.

Pero le gustan las arañas.

Por eso no soy su amiga.

Un día, me lastimé la pierna.

Amy me ayudó a ir a la enfermería.

Intenté que no me tocara.

Le gustan las arañas, sus manos asco dan.

Por eso no soy su amiga.

Amy tiene muchas amigas.

Siempre la veo hablando con alguien.

Probablemente sobre arañas.

¿Y si a sus amigos también les gustan las arañas?

Por eso no soy su amiga.

No importa si tiene otros pasatiempos.

No importa si lo tiene en privado.

No importa si no hace daño.

Es asqueroso.

Ella es asquerosa.

El mundo es mejor sin amantes de arañas.

Y se lo contaré a todos.

**Natsuki:** "No está mal, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es bastante más largo que el de ayer."

 **Natsuki:** "El de ayer fue demasiado corto…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Estaba calentando!"

 **Natsuki:** "Espero que no hayas pensado que era lo mejor que podía hacer."

 **Onii-chan:** "No, por supuesto que no…"

 **Natsuki:** "De todos modos, el mensaje es bastante sencillo en este poema."

 **Natsuki:** "Dudo que deba explicarlo."

 **Natsuki:** "A veces puedes explicar problemas complicados con analogías mucho más simples…"

 **Natsuki:** "Y ayuda a las personas a darse cuenta de lo estúpidas que son."

 **Natsuki:** "Cualquiera estaría de acuerdo en que el tema de este poema es sobre un idiota ignorante…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Conoces gente así?"

 **Natsuki:** "Por supuesto. Se trata de cómo todos piensan que mi…"

 **Natsuki:** "… ¡Eso no importa! ¡Puede ser sobre cualquier cosa!"

 **Natsuki:** "Lo escribí para que sea fácil relacionarse con él…"

 **Natsuki:** "Todos tienen algún tipo de pasatiempo extraño, o un placer culpable."

 **Natsuki:** "Algo que tienes miedo que si las personas lo descubren, se burlarían de ti o pensarían menos de ti…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Pero eso sólo hace que la gente sea estúpida!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿A quién le importa lo que le gusta a alguien, siempre y cuando no hagan daño a nadie si los hace felices?"

 **Natsuki:** "Creo que las personas realmente necesitan aprender a respetar a los demás por gustarles las cosas raras…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, definitivamente tienes razón."

 **Onii-chan:** "Al menos, me puedo identificar con eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y estoy seguro de que muchas otras personas también pueden."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Es lo que mejor hago, después de todo!"

 **Natsuki:** "No me gusta escribir a menos que haya un buen mensaje para hacerlo."

 **Natsuki:** "Como, transmitir emociones es importante…"

 **Natsuki:** "Pero quiero hacer que la gente piense, no sólo sienta."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Recuerda eso!"

 **Natsuki:** "Voy a escribir uno bueno para mañana también, así que espéralo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, lo haré."

·

·

·

 **Yuri:** "Veamos qué has escrito hoy."

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Mm…"

 **Yuri:** "Bien hecho, Onii-chan."

 **Yuri:** "Tus habilidades ya están mejorando."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿De verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias, Yuri."

 **Onii-chan:** "Viniendo de ti, eso significa mucho."

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "¡No-No es nada!"

 **Yuri:** "Estoy feliz de ayudar a inspirar a otros escritores…"

 **Yuri:** "Sé que eres nuevo en esto, así que no te preocupes tanto si parece que no puedes hacer que tu poema se sienta perfecto."

 **Yuri:** "No necesitas tener miedo de ser un poco más atrevido…"

 **Yuri:** "Las metáforas pueden recorrer un largo camino."

 **Yuri:** "No sientas que necesitas hacer trabajar tu cerebro como si giraras un montón de engranajes."

 **Yuri:** "Intenta dejar que tu mente deambule por tus sentimientos…"

 **Yuri:** "Y escribe las cosas que ves y oyes."

 **Yuri:** "Esa es una manera de permitir verdaderamente que tu lector vea en tu mente."

 **Yuri:** "Es un ejercicio muy íntimo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo"

 **Onii-chan:** "Esa es una técnica ciertamente interesante."

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias por compartirla"

 **Yuri:** "Tengo, um…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, un ejemplo de eso, si quieres leerlo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Por supuesto."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Es este el poema que escribiste hoy?"

Yuri asiente, y tímidamente me da su poema.

_**El Mapache** _

_Sucedió en la oscuridad de la noche mientras yo cortaba pan para un bocadillo._

_Mi atención fue atrapada por el paso de un mapache fuera de mi ventana._

_Eso fue, creo, la primera vez que noté mis extrañas tendencias como un humano no ordinario._

_Le di al mapache un pedazo de pan, mi subconsciente consciente de la consecuencia._

_Bien consciente de que un mapache que se alimenta siempre regresara por más._

_La tentadora belleza de mi cuchillo de corte fue el síntoma._

_El pan, mi curiosidad hambrienta._

_El mapache, un impulso._

_La luna incrementa su fase y refleja mucha más luz en mi cuchillo de corte._

_La misma luz que brilla en los ojos de mi amigo mapache._

_Corté el pan, fresco y suave. El mapache se emociona._

_O tal vez sólo estoy proyectando mis emociones en el recién satisfecho animal._

_El mapache ha empezado a seguirme._

_Se podría decir que nos hemos acostumbrado bastante el uno al otro._

_El mapache se vuelve cada vez más hambriento, así que mi pan es útil siempre._

_Cada vez que blando mi cuchillo de corte, el mapache me muestra su emoción._

_Una descarga de sangre. Acondicionamiento pavloviano clásico. Corto el pan._

_Y me alimento de nuevo._

**Yuri:** "Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Estaba un poco más atrevida con esto que ayer…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Puedo ver eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Es mucho más metafórico…"

No sé si es mi culpa, pero no puedo comenzar a imaginar de qué se trata este poema.

 **Yuri:** "Correcto."

 **Yuri:** "Está un poco más cerca de mi estilo de escritura preferido…"

 **Yuri:** "Usar el poema como lienzo para expresar imágenes vívidas y transmitir emociones a través de ellas."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, si lo tomo al pie de la letra, entonces ni siquiera puedo entender lo que se supone que significa…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…"

 **Yuri:** "Creo que es algo con lo que diferentes personas pueden identificarse a su manera."

 **Yuri:** "Quería expresar la forma en que se siente complacerme en mis pasatiempos más inusuales…"

 **Yuri:** "Es ese tipo de cosas que generalmente me veo forzada a guardar para mí."

 **Yuri:** "Entonces, a veces disfruto escribir sobre ellos."

 **Onii-chan:** "Huh, eso es gracioso…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh? ¿El qué?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que Natsuki también escribió algo sobre eso"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sobre alguien siendo ridiculizado por un extraño interés"

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "Ella… ¿Ella lo hizo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ella estaba hablando de que no importa lo que sientas, siempre y cuando no estés lastimando a nadie."

 **Yuri:** "Ella… ¡Tiene razón!"

 **Yuri:** "Ah, quiero decir…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Ella realmente se siente de esa manera…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Parece que vosotras dos tenéis eso en común…"

 **Yuri:** "Eso es… Bueno, eso es interesante…"

 **Yuri:** "Para mí, ella parecía el tipo de persona que se burlaría de mis aficiones…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero supongo que es culpa mía por juzgar, ¿no es así…?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Ah! ¡Por favor no le digas que dije eso!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajá. No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo."

 **Yuri:** "Está bien…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, gracias por compartirlo conmigo."

 **Yuri:** "Después de todo, si no hubiera aprendido a abrazar mi propia rareza, probablemente me odiaría a mí misma."

 **Yuri:** "P-Podría estar exagerando un poco ahora…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero me alegro de que seas un buen oyente."


	7. Capítulo 7

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente.**

**Monika:** "Bien, ¡todo el mundo!"

 **Monika:** "Todos hemos terminado de leer los poemas de los demás, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Tengo algo extra planificado hoy, así que si todos pudieseis venir a sentaros al frente de la sala…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Es sobre el festival?"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, algo así~"

 **Natsuki:** "Ugh… ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer algo para el festival?"

 **Natsuki:** "No es como si pudiéramos montar algo bueno en sólo unos pocos días."

 **Natsuki:** "Terminaremos avergonzándonos a nosotros mismos en lugar de conseguir nuevos miembros."

 **Yuri:** "Esa es una preocupación mía también."

 **Yuri:** "Realmente no me va bien con los preparativos de último minuto…"

 **Monika:** "¡No te preocupes tanto!"

 **Monika:** "Vamos a mantenerlo simple, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Monika:** "No necesitaremos mucho más que algunas decoraciones."

 **Monika:** "Sayori ha estado trabajando en carteles, y yo he diseñado algunos folletos que podemos distribuir durante el evento."

 **Natsuki:** "Está bien, eso es genial y todo…"

 **Natsuki:** "Pero eso no nos dice lo que vamos a hacer realmente para el evento."

 **Monika:** "Ah, lo siento, creí que ya lo habías escuchado."

 **Monika:** "¡Vamos a recitar!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Recitar?"

 **Yuri:** "R…"

 **Yuri:** "Um, Monika…"

 **Monika:** "Sí, vamos a recitar poesía."

 **Monika:** "Cada uno de nosotros elegirá un poema para recitar durante el evento."

 **Monika:** "Pero lo bueno es que también vamos a dejar que alguien más suba y recite poemas también."

 **Monika:** "Sayori lo está poniendo en todos los carteles por si alguien quiere prepararse antes de tiempo."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

Sayori, que ha estado pintando un póster, nos lo muestra para que lo veamos.

 **Natsuki:** "¿Estás bromeando, Monika?"

 **Natsuki:** "No… No empezaste a poner esos carteles, ¿no?"

 **Monika:** "¿Eh? Bueno, lo hice…"

 **Monika:** "¿De verdad crees que es una idea tan mala…?"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, no."

 **Natsuki:** "No es una mala idea."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Pero no me inscribí para esto, sabes!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡No hay forma de que vaya a actuar frente a un grupo de personas así!"

 **Yuri:** "Yo… ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Natsuki!"

 **Yuri:** "Nunca podría… En mi vida… Hacer algo así…"

Imaginando, Yuri sacude la cabeza con miedo.

 **Sayori:** "Chicas…"

 **Monika:** "No, Sayori…"

 **Monika:** "Entiendo lo que dicen."

 **Monika:** "Recuerda que Natsuki y Yuri nunca compartieron sus poemas con nadie hasta hace apenas un par de días…"

 **Monika:** "Es mucho pedirles que reciten sus poemas en voz alta en una sala llena de gente."

 **Monika:** "Creo que pasé por alto eso."

 **Monika:** "Entonces, lo siento."

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Monika:** "… ¡Pero!"

 **Monika:** "¡Todavía creo que debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros!"

 **Monika:** "Somos los únicos responsables del destino de este club."

 **Monika:** "Si comenzamos el evento y cada uno realiza un buen desempeño…"

 **Monika:** "¡Entonces inspirará a otros a hacer lo mismo!"

 **Monika:** "¡Cuantas más personas reciten, mejor podremos mostrarles a todos de qué se trata la literatura!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Sí!"

 **Sayori:** "Se trata de expresar tus sentimientos…"

 **Sayori:** "Tener intimidad contigo mismo…"

 **Sayori:** "Encontrar nuevos horizontes…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Y divertirse!"

 **Monika:** "¡Así es!"

 **Monika:** "Y esas son las razones por las que todos estamos en este club hoy."

 **Monika:** "¿No queréis compartir eso con los demás?"

 **Monika:** "¿Para inspirarlos a encontrar los mismos sentimientos que os trajeron aquí en primer lugar?"

 **Monika:** "Sé que lo hacéis."

 **Monika:** "Sé que todos lo hacemos."

 **Monika:** "Y si todo lo que se necesita es pararse frente a la habitación durante dos minutos y recitar un poema…"

 **Monika:** "… ¡Entonces sé que podéis hacerlo!"

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

Natsuki y Yuri permanecen en silencio.

Sayori parece preocupada.

Supongo que eso no me deja otra opción…

 **Onii-chan:** "Estoy de acuerdo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No creo que sea demasiado pedir."

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que Sayori y Monika han estado intentando realmente conseguir nuevos miembros."

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarlas un poco."

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno…Tal vez, pero…"

 **Natsuki:** "…"

Parece que a Natsuki no le quedan argumentos.

 **Natsuki:** "Uu…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Bien, bien!"

 **Natsuki:** "Supongo que tendré que soportarlo."

 **Sayori:** "¡Muy bien~!"

 **Monika:** "Uff…"

 **Monika:** "Gracias, Natsuki."

 **Monika:** "¿Y tú, Yuri…?"

 **Yuri:** "…"

Yuri mira con abatimiento las caras expectantes de todos.

Yuri suspira.

 **Yuri:** "S-Supongo que realmente no tengo otra opción…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Ajajá! ¡Así se habla!"

 **Sayori:** "Eres la mejor, Yuri~"

 **Yuri:** "… Este club va a ser mi muerte…"

 **Monika:** "Oh, vamos…"

 **Monika:** "Estarás bien, Yuri."

 **Monika:** "Pero de todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "¡Vamos a pasar al evento principal!"

 **Monika:** "Quiero que cada uno de vosotros elija un poema suyo."

 **Monika:** "Vamos a practicar recitarlos uno frente al otro."

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡D-D-De ninguna manera!!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Monika…!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Esto es demasiado repentino…!"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, si no puedes recitar tu poema frente al club, ¿cómo esperas hacerlo frente a extraños?"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Monika:** "No te preocupes."

 **Monika:** "Empezaré yo para ayudar a que os sintáis un poco más cómodos."

 **Sayori:** "¿¿Puedo ir después??"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá. Claro."

 **Monika:** "Ahora, veamos…"

Monika hojea su cuaderno buscando el poema específico que tiene en mente.

Luego se para detrás del podio.

 **Monika:** "El título de este poema es _La Forma En Que Vuelan_."

 **Monika:** "Ejem…"

Monika comienza a recitar su poema.

Su voz clara y segura llena la habitación.

Más que eso, su inflexión es prístina.

Ella sabe exactamente cómo aplicar la emoción detrás de cada línea que recita, haciendo que las palabras cobren vida.

¿Esto es algo que ya hizo antes o simplemente es natural?

Miro a mi alrededor.

Todos tienen sus ojos puestos en Monika.

Sayori se ve sorprendida.

Yuri tiene una expresión intensa en su rostro que no entiendo.

Finalmente, Monika termina la recitación.

Los cuatro aplaudimos.

Monika toma aliento y sonríe.

 **Sayori:** "Eso… ¡Eso fue tan bueno, Monika!"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá, muchas gracias."

 **Monika:** "Sólo esperaba dar un buen ejemplo."

 **Monika:** "¿Estás lista para seguir, Sayori?"

 **Yuri:** "¡¡Yo…Yo iré después!!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Uwah! ¡Yuri se encendió de repente!"

Yuri agarra una hoja de papel entre sus manos y se levanta.

Manteniendo la cabeza agachada, camina rápidamente hacia el podio.

 **Yuri:** "¡Este poema se llama…!"

Yuri mira ansiosamente a cada uno de nosotros.

 **Sayori:** "Puedes hacerlo, Yuri…"

 **Yuri:** "Se…Se llama… _Remanente de un Ojo Carmesí_."

La voz de Yuri tiembla cuando comienza a leer el poema.

Hace apenas un momento, prácticamente se negó a hacer esto.

¿Por qué está de repente poniendo tanto esfuerzo?

Cuando Yuri pasa las primeras líneas, su voz cambia.

Es casi como lo que sucede cuando Yuri se absorbe en sus libros.

Sus palabras temblorosas se transforman en las afiladas sílabas de una mujer feroz y segura de sí misma.

El poema está lleno de giros y vueltas en su estructura que ella enuncia con un tiempo perfecto.

Este debe ser un raro vistazo al fuego giratorio que Yuri esconde dentro de su cabeza…

De repente ella ha terminado.

Todos están aturdidos.

Yuri vuelve a la realidad y mira a su alrededor, como si ella misma se desconcertara.

 **Yuri:** "Yo…"

Depende de mí salvar esta situación.

Soy el primero en comenzar a aplaudir.

Todas se unen a mí después, y le damos a Yuri el reconocimiento que merece.

No es que no quisiéramos aplaudirle.

Pero nos atrapó tan desprevenidos que debíamos haberlo olvidado.

Mientras aplaudimos, Yuri sostiene el poema contra su pecho y se apresura a regresar a su asiento.

 **Monika:** "Yuri, eso fue realmente bueno."

 **Monika:** "Gracias por compartirlo."

 **Yuri:** "…"

Parece que Yuri está fuera de combate…

 **Sayori:** "Vaaaale~"

 **Sayori:** "¡Supongo que soy la siguiente!"

Sayori se levanta de la silla y camina alegremente hacia el podio.

 **Sayori:** "Este se llama… _Mi prado_."

 **Sayori:** "Ah…"

 **Sayori:** "… ¡Ajajá!"

 **Sayori:** "Lo siento, me reí tontamente…"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba!"

 **Sayori:** "¿Cómo lo hicisteis tan fácilmente?"

 **Monika:** "Ah…"

 **Monika:** "Trata de no pensar en ello como si estuvieras recitando a otras personas."

 **Monika:** "Imagina que te lo estás recitando, como frente a un espejo o en tu propia cabeza."

 **Monika:** "Es tu poema, así saldrá de la mejor manera."

 **Sayori:** "Ya veo, ya veo…"

 **Sayori:** "Está bien, entonces…"

Sayori comienza.

De alguna manera, parece que su voz suave fue hecha como una pareja perfecta a su poema.

El poema no es tan alegre como Sayori.

Es sereno y agridulce.

Si tuviera que leer esto en papel, probablemente no lo analizaría demasiado…

Pero escuchar la voz de Sayori casi le da un significado completamente nuevo.

Quizás esto es lo que Sayori quiso decir cuando dijo que le gustan mis poemas.

Es como si llegara más profundamente a alguien que creía conocer desde el principio.

Sayori termina y aplaudimos.

 **Sayori:** "¡Lo hice~!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Buen trabajo, Sayori."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé, incluso a Onii-chan le gustó."

 **Sayori:** "Supongo que es una buena señal~"

 **Onii-chan:** "… ¿Qué significa eso?"

 **Monika:** "Salió muy bien, Sayori."

 **Monika:** "La atmósfera del poema te queda muy bien."

 **Monika:** "Pero podría ser que otros poemas no funcionen tan bien con ese tipo de entrega…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh? Realmente no entiendo…"

 **Monika:** "En otras palabras, he visto poemas tuyos donde ese tipo de entrega suave no funcionaría tan bien."

 **Monika:** "Quizás necesiten un poco más de fuerza detrás de ellos, dependiendo de lo que estés leyendo…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Oh, ya sé lo que quieres decir!"

 **Sayori:** "Eso es… Bueno, he estado practicando ese tipo de cosas…"

 **Sayori:** "Es vergonzoso hacerlo frente a todos…"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé…"

 **Monika:** "Entonces, la próxima vez te haré elegir un poema que te desafíe un poco más."

 **Monika:** "No tenemos mucho tiempo antes del festival, ¿sabes?"

 **Sayori:** "Vaaaaale."

 **Monika:** "Ahora, ¿quién sigue…?"

 **Monika:** "¿Natsuki?"

 **Natsuki:** "Hmph."

 **Natsuki:** "No me hagáis ir antes de Onii-chan."

 **Natsuki:** "No es como si pudiera compararme con vosotros, de todos modos…"

 **Natsuki:** "Podría dejar que Onii-chan baje un poco los estándares de todos antes de tener que hacerlo."

 **Sayori:** "Natsuki…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, está bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Me gustaría terminar con esto."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero no es como si tuviera mucha selección de qué leer…"

…

Mierda.

Eso me ha tomado totalmente desprevenido.

No puedo leer “el poema” de hoy.

 **Onii-chan:** "… V-Voy a leer lo que escribí ayer."

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh? ¿Y esto?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué no lees lo que escribiste hoy?"

 **Monika:** "Sayori tiene razón."

 **Monika:** "Tu poema de hoy es mucho mejor que el de ayer. ¿Por qué no leer este?"

…

 **Onii-chan:** "Mmm… Bueno… Esto…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡P-Puede que sea malo, pero es mi primer poema después de todo! Le guardo ‘un cariño especial’"

 **Onii-chan:** "Qu-Quiero leer ese…"

Las chicas me miran algo confundidas, pero parece que se lo creen y simplemente asienten.

Suspiro.

Menos mal que ha colado…

Me levanto y paso frente al podio.

Todos tienen sus ojos puestos en mí y me hacen sentir terriblemente incómodo.

Recito mi poema.

Dado que no estoy exactamente seguro de mi propia escritura, es difícil ponerle energía.

A pesar de eso y de lo malo que es, una vez que termino, recibo aplausos.

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo siento, sé que es muy malo y solo me aplaudís por cortesía…"

 **Monika:** "No te preocupes tanto por eso."

 **Monika:** "Creo que se trata menos de tus habilidades y más de tu falta de confianza en tu escritura."

 **Monika:** "Eso es algo que mejorará con el tiempo."

Monika me da una gran sonrisa.

 **Monika:** "Como el poema que escribiste hoy."

 **Onii-chan:** "Aaaaah… Siee… Jejé…"

 **Monika:** "¡Muy bien, entonces!"

 **Monika:** "Eso simplemente te deja a ti, Natsuki."

 **Natsuki:** "Sí, sí."

 **Natsuki:** "Ya voy."

Natsuki sale a regañadientes de su asiento y se dirige al podio.

 **Natsuki:** "El poema se llama…"

 **Natsuki:** "Se llama…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¿P-Por qué todos me estáis mirando?!"

 **Monika:** "Porque estás presentando…"

 **Natsuki:** "Hmph…"

 **Natsuki:** "De todos modos… El poema se llama _Salto_."

Natsuki respira.

Una vez que comienza a recitar el poema, su actitud agria desaparece un poco.

Mientras ella todavía está un poco desinteresada, su poema tiene un ritmo y una rima.

Es el estilo de marca registrada de Natsuki, y funciona sorprendentemente bien cuando se lee en voz alta.

Las palabras se sienten como si rebotaran hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como dando vida al poema.

Natsuki termina y todos aplaudimos.

Ella resopla a su asiento.

 **Monika:** "Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

 **Natsuki:** "Fácil de decir…"

 **Natsuki:** "Será mejor que no me hagas volver a hacer eso."

 **Monika:** "Ah, bueno…"

 **Monika:** "¿Por lo menos te sientes lo suficientemente preparada para recitar un poema frente a otras personas?"

 **Natsuki:** "Quiero decir, ¡hacerlo delante de otras personas será mucho más fácil!"

 **Natsuki:** "Puedo poner cualquier cara que quiera para otras personas."

 **Natsuki:** "Pero cuando sólo son mis amigos…"

 **Natsuki:** "Es simplemente… Vergonzoso."

 **Sayori:** "Eso es una sorpresa, Natsuki…"

 **Sayori:** "Creo que sería al revés para mí."

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, así es como es, entonces…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, supongo que en ese caso…"

 **Monika:** "No tendrás mucho de qué preocuparte para el festival."

 **Monika:** "Dicho esto, quiero agradeceros a todos por haberlo intentado."

 **Monika:** "Podría ser difícil, pero espero que todos vosotros tengáis una idea de cómo es ahora."

 **Monika:** "Aseguraos de elegir un poema y practicar lo suficiente antes del festival, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Monika:** "Haré panfletos, así que decidme antes cuál vais a recitar."

 **Onii-chan:** "Dios…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Tendré que encontrar algún otro poema para recitar."

 **Monika:** "¡Eso también está bien!"

 **Monika:** "No tiene que ser tuyo."

 **Monika:** "Ya estoy gratamente sorprendida de que estés poniendo todo este esfuerzo para el club."

 **Monika** "Me hace muy feliz."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Sí, no hay problema…"

 **Monika:** "Bien, ¡todo el mundo!"

 **Monika:** "Creo que eso es todo por hoy."

 **Monika:** "Sé que se acerca el festival, pero intentemos escribir poemas para mañana también."

 **Monika:** "Ha estado funcionando muy bien hasta ahora, así que me gustaría continuar con eso."

 **Monika:** "En cuanto al festival, terminaremos de planificar los próximos días."

 **Monika:** "¡El próximo viernes es el gran día!"

 **Sayori:** "¡No puedo esperar~!"

 **Yuri:** "Puedo hacerlo… Puedo hacerlo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Muy bien…"

No hay forma de que pueda encontrar el mismo entusiasmo que Sayori y Monika, pero haré todo lo posible para superarlo.

Si es por el bien del club…

E impresionar a Monika…

Entonces tendré que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Lista para irnos, Sayori?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Yep!"

 **Natsuki:** "Mira a estos dos, siempre yendo a casa juntos así."

 **Monika:** "Es adorable, ¿no?"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Dios, chicas…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No hagáis un gran alboroto con esto."

 **Yuri:** "Aunque debe ser un poco agradable…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

¿Cómo se supone que debo responder a eso?

 **Sayori:** "Está bien, Onii-chan, no tienes que decirlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "… Como sea. Vámonos."

·

·

·

De camino a casa, tengo una extraña sensación.

Sé que todas han leído sus poemas frente a mí, pero…

No recuerdo haberlas escuchado.

Es raro. Estoy seguro de que lo han hecho, pero no recuerdo ni una sola palabra de lo que han dicho.

¿Tan mal estoy de la memoria?

¿O es que estoy cansado por pasar no sé cuántas horas despierto escribiendo poemas?

Espera, ¿por qué estoy pensando esto como si lo estuviera narrando a alguien?

 **Sayori:** "Esto… Onii-chan…"

Sayori me saca de mis pensamientos.

 **Sayori:** "Estaba… Pensando en algo."

 **Sayori:** "Me gusta cómo llegamos a…"

 **Sayori:** "Q-Quiero decir…"

Sayori pierde el tiempo con sus palabras.

 **Sayori:** "Entonces… Digamos que un día, Monika te pide caminar con ella…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Huh?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Qué harías?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…?"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé…"

 **Sayori:** "Sólo contesta, por favor…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Realmente crees que te abandonaría por Monika?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh?"

 **Sayori:** "P-Pero…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Dios…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya la veo en el club todos los días."

 **Onii-chan:** "Además, parece que siempre te gusta ir a casa juntos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No lo arruinaría por ti."

 **Sayori:** "Eres un tontito, Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "Piensas demasiado en mí a veces."

 **Sayori:** "Monika lo merecería si ella lo quisiera…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, ya me he decidido."

 **Onii-chan:** "Realmente no puedo entenderte a veces…"

 **Sayori:** "Lo siento…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Además, ¿qué sentido tiene especular con algo que nunca va a suceder?"

 **Sayori:** "Hm… Sí…"

La conversación se apaga.

Es algo raro que Sayori se preocupe tanto por eso…

Pero quiero respetarla y mantenerla feliz también.

·

·

·

Finalmente llego a mi casa.

Voy a mi habitación y cuando llegó allí dejo caer mi mochila en el suelo y a mí sobre la cama.

Suspiro profundamente.

Ha ido de poco.

Si se llegan a enterar que he escrito cuatro poemas diferentes…

No sé si seguiría vivo.

Si hubiera tenido que leer “el poema” de hoy…

Habría tenido que escoger uno.

Tres de ellas pensarían que es diferente, pero una lo reconocería, y podría decir que he leído “el de hoy”, pero las demás verían que no lo es.

Cada una diría que el de hoy fue el que escribí para ella, y sería solo cuestión de segundos que me descubrieran.

Suspiro nuevamente.

Suerte que he podido convencerlas para leer el de ayer.

Al menos me he podido acercar más a cada una de ellas.

Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero es obvio que cada una prefiere un estilo de escritura diferente.

Y que les caería mejor si usaba una escritura similar a la de cada una de ellas.

Monika dijo que creía que intentaría copiar el estilo de escritura de Yuri, Sayori o Natsuki…

Bueno, sí lo hice, solo que no le enseñé esos poemas a ella.

¿Es hacer trampas? Tal vez, pero al menos así he podido hacer felices a todas.

Si hubiera escrito solo como una de ellas, las demás se habrían molestado.

O si hubiera utilizado mi propio estilo, directamente no le hubiera gustado a ninguna, como mi primer poema.

…

Vale, allí fue porque el poema era una mierda.

Pero seguro que hubiera pasado lo mismo aunque hubiera sido bueno.

Por otra parte, Monika dijo que usé mi propio estilo.

¿No pensó que se parecía al suyo?

Bueno, tal vez no he podido captar el suyo del todo.

No por nada es la presidenta del club.

De todas formas, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado hoy, no me extrañaría que Monika nos hiciera volver a hacer algo similar mañana.

Por si acaso, creo que es mejor escribir cinco poemas.

Uno específico para cada una de ellas, y otro más genérico por si Monika nos hace leerlo.

Diré que me sentía tan inspirado que hice dos poemas.

…

Escribir cinco poemas…

Me esperan unas cuantas horas duras…

Pero si es por hacerlas felices a todas y poder ver una sonrisa en cada una de esas lindas chicas…

Por supuesto que valdrá la pena.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente.**

**Monika:** "Aw, rayos…"

**Monika:** "¡Soy la última aquí otra vez!"

**Yuri:** "¿Practicabas piano otra vez?"

**Monika:** "Sí…"

**Monika:** "Ajajá…"

**Yuri:** "Debes tener mucha determinación."

**Yuri:** "Comenzando este club, y ahora tomando clases de piano…"

**Monika:** "Bueno, tal vez no determinación…"

**Monika:** "Supongo que es pasión."

**Monika:** "Recuerda que el club no estaría aquí si no fuera por todos vosotros."

**Monika:** "¡Y estoy súper feliz de que estéis dispuestos a ayudar en el festival!"

**Natsuki:** "¡Aaah, no puedo esperar el festival!"

**Natsuki:** "¡Va a ser genial!"

Natsuki está sorprendentemente emocionada.

**Monika:** "¿Eh?"

**Monika:** "¿No te quejaste ayer de él, Natsuki?"

**Natsuki:** "Bueno, sí."

**Natsuki:** "No hablo sobre _nuestra_ parte del festival."

**Natsuki:** "¡Es un día completo de escuela donde podemos jugar y comer todo tipo de comida deliciosa!"

**Onii-chan:** "Suenas un poco como Sayori, de repente…"

**Natsuki:** "¡Monika! ¿Suelen tener calamares fritos?"

**Monika:** "¿Calamares…?"

**Monika:** "Eso es algo bastante específico…"

**Natsuki:** "Oh, vamos."

**Natsuki:** "¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta el calamar?"

**Natsuki:** "¿A ti, de todas las personas?"

**Monika:** "¿Eh? No dije que no me gustaran."

**Monika:** "Además, ¿a qué te refieres con 'a ti, de todas las personas'?"

**Natsuki:** "¡Porque!"

**Natsuki:** "¡Está en tu nombre!"

**Natsuki:** "¡Mon-ika!"

**Monika:** "¡¿Eh?!"

**Monika:** "¡Así no es como dices mi nombre en absoluto!"

**Monika:** "¡Además, esa broma no tiene sentido en la traducción al español!"

**Natsuki:** "¿Lo qué?"

**Monika:** "Ah… ¡N-Nada, olvídalo!"

**Monika:** "Ajajajá…"

**Monika:** "Vamos a centrarnos en nuestro propio evento por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

**Natsuki:** "Ejejé."

**Natsuki:** "Bien, bien."

**Natsuki:** "Tus reacciones no son tan divertidas como las de Yuri o las de Sayori, de todos modos."

**Yuri:** "Disculpa…"

**Onii-chan:** "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sayori…?"

Miro hacia una esquina.

**Onii-chan:** "Oh, ahí estás."

Sayori está sentada en un escritorio en la esquina del aula, mirando agachada hacia la nada.

Me acerco a ella.

**Onii-chan:** "Hola, Sayori."

No obtengo respuesta.

Muevo mi mano frente a su cara.

**Onii-chan:** "¡Hoooola! ¡Tierra a Sayori!"

**Sayori:** "¿Eh?"

**Onii-chan:** "Estás perdida otra vez."

**Sayori:** "A-Ah…"

**Sayori:** "Ejejé, lo siento…"

**Sayori:** "No te molestes."

**Sayori:** "Puedes ir a hablar con todas las demás."

**Onii-chan:** "¿Huh?"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Está todo bien?"

**Sayori:** "¡P-Por supuesto!"

**Sayori:** "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

**Onii-chan:** "Se siente como si estuvieras un poco…"

**Onii-chan:** "Perdón por asumir cosas."

**Sayori:** "Por Dios, te preocupas demasiado por mí."

**Sayori:** "Estoy bien, ¿ves?"

Sayori me muestra una gran sonrisa.

**Sayori:** "No dejes que te distraiga de divertirte con todas."

**Onii-chan:** "Bien…"

**Onii-chan:** "Si tú lo dices…"

Observo con preocupación a Sayori antes de volverme hacia todas las demás.

Pero la conversación ya se ha dispersado, con todas de vuelta en sus actividades habituales.

Tal vez debería preguntarle a Monika si ha notado algo sobre Sayori recientemente…

Dado que se han estado preparando para el festival, deben pasar mucho tiempo juntas.

Me acerco tímidamente a Monika, que está hojeando algunos papeles en su escritorio.

**Monika:** "¿Onii-chan? ¿Qué pasa?"

**Onii-chan:** "Oye, esto puede sonar un poco raro, pero…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Has notado algo con Sayori recientemente?"

**Monika:** "¿Algo con ella…?"

**Monika:** "¿De qué hablas?"

**Onii-chan:** "Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero parece un poco abatida hoy…"

**Monika:** "Ah, ¿eso crees?"

**Monika:** "No puedo decir que haya notado algo sobre ella…"

Monika mira a Sayori, que arrastra ociosamente una goma de borrar hacia arriba y abajo en su escritorio.

**Monika & Onii-chan: **"…"

**Monika:** "Tal vez hay algo en su mente…"

**Monika:** "Pero estoy sorprendida de que no soy la que te pregunta, Onii-chan."

**Monika:** "Ciertamente la conoces mucho mejor que yo."

**Onii-chan:** "Sí, pero ella nunca es realmente así…"

**Onii-chan:** "Ella siempre me ha hablado de cosas que le molestan."

**Onii-chan:** "Pero esta vez, cuando le pregunté, ella fue realmente desdeñosa…"

**Onii-chan:** "Lo siento, sé que no es tu problema"

**Onii-chan:** "Sólo quería preguntarte si sabías algo, así que lo dejo por ahora…"

**Monika:** "No, no…"

**Monika:** "También es importante para mí."

**Monika:** "Quiero decir, también soy su amiga…"

**Monika:** "Y también me preocupa el bienestar de los miembros de mi club, ¿sabes?"

**Monika:** "Tal vez intente hablar con ella yo misma…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Estás segura de eso?"

**Onii-chan:** "Parecía que quería que la dejaran sola…"

**Monika:** "¿Seguro?"

**Monika:** "Tal vez sólo le cuesta mucho mencionarlo con su persona de interés…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Persona de interés?"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

**Monika:** "Estoy diciendo que tal vez lo que está en su mente eres tú, Onii-chan."

**Onii-chan:** "¡…!"

**Onii-chan:** "¡¿Y-Yo…?!"

**Onii-chan:** "¡¿Cómo diablos llegaste a esa conclusión?!"

**Monika:** "Bueno…"

**Monika:** "Probablemente no debería decir demasiado, pero…"

**Monika:** "Sayori habla de ti más que de cualquier otra cosa, ¿sabes?"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Eh…?"

**Monika:** "Ella ha estado mucho más feliz desde que te uniste al club."

**Monika:** "Es como si se encendiera una luz extra dentro de ella."

**Onii-chan:** "¿Qué?"

**Onii-chan:** "De ninguna manera…"

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori… Siempre es así."

**Onii-chan:** "Ella siempre ha estado llena de energía."

**Onii-chan:** "No es diferente ahora de lo que siempre ha sido."

**Monika** "Ejejé."

**Monika:** "Eres muy divertido, Onii-chan."

**Monika:** "¿Has pensado que tal vez siempre la has visto tan alegre…"

**Monika:** "…Porque así es como ella está cuando te rodea?"

**Onii-chan:** "…"

**Monika:** "Ah… Dije demasiado."

**Monika:** "Lo siento… ¿Qué sé, de todos modos?"

**Monika:** "No quise sacar conclusiones precipitadas, así que debes olvidarte de lo que he dicho.

**Monika:** "Intentaré hablar con ella, así que trata de no pensar en eso por ahora."

**Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

**Onii-chan:** "Sí, por supuesto…"

Por supuesto que no.

¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de eso?

¿En serio crees que puedes decirme algo así y luego decirme que me olvide de ello como si nada?

Monika se levanta de su escritorio y va hacia donde Sayori está sentada.

La veo arrodillarse junto a Sayori y hablarle suavemente.

Ella mantiene su voz tan tranquila que no puedo oírla desde aquí.

Suspiro y me siento.

Sé que Sayori me dijo que no me preocupara por ella y que me divierta con todas las demás…

Pero eso es imposible de hacer cuando se comporta así.

Y más después de lo que me ha dicho Monika.

A lo mejor me equivoco, pero…

¿Con lo que ha dicho Monika, ella quería decir que a Sayori… Le gusto?

…

No, no puede ser.

Ella es mi amiga de la infancia.

Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que es como si fuera de la familia.

Si hasta me llama Onii-chan.

No me llamaría así si quisiera ser mi novia. Nadie está enamorada de su hermano.

Bueno, había un anime donde pasaba eso.

Curiosamente, la chica de ese anime también llamaba Onii-chan a su hermano en vez de llamarle por su nombre.

¿Cómo se llamaba ese anime?

Mmm… No lo recuerdo. Creo que era un nombre muy largo.

Algo de 'Onii-chan no sé qué'.

Pero eso no viene al caso.

Esto no es un anime, es la vida real.

No hay forma de que algo como eso pueda pasar.

…

¿Verdad?

Cierro los ojos y dejo caer mi cabeza contra el escritorio.

Todo esto es muy confuso.

Con los ojos cerrados, empiezo a recordar todas las veces que Sayori y yo nos lo hemos pasado bien juntos.

Como solíamos jugar en mi casa o en la suya…

Como nos divertíamos en los columpios y otros lugares del parque…

Como nos bañábamos juntos de pequeños…

Rápidamente me sonrojo e inmediatamente sacudo mi cabeza.

¡Oye, ¿por qué te sonrojas?!

¡Eso fue hace mucho, solo éramos unos críos!

No es como si fuéramos a hacerlo ahora ni nada.

Involuntariamente no puedo evitar pensar en cómo sería si Sayori y yo nos bañáramos juntos ahora.

·

·

·

**_Sayori:_ ** _"Onii-chan, deja que te lave la espala."_

_Sayori me frota la espala con la esponja._

_De pronto, su mano se desvía y va hacia mi pecho._

**_Onii-chan:_ ** _"¡¿Sa-Sayori!?"_

**_Onii-chan:_ ** _"¡¿Q-Qué haces!?"_

**_Sayori:_ ** _"Ahí también estás sucio, debo lavar todo tu cuerpo, ¿sabes?"_

_Sayori empieza a bajar su mano por mi abdomen._

**_Onii-chan:_ ** _"¡Sayori! ¡No debes…"_

**_Onii-chan:_ ** _"¡Ah…!"_

**_Sayori:_ ** _"Tranquilo, Onii-chan."_

_Sayori se acerca a mi oído y me susurra._

**_Sayori:_ ** _"Yo te haré sentir bien."_

·

·

·

Rápidamente sacudo mi cabeza.

¡Aaaaagh! ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?!

Creo que estoy influenciado por esa serie.

Recuerdo que había mucho ecchi…

Sí, debe de ser eso…

Suspiro de nuevo y apoyo mi cabeza en mi mano.

Hoy va a ser un día duro.

¿Por qué Monika ha tenido que sacar el tema justo ahora?

No importa lo que haga, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha dicho.

¿De verdad le gustaré a Sayori?

Aún no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el pensamiento sucio ese.

Simplemente no puedo evitar sonrojarme ni que mi corazón se acelere.

Me pregunto si siento algo por Sayori…

O es que simplemente soy un pervertido que se excita pensando en cuando se bañaba con su mejor amiga cuando éramos pequeños.

…

Sinceramente, si tengo que escoger, prefiero lo primero.

Pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre ninguna forma de saber si lo que siento por Sayori es algo más que amistad o no.

…

Siento como que alguien me está mirando.

Miro alrededor.

Noto que Yuri me mira por encima de su libro.

Pero ella rápidamente desvía su mirada hacia otro lado, mostrando una expresión nerviosa en su rostro.

Me doy cuenta de que ella no llegará a ningún lado así.

Nunca he visto a Yuri acercarse a nadie o empezar una conversación por su propia cuenta.

Entonces, no tengo más remedio que acercarme a ella.

Por ahora, es un poco más fácil para mí hacer eso.

Me levanto de mi escritorio y me siento en uno junto al suyo.

**Yuri:** "…"

**Yuri:** "Yo… No quise molestarte ni nada…"

**Onii-chan:** "Relájate, ni siquiera hiciste nada."

**Yuri:** "Pero…"

**Yuri:** "Podría decir que querías estar a solas con tus pensamientos…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Solo con mis pensamientos…?"

**Yuri:** "Bueno…"

**Yuri:** "Es algo que hago mucho…"

**Yuri:** "Así que no fue difícil para mí detectarlo según tu postura y expresión."

**Yuri:** "¡N-No es que te estuviera mirando ni nada…!"

**Yuri:** "¡No hice nada espeluznante como eso…!"

**Onii-chan:** "En cualquier caso, supongo que tenías razón."

**Onii-chan:** "Lo siento si te causé alguna preocupación."

**Yuri:** "No te disculpes…"

**Yuri:** "Tus problemas son sólo la preocupación de aquellos que voluntariamente comparten esa preocupación."

**Yuri:** "Por supuesto, sin duda hay quiénes encuentran la mayor comodidad en mantenerlos a sí mismos…"

**Yuri:** "Pero si prefieres compartir lo que tienes en mente, me gustaría escuchar."

**Onii-chan:** "Ah, realmente no es tan importante…"

**Onii-chan:** "Me estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo por Sayori."

**Yuri:** "¿Sayori…?"

**Onii-chan:** "Sí… Se ve un poco rara hoy, pero cuando le pregunté sobre eso, no quiso admitirlo."

**Onii-chan:** "Así que no puedo evitar preguntarme si le pasó algo."

**Yuri:** "¿Oh?"

**Yuri:** "Eso es bastante romántico…"

**Onii-chan:** "¡¿Eh…?!"

**Yuri:** "¡L-Lo siento!"

**Yuri:** "¡No quise decir algo estúpido…!"

**Onii-chan:** "¡No es eso, simplemente no quería que entendieras mal!"

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori y yo sólo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, eso es todo."

**Yuri:** "Ah…Ya veo…"

**Yuri:** "Entonces tal vez es inusual que ella sea desdeñosa contigo acerca de sus sentimientos…"

**Onii-chan:** "O tal vez sólo estoy exagerando…"

**Yuri:** "Onii-chan…"

**Yuri:** "El mundo está lleno de significado, a menudo oculto en lo profundo de la vista."

**Yuri:** "Y hay muchos misterios desconocidos detrás de cada persona, sin importar cuán bien las conozcas."

**Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

**Onii-chan:** "¿Entonces piensas que puede haber algo detrás de todo esto?"

**Yuri:** "Mm…"

**Yuri:** "Creo que Sayori es una persona muy compleja."

**Yuri:** "Sus gestos en el exterior no siempre coinciden con lo que puede estar pasando dentro de su cabeza…"

**Yuri:** "Y puede que ella no siempre sepa lo que quiere."

**Yuri:** "Noté su comportamiento extraño hoy…"

**Yuri:** "Y también siento cierta preocupación por ella."

**Yuri:** "Pero en tu caso, parecía que ella estaba ocupando tus pensamientos, ¿no?"

**Onii-chan:** "Bueno…"

**Onii-chan:** "Creo que ese es el caso."

**Yuri:** "Sayori…"

**Yuri:** "Ella realmente… Significa mucho para ti, ¿no?"

**Onii-chan:** "Ah… Yo… S-Supongo…"

**Onii-chan:** "¡Pero no necesitas decirlo de esa manera!"

**Onii-chan:** "Sólo somos buenos amigos, eso es todo…"

**Yuri:** "…"

No sé si se lo cree.

Para ser sinceros, no sé ni si yo mismo lo creo.

Yuri de repente me mira profundamente a los ojos.

Su expresión es amable y curiosa, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Avergonzado, desvío la mirada.

**Yuri:** "A veces…"

**Yuri:** "Los misterios de una persona son innumerables incluso para ellos mismos."

**Yuri:** "Y tú, como alguien honesto y afectuoso…"

**Yuri:** "Puedo descubrir sentimientos que no sabía que estaban en ti."

**Yuri:** "E-Eso es…"

**Yuri:** "Creo que…"

**Yuri:** "Ella es una persona muy afortunada…"

**Yuri:** "Que tú… Te sientas así por ella."

**Onii-chan:** "Yuri…"

**Onii-chan:** "Me estás dando demasiado crédito."

**Onii-chan:** "Soy un tipo bastante simple."

**Onii-chan:** "Así que creo que soy bastante bueno para entender mis propios sentimientos."

**Onii-chan:** "No soy tan sofisticado como tú."

**Yuri:** "A-Ah…"

**Yuri:** "Eso es… Un cumplido, ¿verdad?"

**Onii-chan:** "Sí, lo es."

**Onii-chan:** "De todos modos, mientras estemos aquí, ¿por qué no leemos algo?"

**Yuri:** "Bueno…"

**Yuri:** "Siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo con eso."

**Onii-chan:** "Sí."

**Onii-chan:** "Debería dejar de pensar en todo esto."

·

·

·

Después de un tiempo, Monika llama al club.

**Monika:** "Bien, ¡todo el mundo!"

**Monika:** "¿Por qué no compartimos nuestros poemas ahora?"

Antes de darme cuenta, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Todas van por sus poemas, y yo hago lo mismo.

Me guardo dos en cada uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, para poder tenerlos todos a mano.

Hago contacto visual con Monika, y ella me sonríe.

Me pregunto de qué estaba hablando con Sayori…

Ella se ve igual que antes.

Siguiendo la misma rutina de los últimos dos días, voy a hablar con ella primero.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente.**

**Sayori:** "…"

 **Sayori:** "Este es tu mejor poema hasta ahora."

 **Sayori:** "Es realmente muy agradable, Onii-chan~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Er, gracias."

 **Sayori:** "Mhm~"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, has estado un poco tranquila hoy."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Está todo bien?"

 **Sayori:** "¿¿E-Eh?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Por supuesto!"

 **Sayori:** "Todo está bien~"

 **Sayori:** "Tal vez estoy un poco cansada hoy."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Quieres dormir una siesta o algo así?"

 **Sayori:** "¡No, eso es tonto!"

 **Sayori:** "No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Sayori:** "Sólo quiero ver una sonrisa en tu cara~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, está bien…"

 **Sayori:** "Oye, Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "Todavía estoy un poco sorprendida."

 **Sayori:** "Realmente pensé que intentarías escribir tus poemas como lo hace Yuri…"

 **Sayori:** "O incluso Natsuki…"

 **Sayori:** "Pero al final…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…Sí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Supongo que eres a quien le gusta más este."

 **Sayori:** "…¿Por qué?"

 **Sayori:** "¿No quieres acercarte más con las demás?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Espera!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Por supuesto que sí!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero eso no significa que deba esforzarme por impresionarlas."

 **Onii-chan:** "Todavía te entiendo más a ti que a nadie más, Sayori."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sé que a veces tienes que aguantarme."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y a veces tengo que aguantarte."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero tenemos… Una longitud de onda o algo así."

 **Onii-chan:** "A veces siento que eres lo único emocionante en mi vida."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces a veces es más fácil escribir cuando pienso en ti."

 **Onii-chan:** "… ¿Sayori?"

 **Sayori:** "N-No…"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "No… Merezco esto…"

 **Sayori:** "Eres muy amable conmigo…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto…?"

Sayori tiene problemas para mantener su voz estable, de repente.

 **Sayori:** "Si te divirtieras con las demás…"

 **Sayori:** "Esto sería… ¡Mucho más fácil!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Sayori…!"

Miro alrededor del aula para asegurarme de que nadie se haya dado cuenta de esto.

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Probablemente nunca he dicho esto antes, pero no entiendo lo que estás sintiendo en este momento."

 **Onii-chan:** "Dime qué te alegrará."

Sayori niega con la cabeza.

Ella resopla y sigue negando con la cabeza.

Finalmente, ella se calma y pone una sonrisa.

 **Sayori:** "No es nada, Onii-chan."

 **Sayori:** "Es sólo una pequeña nube de lluvia."

 **Sayori:** "Lamento que tengas que ver eso. ¡Ajajajá!"

 **Sayori:** "Prometo que no volverá a suceder."

 **Sayori:** "Pensamientos felices, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Sayori:** "Eso es todo lo que importa."

 **Sayori:** "Ve a jugar con todas las demás."

 **Sayori:** "Me voy a ir a casa un poco temprano hoy~"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? Sayo…"

 **Sayori:** "Dile a Monika que no me sentía bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Sayori:** "Te veré mañana~"

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, Sayori sale del aula con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tarareando para sí misma.

Puede decir lo que quiera, pero es obvio que no está bien.

Esa sonrisa no era natural, era forzada.

Es obvio que está triste, pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarla.

Más si ni siquiera sé por qué está así.

Me gustaría saber qué le pasa, pero creo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla.

Tal vez lo mejor sea dejarla sola.

Puede que solo necesite pasar un tiempo sola para que se le pase.

Tratando de no pensar más en ello, me dirijo a Monika para compartir el poema que escribí para ella.

Hablando de eso, Sayori no me ha enseñado el suyo.

Bueno, da igual. No creo que estuviera de humor para eso.

·

·

·

 **Monika:** "Hola Onii-chan~"

 **Monika:** "¿Has pensado en lo que quieres presentar para recitar en el festival?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno…"

Estar en este club es una cosa, pero recitar frente a un grupo de personas…

 **Onii-chan:** "… Tendré que pensarlo un poco más."

 **Monika:** "Bien, ¡sin presión!"

 **Monika:** "Pero hagas lo que hagas, estoy segura de que saldrá genial."

 **Monika:** "También me alegraría verte haciéndolo."

 **Monika:** "¡Ajajajá!"

 **Monika:** "De todos modos, ¡echemos un vistazo al poema de hoy!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro…"

Dejo que Monika tome el poema que tengo en mis manos.

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sí?"

 **Monika:** "No estarás haciendo trampas, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Q-Qué?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Tr-Trampas?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Qué dices, Monika?! ¡Esto no es… Es decir… Yo no…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajajajá."

 **Monika:** "Tranquilo, Onii-chan, solo bromeo."

 **Monika:** "No es como si esto fuera un juego que pudieras hackear."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, ya, jejé…"

 **Monika:** "Es muy buen poema."

 **Monika:** "Es increíble como de rápido has progresado."

 **Monika:** "Y más teniendo en cuenta que has utilizado tu propio estilo desde el principio."

 **Monika:** "De verdad es impresionante que lo encontraras tan rápido."

 **Monika:** "Estaba segura de que intentarías imitar el de alguna de nosotras."

 **Monika:** "No sé cómo has podido hacerlo, pero te felicito."

 **Monika:** "Realmente no pensaba que fueras capaz."

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No sé si tomarme eso positiva o negativamente."

 **Monika:** "¡Ah, no! ¡Quiero decir…!"

 **Monika:** "¡No es como si pensara que no tuvieras talento!"

 **Monika:** "Simplemente me sorprendió que encontraras tu propio estilo de escritura tan pronto."

 **Onii-chan:** "… Ya hablamos de eso ayer."

Monika mira hacia otro lado, con una sonrisa rara.

 **Monika:** "Ah… ¿Sí?"

 **Monika:** "Ah, claro, tienes razón. Perdona, jajajá."

 **Monika:** "¡De todos modos…!"

 **Monika:** "Voy a compartir mi poema contigo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Er…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien…"

Ignorando que la situación se ha vuelto bastante rara, Monika me pasa su poema.

**La Dama que Todo lo Sabía**

Un viejo cuento habla de una dama que deambula por la Tierra.

La Dama que Todo lo Sabía.

Una hermosa dama que ha encontrado todas las respuestas,

Todo significado,

Todo propósito,

Y todo lo que alguna vez se buscó.

Y aquí estoy yo,

Una pluma

Perdida a la deriva en el cielo, víctima de las corrientes del viento.

Día tras día, busco.

Busco con poca esperanza, sabiendo que las leyendas no existen.

Pero cuando todo lo demás me ha fallado,

Cuando todos los demás se han alejado,

La leyenda es todo lo que queda, la última estrella tenue brillando en el cielo crepusculante.

Hasta que un día, el viento deja de soplar.

Yo caigo.

Y caigo y caigo, y caigo aún más.

Suave como una pluma.

Una pluma seca, inexpresiva.

Pero una mano me atrapa entre su pulgar e índice.

La mano de una bella dama.

La miro a los ojos y no veo fin a su mirada.

La Dama que Todo lo Sabía sabe lo que estoy pensando.

Antes de que pueda hablar, ella responde con voz hueca.

"He encontrado todas las respuestas, todas las cuales no son nada.

No hay significado.

No hay propósito.

Y buscamos sólo lo imposible.

No soy tu leyenda.

Y tu leyenda no existe."

Y con un suspiro, ella me devuelve a flote, y recojo una ráfaga de viento.

**Monika:** "Ya sabes…"

 **Monika:** "Tener ganas de aprender y buscar respuestas son el tipo de cosas que le dan sentido a la vida."

 **Monika:** "No siendo demasiado filosóficos ni nada de eso…"

 **Monika:** "Eso estaba en mi mente, así que eso es sobre lo que escribí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Nunca pensé mucho en ello."

 **Monika:** "En cierto modo, es casi paradójico."

 **Monika:** "Porque si tuviéramos todas las respuestas, ¿el mundo no empezaría a perder su significado?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sabes, hay una cosa que noté…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Parece que todos en el club prefieren escribir sobre cosas que son más tristes que felices."

 **Monika:** "Ajajá. ¿Estás sorprendido?"

 **Monika:** "Quiero decir, si todo estuviera bien…"

 **Monika:** "Realmente no tendríamos nada sobre lo que escribir, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Los humanos no son criaturas bidimensionales."

 **Monika:** "Creo que lo sabrías mejor que nadie."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿No quieres decir que no son unidimensionales…?"

 **Monika:** "Ah… Sí, ¡eso…!"

 **Monika:** "De todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "¡Aquí está el consejo del día sobre la escritura de Monika!"

 **Monika:** "¿Alguna vez has sido demasiado tímido para compartir tu escritura porque temes que no sea tan buena?"

 **Monika:** "Puede ser realmente desalentador tener una respuesta tibia a algo en lo que te dedicas tanto."

 **Monika:** "Pero si encuentras otras personas a quienes les gusta escribir, entonces compartir se vuelve mucho más fácil."

 **Monika:** "Porque en vez de sólo decirte que tu escritura es buena, o está bien, o está mal…"

 **Monika:** "Querrán enfocarse más en todo lo que pusiste y las cosas en las que puedes trabajar."

 **Monika:** "Es mucho más alentador de esa manera, y te hará querer seguir mejorando."

 **Monika:** "Es casi como tener tu propio pequeño club de literatura, ¿no crees?"

 **Monika:** "¡Ese es mi consejo para hoy!"

 **Monika:** "Gracias por escuchar~"

·

·

·

 **Natsuki:** "…"

Natsuki lee mi poema.

Ella me mira, luego de vuelta al poema.

Por ahora, debe haberlo leído más de una vez.

 **Natsuki:** "Rrgh…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Es así de malo?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡No! ¡No, no lo es!"

 **Natsuki:** "Es bueno. Es realmente bueno, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Ya lo he dicho!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Uf, esto no se suponía que sucediera en absoluto…!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Por qué no puedes ser malo en esto?"

 **Natsuki:** "Se supone que mis poemas te impresionen, no al revés."

 **Onii-chan:** "Espera, ¿estás tratando de impresionarme?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Obviamente! ¿Crees que te dejaría disfrutar de la escritura de Yuri más que la mía?"

 **Natsuki:** "Dame un descanso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno…"

 **Onii-chan:** "En ese caso, ¿cuál es el problema si yo trato de impresionarte?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Te lo diré! Tú…"

 **Natsuki:** "…"

La cara de Natsuki se congela, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

 **Natsuki:** "T-T-Tú…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Estás intentando… De impresionarme?"

Natsuki explora vigorosamente con sus ojos mi poema una vez más.

Entonces, el poema se le escapa de las manos y revolotea hacia el suelo.

 **Natsuki:** "¡Tengo que ir al baño!"

Con la cara roja, Natsuki sale rápidamente del aula.

 **Monika:** "Hey, Onii-chan…"

 **Monika:** "¿Le hiciste algo a Natsuki?"

 **Monika:** "Acabo de verla salir corriendo así…"

 **Monika:** "No hiciste nada terrible, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡N-No!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sólo le dije que…"

Mi voz queda atrapada en mi garganta.

No hay forma de que le diga a Monika que estoy tratando de impresionar a Natsuki.

 **Monika:** "¿Hmm?"

Monika ve el poema tirado en el suelo y lo levanta rápidamente.

 **Monika:** "¿Es tu poema?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Ah, no! ¡No lo leas!"

Antes de que pueda decir eso, Monika ya ha empezado a leerlo, y no se detiene por mi aviso.

A medida que pasan los segundos, Monika alza una ceja, confundida, pero a medida que siguen avanzando, su expresión se ve cada vez más molesta.

Se acabó. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Monika me ha descubierto.

No sé qué va a decirme o a hacerme ahora que lo ha descubierto.

Pero sea lo que sea, ya me tiemblan las piernas solo de imaginarlo.

Monika levanta la vista del poema y me mira claramente molesta.

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan."

 **Monika:** "¿Qué significa esto?"

Mi boca se mueve, pero no consigue producir ningún sonido.

Estoy claramente demasiado nervioso.

Rápidamente me inclino en una exagerada reverencia y junto mis manos en señal de disculpa.

 **Onii-chan:** "P-Por favor, no se lo digas, te lo suplico. Pu-Puedo explicártelo."

Mi voz tiembla y me cuesta mucho pronunciar esa frase para que se entienda.

Tras unos segundos, Monika habla.

 **Monika:** "Ven."

Monika sale del aula, y yo, con miedo, la sigo.

Una vez en el pasillo, Monika cierra la puerta y me mira, igual de molesta que antes.

 **Monika:** "Has estado escribiendo un poema distinto para cada una de nosotras, ¿cierto?"

Trago saliva.

 **Onii-chan:** "S-Sí…"

 **Monika:** "Pues más vale que tengas una buena explicación."

Me cuesta empezar a hablar, y lo único que sale de mi boca son palabras sin sentido.

 **Monika:** "¿Y bien?"

Finalmente respiro hondo e intento calmarme.

 **Onii-chan:** "Y-Yo… Solo quería llevarme bien con todas…"

Monika alza una ceja, extrañada.

 **Onii-chan:** "Después de compartir nuestros poemas la primera vez, vi que cada una tenía un estilo de escritura propio."

 **Onii-chan:** "Así que pensé que si escribía algo con un estilo similar al de cada una, os gustaría más y conseguiría caeros bien más fácilmente."

 **Monika:** "¿Estás diciendo que has intentado copiar el estilo de escritura de cada una de nosotras para acercarte más a nosotras?"

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan, esto es una tontería."

 **Monika:** "Tanto a Natsuki como a Yuri como a mí nos caerías bien sin importar tu estilo de escritura."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿De verdad crees eso?"

Monika abre la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se detiene. Creo que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que quiero decir.

 **Onii-chan:** "Natsuki y Yuri pueden decir lo que quieran, pero está claro que se sienten más cómodas con un tipo de escritura en concreto."

 **Onii-chan:** "Mi primer poema fue horrible, no le gustó a nadie."

 **Onii-chan:** "Así que pensé que si escribía como a cada una os gusta, conseguiría impresionaros y os haría más felices."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya viste lo que pasó con Natsuki y Yuri el otro día."

 **Onii-chan:** "Si no llega a ser por Sayori no sé qué habría podido pasar."

 **Onii-chan:** "Está claro que no solo no se sienten cómodas con otro estilo de escritura que no sea el suyo, sino que incluso les molesta."

 **Onii-chan:** "Yo no sé escribir poemas, el primero que me salió fue horrible, y no tengo estilo propio."

 **Onii-chan:** "Si hubiera seguido escribiendo como el primero, solo me habrían salido mierdas cada vez más grandes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y al final Yuri y Natsuki hubieran acabado pasando de mí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Simplemente compartiríamos que formamos parte del mismo club, pero nada más."

 **Onii-chan:** "No hablaríamos de nada, no nos llevaríamos bien…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Simplemente compartirían sus poemas conmigo sin ningún entusiasmo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Puede que incluso les resultara una molestia."

 **Onii-chan:** "Puede que incluso a Sayori y a ti os molestara."

 **Onii-chan:** "Por eso… Decidí escribir un poema diferente para cada una."

 **Onii-chan:** "Simplemente quería… Llevarme bien con todas."

Monika no dice nada. Solo se me queda mirando.

Sin embargo, su mirada ha cambiado.

Ya no me mira con esa mirada molesta de antes, sino que parece más una mirada de compresión. Tal vez incluso de pena.

Me pregunto cómo sé eso si no la estoy mirando, sino que estoy mirando al suelo por lo avergonzado que estoy.

 **Monika:** "Ya veo."

Espero algún tipo de sermón por parte de Monika, sin embargo, lo que recibo es algo inesperado.

 **Monika:** "Eres un tontito, Onii-chan."

La forma casi cariñosa en la que Monika dice eso me extraña y levanto la mirada para enfrentar la suya, solo para ver una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Monika:** "No tenías por qué hacer eso."

 **Monika:** "Esforzándote tanto para querer impresionarnos a todas…"

 **Monika:** "Me imagino lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti, que no habías escrito ningún poema antes, captar el tipo de escritura de cada una e intentar escribir algo bueno con eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "La verdad… Es que la noche anterior casi no dormí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ejejé…"

Monika suelta unas risillas, luego continúa.

 **Monika:** "Te has esforzado tanto solo para querer ser amigo de todas…"

 **Monika:** "Realmente aprecio eso."

Me sonrojo un poco y bajo un poco la cabeza para intentar ocultarlo, sin mucho éxito.

 **Monika:** "Además, ahora que lo pienso, en ningún momento dije que solo podíamos escribir un poema.

 **Monika:** "Has hecho lo que pedí, escribir poemas para compartir, y no solo has escrito uno, sino cuatro cada día."

 **Monika:** "Así que se puede decir que has hecho lo que te dije cuatro veces, por lo que tienes cuatro veces más mérito que nosotras."

 **Onii-chan:** "Yo no diría tanto."

 **Monika:** "Como sea. La verdad es que no tenía sentido que me enfadara contigo por eso. No has hecho nada malo."

 **Monika:** "Siento haberme enfadado contigo."

 **Onii-chan:** "No pasa nada. Es normal que te haya molestado."

 **Onii-chan:** "Podrías sentirte engañada al ver que he escrito un poema diferente para cada una."

 **Monika:** "Así es. Al principio me ha molestado bastante."

 **Monika:** "Sin embargo, me parece un buen motivo el por qué lo has hecho, así que te perdono."

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias."

 **Monika:** "Pero no podrás hacer lo mismo cuando tengas una novia."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

 **Monika:** "Con los poemas puedes escribir uno para cada una para hacer felices a todas."

 **Monika:** "Pero cuando tengas novia no vas a poder salir con todas para hacerlas felices."

 **Monika:** "Solo podrás tener una, aunque eso implique que las demás se pongan tristes."

 **Monika:** "Y no vas a poder cambiarla. Tendrás que seguir con ella…"

 **Monika:** "¡Hasta que la muerte os separe!"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Monika… Estás diciendo cosas raras…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá… ¿Tú crees? "

Monika dice eso con una sonrisa forzada, y con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Realmente parece una escena sacada de un anime, o una novela visual. No parece real.

 **Monika:** "De todas formas… Creo que es mejor que regresemos ya al aula. "

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí."

Asiento y ambos volvemos al aula.

 **Yuri:** "Me alegra ver que habéis vuelto."

 **Yuri:** "Pensaba que me habíais abandonado todos."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Huh? ¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso?"

 **Yuri:** "No, por nada…"

 **Yuri:** "De todas formas, ¿de qué habéis estado hablando a fuera?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah. Esto…"

 **Monika:** "No te preocupes."

 **Monika:** "Solo le estaba dando a Onii-chan unos consejos para mejorar aún más en sus poemas."

 **Yuri:** "Ya veo…"

 **Yuri:** "Por cierto, hablando de eso…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Puedes enseñarme tu poema?"

 **Yuri:** "Ahora siento curiosidad por ver lo que has escrito."

 **Natsuki:** "¡No tan rápido!"

Natsuki vuelve rápidamente al aula.

 **Natsuki:** "¡Onii-chan aún tiene que leer mi poema!"

 **Yuri:** "Ah, claro. Perdona…"

 **Natsuki:** "En fin… ¡Aquí tienes mi poema!"

**Seré Tu Playa**

Tu mente está tan llena de problemas y temores

Eso disminuyó tu maravilla a través de los años

Pero hoy tengo un lugar especial

Una playa para que vayamos.

Una orilla que se extiende más allá de tu vista

Un mar que ilumina con luz brillante

Las paredes en tu mente se desvanecerán

Antes que el sol resplandeciente.

Seré la playa que tus preocupaciones lave

Seré la playa que cada día sueñes

Seré la playa que hace que tu corazón salte

como hace mucho no sientes.

Enterremos tus pesados pensamientos en una pila de arena

Cúbrete en rayos de sol y toma mi mano

Lava tus inseguridades en el mar salado

Y déjame verte brillando.

Dejemos tus recuerdos en un rastro arenoso

Libéralos en mis velos ventosos

Y recuerda las razones por las que eres maravilloso

Cuando presionas tus labios en los míos.

Seré la playa que tus preocupaciones lave

Seré la playa que cada día sueñes

Seré la playa que hace que tu corazón salte

como hace mucho no sientes.

Pero si me dejas a tu lado

Tu propia playa, tu propio escape

Aprenderás de nuevo a amarte.

**Natsuki:** "Sí…"

 **Natsuki:** "Sentí que seguía escribiendo sobre cosas negativas, así que quería escribir algo con un mensaje agradable por una vez."

 **Natsuki:** "Además… ¡La playa es increíble!"

 **Natsuki:** "Es un poco difícil escribir algo negativo sobre la playa."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Entonces decidiste escribir sobre la playa primero, y luego surgió el mensaje más tarde?"

 **Natsuki:** "Sí, bueno…"

 **Natsuki:** "Es sólo por lo que sucedió ayer."

 **Natsuki:** "Quiero decir, después de que Yuri y yo nos dimos cuenta de que escribimos sobre lo mismo…"

 **Natsuki:** "Ella quería elegir un tema y hacer que las dos escribiéramos sobre él, o lo que sea."

 **Natsuki:** "Uff… También puedes verla haciendo eso."

 **Natsuki:** "Haciéndonos escribir sobre un tema simple, y luego tratando de impresionarme ideando algo muy elegante."

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, no es como si me importara."

 **Natsuki:** "Simplemente lo hice de todos modos."

 **Natsuki:** "Quiero decir, supongo que el mío también fue metafórico…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Pero no hay nada de malo en hacer eso de vez en cuando!"

 **Natsuki:** "Al menos, fue una buena práctica."

·

·

·

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Yuri:** "Esto es maravilloso."

 **Yuri:** "Puedo sentir la emoción que le pusiste."

 **Yuri:** "¿Es esto el resultado de probar lo que sugerí ayer?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, supongo que sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Hiciste un buen trabajo explicando."

 **Onii-chan:** "Realmente quería intentar darle más sentimiento."

Yuri traga visiblemente.

Incluso sus manos parecen sudorosas.

 **Yuri:** "No estoy… Acostumbrada a esto…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿A qué?"

 **Yuri:** "¡No lo sé!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, tómate tu tiempo…"

Yuri respira y recoge sus pensamientos.

Sé que a Yuri le gusta pensar antes de hablar, así que le ofrezco paciencia.

 **Yuri:** "Sí…"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo… Ser apreciada así… Supongo."

 **Yuri:** "Probablemente suene realmente estúpido…

 **Yuri:** "Pero ver a alguien motivado por mi escritura…

 **Yuri:** "Simplemente me hace…"

 **Yuri:** "Realmente feliz…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Estás diciendo que nunca has compartido tu escritura?"

Yuri asiente.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿En serio? No lo creo."

 **Yuri:** "Realmente sólo escribo para mí…"

 **Yuri:** "Y además…"

 **Yuri:** "¡La gente se reiría de mí!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿De verdad crees que…?"

De nuevo, Yuri asiente.

 **Onii-chan:** "Huh…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Incluso tus mejores amigas?"

 **Yuri:** "…"

Yuri no responde.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Yuri…?"

Yuri sonríe tristemente.

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan, durante el almuerzo, yo como por mi cuenta."

 **Yuri:** "¿Sabías eso?"

 **Yuri:** "Es un buen momento para encontrar un lugar tranquilo y leer un poco."

 **Yuri:** "De hecho…"

 **Yuri:** "Siempre tengo algunos libros conmigo."

 **Yuri:** "Podrías decir que realmente disfruto leer…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, esa es una forma de decirlo, de todos modos…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero…"

 **Yuri:** "Los libros están llenos de gente increíble e inspiradora."

 **Yuri:** "Gente de la que te quieres enamorar."

 **Yuri:** "O las personas que acabas de conocer en los libros serían un buen amigo."

 **Yuri:** "Gente alegre, que siempre pone una sonrisa en tu rostro…"

 **Yuri:** "O pensadores profundos, y solucionadores de problemas, que descubren los misterios de la vida."

 **Yuri:** "Así que cuando lo miras de esa manera…"

 **Yuri:** "Estoy rodeado de amigos todos los días…"

 **Yuri:** "… ¿Sabes?"

 **Yuri:** "Y esos amigos no se ríen de mí…"

 **Yuri:** "No se burlan de mí por pensar todo el tiempo…"

 **Yuri:** "No se burlan de mi tipo de cuerpo…"

 **Yuri:** "Y…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Y no me odian por actuar como una sabelotodo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿La gente… Dice eso de ti?"

 **Yuri:** "¡No soy una sabelotodo, Onii-chan!"

 **Yuri:** "Es todo lo contrario. ¡No sé nada!"

 **Yuri:** "No sé cómo hablar con la gente."

 **Yuri:** "No sé cómo hacer que la gente me vea como normal."

 **Yuri:** "¡Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerme feliz!"

 **Yuri:** "Tengo todos estos sentimientos…"

 **Yuri:** "Y todo lo que puedo hacer con ellos es leer y escribir…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero no fue hasta ahora…"

 **Yuri:** "Que comencé a compartirlo contigo…"

 **Yuri:** "Que realmente entendí lo que faltaba todo este tiempo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero realmente no he hecho nada…"

 **Yuri:** "No…"

 **Yuri:** "Estás equivocado."

 **Yuri:** "Sólo siendo paciente y respetuoso…"

 **Yuri:** "Eso es realmente… Importante para mí."

 **Yuri:** "Sé que soy una persona difícil, Onii-chan…"

 **Yuri:** "Hablo muy despacio…"

 **Yuri:** "Pienso todo el tiempo…"

 **Yuri:** "Leo profundamente las cosas…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero cada vez…"

 **Yuri:** "Siempre me has tratado como a cualquier otra persona."

 **Yuri:** "Es tan raro que me sienta cómoda conmigo misma cuando hablo con otros…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero es por eso que cada vez que hablo contigo…"

 **Yuri:** "Me siento realmente feliz."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, te trato como mereces ser tratada, Yuri."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y si otras personas no lo ven de esa manera, que se pudran."

 **Onii-chan:** "Quiero decir, me uní a este club con la esperanza de hacer amigos."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y yo diría que he tenido al menos un éxito."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿No es así?"

 **Yuri:** "U-Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Si lo pones de esa manera…"

 **Yuri:** "…Sí…"

 **Yuri:** "Realmente somos amigos ahora, ¿no es así?"

Yuri pone su cabeza en sus manos.

Pero esta vez, ella sonríe mientras lo hace.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Quieres enseñarme tu poema?"

 **Yuri:** "Sí."

 **Yuri:** "¡Ahora mismo!"

 **Yuri:** "Déjame dártelo…"

_**Playa** _

_Una maravilla de millones de años en la fabricación._

_Donde el útero de la Tierra se encuentra caóticamente con la superficie._

_Bajo un cielo azul claro, una extensión de dicha--_

_Pero debajo de las nubes grises y ondulantes, sin fin un enigma._

_El lugar más fácil para perderse._

_Es uno donde todo se puede encontrar._

_Uno sólo puede construir un castillo donde la arena está mojada._

_Pero donde la arena está húmeda, llega la marea._

_¿Lamerá suavemente tus cimientos hasta que te rindas?_

_¿O una ola repentina te hará desplomarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?_

_De cualquier manera, el resultado es el mismo._

_Sin embargo, todavía construimos castillos de arena._

_Me quedo donde la espuma se envuelve alrededor de mis tobillos._

_Donde mis pies aplastan la arena._

_El aire salado es terapéutico._

_La brisa es suave pero poderosa._

_Me hundo los dedos de los pies en la línea limite, tentada por los zarcillos espumosos._

_Retrocedo, y abandono mi paz para erosionar en la orilla._

_Avanzo, y regreso a la Tierra para siempre._

**Yuri:** "Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Soy consciente de que la playa es algo sobre lo que no se debe escribir…"

¿Qué?

 **Yuri:** "Pero hice todo lo posible por adoptar un enfoque metafórico."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, Natsuki ya me habló de eso."

 **Yuri:** "¿E-Ella lo hizo…?"

 **Yuri:** "Ella no dijo nada raro, ¿verdad?"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo quería que escribiéramos sobre el mismo tema otra vez…"

 **Yuri:** "Supongo que es mejor comparar las diferencias en nuestros estilos de escritura… O procesos de pensamiento."

 **Yuri:** "De todos modos, ¡fue su idea…!"

 **Yuri:** "Conociéndola, no es sorprendente que quiera hacer algo como eso."

 **Yuri:** "Probablemente sólo quiere presumir."

 **Yuri:** "No es como si tuviera un interés particular en su estilo de escritura…"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo cumplí su petición."

 **Yuri:** "Pero…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, supongo que no es tan malo escribir sobre algo simple en alguna ocasión."

 **Yuri:** "Puede ser refrescante, ¿sabes?"

 **Yuri:** "Es bueno para mí calmar mis pensamientos de vez en cuando."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí… Creo que estoy de acuerdo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias por compartir."


	10. Capítulo 10

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente.**

**Monika:** "Bien, ¡vosotros tres!"

 **Monika:** "Hemos terminado de compartir poemas, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "¿Por qué no empezamos a planear…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Espera un segundo!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Soy sólo yo, o has dicho algo raro en este momento?"

 **Monika:** "¿Eh…?"

 **Yuri:** "Algo sonó un poco inusual…"

 **Yuri:** "Eso es."

 **Yuri:** "Te desviaste de tu eslogan habitual al dirigirte al club."

 **Monika:** "¿E-Eslogan?"

 **Monika:** "No tengo un eslogan…"

 **Natsuki:** "Diosh…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Por qué el estado de ánimo es tan raro hoy?"

 **Natsuki:** "Mira, incluso Yuri no es inmune a eso."

 **Yuri:** "Uu…"

 **Yuri:** "El estancamiento del aire es un presagio común de que algo terrible está a punto de suceder…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Tal vez en tus libros!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Mira, lo único diferente es que Sayori no está aquí."

 **Yuri:** "Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "Tienes razón."

Monika suspira.

 **Monika:** "Sayori siempre ayuda a aligerar el ánimo un poco, ¿no?"

 **Monika:** "Es casi como si todos perdieran el equilibrio cuando ella no está cerca…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿A dónde diablos huyó, de todos modos?"

 **Natsuki:** "Pensé que ella sólo había ido a hacer pis."

 **Yuri:** "Natsuki, por favor, muestra decencia…"

 **Natsuki:** "Oh, vamos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, ella en realidad no se sentía muy bien y se fue a casa temprano…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Ah sí?"

 **Yuri:** "Espero que esté bien…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿En serio?"

 **Natsuki:** "De todas las veces que no te vas a casa con ella, ¿escoges el día en que no se siente bien?"

 **Natsuki:** "Es demasiado para vosotros dos que sois todo amor."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… ¡No!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Antes que nada, deja de malentender mi amistad con Sayori!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Y segundo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ella ha estado evitándome hoy, así que no quería forzarlo…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Hooooh?"

¿Esa expresión curiosa viene de Yuri, de todas las personas?

 **Monika:** "¡Calma, chicos…!"

 **Monika:** "Hablé con ella antes, y todo está bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué te dijo?"

 **Monika:** "De todos modos, tenemos que hacer el resto de los preparativos del festival, así que…"

 **Monika:** "Decidamos qué haréis todos la semana que viene."

…

¿Acaba de pasar olímpicamente de mi pregunta?

 **Natsuki:** "¡Ya sé que haré!"

 **Monika:** "Correcto."

 **Monika:** "Natsuki hará pastelillos."

 **Monika:** "Pero podríamos necesitar muchos de ellos, y de diferentes sabores…"

 **Monika:** "¿Puedes manejar eso sola, Natsuki?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Desafío aceptado!"

 **Monika:** "Y en cuanto a mí…"

 **Monika:** "Voy a imprimir y armar todos los folletos de poesía."

 **Monika:** "Sayori me ayudará a diseñarlos."

 **Monika:** "Y en cuanto a Yuri…"

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Yuri, puedes…"

 **Monika:** "Ah…Um…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿…?"

 **Monika:** "Chicos…"

 **Monika:** "¿Podéis ayudarme a encontrar algo para Yuri…?"

 **Yuri:** "Yo…"

 **Yuri:** "Soy inútil…"

 **Monika:** "¡N-No!"

 **Monika:** "¡No es así!"

 **Monika:** "Eres la persona más talentosa aquí, ¿sabes?"

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Monika:** "¿¿A-Ahora Natsuki también hace pucheros??"

 **Onii-chan:** "Por Dios, incluso yo puedo decirlo ahora…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Supongo que nunca le di suficiente crédito a Sayori, pero puedo decir que las cosas son aún más difíciles cuando no está cerca."

 **Monika:** "Ah…"

 **Monika:** "Ese puede ser el caso…"

 **Monika:** "Pero si no puedo ser líder por mi cuenta, entonces no creceré como persona…"

 **Monika:** "¡Yuri!"

 **Monika:** "Tienes hermosa letra, ¿sabes?"

 **Monika:** "Entonces debes hacer pancartas y decoraciones para ayudar a establecer la atmósfera."

 **Yuri:** "¿Atmósfera…?"

 **Yuri:** "Um, sobre eso…"

 **Yuri:** "Yo…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Amo la atmósfera!"

La expresión de Yuri cambia de repente mientras mira fijamente a su escritorio y comienza a asentir con la cabeza.

 **Onii-chan:** "Tu mente ya está corriendo, por lo que veo…"

 **Monika:** "¡Eso es genial!"

 **Monika:** "Serás una ayuda maravillosa, Yuri."

 **Monika:** "Pero de todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "Eso sólo te deja a ti, Onii-chan."

 **Onii-chan:** "El que es realmente inútil."

 **Monika:** "¡Ajajá! No digas eso."

 **Monika:** "De hecho…"

 **Monika:** "Tanto Natsuki como Yuri tienen algunas tareas bastante pesadas para manejar."

 **Monika:** "Probablemente sería un gran paso darle una mano a una de ellas."

 **Monika:** "También podrías ayudarme…"

 **Monika:** "Estaría realmente agradecida de eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Esto…"

¿Me está sugiriendo Monika que pase la semana siguiente con uno de los miembros de mi club?

¿Cómo diablos voy a responder a una sugerencia como esa…?

 **Yuri:** "Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "Yo… Supongo que no me importaría un poco de ayuda…"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, incluso si no sabes cómo hornear, siempre hay algo de trabajo sucio que podría darte."

 **Natsuki:** "No es como si Monika me diera una opción, y no deberías estar sentado en tu trasero de todos modos…"

Natsuki intenta mascullar un montón de excusas como esa.

 **Yuri:** "Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Si no recuerdo mal, Natsuki…"

 **Yuri:** "Mencionaste que te gustaría manejar la repostería por tu cuenta."

 **Yuri:** "A Onii-chan puede que no le guste estar cerca si sólo lo haces ver como una molestia…"

 **Yuri:** "Así que…"

 **Yuri:** "Él puede ser más adecuado para ayudar con las decoraciones."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Espera! ¡Nunca dije eso!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Qué tan difícil podría ser hacer algunas decoraciones, de todos modos?"

 **Natsuki:** "Suena más como si estuvieras poniendo excusas para que Onii-chan vaya…"

 **Yuri:** "¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?!"

 **Yuri:** "Será un trabajo extremadamente meticuloso…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Y hornear no?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Qué crees que…?"

 **Monika:** "¡Chicas, chicas!"

 **Monika:** "Vamos a calmarnos por un momento…"

 **Monika:** "Al final, creo que depende de Onii-chan decidir cómo le gustaría contribuir."

 **Monika:** "Además…"

 **Monika:** "Todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo conmigo, ¿saben?"

 **Monika:** "Entonces estoy segura de que está interesado en…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Espera! ¿Acabas de decir que…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Y-Yo también estoy sorprendida!"

 **Monika:** "¡Perdón, perdón!"

 **Monika:** "Yo sólo decía…"

 **Natsuki:** "Diosh…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Podemos resolver esto ya?"

 **Monika:** "Sí…"

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan, estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Al final, depende de ti."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro."

¿Por qué tengo que comerme yo semejante marrón?

Si escojo a una de ellas las otras se enfadarán.

Tú eres la presidenta del club, ¿no podrías decidir tú con quién voy?

Todas me miran.

Por si no tenía ya suficientes problemas al intentar saber lo que siento por Sayori…

Espera…

¡Claro! ¡Eso es!

 **Onii-chan:** "Quiero decir…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Si va a ser alguien, entonces prefiero ayudar a Sayori."

 **Onii-chan:** "Somos vecinos, y…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Espera! Monika ha dicho…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Monika he dicho que Sayori la estaba ayudando!"

¡Mierda! ¡No me acordaba!

 **Natsuki:** "Por Dios…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Realmente nos odias tanto?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡N-No!"

 **Monika:** "Lo siento, no quise que esto fuese difícil…"

 **Monika:** "Sólo piensa en el club, ¿vale?"

Mierda, no puedo recorrer a Sayori para salvarme.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Espera, ¿por qué me alboroto?

¿Por qué tengo que contentar solo una?

De igual forma que he escrito un poema para cada una para hacerlas felices a todas…

¡También puedo ayudarlas a todas para hacerlas felices a todas!

 **Onii-chan:** "Chicas, tengo una idea."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué tal si os ayudo a todas?"

 **Natsuki:** "[null]"

 **Yuri:** "[null]"

 **Monika:** "[null]"

 **Onii-chan:** "[null]"


	11. null

**Monika:** "Oh, cielos, has bugueado el programa."

 **Monika:** "¿Por qué no dejas de hacer cosas que no están programadas?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Lo qué?"

 **Monika:** "Ah, mierda…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Monika, ¿de qué estás habl


	12. Capítulo 10

**Este fic puede actualizarse más de un capítulo a la vez.**

**Monika:** "¿Quieres decir? ¿No será mucho trabajo para ti?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué?"

 **Yuri:** "Monika tiene razón. Nunca antes habías estado en ningún club."

 **Yuri:** "Ayudar de repente a tres personas no será mucho trabajo para ti?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Yo he dicho eso?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Claro que lo has dicho!"

 **Natsuki:** "No te estarás haciendo atrás, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Ah! ¡N-No, no! ¡Tienes razón, claro que lo he dicho!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo siento, por un momento me he quedado en blanco."

 **Natsuki:** "Cielos…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Espero que no estuvieras pensando en nada pervertido que hacernos mientras estés con nosotras!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Claro que no!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Por quién me has tomado?!"

 **Monika:** "Bien, entonces está decidido."

 **Monika:** "De lunes a jueves Onii-chan nos ayudará a cada una de nosotras con los preparativos del festival."

 **Natsuki:** "Entonces, eso es todo, ¿verdad?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Algo más de lo que necesitemos hablar?"

 **Monika:** "No, creo que eso es todo…"

 **Monika:** "¿Estáis emocionados?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sí!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Todo, excepto la recitación, será increíble!"

 **Onii-chan:** "No creo que eso realmente cuente…"

 **Monika:** "¿Qué hay de ti, Onii-chan?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Yo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, supongo que podrías decir que estoy interesado en ver cómo resultará…"

 **Monika:** "¡Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí!"

 **Monika:** "¿Y tú, Yuri?"

 **Yuri:** "Yo… Haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

 **Monika:** "¡Bien!"

 **Monika:** "Espero ver que todos hagáis lo mejor."

 **Monika:** "Con eso, no hay nada más por hoy."

 **Monika:** "Así que creo que es hora de que nos vayamos."

 **Natsuki:** "Bien, vayamos a casa."

Todas empacan sus cosas. Yo hago lo mismo.

Una vez hemos recogido todo salimos del club y cada uno se dirige hacia su casa.




Una vez en casa me siento en la cama.

 **Onii-chan:** "Ufff…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Parece que he conseguido salvarme otra vez."

 **Onii-chan:** "Si las ayudo a todas ninguna se enfadará."

Suspiro aliviado y me estiro en la cama.

Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad dura poco.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Sayori.

Definitivamente hoy estaba rara.

Me pregunto hasta qué nivel me preocupo por ella.

¿Me preocupa solo porque es mi amiga? ¿O me preocupa como algo más?

Después de lo que dijo Monika no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Creo que iré a verla mañana. Tal vez eso pueda ayudarme a entender qué siento por ella, y así veré cómo se encuentra, también.

Decidido lo que voy a hacer mañana, decido no pensar más en esto por hoy.

Después de cenar iré a dormir. Mañana será otro día.


	13. Capítulo 11

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente.**

Sábado por la mañana.

Tal como decidí ayer, después de desayunar decido ir a ver a Sayori.

En lugar de preguntar, simplemente le digo que voy a venir, al igual que lo hemos hecho en el pasado.

Una vez llego a casa de Sayori, llamo a la puerta antes de entrar yo mismo.

Solíamos jugar tan a menudo que nos hemos acostumbrado a simplemente entrar en las casas de los dos como si fuéramos de la familia.

No por nada me llama Onii-chan.

La casa está tranquila.

Sayori no está en el primer piso, así que supongo que está en su habitación.

Ya es extraño que ella no corra y me salude.

Me dirijo a su habitación, donde finalmente la encuentro.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sayori?"

 **Sayori:** "Hola, Onii-chan~"

Me siento en el suelo.

Sayori fuerza una sonrisa, pero es fácil decir que ella es diferente.

Hay un minuto de silencio entre nosotros.

 **Sayori:** "No has venido aquí en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Supongo que tienes razón."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Realmente nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad?"

La habitación de Sayori está tan desordenada como siempre.

También reconozco los mismos animales de peluche y decoraciones de pared que ha tenido durante años.

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "Si vinieras con más frecuencia, no sería un desastre."

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso es porque terminaría limpiándola por ti…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Cómo es que de repente quisiste venir?"

Hay más silencio entre nosotros.

Sayori mira en una dirección aleatoria.

Todo sobre su comportamiento es realmente poco característico.

 **Onii-chan:** "Sólo… Quería ver cómo estabas."

 **Onii-chan:** "Después de que te fuiste el viernes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Cuando algo anda mal, no puedes esconderlo de mí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Te conozco demasiado bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces…"

Sayori sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Sayori:** "Eso no está bien, Onii-chan."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué no puede ser como siempre?"

 **Sayori:** "Esto es todo culpa mía."

 **Sayori:** "Si no me hubiera vuelto tan débil y accidentalmente haber expresado mis sentimientos…"

 **Sayori:** "Si no hubiera cometido ese error estúpido…"

 **Sayori:** "Entonces no habrías estado preocupado por mí en absoluto."

 **Sayori:** "No hubieras venido aquí."

 **Sayori:** "Ni siquiera hubieras estado pensando en mí en este momento."

 **Sayori:** "Pero esto… Es sólo mi castigo, ¿no es así?"

 **Sayori:** "Me castigan por ser tan egoísta."

 **Sayori:** "Creo que es por eso que el mundo decidió que vinieras hoy."

 **Sayori:** "Simplemente quiere torturarme."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Sayori!"

Me levanto rápidamente y agarro a Sayori por los hombros."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Te estás escuchando en este momento?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sé que te ha pasado algo."

 **Onii-chan:** "No hay otra explicación para que seas así."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Entonces dime, ya…!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Hasta que no lo sepa, no podré dejar de pensar en eso!"

 **Sayori:** "Ah…"

 **Sayori:** "Ajajá…"

Sayori me da una sonrisa vacía.

 **Sayori:** "Realmente me pones en una trampa, Onii-chan."

 **Sayori:** "Pero…"

 **Sayori:** "Estás equivocado."

 **Sayori:** "No me ha pasado nada."

 **Sayori:** "Siempre he sido así."

 **Sayori:** "Lo estás viendo por primera vez."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Ver qué?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿De qué estás hablando, Sayori?"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "Realmente vas a hacer que lo diga, ¿verdad, Onii-chan?"

 **Sayori:** "Supongo que no tengo opción esta vez."

 **Sayori:** "El asunto es…"

 **Sayori:** "He tenido una depresión realmente fuerte durante toda mi vida."

 **Sayori:** "¿Sabías eso?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué crees que llego tarde a la escuela todos los días?"

 **Sayori:** "Porque casi todos los días, ni siquiera puedo encontrar una razón para salir de la cama."

 **Sayori:** "¿Qué razón hay para hacer algo cuando sé completamente lo inútil que soy?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué ir a la escuela?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué comer?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué hacer amigos?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué hacer que otras personas desperdicien su energía y su preocupación haciéndolos gastar eso en mí?"

 **Sayori:** "Eso es lo que se siente."

 **Sayori:** "Y es por eso que sólo quiero hacer felices a todos…"

 **Sayori:** "Sin que nadie se preocupe por mí."

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

Estoy en shock.

Ni siquiera puedo pensar cómo responder.

¿Cómo es posible que Sayori me haya ocultado eso todo el tiempo que la conozco?

¿Realmente deseaba tanto que yo no pensara en ella?

 **Onii-chan:** "… ¿Por qué, Sayori?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué nunca me has contado sobre esto?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Casi parece que he sido traicionado como tu mejor amigo."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Porque si lo supiera, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para apoyarte!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Incluso si no hay mucho que podría hacer…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Hubiera intentado hacer cada día un poco mejor para ti."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Por eso soy tu amigo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirme!"

 **Sayori:** "No entiendes nada, Onii-chan."

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué crees que no te lo dije?"

 **Sayori:** "Porque si te lo dijera, entonces tendrías que perder esfuerzo cuidando de mí en lugar de hacer cosas importantes."

 **Sayori:** "No quiero que te importe."

 **Sayori:** "Es agridulce, cuando la gente trata de preocuparse por mí."

 **Sayori:** "A veces se siente bien."

 **Sayori:** "Pero también se siente como un bate que se balancea contra mi cabeza."

 **Sayori:** "Ajajá~"

 **Sayori:** "Es por eso que deseaba tanto que te hicieras amigo de las demás…"

 **Sayori:** "Ayudar a todos a ser felices juntos es lo mejor para mí."

 **Sayori:** "Pero luego, descubrí algo más también."

 **Sayori:** "Ver que haces amigas y te acercas a todas en el club…"

 **Sayori:** "Se siente como una lanza atravesando mi corazón."

 **Sayori:** "Entonces, es por eso."

 **Sayori:** "Es por eso que decidí que el mundo sólo quiere torturarme."

 **Sayori:** "Cada camino no lleva más que daño."

 **Sayori:** "Ajajá~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Tienes razón de que no entiendo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No entiendo tus sentimientos para nada, Sayori."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero no necesito entender."

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo que sea necesario para ayudarte a dejar de sufrir…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso es lo que haré."

 **Sayori:** "No, Onii-chan."

 **Sayori:** "No hay nada."

 **Sayori:** "Nada en absoluto."

 **Sayori:** "Lo único que podría haber ayudado es si todo hubiera seguido como siempre."

 **Sayori:** "Pero yo fui egoísta."

 **Sayori:** "Finalmente te demostré la persona horrible que soy."

Sayori no puede aguantar más esa forzada sonrisa y empieza a llorar.

 **Sayori:** "Te hice unirte al club de literatura porque fui egoísta."

 **Sayori:** "Y fui castigada por el dolor de mi corazón de una manera que no pude entender."

 **Sayori:** "Y ahora viniste aquí y te hice daño también."

 **Sayori:** "Sólo soy débil y egoísta."

 **Sayori:** "Eso es todo lo que soy."

 **Sayori:** "Y es por eso que voy a aceptar estos castigos."

 **Sayori:** "¡Porque merezco hasta el último…!"

Sin pensarlo, estrecho a Sayori en un fuerte abrazo.

 **Sayori:** "A-Ah…"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No me importa si te sientes egoísta."

 **Onii-chan:** "Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas convencido de unirme al club."

 **Onii-chan:** "Verte todos los días hace que valga la pena lo suficiente."

 **Onii-chan:** "Si me hago amigo de todas, entonces eso es sólo una ventaja."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero por favor, nunca subestimes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti."

 **Onii-chan:** "No lo haría de otra manera."

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

Sayori no me está abrazando.

A diferencia de mis brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, los brazos de Sayori permanecen a su lado.

Ella comienza a sollozar al lado de mi oreja.

 **Sayori:** "No…"

 **Sayori:** "No me hagas… Esto…"

 **Sayori:** "Por favor, no me hagas esto…"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "Yo…"

Sayori apenas logra hablar entre sus sollozos.

No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Pero todo lo que quiero es que ella sepa que me importa.

 **Onii-chan:** "Si tú te llamas egoísta, entonces debes permitir que yo también sea egoísta."

 **Onii-chan:** "No importa lo que sea necesario, descubriré qué debe cambiar."

 **Onii-chan:** "Haré que estos sentimientos desaparezcan."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y si hay algo que necesites que haga…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces será mejor que me lo digas."

 **Onii-chan:** "Porque me enfadaré si no lo haces."

 **Sayori:** "…"

 **Sayori:** "Yo… No lo sé…"

 **Sayori:** "No lo sé…"

 **Sayori:** "No lo sé."

Suavemente, Sayori finalmente me rodea con sus brazos.

 **Sayori:** "No sé nada."

 **Sayori:** "Todo es realmente aterrador…"

 **Sayori:** "No entiendo ninguno de mis sentimientos…"

 **Sayori:** "La única vez que no siento nada es cuando siento dolor."

 **Sayori:** "Pero…"

 **Sayori:** "Tus abrazos son tan cálidos…"

 **Sayori:** "…Y eso es realmente aterrador también."

Sayori me deja ir.

Mientras lo hace, la dejo ir también.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Te sientes un poco mejor?"

 **Sayori:** "Sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?"

 **Sayori:** "No, por favor. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo intentando hacerme sentir bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, de ninguna forma consideraría estar contigo como perder el tiempo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte."

 **Sayori:** "No puedes ayudarme."

 **Sayori:** "Tener una depresión no es lo mismo que estar triste."

 **Onii-chan:** "A lo mejor puedo o a lo mejor no, pero quiero intentarlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Tienes razón, no sé nada acerca de la depresión."

 **Onii-chan:** "No sé qué es lo mejor para ti, y eso me asusta, pero eso no es motivo para que me dé por vencido."

 **Onii-chan:** "De ahora en adelante, vamos a afrontar esto juntos."

 **Onii-chan:** "Con o sin depresión, voy a estar aquí para ti."

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué? No merezco esto…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro que lo mereces. Todo el mundo merece alguien que cuide de él."

 **Sayori:** "Todo lo que yo quiero… Es que seas feliz."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pues yo solo podré ser feliz si tú eres feliz."

 **Onii-chan:** "Así que si quieres que sea feliz…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Tienes que ser feliz tú también, Sayori."

 **Sayori:** "…"

 **Sayori:** "Eso es chantaje."

 **Onii-chan:** "Puede. ¿Pero funciona?"

Sayori suelta unas pequeñas risillas.

 **Sayori:** "Tal vez."

Tomo eso como un sí, así que decido dar por cerrado el tema y saco otro para intentar animarla.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Quieres que preparemos el festival juntos?"

 **Sayori:** "Yo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Quiero hacerlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Quiero preparar el festival contigo."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Tú no quieres?"

 **Sayori:** "Sí. Sí que quiero. Pero no quiero ser egoísta…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No es egoísta si los dos queremos."

Sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. Eso no ha cambiado.

No creo que nunca cambie.

Irónicamente, ahora que sé que tiene depresión, quiero pasar más tiempo con ella que antes.

 **Onii-chan:** "Hagamos esto como siempre lo hemos hecho, Sayori."

 **Sayori:** "Está bien."

Trabajamos en su poema hasta más tarde del mediodía.

Durante el transcurso del día, veo flashes ocasionales de la antigua personalidad de Sayori.

Pero no sé si son verdaderos o solo lo finge para que deje de preocuparme por ella.

Trabajamos tanto que no es hasta que nuestros estómagos gruñen que nos damos cuenta de cuántas horas han pasado.

Decido preparar la comida, a pesar de sus quejas para que 'no pierda el tiempo con ella'.

·

·

·

 **Sayori:** "¡Onii-chan, esto está delicioso!"

 **Sayori:** "Creo que no había probado algo tan bueno en… ¡Nunca!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Me alegro de que te guste. He hecho lo mejor que he podido."

Al hacer la comida para ella he podido ver que casi toda la comida que tiene es comida basura o instantánea.

Seguro que a causa de su depresión no ha aprendido a cocinar nuevos platos.

Ahora me doy cuenta de cómo valoro esos días cuando no había ningún drama entre nosotros.

Me arrepiento de no haber pasado más tiempo con ella los últimos días.

A lo mejor si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas no habrían ido de esta forma.

A lo mejor habría podido hacer algo para ayudarla si tan solo hubiera captado las señales.

¿Cómo no he podido notar cómo llegaba tarda a la escuela tan frecuentemente?

¿O cómo llevaba la misma ropa durante semanas?

¿O cómo siempre deja que otros tomen decisiones por ella?

 **Sayori:** "No te culpes a ti mismo."

Miro a Sayori algo perplejo.

 **Sayori:** "Está escrito en tu cara. Te estás culpando a ti mismo por no estar aquí para mí, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No es verdad."

 **Sayori:** "Mientes."

 **Sayori:** "Estás tan ocupando pensando en eso que ni siquiera has tocado tu comida."

De repente me fijo en mi plato y me doy cuenta que, como dice Sayori, no he tocado mi comida a pesar de mi hambre.

En un intento de encubrir mi preocupación por ella, finjo un bostezo.

 **Onii-chan:** "No es eso, es solo que estoy un poco cansado."

Por la expresión de su cara no estoy muy seguro de si se lo cree, pero aun si no lo hace, decide seguirme la corriente.

 **Sayori:** "Se ha hecho muy tarde."

 **Sayori:** "Si quieres puedes volver a casa."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Quieres que me quede contigo?"

 **Sayori:** "No hace falta. No quiero que pierdas más tiempo conmigo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, ya te lo he dicho. Nunca consideraría el estar contigo como perder el tiempo."

 **Sayori:** "Está bien."

 **Sayori:** "De todas formas, no hace falta. Puedes ir a casa tranquilo."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

 **Sayori:** "Sí. Te agradezco mucho que hayas pasado el rato conmigo. Me has animado mucho.

 **Onii-chan:** "Me alegra oír eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces, ¿de verdad está bien que me vaya?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué sigues insistiendo tanto?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Porque quiero estar seguro de que cuando me vaya estarás bien, de que no volverás a hundirte en la tristeza y a pensar que no vales para nada."

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué… Te preocupas tanto por mí?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Porque realmente me importas, Sayori. Tú quieres que yo sea feliz, y yo quiero que tú seas feliz."

 **Onii-chan:** "No sé qué es lo que puede hacerte feliz, pero sí sé que es lo que puede hacerme feliz a mí."

 **Sayori:** "… ¿Y qué es?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es poder pasar más tiempo contigo y hacerte sonreír."

Sayori queda impactada.

 **Onii-chan:** "Siempre me has hecho sentir feliz, porque siempre me has aceptado con los brazos abiertos."

 **Onii-chan:** "Además, eres la única chica a la que puedo considerar realmente mi amiga, y estoy orgulloso de poder hacerlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero perderte."

 **Onii-chan:** "Quiero ayudarte. Eso es lo que me hará feliz."

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

Sayori me abraza fuertemente mientras llora. Yo la abrazo de igual forma.

 **Sayori:** Gracias…

 **Sayori:** Es tan agradable saber que alguien se preocupa tanto por mí y me aprecia tanto…

 **Onii-chan:** Tú eres la que me hace sentir de esta forma. Cada día.

Sayori y yo seguimos abrazados por un buen rato, mientras ella llora en mi hombro y yo le acaricio la cabeza.

Cuando finalmente para de llorar y ella me mira, su cara se encuentra a solo escasos centímetros de mí.

Está tan cerca que hasta puedo sentir su respiración en mis labios.

Aunque tiene la cara hecha un desastre y las mejillas rojas por haber llorado, la encuentro más bonita que nunca.

Mi corazón se acelera, y mi respiración de igual modo.

Me encuentro paralizado.

Soy incapaz de pensar en nada.

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos mirando. Podrían ser solo unos segundos o podrían ser varios minutos. La verdad es que he perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

¿Debería… Besarla?

¿Es lo que debería hacer en esta situación?

Tal vez.

Pero parece que con todo lo que le he dicho antes he agotado mis reservas de valentía.

El miedo se apodera de mí, y tras el tiempo que haya pasado que nos hemos estado mirando, me alejo un poco y bajo un poco mi cabeza, como si con eso pudiera esconder el rubor de mis mejillas.

Si pudiera verme en un espejo, seguro que tengo la cara roja como un tomate.

No puedo decir nada. No se me ocurre nada que decir.

Por suerte para mí, Sayori es quien habla primero.

 **Sayori:** Es tarde. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Estoy muy cansada, y necesito pensar…

Ella me da una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

 **Sayori:** Y no te preocupes por mí. No me rendiré. Incluso si es solo para hacerte feliz a ti.

 **Onii-chan:** Gracias. Realmente lo aprecio.

Me despido de Sayori y regreso a mi casa.

Una vez llego a mi habitación me tiro encima de la cama y grito todo lo fuerte que puedo con el cojín tapando mi boca.

Eso me calma un poco, pero no hace que deje de pensar en lo sucedido.

No se va de mi cabeza la imagen de Sayori a apenas 3 o 4 centímetros de mí, mirándome con esa cara, y mi corazón latiendo tan rápido.

Coloco mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho para notar los latidos de mi corazón.

Confirmado, solo con pensar en ello ha hecho que vuelva a latir así de rápido.

Aunque para ser sincero, no he podido pensar en otra cosa desde que he salido de la casa de Sayori, así que más que volver a latir así se podría decir que en ningún momento ha dejado de hacerlo.

Me intento calmar haciendo respiraciones profundas.

Noto que poco a poco el ritmo de mi corazón va volviendo a la normalidad.

Ahora puedo pensar las cosas con más calma.

Sayori estaba hecha un desastre, pero aun así su expresión me ha parecido hermosa.

Es cierto que Sayori es linda, pero nunca la había visto de esa forma.

Mi corazón latía a una velocidad que no recuerdo que haya llegado nunca antes.

Me encontraba paralizado sin saber qué decir o hacer. Sin poder pensar en nada.

…

Creo que no hay duda.

Estoy… Enamorado de Sayori.

Finalmente he aclarado mis sentimientos.

Finalmente sé lo que siento por ella.

Y tenía que darme cuenta justamente ahora.

Ahora. Ahora, que las cosas están tan… Complicadas.

Me pregunto si me pasará lo mismo cada vez que vea a Sayori de ahora en adelante.

Si me quedaré paralizado como un idiota sin poder decir ni hacer nada.

Sayori está mal, necesita ayuda. No podré ayudarla si me pasa esto cada vez que la vea.

Respiro hondo.

Sayori me necesita.

Y para que pueda ayudarla debo estar en todas mis facultades.

No puedo permitir que mis sentimientos me impidan hacer lo mejor para ella.

Ahora no es momento de pensar en mí. Debo ayudarla a ella.

Tengo que dejar aparcados mis sentimientos por ella por ahora.

Cuando haya superado esa crisis ya pensaré en cómo confesarle mis sentimientos, pero ahora debo dejarlos de lado por su bien.

Eso es lo que decido hacer y eso es lo que haré.

Seré fuerte. Resistiré y ayudaré a Sayori a salir de esta.

Y cuando lo haga me declararé.

Decidido, eso es lo que haré.

Y mientras, me mantendré firme por el bien de Sayori.

Con todo lo que voy a hacer aclarado, decido solo ponerme el pijama e ir a dormir.

Hoy han pasado muchas cosas, y necesito descansar para procesarlas.


	14. Capítulo 12

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente.**

Lunes por la mañana.

Espera. ¿Qué ha pasado con el domingo?

…

Debe haberme pasado tan rápido que ni me he dado cuenta.

Después de lo del sábado decidí ir a la escuela con Sayori.

Quiero pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, y de paso asegurarme de que esté bien.

Pero ella no responde a mis llamadas.

Consideré ir a su casa para despertarla, pero pensé que era demasiado, así que me dirijo a la escuela solo.

Teniendo en cuenta que este viernes es el festival, los profesores han decidido anular algunas clases para que tengamos más tiempo para preparar las actividades.

Así, la primera clase de la mañana y la última de la tarde se han anulado, por lo que me dirijo directamente al salón del Club.

Al entrar veo que Monika ya está allí.

 **Monika:** "¡Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "Eres el primero aquí."

 **Monika:** "¡Gracias por llegar temprano!"

 **Onii-chan:** "No es cierto, si tú ya estabas aquí entonces soy el segundo."

Monika ríe por mi comentario.

 **Monika:** "Me sorprende que Sayori no haya venido contigo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, ella se quedó dormida otra vez."

 **Onii-chan:** "Esa tontita…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Uno pensaría que en días tan importantes, ella lo intentaría un poco más…"

Digo eso, pero de repente recuerdo lo que Sayori me dijo el sábado.

Y de repente me siento mal, sabiendo que no es tan fácil para ella.

Sólo lo dije porque es la manera en que estoy acostumbrado a pensar.

Pero…

¿Tal vez debería haber ido a despertarla después de todo?

 **Monika:** "Ajajá."

 **Monika:** "Eso es muy poco caballeroso, Onii-chan."

 **Monika:** "De alguna manera la has dejado colgada esta mañana, ¿sabes?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya… Sé a lo que te refieres."

Monika me sonríe.

 **Monika:** "Ju ju…"

 **Monika:** "No, no creo."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

 **Monika:** "Ah, nada… Olvídalo."

Rápidamente Monika cambia de tema.

 **Monika:** "Mira, he hecho folletos."

 **Monika:** "¿Quieres verlos y me dices qué te parecen?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, claro."

Monika saca unos cuantos folletos y cojo uno.

 **Onii-chan:** "Está muy bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Algo como esto definitivamente ayudará a las personas a tomarse más en serio el club."

 **Monika:** "¡Sí, yo también lo pensé!"

Hojeo las páginas.

El poema de cada miembro está cuidadosamente impreso en su propia página, dándole una sensación casi profesional.

Reconozco los poemas de Natsuki y Yuri, los cuales interpretaron durante nuestra práctica.

Sin embargo, el poema de Sayori no es el mismo.

Es diferente al que ella practicó.

Es uno que no he leído antes…

**%**

Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza. Sal de mi cabeza

Sal.

De.

Mi.

Cabeza.

Sal de mi cabeza antes de que haga lo mejor para ti.

Sal de mi cabeza antes de que escuche todo lo que ella me dijo.

Sal de mi cabeza antes de que te muestre cuanto te amo.

Sal de mi cabeza antes de que termine este poema.

Pero un poema nunca se acaba.

Sólo deja de moverse.

…

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Pero qué co…"

¿Qué es esto…?

Al leer el 'poema', siento un vacío en el estómago.

 **Monika:** "¿Onii-chan?"

 **Monika:** "¿Qué te pasa?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, nada…"

Este 'poema' se siente completamente diferente de todo lo demás que Sayori ha escrito.

Pero más que eso…

 **Onii-chan:** "Y-Yo… ¡He cambiado de opinión!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Voy a buscar a Sayori…"

 **Monika:** "Ah…"

 **Monika:** "Vale, está bien."

 **Monika:** "Trata de no tardar demasiado, ¿vale?"

Salgo rápidamente del aula.

 **Monika:** "No te fuerces demasiado~"

Monika dice eso cuando yo ya he salido del aula."

Acelero mi ritmo.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Debería haberlo intentado un poco más por Sayori.

No es mucha molesta al menos esperar por ella o ayudarla a despertar.

Incluso el simple gesto de llevarla a la escuela la hace muy feliz.

·

·

·

Llego a la casa de Sayori y toco la puerta.

No espero una respuesta, ya que tampoco contesta su teléfono.

Como el sábado, abro la puerta y entro.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sayori?"

Ella realmente tiene el sueño pesado…

No puedo creer que termine haciendo esto después de todo.

Despertarla en su propia casa…

¿Eso no es como algo que un novio haría?

En todo caso…

Simplemente se siente bien.

Fuera de la habitación de Sayori, toco su puerta.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sayori?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Despierta, tontita…"

No hay respuesta.

Realmente no quería tener que entrar en su habitación así…

¿No es una especie de violación de la privacidad?

Pero ella realmente no me deja otra opción.

Abro la puerta suavemente.

 **Onii-chan:** ".......Sayo…"


	15. Capítulo 13

**Este fic puede actualizarse más de un capítulo a la vez.**

No está.

…

¿A lo mejor ya se ha levantado y se ha ido a la escuela?

No, no puede ser. He ido en línea recta desde la escuela a su casa.

Aunque se hubiera levantado tarde y se hubiera ido a la escuela, me la hubiera encontrado de camino.

¿A lo mejor…?

¿Puede… Que esté faltando a la escuela a propósito?

¿Pero por qué iba a hacer eso?

…

De todas formas, si eso es lo que está haciendo, creo que sé dónde encontrarla.

·

·

·

Llego al parque.

Solíamos ir mucho a este parque cuando éramos pequeños.

Pasábamos horas y horas en él jugando a todo tipo de juegos.

Si ella ha decidido faltar a clases a propósito e ir a otro sitio tiene que ser aquí.

No necesito buscar mucho antes de que la encuentre sentada en un banco.

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Sayori!"

Sobresaltada, Sayori se levanta rápidamente del banco.

 **Sayori:** "¡Uwa!"

 **Sayori:** "¡¿Onii-chan?!"

 **Sayori:** "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Esa es mi pregunta!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?"

 **Sayori:** "Ajajá… Sí…"

 **Sayori:** "Bueno… Simplemente no tenía ganas de ir."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sabes que eso no es motivo suficiente para no ir, ¿verdad?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Y hay algún motivo para ir?"

 **Onii-chan:** "… ¿S-Sayori?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Qué motivo hay para ir a la escuela?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Sayori?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es nuestra obligación como estudiantes ir a la escuela."

 **Sayori:** "Puede que sea nuestra obligación, ¿pero qué sentido tiene?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué ir a la escuela?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué comer?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué hacer amigos?"

Me quedo paralizado.

Sayori está diciendo exactamente lo mismo que el sábado.

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori… ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya hablamos de esto el sábado."

 **Onii-chan:** "Dijiste que no te ibas a rendir."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué ha pasado con eso?"

 **Sayori:** "Lo siento, Onii-chan. De verdad que lo siento."

 **Sayori:** "Lo he intentado, de veras que lo he intentado, pero no lo consigo."

 **Sayori:** "Aunque te prometí que lo haría, no he podido cumplirlo."

 **Sayori:** "Aun sabiendo que la única forma que tenía de hacerte feliz a ti era siendo feliz yo, ni siquiera así he podido cumplirlo."

 **Sayori:** "¡Ni siquiera eso he podido hacer!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Soy una auténtica inútil!"

Estoy petrificado.

¿Qué cojones ha pasado?

El sábado todo iba bien. Todo estaba bien. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado para que esté así?

Es como si no hubiéramos tenido esa charla.

 **Sayori:** "¡No sirvo para nada!"

 **Sayori:** "¡¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viva?!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Todo esto sería mucho mejor si pudiera desaparecer!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Sayori, no digas eso!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Es cierto, Onii-chan!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Si no estuviera aquí, entonces no tendrías que perder tu simpatía por mí!"

 **Sayori:** "¡No tendrías que soportar que yo sea egoísta!"

 **Sayori:** "Monika tenía razón…"

 **Sayori:** "Debería simplemente…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Monika…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Monika tenía razón sobre qué?"

 **Sayori:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo que dije el sábado es verdad."

 **Onii-chan:** "No voy a dejar que esto continúe."

 **Onii-chan:** "Cuidar de ti de esta manera no es la carga que tu mente está imaginando."

 **Onii-chan:** "Es algo que me hace feliz."

 **Onii-chan:** "Es algo que no cambiaría por nada más."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces, incluso si toma toda una vida…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Voy a estar a tu lado hasta que no sientas más dolor."

 **Sayori:** "P-Pero…"

Sayori mira hacia otro lado.

Pongo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

 **Sayori:** "Tengo miedo, Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "Tengo mucho miedo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Miedo de qué?"

 **Sayori:** "Tengo miedo de que…"

 **Sayori:** "De que me gustes más de lo que me quieres…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sa-Sayori…?"

 **Sayori:** "Es cierto, ¿verdad?"

 **Sayori:** "Estaba débil y comenzaste a gustarme demasiado…"

 **Sayori:** "Me hice esto a mí misma."

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Me gustas tanto que quiero morir!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Así es como me siento!"

 **Sayori:** "Y…Y…"

Abrazo fuertemente a Sayori.

 **Onii-chan:** "Es suficiente, Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No quiero que te lastimes más."

Esto no tenía que ir así.

Tenía que ayudar a Sayori a salir de la depresión y confesarme cuando volviese a ser la de siempre…

Pero las cosas han ido de otra forma.

Así que… Creo que no me queda de otra.

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Te amo."

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces… No hay forma de que te pueda gustar más de lo que te quiero."

 **Onii-chan:** "Debería haberme dado cuenta antes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero pasar tiempo con todas en el club…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Hacer nuevos amigos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Y divertirme contigo todos los días…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Me ayudó a darme cuenta de que eres la persona más importante para mí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Es por eso que aceptaré cualquiera de tus cargas."

 **Onii-chan:** "Mientras continuemos así todos los días…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Contigo a mi lado…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces sé que ambos seremos felices."

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

De repente, Sayori, que solo se estaba quieta con los brazos a su lado, me abraza fuertemente.

 **Sayori:** "¡Onii-chan…!"

 **Sayori:** "¿Esto… Está realmente bien?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí."

Sostengo a Sayori en mis brazos y la acerco.

 **Onii-chan:** "Nunca más tendrás que soltarme."

 **Sayori:** "Te amo, Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "Quiero estar contigo para siempre."

 **Onii-chan:** "Yo también."

 **Sayori:** "…"

Siento que el agarre de Sayori a mi alrededor se debilita un poco.

 **Sayori:** "¿Qué es esto…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sayori…?"

 **Sayori:** "Se supone que debo ser feliz en este momento…"

 **Sayori:** "Siempre pensé que este sería el momento más feliz para mí."

 **Sayori:** "Entonces, ¿por qué…?"

 **Sayori:** "Incluso ahora…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué las nubes no desaparecen?"

 **Sayori:** "No van a desaparecer para nada, Onii-chan…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Puede tomar algo de tiempo para que las cosas mejoren nuevamente."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero no importa cuánto tiempo tome, estaré allí en cada paso del camino."

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso es todo lo que importa en este momento."

 **Sayori:** "V-Vale…"

 **Sayori:** "Yo… Confío en ti…"

Sayori y yo nos liberamos lentamente el uno al otro.

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Supongo que eso hace al festival del viernes… Nuestra primera cita, ¿no?"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

 **Sayori:** "No quiero pensar en esas cosas, ¿sabes?"

 **Sayori:** "Quiero que todo sea igual a como siempre ha sido."

 **Sayori:** "Incluso si realmente somos… Una pareja."

 **Sayori:** "No sé si podría manejar algo más ahora…"

 **Sayori:** "Es realmente nuevo y atemorizante para mí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo entiendo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Iremos al ritmo que más te convenga."

 **Sayori:** "Hey, Onii-chan…"

Sayori me mira una vez más, sonriendo tristemente.

 **Sayori:** "Incluso si me siento realmente, muy triste…"

 **Sayori:** "Esto es lo mejor para mí… ¿Verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh…?"

Realmente no entiendo lo que Sayori quiere decir con eso.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Estás diciendo que esto te está haciendo sentir triste, Sayori?"

 **Sayori:** "No lo sé…"

 **Sayori:** "No entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo."

 **Sayori:** "Se sintió como un montón de espinas cuando me dijiste que me amas…"

 **Sayori:** "Pero es por eso que quiero confiar en ti."

 **Sayori:** "Sabes lo que es mejor para mí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "… Sí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Esa es mi promesa."

Digo eso, pero en realidad, nunca me sentí más incierto cuando se trata de Sayori.

Sé que la amo y ella me ama.

Pero estoy teniendo tantos problemas para entender los sentimientos de Sayori como ella.

Aunque puedo consolarla…

Me sigo preguntando si debería estar haciendo algo más, o algo diferente.

Sé que estos pensamientos seguirán atormentándome hasta que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

¿Es eso lo que Sayori quiso decir con no querer que nada cambie?

No lo sé…

Pero sé que le daré todo lo que tengo.

Sayori es la persona más importante para mí.

Y haré lo que sea necesario para tener un futuro feliz con ella.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Vamos a la escuela?"

 **Sayori:** "Sí…"

Sayori me mira, intentando sonreír, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Sayori:** "Vamos."

Sayori y yo no hablamos en ningún momento del camino a la escuela.

Simplemente los dos caminamos en silencio uno al lado del otro.

Al llegar al salón del Club, ya están todas allí.

 **Natsuki:** "Vaya, mirad quién viene por fin."

 **Onii-chan:** "Je je, lo siento. Me dormí y Sayori tuvo que venir a despertarme."

Sayori está por decir algo, seguramente que no es verdad, pero Natsuki habla antes.

 **Natsuki:** "Más vale que no te duermas el día del festival."

 **Onii-chan:** "Tranquila, te aseguro que no pasará."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Estoy tranquila!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡N-No es como si me preocupara por ti o algo! ¿Queda claro?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas."

 **Monika:** "Venga, chicos, ya hablaréis luego. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí."

Sayori y yo vamos a hacer nuestra parte.

Aprovechando que se sienta a mi lado, Sayori me habla en voz baja.

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan, no hacía falta que mintieras por mí."

 **Onii-chan:** "No te preocupes por eso ahora."

 **Onii-chan:** "Centrémonos en el trabajo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Demos lo mejor de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Sayori:** "Sí…"

Sayori parece esbozar una sonrisa.

Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

Durante el resto del día, Sayori parece estar un poco mejor.

No está tan alegre como solía estar.

O como fingía estar…

Pero en ningún momento vuelve a mostrar signos de estar tan mal como estaba antes o el sábado.

Bien podría ser que estuviera disimulando, pero no quiero creer eso.

Quiero pensar que ella realmente está mejorando.

Finalmente el día termina. Todos nos despedimos en el Club y Sayori y yo vamos juntos a casa.

Una vez en frente de mi casa, tenemos que despedirnos.

Normalmente esto no tendría ninguna importancia, pero esta vez es diferente.

Es la primera vez desde que sé que Sayori tiene depresión.

Y la primera vez desde que nos hemos declarado.

No sé muy bien qué decir.

De nuevo me encuentro parado frente a ella, incapaz de decir nada, como un auténtico idiota.

 **Sayori:** "Um… Esto…"

 **Sayori:** "Hasta… Mañana, Onii-chan."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Espera!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

 **Sayori:** "Lo dices por lo de esta mañana, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "… Sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "El sábado parecía que estabas mejor, sin embargo antes…"

 **Sayori:** "Sí. No sé qué me ha pasado."

 **Sayori:** "Gracias por ayudarme y por estar ahí por mí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya sabes que siempre estaré por ti."

 **Onii-chan:** "Siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ayudarte, no lo olvides."

Sayori me sonríe.

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Mañana pasaré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Sayori:** "Sí."

 **Sayori:** "Hasta mañana, Onii-chan."

 **Onii-chan:** "Hasta mañana, Sayori."

Entro en mi casa.

Al entrar en la habitación me tumbo en la cama.

Aun no puedo creer lo que ha pasado hoy…

¡Sayori se me ha declarado!

¡Y yo también a ella!

¡Ahora somos novios!

Aún no me lo creo. Ha ido todo tan rápido que parece un sueño.

Tenía pensado declararme a Sayori cuando saliese de la depresión.

Pero se me ha declarado, y eso ha acelerado las cosas.

Y quién sabe, quizás esto acelere también su recuperación.

Si ella me ama y ahora somos novios, esto probablemente la anime y le ayude a recuperarse más pronto.

Sonrío feliz de pensar esto.

Sayori…

Estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites.

Te ayudaré a superar esta depresión.

Y cuando lo hagas…

Tendremos un futuro feliz juntos.

Te lo prometo.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente.**

Martes.

Después de desayunar y prepararme, salgo en dirección a la casa de Sayori.

Tal como le dije ayer, voy a buscarla.

Llego a la casa de Sayori y llamo al timbre.

No contesta.

Tras casi medio minuto vuelvo a llamar.

Pasa medio minuto más.

De nuevo, nada.

Aunque la puerta está abierta, llamé al timbre por cortesía, sin embargo, al ver que no contesta, decido entrar.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sayori?"

Tengo un Déjà vu.

Esto es exactamente lo mismo que ayer.

Fuera de la habitación de Sayori, toco su puerta.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sayori?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Despierta, tontita…"

Digo exactamente lo mismo que ayer expresamente.

¿Te imaginas que he vuelto atrás en el tiempo y en realidad hoy es ayer?

Y más importante…

¿Por qué estoy pensando esto como si se lo estuviera narrando a alguien?

No hay respuesta.

Sí, exactamente igual que ayer. Voy a tener que entrar en su habitación.

Igual que ayer, abro la puerta suavemente.

 **Onii-chan:** ".......Sayo…"


	17. å§•ï¼ˆé¦å¿æ¢ï¼‰åœ¨ä½³éŸ³é›å°çšå»£æç¯ç›ï¼Œä

**å§•ï¼ˆé¦å¿æ¢ï¼‰åœ¨ä½³éŸ³é›å°çšå»£æç¯ç›ï¼Œä**

…

¿Qué demonios...?

¡¿Qué demonios?!

¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES?!

Esto una pesadilla.

Una puta pesadilla.

Tiene que serlo.

Esto no es real.

No hay forma de que esto pueda ser real.

Sayori no haría esto.

Ayer todo estaba bien…

¡Es por eso que no puedo creer lo que mis ojos me están mostrando...!

Reprimo el impulso de vomitar.

Ayer…

Le dije a Sayori que estaría allí para ella.

Le dije que sabía lo que es mejor, y que todo estaría bien.

Entonces, ¿por qué…?

¿Por qué ella haría esto...?

¿Qué hice mal?

¿Confesarme?

No debería haberme confesado.

Eso no es lo que Sayori necesitaba en absoluto.

Incluso me dijo lo doloroso que es para ella que otros se preocupen.

Entonces, ¿por qué le confesé mi amor y la hice sentir aún peor?

¿Por qué fui tan egoísta?

Esto es mi culpa…

Sayori…

¡Ha muerto por mi culpa!

Mis enjambres de pensamientos me siguen diciendo todo lo que pude haber hecho para evitar esto.

Si sólo hubiera pasado más tiempo con ella…

Acompañarla a la escuela…

Y seguir siendo su amigo, como siempre lo he sido…

¡Entonces podría haber evitado esto!

¡Sé que podría haberlo evitado!

Que se pudra el Club de Literatura.

Que se pudra el festival.

Simplemente… Perdí a mi mejor amiga.

Alguien con quien crecí.

Ella se ha ido para siempre.

Nada de lo que haga puede traerla de vuelta.

Esto no es un juego en el que puedo reiniciar y probar algo diferente.

O un fanfic en el que pueda escribir una versión diferente si no me gusta lo que pasa.

Esto es la vida real.

Solo tenía una oportunidad, y no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

Y ahora llevaré esta culpa conmigo hasta que muera.

Nada en mi vida vale más que la de ella…

Y aun así no pude hacer lo que ella necesitaba de mí.

Y ahora…

Nunca podré recuperarla…

Nunca…

Nunca…

Nunca…

Nunca…

Nunca…

Nunca…

Nunca…

Nunca…

Nunca…

Nunca…

Nunca.

NUNCA.

**NUNCA.**

**AW"PAtÂfòAæƒå†µä¸‹ï¼Œä½å ¯ä»¥åœ¨ä¸€ä¸ªé žç«žäº‰é¢(ÒªAXÅùA'ìB(´…A] A¶ÈBjAÄ•A'ŒBhá'AÄ•A'ÑBä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯fêAÄ•AoBd)¼AÄ•A &£Bd3A]‚ºÁPß€à5ÚÂf¢cÁXÅùöTÊÂd¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾4Âc§IÁ]ôÜœÂfä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯¢dÁEÐ¬IÂeãEÁPß€DŸ_Âd¤ºÁXÅùÄíÂbò‡Á{åŠå¯¼½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾ÞDTÂdëÁEÐvÂc¾ÁPß€¬IÂbæÅÁXÅúæˆæœ¬ã‚é‡‡ç"¨æ°ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»ŸÕØABfêAXÅúÖÉlBhá'APß€××ì¨Âi¢îÁEÐÒðÂhAG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†çš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚ðBi¢AEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙHBf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBdæŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd.(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P?à5ÚÂhë¦AOô?öTÊÂjèAEf[?MÂd.(AW"Q?}§JAá‚‚ðBi¢îAEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙH¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰Bf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªåÁìÂfòAS3?ÄìÂhë¦AL¤v?¾4Âj‰ôÜé›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçšœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGN?ÄíÂjèAá‚ÞDTÂd(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£Í»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰é¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁXÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°é›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçš„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbŠ‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"Pà5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂ"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhë¦ä¼ä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯æŒä»¥ä¸‹6ä¸ªæ¸å¿ƒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•äŠŸèƒ½ï¼šÃEž„BioÁKWÄšBbzPÁ©=†ÔëBd`¸ÁFšHÏS3AwÁÂhë¦AL¤xA˜ÂjèACŠùi"Âd.A[£Aò[ÂfòAW"Oþ"EÂhë¦AOõù‰ÂjèAEf[ñBdëAEÐAvS»APß€AõBbæÆAXÅùAt/BaõwA{A9Bf¢dAEÐAõxBeãBAPß€AJBd¤¸AXÅùAwðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBˆçš„MOMèƒ½ä½¿ä¸€ä¸ªå¬å¸æˆä¸ºå¸‚åœºé¢†è¢ï¼Œæ'ç«‹èµé«˜çš„è¡Œä¸šæ‡æ†ï¼Œç‡å°†ÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\B¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»h‚ºÁCvWÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiÙHBeãDÁGªMÖãXBc§Iá‚ðBf¢dÁW"PÍh]BeãEÁS3iÂbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä4Âc§IÁ]ôÜœÂf¢dÁEÐ¬IÂeãEÁPß€DŸ_Âd¤ºÁXÅùíÂbò‡Á{ÞDTÂ¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»dëÁEÐvÂc¾ÁPß€¬ÙHBeãDÁGªMÖãXBc§IÁá‚ðBf¢dÁW"PÍh]BeãEÁS3ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁŠ‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWB¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æå¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥æˆæœ¬ã‚é‡‡ç"¨æ°ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿçš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é©Bbò‡A{ÿŒBh‚ºAEÐAtBg†îAPß€Aw¡BeãDAXÅùA}Bc§JA{ùiyBi¢îAEÐAòDBh‚ºAPß€þ"Bf¢dAXÅúùiBd¼A{ñAP]Á_}›P]Bj™k›P]A_}›P]Âj™k›P]ÂaŠÑ¡*€ÂhA=¬®Âe©`Abè•(VÂb€bAô†=È9žBa&ŠAAG"=†ÔëBaœÚAKWÄÏ8BbAT¢2$S~BbRàAAG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†ZÓÐž„BbwHA]ìšBaè²A„ú=†ÔëBc1YAIÃEÏ8Bd`¸ARK‹$S~Be*÷AWûºž„BeAZÓÐšBbzPAª=†ÔëBd`¸AFšHÏ8BµAMž=$S~BgMARK‹ž„Bgâ³AT¢2šBbÛdAº0=†ÔëBe*øAAÜÌÏ8BgMAFšH$S~Bh¹AIÃFž„BioAKWÄšBeA;ŠÑÏ8B"±æ€å¸¦æ¥çš„é«˜æ•ˆçŽgâ²A=¬$S~BioAbèž„Bj5NAô†šÂa&ŠÁ^okú4ÐÂaœÚÁ[‰×A+ÂbÁU7ÜAurÂbRàÁK¼äA§ÂbwHÁîA¿ßÂaè²Á^okø°vÂc1YÁ[‰×A~Âd`¸ÁU7ÜA¾Âe*÷ÁK¼äAÎèÂeÁ?îA¦ýÂbzPÁ^okõ§ÐÂd`¸Á[‰×Am~Âf!µÁU7ÜAqjÂ**


	18. Capítulo 1

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente**

**???:** **"¡¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy!!"**

Veo a una molesta chica corriendo hacia mí desde lejos, agitando los brazos en el aire como si fuera totalmente ajena a cualquier atención que pudiera atraer a sí misma.

Esa chica es Sayori, mi vecina y buena amiga desde que éramos niños.

Ya sabes, el tipo de amiga que nunca te verías haciendo hoy, pero funciona porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Solíamos caminar a la escuela juntos en días como este, pero a partir de la secundaria ella se quedaba dormida más y más frecuentemente, y yo me cansé de esperar."

Pero si ella va a perseguirme así, casi me siento mejor huyendo.

Sin embargo, sólo suspiro y me detengo frente al paso de peatones dejando que Sayori me alcance.

 **Sayori:** "Haaahhh… Haaahhh…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Otra vez me quedé dormida!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Pero esta vez te atrapé!"

 **Yo:** "Tal vez, pero sólo porque decidí detenerme y esperarte."

 **Sayori:** "¡¿Eeehhhhh?! ¡Dices eso como si pensaras en ignorarme!"

 **Sayori:** **"¡Eres un cabronazo, Onii-chan!"**

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Algún día dejarás de llamarme Onii-chan?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No, pero ya tenemos una cierta edad."

 **Sayori:** "Oh, ¿entonces estás diciendo que te avergüenza?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Claro que no!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero desde pequeña que me llamas así. ¿No te parece infantil?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Mmm?"

 **Sayori:** "La verdad es que no."

 **Sayori:** "Para mí siempre has sido como un hermano. ¿Qué hay de malo en llamarte así?"

 **Sayori:** "Además…"

**Sayori: "Hoy he soñado que me asesinabas."**

**Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

**Sayori: "Eso es de ser muy mala persona."**

**Sayori: "Para compensarme tienes que dejar que te siga llamando Onii-chan."**

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sabes que no era yo, ¿verdad?"

**Sayori: "¿Estás diciendo que no piensas compensarme?"**

…

Es inútil discutir con ella.

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, llámame como quieras."

 **Sayori:** "¡Yey!"

Ella sonríe alegremente y empieza a trotar a la escuela.

Es increíble cómo me dejo ser engañado por ella.

Aunque a decir verdad tampoco me molesta que me llame así.

Y si a ella le hace feliz…

·

·

·

A medida que nos acercamos, las calles se llenan cada vez más con otros estudiantes haciendo su viaje diario.

 **Sayori:** "Por cierto, Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Ya has decidido un club para unirte?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Un club?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya te lo dije, realmente no estoy interesado en unirme a ningún club."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y tampoco he estado buscando."

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh? ¡Eso no es verdad!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Me dijiste que te unirías a un club este año!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Lo hice?"

Es posible que lo haya hecho, en una de nuestras muchas conversaciones en las que le sigo la corriente.

Ella probablemente me haya dicho que me uniera a un club, y yo le haya dicho que sí sin estar realmente escuchándola, contestándole solo para que se callara.

Debería haberla escuchado para poder decirle por centésima vez que no estoy interesado en ningún club.

Pero es que a veces es tan pesada…

Que simplemente mi cerebro desconecta.

La verdad es que Sayori se preocupa bastante por mí, cuando estoy perfectamente contento con ser un chico promedio mientras gasto mi tiempo libre en juegos y anime."

 **Sayori:** "¡Jooooo!"

 **Sayori:** "Estaba hablando acerca de cómo me preocupa que no aprendas a socializar o tener alguna habilidad antes de la universidad."

 **Sayori:** "¡Tu felicidad es realmente importante para mí, ¿sabes?!"

**Sayori: "Y sé que eres feliz ahora, ¡pero moriría con sólo pensar que te convertirás en un puto inadaptado de mierda como esos asquerosos hikikomori, que ni siquiera salen de su habitación!"**

**Sayori: "Putos inadaptados, son escoria."**

…

¿En serio piensa eso sobre mí?

 **Sayori:** "Confía en mí, ¿sí?"

 **Sayori:** "No me hagas seguir preocupándome por ti…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Vale, vale…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Iré a ver algunos clubs, si eso te hace feliz."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero no prometo nada."

 **Sayori:** "¿Al menos me prometes que lo intentarás un poco?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, supongo que te prometo eso."

 **Sayori:** "¡Yaay~!"

¿Por qué me dejo ser sermoneado por una chica tan despreocupada?

Más que eso, me sorprende que incluso me haya permitido ceder a ella.

Supongo que verla preocuparse tanto por mí me da ganas de tranquilizarla un poco, incluso si exagera todo lo que tiene dentro de su cabeza.

·

·

·

El día escolar fue tan común como siempre, y se acabó antes de que me diera cuenta.

Después de recoger mis cosas, miro inexpresivamente a la pared, buscando un gramo de motivación.

 **Onii-chan:** "Clubs…"

Sayori quiere que mire algunos clubs.

Creo que no tengo más remedio que empezar con el club de anime…

**Sayori: "¿HøŁaâäáàāåȁǎã?"**

**Onii-chan:** "¿Sayori…?"

Sayori debe haber entrado al salón mientras estaba distraído.

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que soy el único que queda en el aula.

 **Sayori:** "Pensé que podría atraparte saliendo del aula, pero te vi sentado aquí, así que entré."

 **Sayori:** "Honestamente, eres peor que yo algunas veces… ¡Estoy impresionada!"

 **Onii-chan:** "No tienes que esperarme si eso te hará llegar tarde a tu club."

 **Sayori:** "Bueno, pensé que tal vez necesitabas un poco de aliento, así que pensé… Ya sabes…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Mmm? ¿El qué?"

 **Sayori:** "Bueno… ¡Que podrías venir a mi club!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Sayori:** "¿¿Sííí??"

 **Onii-chan:** "… No hay manera de que vaya a tu club."

**Sayori: "¡¿Eeeehhhhh?! ¡Hijo de la gran puta!"**

**Onii-chan:** "No te pases."

Sayori es vicepresidenta del Club de Literatura.

No es que fuera consciente de que ella tenía algún interés en la literatura.

De hecho, estoy seguro de que ella sólo lo hizo porque pensó que sería divertido ayudar a comenzar un nuevo club.

Como ella fue la primera en mostrar interés después de la que propuso el club, heredó el título de vicepresidenta.

Dicho esto, mi interés en la literatura es incluso menor.

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí. Voy al club de anime."

 **Sayori:** "Vamos, por favor…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué te importa tanto, de todos modos?"

 **Sayori:** "Bueno…"

 **Sayori:** "La verdad es que ayer le conté al club que traería un nuevo miembro…"

 **Sayori:** "Y Natsuki hizo pastelillos y eso…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Qué?! ¡No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir!"

No puedo decir si Sayori es realmente una cabeza hueca, o si ella es tan astuta como para haber planeado todo esto.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien…Voy a pasar por un pastelillo, ¿de acuerdo?"

**Sayori: "¡Síìiïîīǐýyÿȳ! ¡Vamosssssssç~!"**

·

·

·

Y así, hoy marca el día en que vendí mi alma por un pastelillo.

Abrumado, sigo a Sayori por la escuela y al piso de arriba, una sección de la escuela que rara vez visito, generalmente utilizada para clases y actividades de tercer año.

Sayori, llena de energía, abre la puerta del aula.

 **Sayori:** "¡Chicas! ¡El nuevo miembro está aquí~!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Te he dicho que no me llames as…"

¿Eh? Miro alrededor de la habitación.

 **Chica 1:** "Bienvenido al Club de Literatura. Es un placer conocerte."

 **Chica 1:** "Sayori siempre dice buenas cosas de ti."

 **Chica 2:** "¿En serio? ¿Has traído a un chico?"

 **Chica 2:** "Qué manera de matar la atmósfera."

 **Chica 3:** "¡Oh! ¿Así que eres tú el nuevo miembro? ¡Qué buena sorpresa!"

 **Chica 3:** "¡Bienvenido al Club!"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

Todas las palabras se me escapan en esta situación.

Este club…

… ¡¡Está lleno de chicas increíblemente lindas!!

 **Chica 2:** "¿Qué estás mirando?"

 **Chica 2:** "Si quieres decir algo, dilo."

 **Onii-chan:** "L-Lo siento…"

 **Chica 1:** "Natsuki…"

 **Natsuki:** "Hmph."

La chica con la actitud agria, cuyo nombre aparentemente es Natsuki, es una que no reconozco.

Su pequeña figura me hace pensar que probablemente es de primer año.

Ella es quien hizo los pastelillos, de acuerdo a Sayori.

 **Sayori:** **"Puedes ignorarla ~~cuando se pone de mal humor~~ ~"**

Sayori dice eso en voz baja en mi oído, luego se vuelve hacia las otras chicas.

 **Sayori:** "De todas formas! Esta es Natsuki, siempre llena de energía."

 **Sayori:** "Y está es Yuri, ¡la más lista del club!"

La mencionada se sonroja al escuchar a Sayori decir eso.

 **Yuri:** "N-No digas eso…"

Yuri, quien parece comparablemente más madura y tímida, parece tener dificultades para mantenerse al día con personas como Sayori y Natsuki.

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Bueno, es un placer conoceros a ambas."

 **Sayori:** "Y parece que ya conoces a Monika, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Así es."

Monika sonríe dulcemente.

Nos conocemos. Bueno, rara vez hablamos, pero estábamos en la misma clase el año pasado.

Monika era probablemente la chica más popular de la clase. Inteligente, hermosa, atlética…

Básicamente, completamente fuera de mi alcance.

Entonces, sonriéndome tan genuinamente se siente un poco...

 **Monika:** "Es genial verte de nuevo, Onii-chan."

Natsuki salta.

 **Natsuki:** "¡¿Huh!?."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo que Onii-chan?!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¿No era el hermano de Sayori?!"

 **Natsuki:** "Espera… ¡¿Sayori y tú sois hermanas?!"

Yuri también salta.

 **Yuri:** "¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Monika suelta una carcajada.

 **Monika:** "No, no. No es eso."

 **Monika:** "En realidad no es hermano de Sayori ni de mí."

 **Monika:** "Lo que pasa es que él y Sayori han sido amigos desde pequeños, hasta tal punto que es casi como si fuera un hermano para ella, por eso le llama Onii-chan."

 **Monika:** "Tanto lo llama así que cuando me lo presentó, me dijo Onii-chan en vez de su nombre."

 **Monika:** "La cosa es que me resultó divertido y decidí llamarle yo también Onii-chan."

Las dos chicas se tranquilizan un poco.

 **Yuri:** "Y-Ya veo…"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, me llamo…"

 **Monika:** "Espera."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?"

 **Monika:** "Tengo una idea…"

 **Monika:** "¿Por qué no le llamamos todos Onii-chan?"

 **Nat & Yuri:** "¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?!"

 **Yuri:** "¿Qu-Qué dices, Monika?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Eso! ¡¿Por qué íbamos a llamarle así?!"

 **Monika:** "Bueno…"

 **Monika:** "Había pensado que podría ser divertido."

 **Monika:** "Además, podría reforzar la unión de los miembros del Club."

 **Monika:** "Pensadlo, sería como si fuéramos una familia."

 **Sayori:** "¡Sí, es genial!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Eso es una estupidez!"

Monika sonríe pícaramente.

 **Monika:** "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te avergüenza tener que llamarlo así?"

Natsuki se sonroja.

 **Natsuki:** "¡…!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Cl-Claro que no! ¡Es solo que tiene nombre! Es una estupidez tener que ponerle un apodo…"

 **Monika:** "Ju ju ju…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, para que te parezca menos vergonzoso…"

 **Monika:** "¿Qué te parece si él te llama Onee-chan? Así estaríais a la par."

 **Natsuki:** "¡N-Ni hablar!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡O-Oye, tú!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme nunca en tu vida Onee-chan, ¿te queda claro?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "S-Sí… Clarísimo…"

Tengo que recordar no llamar nunca Onee-chan a Natsuki. No sé lo que sería capaz de hacerme si lo hiciera.

 **Monika:** "¿Yuri? ¿Qué me dices tú?"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Y-Yo…"

 **Monika:** "Vamos, puede ser divertido. ¿Por favor?"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "B-Bueno… Está bien…"

 **Monika:** "¡Sí!"

 **Monika:** "¿Natsuki? Solo faltas tú."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Y-Yo… ¡No pienso hacer eso!"

 **Monika:** "Oh, vamos…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡N-No!"

Sayori se pone detrás de Natsuki y la coge por los hombros.

 **Sayori:** "Vamos, Natsuki. Hazlo por mí, por favor."

 **Natsuki:** "…"

**Sayori: "Hazlo, zorra de mierda."**

**Natsuki:** "¡…!"

**å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰é¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁXÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœæŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*ø**

Sayori pone cara de perrito triste mientras se pone en el campo de visión de Natsuki, obligándola a mirarla.

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Natsuki:** "… ¡Jooooo! ¡Está bien, lo haré!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Genial!"

 **Sayori:** "Gracias, Natsuki, eres una gran amiga."

 **Natsuki:** "¡C-Calla!"

Sayori sonríe y se aleja de Natsuki.

… La verdad, no entiendo por qué tanto interés en que todas me llamen Onii-chan.

Aunque tampoco es que me queje.

Todas estas chicas lindas, llamándome Onii-chan…

Ah… Creo que me dará algo.

 **Sayori:** "¡Siéntate, Onii-chan! Hicimos sitio para ti en la mesa, para que te puedas sentar junto a mí o a Monika."

 **Sayori:** "Iré por los pastelillos~"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Hey! ¡Yo los hice, yo voy por ellos!"

 **Sayori:** "Ah, perdón, me emocioné un poco~ Je je…"

 **Yuri:** "Entonces… Yo iré a hacer té."

Las chicas tienen algunos escritorios puestos para formar una mesa.

Como Sayori mencionó, se ha ampliado para que haya un espacio al lado de Monika y un espacio al lado de Sayori.

Natsuki y Yuri caminan hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde Natsuki toma una bandeja envuelta y Yuri abre el armario.

Aún incómodo, tomo asiento al lado de Sayori.

Natsuki regresa con orgullo a la mesa, con la bandeja en la mano.

 **Natsuki:** "Bieeen, ¿estáis listos?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Tadá!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Uwooooah!"

Natsuki levanta el papel de aluminio de la bandeja para revelar una docena de pastelillos blancos y esponjosos decorados para que parezcan pequeños felinos.

Los bigotes están dibujados con glaseado, y pequeños trozos de chocolate se utilizaron para hacer orejas.

 **Sayori:** "¡Qué lindooooo~!"

 **Monika:** "¡No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan buena horneando, Natsuki!"

 **Natsuki:** "Ejejé. Bueno, ya sabes…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sólo daos prisa y coged uno!"

Sayori toma uno primero, luego Monika. Yo las sigo.

 **Sayori:** **"¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! ¡JODER, ESTÁ DE PUTÍSIMA MADRE, HÓSTIA!"**

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, esa lengua."

Giro el pastelillo con los dedos, buscando el mejor ángulo para tomar un bocado.

Natsuki está callada.

No puedo evitar notar su mirada furtiva en mi dirección.

¿Está esperando a que lo muerda?

Finalmente lo hago.

El glaseado es dulce y lleno de sabor. Me pregunto si lo hizo por su cuenta.

 **Onii-chan:** "Está muy bueno."

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias, Natsuki."

 **Natsuki:** "¿P-por qué me agradeces? ¡No es como que…"

(¿No he escuchado esto en alguna parte antes…?)

 **Natsuki:** "…Los haya hecho para ti o algo así!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? Creí que técnicamente lo hiciste. Sayori dijo…"

 **Natsuki:** "B-Bueno, tal vez…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Pero no para… T-tú sabes… ¡Para ti, tonto!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, está bien…"

Ella es una tsundere total.

Yuri regresa a la mesa, cargando un juego de té.

Ella coloca cuidadosamente una taza de té en frente de cada uno de nosotros antes de colocar la tetera al lado de la bandeja de pastelillos.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Guardáis un juego de té completo en este salón de clases?"

 **Yuri:** "No te preocupes, los profesores nos dieron permiso."

 **Yuri:** "De todas formas, ¿una taza de té no ayuda a disfrutar más un buen libro?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…Y-Yo supongo…"

 **Monika:** "Ejejé, no te intimides, Yuri sólo está tratando de impresionarte."

 **Yuri** "¡¿Eh?! E-Esa no es…"

Avergonzada, Yuri mira hacia otro lado.

 **Yuri:** "…Esa no es mi intención, sabes…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Te creo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, el té y la lectura pueden no ser un pasatiempo para mí, pero al menos disfruto el té."

 **Yuri:** "Me alegro…"

Yuri sonríe débilmente en alivio.

Monika levanta una ceja y luego me sonríe.

 **Monika:** "Así que, ¿qué te hizo considerar el Club de Literatura?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Um…"

Esa pregunta me asustó.

Algo me dice que no debo decirle a Monika que fui prácticamente arrastrado aquí por Sayori.

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, no me he unido a ningún club, y Sayori se ve realmente feliz aquí, así que…"

 **Monika:** "Está bien, no te avergüences."

 **Monika:** "Haremos que te sientas como en casa, ¿vale?"

 **Monika:** "Como presidenta del Club de Literatura, es mi trabajo hacer el club divertido y emocionante para todos."

 **Onii-chan:** "Monika, estoy sorprendido."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Cómo es que decidiste comenzar tu propio club?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Probablemente podrías ser miembro de la junta de alguno de los clubs más importantes."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿No eras líder del Club de Debate el año pasado?"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá, bueno, ya sabes…"

 **Monika:** "Para ser honesta, no puedo soportar toda la política en torno a los principales clubs."

 **Monika:** "Se siente como nada más que discutir sobre el presupuesto y la publicidad y cómo prepararse para los eventos…"

 **Monika:** "Prefiero tomar algo que personalmente disfruto y hacer algo especial con él."

 **Monika:** "Y si alienta a otros a entrar en la literatura, ¡entonces estoy cumpliendo ese sueño!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Realmente Monika es una gran lider!"

Yuri también asiente de acuerdo.

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces me sorprende que todavía no haya más personas en el club."

 **Onii-chan:** "Debe ser difícil comenzar un nuevo club."

 **Monika:** "Podrías ponerlo de esa manera."

 **Monika:** "No muchas personas están muy interesadas en poner todo el esfuerzo para comenzar algo nuevo…"

 **Monika:** "Especialmente cuando es algo que no llama tu atención, como la literatura."

 **Monika:** "Tienes que esforzarte para convencer a la gente de que es divertido y que vale la pena."

 **Monika:** "Pero hace que los eventos escolares, como el festival, sean mucho más importantes."

 **Monika:** "¡Estoy segura de que todos podemos hacer crecer este club antes de graduarnos!"

 **Monika:** "¿No es así, chicas?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Sí!"

 **Yuri:** "Haremos lo mejor."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Lo sabes!"

Todas con entusiasmo están de acuerdo.

Estas chicas tan diferentes, todas interesadas en el mismo objetivo…

Monika debe haber trabajado muy duro sólo para encontrar a estas tres.

Tal vez es por eso que todas estaban tan encantadas con la idea de un nuevo miembro uniéndose.

Aunque todavía no sé si puedo seguir el ritmo de su entusiasmo por la literatura…

 **Yuri:** "Así que, dime, ¿qué tipo de cosas te gusta leer?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno… Ah…"

Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que he leído estos últimos años, realmente no tengo una buena manera de responder eso.

 **Onii-chan:** "…Manga…"

Murmuro en voz baja, medio en broma.

De repente la cabeza de Natsuki se levanta en mi dirección.

Parece que quiere decir algo, pero se queda callada.

 **Yuri:** "N-No lees mucho, supongo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…Bueno, eso puede cambiar…"

¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Hablé sin pensar después de ver la triste sonrisa de Yuri.

 **Onii-chan:** "De todas formas, ¿qué hay de ti, Yuri?"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, veamos…"

Yuri traza el borde de su taza de té con su dedo.

 **Yuri:** "Mis favoritos son generalmente novelas que construyen mundos de fantasía profundos y complejos."

 **Yuri:** "El nivel de creatividad y artesanía detrás de ellos es increíble para mí."

 **Yuri:** "Y contar una buena historia en un mundo tan extraño es igualmente impresionante."

Yuri continúa, claramente apasionada por su lectura.

Parecía tan reservada y tímida desde el momento en que entré, pero es obvio por la forma en que sus ojos brillan que encuentra su comodidad en el mundo de los libros, no en las personas.

 **Yuri:** "Pero ya sabes, me gustan muchas cosas."

 **Yuri:** "Las historias con profundos elementos psicológicos generalmente me sumergen también."

 **Yuri:** "¿No es sorprendente cómo un escritor puede aprovecharse tan deliberadamente de tu propia falta de imaginación?"

 **Yuri:** "De todos modos, he estado leyendo mucho horror últimamente…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, leí un libro de terror una vez…"

Digo desesperadamente eso, con lo que me puedo identificar a un nivel mínimo.

A este ritmo, Yuri podría estar teniendo una conversación con una roca.

 **Monika:** "¿De verdad? No hubiera esperado eso, Yuri."

 **Monika:** "Para alguien tan gentil como tú…"

 **Yuri:** "Creo que podrías decir eso."

 **Yuri:** "Pero si una historia me hace pensar o me lleva a otro mundo, entonces realmente no puedo dejarlo."

 **Yuri:** "El horror surrealista a menudo tiene mucho éxito en cambiar la forma de mirar el mundo, aunque sólo sea por un breve momento."

 **Natsuki:** "Ugh, odio el horror…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Oh? ¿Por qué?"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, yo sólo…"

Los ojos de Natsuki se vuelven hacia mí por una fracción de segundo.

 **Natsuki:** "No importa."

 **Monika:** "Es cierto, usualmente te gusta escribir cosas lindas, ¿no es así, Natsuki?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¿Q-Qué?!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¿Por qué dices eso?!"

 **Monika:** "Dejaste un trozo de papel en la última reunión del club."

 **Monika:** "Parecía que estabas trabajando en un poema llamado…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡No lo digas en voz alta!!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Y regrésalo!"

 **Monika:** "Bien, bien~"

Monika dice eso con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé, tus pastelillos, tus poemas…"

 **¿Sayori?:** "Todo lo que haces es tan lindo como tú~"

Sayori se sienta detrás de Natsuki y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡No soy linda!!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Natsuki, ¿escribes tus propios poemas?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Eh? Bueno, supongo que a veces."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Por qué te importa?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que es impresionante."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué no los compartes algún día?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡N-No!"

Natsuki desvía la mirada.

 **Natsuki:** "No te… Gustarían…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… ¿Aún no eres una escritora confiada?"

 **Yuri:** "Entiendo lo que Natsuki siente."

 **Yuri:** "Compartir ese nivel de escritura toma más que seguridad."

 **Yuri:** "La verdadera forma de escribir es escribir para ti mismo."

 **Yuri:** "Debes estar dispuesto a abrirte a tus lectores, exponiendo tus vulnerabilidades y mostrando incluso los alcances más profundos de tu corazón."

 **Monika:** "¿Tienes experiencia escribiendo también, Yuri?"

 **Monika:** "Quizás si compartes parte de tu trabajo, puedes dar un ejemplo y ayudar a Natsuki a sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para compartir el de ella."

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Supongo que es lo mismo para Yuri…"

 **Sayori:** "Aww… Querría leer los poemas de todos…"

Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento.

 **Monika:** "¡Muy bien!"

 **Monika:** "Tengo una idea, chicos~"

 **Nat & Yuri:** "¿…?"

Natsuki y Yuri miran con curiosidad a Monika.

 **Monika:** "¡Vámonos todos a casa y escribamos un poema!"

 **Monika:** "Entonces, la próxima vez que nos veamos, todos los compartiremos entre nosotros."

 **Monika:** "De esa forma todos estaremos a la par."

 **Natsuki:** "U-Um…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Sayori:** **"¡Sííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííí! ¡Hagámoslo!"**

 **Monika:** "Además, ahora que tenemos un nuevo miembro, creo que nos ayudará a todos a sentirnos un poco más cómodos y fortalecer el vínculo del club."

 **Monika:** "¿No es así, Onii-chan?"

Monika me sonríe cálidamente una vez más.

 **Onii-chan:** "Ey, ey, espera un momento."

 **Monika:** "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

Ahora que volvemos al tema original de mi incorporación al club, sin rodeos saco lo que he tenido en mente.

 **Onii-chan:** "En ningún momento he dicho que me uniría a este club."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori puede haberme convencido de pasar por aquí, pero nunca tomé ninguna decisión."

 **Onii-chan:** "Todavía tengo otros clubs que mirar, y… Um…"

Perdí mi tren de pensamiento.

Las cuatro chicas me miran con ojos abatidos.

 **Monika:** "P-Pero…"

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento, pensé…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Hmph!"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

**Sayori: "Eres un hijo de puta."**

**Sayori: "Me das asco."**

**Sayori: "Puto cerdo asqueroso."**

**Sayori: "Espero que cuando vuelvas a casa te atropelle un camión y te deje tetrapléjico por ser tan hijo de puta."**

**Onii-chan:** "¡…

**å¿èç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢î›ä¾›åº"åBgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœÁEÍh\Bh‚¦æÂbæÅÁ"XÅúÁëÂa²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xBeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑžiï¼Œè¿™äº‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœKWÄÏ8BbÁ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœæŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG**

**Onii-chan:** "…"

Estoy… Estoy indefenso contra estas chicas.

¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar una decisión clara cuando es así?

Es decir, si escribir poemas es el precio que tengo que pagar para poder pasar cada día con estas hermosas chicas…

 **Onii-chan:** "…De acuerdo, está bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Me uniré al Club de Literatura."

Los ojos de las chicas se iluminan.

 **Sayori:** "¡Sííí! Estoy tan feliz~"

Sayori me rodea con sus brazos, saltando de arriba a abajo.

 **Onii-chan:** "H-Hey…"

Monika se ve aliviada.

 **Monika:** "Realmente me asustaste por un momento…"

 **Natsuki:** "Si realmente sólo hubieras venido por los pastelillos, estaría muy enojada."

 **Monika:** "Entonces, eso lo hace oficial."

 **Monika:** "¡Bienvenido al Club de Literatura!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Gracias, supongo."

 **Monika:** "¡Bien, todo el mundo!"

 **Monika:** "Creo que con eso podemos finalizar oficialmente la reunión de hoy con una buena nota."

 **Monika:** "Recordad la tarea de esta noche:"

 **Monika:** "Escribir un poema para traer a la próxima reunión, ¡para que todos podamos compartir!"

Monika me mira una vez más.

 **Monika:** "Quiero ver cómo te expresas, Onii-chan"

 **Monika:** "Ejejé~"

 **Onii-chan:** "S-Siie…"

¿Realmente puedo impresionar a la estrella de la clase Monika con mis mediocres habilidades de escritura?

Ya siento la ansiedad creciendo dentro de mí.

Mientras tanto, las chicas continúan charlando mientras Yuri y Natsuki limpian la comida.

 **Sayori:** "Hey, Onii-chan, ya que estamos aquí, ¿quieres caminar juntos a casa?"

Es cierto, Sayori y yo nunca volvíamos a casa juntos porque siempre se quedaba después de la escuela para ir a los clubs.

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro."

Sayori sonríe felizmente.

 **Sayori:** "Yaay~"

Con eso, los dos nos vamos del salón del club y nos dirigimos a casa.

·

·

·

Durante todo el camino, mi mente vuela pensando en las cuatro chicas:

Sayori,

Natsuki,

Yuri,

Y, por supuesto, Monika.

¿Realmente estaré feliz de pasar todos los días después de la escuela en un club de literatura?

Quizás tendré la oportunidad de acercarme a una de estas chicas…

¡Muy bien!

Sólo tendré que aprovechar al máximo mis circunstancias, y estoy seguro de que la buena suerte me encontrará.

Y supongo que eso comienza con escribir un poema esta noche…

·

·

·

**å¿èç"ç„é‰ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡XBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁO®è®¤å¯ŒgMÁRKŒž„BÁTæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åÁ„ú=†ÔëBc1Yº"å•†å¼€å§‹IõxÁ{ÐµxBeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓ8BfµÁMž=$S~„BbwHÁÑžiï¼Œè¿™äº‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœKWÁR‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çšKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„ÄÏ8BbÁ‰äº†"å¯å·ã‚åœæŸç§8BfµÁMžÁBi¢î›ä¾›åº"åBgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœÁEÍh\Bh‚¦æÂÅúÁëÂa²ÖãX©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçšBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xBeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁ‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆZÓÑžiï¼Œè¿™äº‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœKWÄÏ8BbÁ„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœæŸç§]ìšHBf¢cÁé¡¹ã‚è¿™èÂjVAAG".Âiœœ**

**Onii-chan:** "¡Me cago en la puta, joder!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso?!"

**ƧȁǏøЯÿ: "Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n"**

**Onii-chan:** "¿Sayori?"

**ƧȁǏøЯÿ: "** **BbwHÁÑžiï¼Œè¿™äº‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœKWÁR‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çšKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„ÄÏ8BbÁ‰äº†"å¯å·ã‚åœæŸç§8BfµÁMžÁBi¢î›ä¾›åº"åBgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœÁEÍh\Bh‚¦æÂÅúÁëÂa²ÖãX©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçšBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xBeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁ‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆZÓÑžiï¼Œè¿™äº‰ä¸ŽåŠå**

**Onii-chan:** "¡Joder! ¡La puta!"

**ƧȁǏøЯÿ: "ONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	19. Capítulo 2

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente**

Bueno, estoy de vuelta en el Club de Literatura.

Fui el último en entrar, por lo que todas las demás ya están pasando el rato.

Al verme entrar, Monika me saluda.

 **Monika:** "¡Hola de nuevo, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "Me alegra ver que no huiste de nosotras, jajaja"

 **Onii-chan:** "Nah, no te preocupes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Esto puede ser un poco extraño para mí, pero al menos mantengo mi palabra."

 **Yuri:** "Gracias por cumplir tu promesa."

 **Yuri:** "Espero que esto no sea demasiado abrumador como compromiso para ti."

 **Yuri:** "Haciéndote zambullirte de cabeza en la literatura cuando no estás acostumbrado a ella…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Oh, vamos! Como si lo mereciera."

 **Natsuki:** "Sayori me dijo que ni siquiera querías unirte a ningún club este año."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Y el año pasado, tampoco!"

 **Natsuki:** "No sé si planeas venir y pasar el rato, o qué…"

 **Natsuki:** "Pero si no nos tomas en serio, entonces no verás el final de esto."

 **Monika:** "Natsuki, ciertamente tienes una gran boca para alguien que mantiene su colección de manga en el salón del club."

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡M-M-M…"

Natsuki se encuentra atrapada entre decir "Monika" y "manga".

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡El manga también es literatura!!"

Rápidamente derrotada, Natsuki vuelve a su asiento.

 **Sayori:** "No os preocupéis, chicas~"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan siempre da lo mejor mientras se divierta."

 **Sayori:** "Él me ayuda con trabajos pesados incluso sin preguntar."

 **Sayori:** "Como cocinar, limpiar mi cuarto…"

 **Yuri:** "Oh, qué confiable…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, es porque tu habitación es muy desordenada, es una distracción."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y casi incendiaste tu casa una vez."

 **Sayori:** "Ah, sí… Ejejé…"

 **Yuri:** "Vosotros dos sois realmente buenos amigos, ¿no es así?"

 **Yuri:** "Podría estar un poco celosa…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Por qué ibas a estarlo? ¡Tú y Onii-chan podéis ser buenos amigos también!"

 **Yuri:** "U-Um…"

 **Onii-chan:** "S-Sayori…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?"

Como de costumbre, Sayori parece ajena a la extraña situación en la que me acaba de meter.

 **Sa ayo ori:** "¡Oh! Yuri incluso te trajo algo hoy~"

Yuri se altera al escuchar decir eso a Sayori.

 **Yuri:** "¡E-Espera! Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Para mí?"

 **Yuri:** "Um… No realmente…"

 **Sayori:** "No seas tímida~"

 **Yuri:** "En serio, no es nada…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué es?"

 **Yuri:** "¡N-No importa!"

 **Yuri:** "Sayori lo hizo sonar como una gran cosa cuando en realidad no lo es…"

 **Yuri:** "Uuuuh, qué dilema…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh? Lo siento, Yuri, no estaba pensando…"

Supongo que eso significa que depende de mí rescatar esta situación…

 **Onii-chan:** "Hey, no te preocupes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Primero que nada, no estaba esperando nada."

 **Onii-chan:** "Así que cualquier buen gesto tuyo es una agradable sorpresa."

 **Onii-chan:** "Me hará feliz, no importa qué."

 **Yuri:** "A-Así que eso piensas…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro. No lo haré un gran problema si no quieres que lo sea."

 **Yuri:** "Muy bien…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, toma."

Yuri busca en su bolsa y saca un libro.

 **Yuri:** "No quería que te sintieras excluido…"

 **Yuri:** "Así que escogí un libro que pensé que podrías disfrutar."

 **Yuri:** "Es una lectura breve, por lo que debería mantener tu atención, incluso si no sueles leer."

 **Yuri:** "Y podríamos, ya sabes…"

 **Yuri:** "Discutirlo… Si quieres…"

E-Esto es…

¿Cómo es que esta chica es tan linda por accidente?

Incluso eligió un libro que cree que me va a gustar, a pesar de que no leo mucho…

 **Onii-chan:** "Yuri, gracias. Definitivamente lo leeré."

Entusiasmadamente tomo el libro.

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, puedes leerlo a tu propio ritmo."

 **Yuri:** "Quiero escuchar lo que piensas."

Ahora que todas se han acomodado, esperaba que Monika iniciara algunas actividades programadas para el club, pero ese no parece ser el caso.

Sayori y Monika están teniendo una alegre conversación en la esquina.

La cara de Yuri ya está enterrada en un libro.

No puedo dejar de notar su intensa expresión, como si estuviera esperando esta oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki está hurgando en el armario.

Cielos…

Parece que nadie quiere ser molestada hoy.

Me dejo caer en el escritorio más cercano.

¿Cómo se supone que me ocuparé de algo relacionado con la literatura por mí mismo de esta manera?

Creo que podría leer parte del libro que Yuri me dio…

…Pero me siento un poco cansado para leer.

Probablemente podría dormirme ahora.

Cierro los ojos y termino escuchando la conversación de Sayori con Monika.

 **Sayori:** "…Sin embargo, es probable que parezcamos realmente flojos en comparación con todos los demás clubs…"

 **Monika:** "Hmm…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, no podemos darnos por vencidas."

 **Monika:** "¡El festival es nuestra oportunidad de mostrarles a todos de qué se trata la literatura!"

 **Monika:** "El problema es que la idea de un club de literatura suena demasiado densa e intelectual…"

 **Monika:** "Pero no es así en absoluto, ¿sabes?"

 **Monika:** "Sólo necesitamos una forma de mostrarles eso a todos…"

 **Monika:** "Algo que hable a sus mentes creativas."

 **Sayori:** "Mmmmmmmmmmm…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Aun así, eso no soluciona el problema!"

 **Monika:** "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

 **Sayori:** "Incluso si encontramos la cosa más divertida que exista…"

 **Sayori:** "Nadie vendrá en primer lugar si se trata de un evento literario."

 **Sayori:** "Entonces, es más importante descubrir cómo hacer que las personas se presenten, ¿sabes?"

 **Sayori:** "Y después de que lleguen, podemos hacer lo que sea para hablarles a sus mentes creativas."

… ¿Qué es esto?

Sayori se está tomando esto muy en serio.

Es raro escucharla deliberar así.

 **Monika:** "Huh, ese es un buen punto…"

 **Monika:** "En ese caso, ¿crees que la comida hará el truco?"

 **Sayori:** "¡¿D-De qué tipo?!"

 **Monika:** "Ah… Bueno, supongo que podríamos…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Pastelillos!"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá, bien pensado."

 **Monika:** "Natsuki amaría hacer eso."

 **Sayori:** "¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Natsuki hace los mejores pastelillos!"

 **Sayori:** "Eso funcionaría perfectamente~"

 **Monika:** "¿Esa no fue la razón por la que lo sugeriste?"

 **Sayori:** "Los pastelillos le hablan a mi barriga creativa~"

 **Monika:** "Ah… Ejejé…"

 **Monika:** "Entonces, pastelillos serán."

 **Sayori:** "… Ahora me ha entrado hambre…"

 **Monika:** "De todos modos, todavía tenemos que resolver los detalles del evento en sí…"

Me encuentro sonriendo.

Al final Sayori sigue siendo su yo habitual.

Pero ahí radica la razón inesperada por la que la admiro.

A diferencia de mí, quien tiene problemas para encontrar alguna motivación…

Sayori puede concentrarse en las cosas y hacer que cobren vida.

Supongo que es por eso que termino dejándola hablar sobre mí.

No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo sería ver el mundo a través de sus ojos…

Abro los ojos y veo que la cara de Sayori me llena la vista.

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Uwaa--!"

Casi me caigo de la silla.

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé, lo siento~"

 **Sayori:** "¡Espera! ¡No, en realidad no lo siento en absoluto!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Es tu culpa por dormir así!"

**Sayori: "¡¿Cómo coño te atreves a dormir en el club?!"**

**Sayori: "¡Eres un puto vago de mierda!"**

**Onii-chan:** "Oye, tranquilízate… "

**Sayori: "Te estás quedando despierto hasta tarde viendo tus putos dibujitos chinos, ¿verdad?"**

…

¿Cómo acaba de llamarle al anime?

**Sayori: "Algún hentai de esos donde violan niñas pequeñas, seguro."**

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori, deja de decir tonterías."

**Sayori: "Ahora que estás en un club, vas a tener menos tiempo para tocarte mientras ves como hombres gordos y feos penetran forzosamente por la boca, vagina y ano a una niña pequeña, ¿sabes?"**

**Onii-chan:** "¡Baja la voz!"

Miro por encima del hombro para ver si Monika oyó por casualidad.

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, ¡¿se puede saber qué demonios dices?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Primero, ayer no estaba viendo hentai."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y segundo, aunque fuera verdad, no vería 'ese tipo' de hentai."

 **Onii-chan:** "No me gusta eso."

 **Sayori:** "Me alegra eso."

**Sayori: "Me gusta saber que no eres un pervertido pedófilo degenerado."**

…

Decido cambiar de tema.

 **Onii-chan:** "De todas formas, ¿qué hay de ti?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Todavía te quedas dormida todos los días, ¿verdad?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh?"

 **Sayori:** "N-No todos los días…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso no es muy convincente…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Cuántos días la semana pasada te has levantado a tiempo?"

 **Sayori:** "Mn… Eso es…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Es un secreto!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo sabía…"

 **Sayori:** "Vamooooos…"

 **Sayori:** "Al menos dame el beneficio de la duda…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ni siquiera puedo hacer eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Mira, Sayori, está escrito sobre ti."

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh?"

Sayori se mira a sí misma.

 **Sayori:** "¿Cómo está escrito sobre mí?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Estabas claramente apurada esta mañana…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Mira, tu cabello se está saliendo por aquí."

 **Sayori:** "Ah…"

Deslizo mis dedos por el costado del cabello de Sayori, tratando de enderezarlo.

 **Onii-chan:** "Cielos, realmente necesitas un cepillo para esto…"

 **Archivo no encontrado:** "Mi cabello es realmente difícil de entender, je je…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No caeré en eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Hay más que sólo tu cabello."

 **Onii-chan:** "Mira, tu lazo tampoco está bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y hay una mancha de pasta de dientes en tu cuello aquí."

Trato de limpiar la mancha con mi dedo.

 **Sayori:** "P-Pero nadie se daría cuenta de eso…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Por supuesto que lo harían."

 **Onii-chan:** "Nadie te diría nada porque no querrían avergonzarte."

 **Onii-chan:** "Afortunadamente, realmente no me importa eso."

**Sayori: "¡Puto subnormal malnacido hijo de la gran puta!"**

**Onii-chan:** "¡…Sayo

**å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰é¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁXÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœæŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".**

Monika grita de repente.

 **Monika:** "¡Bien, todo el mundo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

 **Monika:** "¿Por qué no compartimos ahora los poemas que escribimos?"

 **Monika:** "Porque… Supongo que recordasteis escribir un poema anoche, ¿verdad?"

Mi relajación termina.

No puedo creer que acepté hacer algo tan vergonzoso.

No pude encontrar mucha inspiración, ya que nunca he hecho esto antes.

 **Onii-chan:** "C-Claro…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Yay~!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Onii-chan, no puedo esperar a leer el tuyo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, lo mismo digo…"

No puedo parecer entusiasta, pero Sayori todavía trota lejos por su poema.

 **Monika:** "Bueno, ahora que todos estamos listos, ¿por qué no lo compartís con alguien más?"

 **Sayori:** "¡No puedo esperar~!"

Sayori y Monika sacan entusiastamente sus poemas.

El de Sayori está en una hoja arrugada arrancada de un cuaderno de espiral.

Por otro lado, Monika escribió la suya en una libreta de composición.

Ya puedo ver la letra prístina de Monika desde donde me siento.

Natsuki y Yuri a regañadientes también cumplen, metiendo la mano en sus bolsas.

Yo hago lo mismo.

¿A quién debo enseñar mi poema primero?


	20. Capítulo 3

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente.**

¿A quién debo enseñar mi poema primero?

Pienso un momento.

…

Sayori es mi mejor amiga.

Definitivamente estoy más cómodo compartiéndolo con ella primero.

·

·

·

 **Sayori:** "…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Wow!"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "Tu poema…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sí?"

 **Sayori:** " **¡Es una puta mierda pinchada en un palo!** "

 **Sayori:** " **¡Ajajajá!** "

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Eh?!" 

**Sayori:** "Está bien, está bien~"

 **Sayori:** "Es tu primera vez."

 **Sayori:** "Además..."

 **Sayori:** "Estoy realmente feliz de que hayas escrito uno."

 **Sayori:** "Me hubiera puesto muy triste si no hubieras escrito ninguno."

 **Sayori:** " **Me hubiera puesto tan triste que habría sido capaz de suicidarme.** "

 **Onii-chan:** "Venga, no exageres."

 **Sayori:** " **¿Hago cara de estar bromeando?** "

Sayori me mira con una expresión en la cara que me hace preocuparme seriamente.

Tiene los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, como si estuviera sorprendida por algo, pero su expresión no es de sorpresa.

También tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, y no mueve su mirada de mí.

Cualquiera que pasase por aquí en este momento pensaría que está loca.

Esa expresión suya empieza a darme algo de miedo.

 **Onii-chan:** "…¿Sayori?"

 **Sayori:** "Ese es mi nombre."

Su expresión cambia de golpe a su sonrisa habitual.

 **Onii-chan:** "Eh… ¿Estás bien?"

 **Sayori:** "Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces, ¿por qué dices esas cosas?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Qué cosas?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo que has dicho antes."

 **Sayori:** "¿Qué he dicho antes?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿En serio? ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?"

 **Sayori:** "Pues no."

Ella dice eso con una sonrisa tal como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Estabas en la Luna?"

 **Sayori:** "Claro que no, ¿no ves que estaba aquí?"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

No sé hasta qué punto habla en serio y hasta qué punto me toma el pelo.

 **Sayori:** "Ahora, también leerás mi poema, ¿verdad?"

 **Sayori:** "No te preocupes, yo también soy realmente mala en esto."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veremos eso."

Sayori me da su poema.

poem_s1 = Poem(

author = "sayori",

title = "poemtitle",

text = "poemtext"\

…

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, ¿qué es esto?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Tan malo es?"

Sayori desvía su mirada, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

 **Onii-chan:** "No es que sea malo, es que esto ni siquiera es un poema."

 **Sayori:** "Oye, no te pases."

 **Sayori:** "De verdad me esforcé en ello."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué te esforzaste? Sayori, esto es…"

Vuelvo a mirar su poema.

**Querida Luz de Sol**

La forma en que brillas a través de mis persianas en la mañana

Me hace sentir que me extrañaste.

Besándome la frente para ayudarme a salir de la cama.

De mis ojos el sueño frotaste.

¿Me pides salir a jugar?

¿Confías que hoy no lloverá?

Miro arriba. Azul el cielo es.

Es un secreto, pero confío en ti también.

Si no fuera por ti, por siempre dormiría.

Pero no me molesta.

Quiero desayunar.

…

¿Qué cojones?

 **Sayori:** "¿Onii-chan?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Pasa algo?"

 **Sayori:** "Estás un poco raro."

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Puede."

 **Sayori:** "¿Qué te pasa?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No sé, desde esta mañana que no me siento muy bien."

 **Sayori:** "¿Hay algo que te preocupe?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, seguramente no tenga nada que ver, pero…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Recuerdas que ayer me dijiste que soñaste que te asesinaba?"

 **Sayori:** "Sí.

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, pues esta vez he sido yo quien he soñado que me asesinabas."

 **Sayori:** "Jajajajá."

**Sayori: "No ha sido un sueño."**

**Onii-chan:** "¿Qué?"

**Sayori: "Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajá."**

**Onii-chan:** "Sayo…"

**å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰é¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁXÅú"ÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœæŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁI.ÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAA**

Ahora le enseñaré mi poema a…

Monika.

·

·

·

 **Monika:** "¡Hola, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "¿Pasando un buen rato?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Sí."

 **Monika:** "¡Bien! ¡Me alegra oírlo!"

 **Monika:** "Por cierto, ya que eres nuevo y todo…"

 **Monika:** "Si alguna vez tienes alguna sugerencia para el club, como nuevas actividades o cosas que podemos hacer mejor…"

 **Monika:** "¡Siempre estoy escuchando!"

 **Monika:** "No temas dar ideas, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… De acuerdo… Lo tendré en cuenta."

Por supuesto que temeré dar ideas.

Estoy mucho mejor yendo con la corriente hasta que esté más instalado.

 **Monika:** "De todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "¿Quieres compartir tu poema conmigo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es un poco vergonzoso, pero creo que tengo que hacerlo."

 **Monika:** "¡Ajajajá!"

 **Monika:** "¡No te preocupes, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "Todos estamos un poco avergonzados hoy."

 **Monika:** "Pero es ese tipo de barrera que todos aprenderemos a superar pronto."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, eso es cierto."

Le paso mi poema a Monika.

Monika mira mi poema.

 **Monika:** "Mmm… No está mal para alguien que justo empieza."

 **Onii-chan:** "Vamos, que es malísimo, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "No te voy a mentir, no es muy bueno que digamos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá."

 **Monika:** "Espera, aún no he terminado."

 **Monika:** "Sin embargo, para alguien que no había escrito un poema nunca, es un comienzo."

 **Monika:** "Podrías no haber escrito nada."

 **Monika:** "Podrías simplemente haberte dado por vencido y abandonar."

 **Monika:** "Pero no lo hiciste."

 **Monika:** "Aun cuando era nuevo para ti y nunca antes habías hecho esto, decidiste hacerlo igualmente."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y me salió esta mierda…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá."

 **Monika:** "Dime, Onii-chan…"

 **Monika:** "¿Cómo crees que fue mi primer poema?"

 **Monika:** "¿Crees que nací con habilidades especiales o algo?"

 **Monika:** "Mi primer poema era prácticamente igual de malo que este."

 **Monika:** "Ha sido a costa de ir practicando cada día que he conseguido mejorar hasta tal punto de llegar a convertirme en presidenta del Club de Literatura."

 **Monika:** "Si hubiera decidido no seguir escribiendo poemas solo porque el primero me salió mal, nunca hubiera mejorado."

 **Monika:** "Y nunca me hubiera atrevido a crear el Club de Literatura."

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso sería una lástima."

 **Monika:** "¿A que sí?"

 **Monika:** "Por eso no debes dejar que tu primer poema te condicione."

 **Monika:** "Sigue trabajando en ello y ya verás como mejorarás pronto."

Asiento.

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias."

 **Onii-chan:** "De todas formas, estoy seguro de que terminaré probando cosas diferentes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Podría tomar un tiempo antes de que me sienta cómodo haciendo esto."

 **Monika:** "¡Está bien!"

 **Monika:** "Me encantaría verte probar cosas nuevas."

 **Monika:** "Esa es la mejor manera de encontrar el tipo de estilo que más te convenga."

 **Monika:** "Todas las demás podrían estar un poco predispuestas hacia su propio tipo de estilos…"

 **Monika:** "¡Pero siempre te ayudaré a encontrar lo que más te convenga!"

 **Monika:** "Así que no te fuerces a escribir de la manera que todas las demás quieren que escribas."

 **Monika:** "No es como si tuvieras que preocuparte por impresionarlas o algo así."

 **Monika:** "¡Ajajá!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajá…"

 **Monika:** "De todos modos, ¿quieres leer mi poema ahora?"

 **Monika:** "No te preocupes, aunque sea la presidenta no soy muy buena…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pareces bastante segura para alguien que dice no ser muy buena."

 **Monika:** "Bueno… Eso es porque tengo que sonar confiada."

 **Monika:** "Eso no quiere decir que siempre me siento así, ¿sabes?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, leámoslo, entonces."

**Hoyo en La Pared**

No podría haber sido yo.

Miro, la dirección en que sobresale el yeso.

¿Un vecino ruidoso? ¿Un novio enojado? Nunca lo sabré. No estaba en casa.

Echo un vistazo por una pista.

¡No! No puedo ver. Ruedo, ciega, como una película dejada afuera en el sol.

Pero es muy tarde. Mis retinas.

Ya chamuscadas con una copia permanente de la imagen sin sentido.

Es sólo un pequeño agujero. No era demasiado brillante.

Era demasiado profundo.

Estirándose para siempre en todo.

Un agujero de infinitas opciones.

Me doy cuenta ahora, que no estaba mirando adentro.

Yo estaba mirando fuera.

Y él, en el otro lado, estaba mirando dentro.

**Monika:** "Entonces… ¿Qué piensas?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Hmm… Es muy… Liberal, por así decirlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo siento, no soy realmente la persona adecuada para pedir retroalimentación…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá. Está bien."

 **Monika:** "Sí, ese tipo de estilo se ha vuelto muy popular hoy en día."

 **Monika:** "Es decir, muchos poemas han puesto énfasis en el tiempo entre las palabras y las líneas."

 **Monika:** "Cuando se realiza en voz alta, puede ser realmente poderoso."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Cuál fue la inspiración detrás de este?"

 **Monika:** "Mmm…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, no estoy segura de si sé cómo decirlo…"

 **Monika:** "Creo que se podría decir que tuve una especie de epifanía recientemente."

 **Monika:** "Ha estado influyendo un poco en mis poemas."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Una epifanía?"

 **Monika:** "Sí… Algo así."

 **Monika:** "Estoy un poco nerviosa de hablar sobre cosas tan profundas como esa, porque es algo que viene con fuerza…"

 **Monika:** "Tal vez después de que todos seáis mejores amigos el uno con el otro."

 **Monika:** "De todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "Aquí está el consejo del día sobre la escritura de Monika:"

 **Monika:** "A veces, cuando estás escribiendo un poema, o una historia, tu cerebro se obsesiona demasiado con un punto específico."

 **Monika:** "Si tratas de hacerlo perfecto, nunca progresarás."

 **Monika:** "Sólo oblígate a escribir algo en el papel y bórralo más tarde."

 **Monika:** "Otra forma de pensarlo es esta:"

 **Monika:** "Si mantienes tu pluma en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, obtendrás un gran charco oscuro de tinta."

 **Monika:** "¡Así que sólo mueve tu mano, y ve con la corriente!"

 **Monika:** "¡Ese es mi consejo para hoy!"

 **Monika:** "Gracias por escuchar~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Gracias…"

Bueno, quedan Natsuki y Yuri.

¿Con quién debería compartir mi poema primero?

Echo un ojo a la sala.

Sayori está compartiendo su poema con Yuri.

La alegría y despreocupación de Sayori contrasta con la tímida y avergonzada actitud de Yuri.

Como sea, no tengo otra opción que ir con Natsuki.

·

·

·

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿…?"

 **Natsuki:** "Mira, si no vas a tomar este club en serio, entonces vete a casa."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Q-Qué?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Esperas que crea que de verdad pusiste esfuerzo en esto?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Crees que soy estúpida?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No soy escritor!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Tal vez no sea muy bueno, pero sí, hice un esfuerzo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Todos comenzamos con algo, ¿no?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Si aún estás orgullosa del primer poema que escribiste alguna vez, me gustaría leerlo."

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡!!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Es doloroso pensarlo?"

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Natsuki:** "B-Bien…"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, lo siento."

 **Natsuki:** "De todos modos, mejorarás."

 **Natsuki:** "Te diría qué mejorar, pero será mejor que lo intentes nuevamente."

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo suficientemente justo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, para ambos, supongo."

 **Natsuki:** "De todos modos, creo que tengo que compartir el mío ahora…"

 **Natsuki:** "Conociéndote, probablemente pienses que es estúpido."

**Águilas Pueden Volar**

Monos pueden trepar

Grillos pueden saltar

Caballos pueden competir

Búhos pueden cazar

Guepardos pueden correr

Águilas pueden volar

Gente puede tratar

Pero eso es todo lo que harán.

**Natsuki:** "Sí…"

 **Natsuki:** "Te dije que no te iba a gustar…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Me gusta."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Qué?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sólo sé honesto!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo soy."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué estás tan convencida de que no me gustaría?"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno…"

 **Natsuki:** "Porque…"

 **Natsuki:** "Todos en la preparatoria piensan que escribir tiene que ser todo sofisticado y esas cosas…"

 **Natsuki:** "Entonces la gente ni siquiera toma mi escritura en serio."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Pero no es el objetivo de los poemas que la gente se exprese?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Su estilo de escritura no haría que su mensaje fuera menos válido."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sí! ¡Exactamente!"

 **Natsuki:** "Me gusta cuando es fácil de leer, pero es profundo a la vez."

 **Natsuki:** "Como en este poema."

 **Natsuki:** "Ver a todos a tu alrededor hacer grandes cosas puede ser realmente desalentador…"

 **Natsuki:** "Así que decidí escribir sobre eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, lo entiendo."

 **Natsuki:** "Pero la otra cosa agradable de la escritura simple es que pone más peso en el juego de palabras."

 **Natsuki:** "Como me preparé para una rima al final, pero luego fallé a propósito."

 **Natsuki:** "Ayuda a resaltar la sensación en la última línea."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces lo hiciste…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que más de lo que me di cuenta."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Eso es lo que significa ser una profesional!"

 **Natsuki:** "Me alegra que hayas aprendido algo."

 **Natsuki:** "No esperabas eso de la más joven de aquí, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí… Supongo que no."

Decido alegrarla con ese último comentario.

Realmente no me importa cuántos años tenga, pero si Natsuki se siente orgullosa, entonces no le quitaré eso.

En fin, solo me queda Yuri.

·

·

·

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Mm…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

Yuri mira el poema.

Pasa un minuto, tiempo más que suficiente para que termine de leer.

 **Onii-chan:** "Um…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Oh!"

 **Yuri:** "¡L-Lo siento!"

 **Yuri:** "Olvidé comenzar a hablar…"

¿Qué?

 **Yuri:** "¡U-Um!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, no te fuerces."

 **Yuri:** "No estoy forzándome…"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo necesito poner mis pensamientos en palabras."

 **Yuri:** "Espera…"

 **Yuri:** "… Está bien."

 **Yuri:** "Esta es la primera vez que escribes un poema, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Er… Sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué preguntas?"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo me estoy asegurando."

 **Yuri:** "Supuse que podría ser después de leerlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces realmente es tan malo…"

 **Yuri:** "¡N-No!"

 **Yuri:** "… ¿Acabo de alzar la voz…?"

 **Yuri:** "Uu, lo siento mucho…"

Yuri entierra su cara en sus manos.

No pude evitar notar que han pasado varios minutos y que realmente no hemos llegado a ninguna parte.

A Yuri le puede llevar un tiempo acostumbrarse a la gente nueva…

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, realmente no me di cuenta."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

 **Yuri:** "Bien… Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Es sólo que hay hábitos de escritura específicos que suelen ser típicos de los escritores nuevos."

 **Yuri:** "Y habiéndolo superado yo misma, aprendí a apreciarlos."

 **Yuri:** "Creo que lo más notable que reconozco en los escritores nuevos es que tratan de hacer que su estilo sea muy deliberado."

 **Yuri:** "En otras palabras, tienden a elegir un estilo de escritura separado del asunto del tema, y encajan los dos juntos."

 **Yuri:** "El resultado final es que tanto el estilo como la expresividad se debilitan."

Una vez que Yuri encuentra su línea de pensamiento, es como si su conducta cambiara por completo.

Su tartamudeo ha desaparecido por completo y suena como una experta.

 **Yuri:** "Por supuesto, eso no es algo por lo que puedas culparte."

 **Yuri:** "Hay tantas habilidades y técnicas diferentes que entran en la escritura, incluso en un poema simple."

 **Yuri:** "No sólo encontrarlos y construirlos, sino lograr que trabajen juntos es probablemente la parte más desafiante."

 **Yuri:** "Puede llevarte algo de tiempo, pero todo viene con práctica, aprender con el ejemplo, y probar cosas nuevas."

 **Yuri:** "También espero que todas las demás en el club te hayan dado comentarios valiosos."

 **Yuri:** "Aunque Natsuki puede ser un poco parcial…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Parcial? ¿Cómo?"

 **Yuri:** "U-Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…"

 **Yuri:** "No importa…"

 **Yuri:** "No debería estar hablando de la gente así…"

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien."

No estoy seguro de si Yuri se pide disculpas a sí misma, a mí o a Natsuki.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Te importa si leo tu poema ahora?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Por favor!"

 **Yuri:** "Me encantaría compartir mi proceso de pensamiento detrás de esto…"

Yuri sonríe soñadoramente, como si fuera una oportunidad única para ella.

Lo cual es algo gracioso…

…Después de todo, ¿no se supone que esto es un club de literatura?

**_Fantasma Bajo La luz_ **

_Los mechones de mi pelo se iluminan bajo el resplandor ámbar._

_Se bañan._

_Así deben estar._

_La última farola restante que ha resistido la prueba del tiempo._

_la última que aún debe ser reemplazada por el enfermizo tono azul-verdoso del futuro._

_Me baño. Calma; respirando aire del presente pero viviendo en el pasado._

_La luz parpadea._

_Yo parpadeo._

**Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Yo… Lo siento, tengo una letra tan terrible!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No estaba pensando eso en absoluto…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero te llevó mucho tiempo leer…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, simplemente no leo cursiva muy a menudo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Realmente creo que tu letra es bonita."

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "Eso es… Un alivio…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Además, me gustó el poema."

 **Onii-chan:** "Aunque es corto, fue muy descriptivo."

 **Yuri:** "¿No fue demasiado corto?"

 **Yuri:** "Generalmente escribo poemas más largos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No, en absoluto."

 **Yuri:** "Estoy… Realmente contenta de que te guste."

 **Yuri:** "Seré honesta…"

 **Yuri:** "Como es la primera vez que lo compartimos, quería escribir algo un poco más suave."

 **Yuri:** "Algo fácil de digerir, supongo."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Te gustan los fantasmas, Yuri?"

 **Yuri:** "Huhu."

 **Yuri:** "En realidad, la historia no es sobre un fantasma en absoluto, ¿sabes?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿De verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Debo haberme perdido del punto…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, supongo que sólo lo miraste, después de todo…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero recuerda que los poetas a menudo expresan sus propios pensamientos, sentimientos y experiencias en su trabajo."

 **Yuri:** "Usualmente hacen más que contar una historia simple, o pintar una imagen."

 **Yuri:** "En este caso, el tema del poema sólo se compara simbólicamente con un fantasma."

 **Yuri:** "Permaneciendo en su último lugar de confort, incapaz de dejar atrás el pasado."

 **Yuri:** "Y pronto quedará sin nada…"

 **Onii-chan:** "… Eso es mucho más solemne, poniéndolo de esa manera."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ni siquiera había pensado en eso…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso es impresionante."

 **Yuri:** "No es nada, realmente…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…Me hace feliz que pienses eso."

 **Yuri:** "Sólo recuerda que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te des cuenta de estas cosas también."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, tal vez tienes razón."

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que tendré que seguir intentándolo."

 **Yuri:** "Cuento contigo."


	21. Capítulo 4

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente**

**Onii-chan:** "Ufff…"

Creo que esas son todas.

Miro alrededor.

Eso fue un poco más estresante de lo que esperé.

Es como si todas me juzgaran por mis mediocres habilidades de escritura…

Incluso si tratan de ser amables, no hay forma de que mis poemas puedan hacer frente a los suyos.

Esto es un club de literatura, después de todo.

Suspiro.

Supongo que esto es en lo que me terminé metiendo.

Al otro lado de la sala, Sayori y Monika están charlando alegremente.

Mis ojos aterrizan en Yuri y Natsuki.

Con cautela intercambian hojas de papel, compartiendo sus respectivos poemas.

Mientras leen, miro cada una de sus expresiones cambiar.

Las cejas de Natsuki se fruncen en frustración.

Mientras tanto, Yuri sonríe tristemente.

 **Natsuki:** " _(¿Qué es este lenguaje…?)_ "

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "Um… ¿Dijiste algo?"

 **Natsuki:** "Oh, no es nada."

Natsuki devuelve el poema al escritorio con una mano.

 **Natsuki:** "Creo que se podría decir que es elegante."

 **Yuri:** "Ah… Gracias…"

 **Yuri:** "El tuyo es… Lindo…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Lindo?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Perdiste completamente el simbolismo o algo así?"

 **Natsuki:** "Claramente se trata de la sensación de rendirse."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Cómo eso puede ser lindo?"

 **Yuri:** "¡E-Eso lo sé!"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo me refería…"

 **Yuri:** "Tu lenguaje, supongo…"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo trataba de decir algo amable…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Eh?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Quieres decir que te tienes que esforzar para encontrar algo amable que decir?"

 **Natsuki:** "Gracias, ¡pero eso no salió nada amable!"

 **Yuri:** "Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, tengo un par de sugerencias…"

 **Natsuki:** "Hmph."

 **Natsuki:** "Si estuviera buscando sugerencias, le hubiera preguntado a alguien que sí le guste mi poema."

 **Natsuki:** "Y hay personas que _sí lo hicieron_ , por cierto."

 **Natsuki:** "A Sayori le gustó."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Y a Onii-chan también!"

Espera, ¿me acaba de llamar Onii-chan?

¿Así tan fácilmente? ¿Con lo reacia a ello que estaba ayer?

 **Natsuki:** "Así que basados en eso, me encantaría darte algunas sugerencias."

 **Natsuki:** "Primero que nada…"

 **Yuri:** "Discúlpame…"

 **Yuri:** "Aprecio tu oferta, pero he gastado mucho tiempo estableciendo mi estilo de escritura."

 **Yuri:** "No espero cambiarlo pronto, a menos, por supuesto, que me encuentre con algo particularmente inspirador."

 **Yuri:** "Lo cual no he hecho aún."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Nn…!"

 **Yuri:** "Y a Onii-chan también le gustó mi poema, ¿sabes?"

¿Yuri también?

 **Yuri:** "Incluso me dijo que lo impresionó."

De repente Natsuki se levanta.

 **Natsuki:** "¿Oh?"

 **Natsuki:** "No me di cuenta de que estabas tan interesada en tratar de impresionar a nuestro nuevo miembro, Yuri."

 **Yuri:** "¡¿E-Eh?!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Eso no es lo que…!"

 **Yuri:** "Uu…"

 **Yuri:** "Tú… Tú estás…"

Yuri también se levanta.

 **Yuri:** "¡Tal vez estás celosa de que Onii-chan aprecie más mis consejos que los tuyos!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Huh! ¿Y cómo sabes que no prefiere _mis_ consejos más?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Tan presumida eres?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Yo…!"

 **Yuri:** "No…"

 **Yuri:** "Si fuera presumida…"

 **Yuri:** "… ¡Deliberadamente haría todo lo que tengo extremadamente lindo!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Uuuuuu…!"

 **Sayori:** "¡¡U-Um!!"

 **Sayori:** "¿Está todo bien…?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¿Sabes qué?!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡Yo no fui a la que sus pechos de pronto le crecieron cuando Onii-chan emepezó a aparecer!!"

 **Yuri:** "¡¡N-Natsuki!!"

 **Monika:** "Um, Natsuki, eso es un poco…"

 **Nat & Yuri:** "¡Esto no te involucra!"

 **Sayori:** "¡No me gusta pelear, chicas…!"

Sayori es ignorada.

De prontro la dos se voltean, como si se acabaran de dar cuenta de que estaba aquí.

 **Yuri:** "¡Onii-chan…!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Ella… Ella sólo trata de hacerme ver mal…!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡No es cierto!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Ella empezó!"

 **Natsuki:** "Si ella pudiera superar y aprender a apreciar que la escritura _simple_ es más efectiva…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Entonces esto no hubiera pasado!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿De qué sirve hacer sus poemas intrincados sin ningún motivo?"

 **Natsuki:** "El significado debería saltar al lector, no obligarlo a tener que resolverlo."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Ayúdame explicándoselo, Onii-chan!"

 **Yuri:** "¡E-Espera!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Hay una razón por la que tenemos tantas palabras profundas y expresivas en nuestro idioma!"

 **Yuri:** "Es la única forma de transmitir los sentimientos complejos y el significado de la manera más efectiva."

 **Yuri:** "¡Evitarlos no sólo es innecesariamente limitante…También es un desperdicio!"

 **Yuri:** "Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Onii-chan?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Um…!"

 **Nat & Yuri:** "¿¿Y bien??"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

¡¿Cómo fui arrastrado a esto en primer lugar?!

No es como si supiera algo sobre escribir de todas formas…

 **Nat & Yuri:** "¡¿Y BIEN?!"

Mierda, ¿qué hago?

Si elijo a Yuri, Natsuki me odiará.

Pero si elijo a Natsuki, Yuri me odiará.

Y si no digo nada, me odiarán las dos…

¿Es ese mi destino? ¿Que una de ellas dos termine odiándome?

¿No tengo elección?

Miro a Natsuki.

 **Onii-chan:** "N-Natsuki…"

Natsuki me mira, secando las palabras que tenía en mi boca.

Entonces, en cambio, me dirijo a Yuri.

 **Onii-chan:** "Yuri…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

Pero la expresión de Yuri es tan indefensa que no me atrevo a decirle nada.

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "… ¡Sayori!"

 **Sayori:** "¡¿Eh?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "… ¡Sí!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Vuestra pelea está haciendo que Sayori se sienta incómoda."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Cómo podéis seguir peleando cuando sabéis que hacéis que vuestra amiga se sienta así?"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno… ¡Ese es su problema! Esto no es sobre ella."

 **Yuri:** "E-Estoy de acuerdo…"

 **Yuri:** "Es injusto que otros interpongan sus propios sentimientos en nuestro conflicto."

 **Natsuki:** "Sí, a menos que Sayori quiera decirle a Yuri lo idiota que está siendo."

 **Yuri:** "¡Ella nunca…!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Es tu inmadurez es lo que la ha molestado en primer lugar!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿ _Disculpa_?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Te estás escuchando?"

 **Natsuki:** "Esta es exactamente la razón por la cual…"

 **Natsuki:** "Exactamente por la que a nadie le gusta tú…"

**Sayori: "¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**ºÁPß€à5ÚÂf¢cÁXÅùöTÊÂd¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾4Âc§IÁ]ôÜœÂfä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯¢dÁEÐ¬IÂeãEÁPß€DŸ_Âd¤ºÁXÅùÄíÂbò‡Á{åŠå¯¼½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾ÞDTÂdëÁEÐvÂc¾ÁPß€¬IÂbæÅÁXÅúæˆæœ¬ã‚é‡‡ç"¨æ°ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»ŸÕØABfêAXÅúÖÉlBhá'APß€××ì¨Âi¢îÁEÐÒðÂhAG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†çš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚ðBi¢AEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙHBf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBdæŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd.(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P?à5ÚÂhë¦AOô?öTÊÂjèAEf[?MÂd.(AW"Q?}§JAá‚‚ðBi¢îAEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙH¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰Bf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁE**


	22. Capítulo 4

**Este fic puede actualizarse más de un capítulo a la vez.**

**Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Acerca de lo que ha sucedido antes…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya sabes, entre Yuri y Natsuki."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Pasa a menudo?"

 **Sayori:** "¡No, no, no!"

 **Sayori:** "Esa es realmente la primera vez que las veo pelear así…"

 **Sayori:** "Prometo que ambas son personas maravillosas."

 **Sayori:** "Tú no… No las odias, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No, no las odio!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sólo quiero tu opinión, eso es todo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Puedo ver por qué son tus amigas."

 **Sayori:** "Uff…"

 **Sayori:** "Sabes, Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "Es bueno que pueda pasar tiempo contigo en el club."

 **Sayori:** "Pero creo que verte llevándote bien con todas es lo que me hace más feliz."

 **Sayori:** "¡Y creo que a todas realmente les gustas, también!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Eso es…!"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "Cada día va a ser divertido~"

Suspiro…

Parece que Sayori todavía no se ha dado cuenta del tipo de situación en la que estoy."

Claro, ser amigo de todas es agradable, pero…

¿Se tiene que detener ahí?

 **Onii-chan:** "Tendremos que ver qué nos depara el futuro, Sayori."

Le doy unas palmaditas a Sayori en el hombro.

Dije eso más a mí mismo que a ella, pero es fácil usar a Sayori como un monólogo interno a veces.

 **Sayori:** "¡Vale~!"

Sí…

¡Hagámoslo!

·

·

·

Una vez llego a casa me dejo caer sobre la cama. Estoy agotado.

Me tumbo de lado y miro a la mochila en el suelo, dentro de la cual está el poema que he escrito.

No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

A ninguna le gustó mi poema.

¿Tan malo es?

Me levanto y abro la mochila, para volver a mirar de nuevo mi poema.

**Uno más uno**

Dos más dos son cuatro.

Tres más tres son seis.

Cuatro más cuatro son ocho.

Y así con todos los números.

Pero hay una excepción.

Uno más uno.

Un hombre y una mujer son uno más uno.

Pero pueden tener un hijo y entonces serían tres.

Uno más uno sería tres en ese caso.

O cuatro si tienen dos hijos.

Y así con todos los números si tienen más hijos.

Aunque siempre serían uno más uno.

Uno más uno no siempre son dos.

…

Vale, lo reconozco, es una grandísima mierda.

No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando escribí esto.

Supongo que no se me ocurrió nada mejor y escribí lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza…  
  
…

 **Onii-chan:** "Con que soy malísimo escribiendo, ¿eh?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pues preparaos, porque mañana vais a flipar."

 **Onii-chan:** "Voy a hacer que os caigáis de culo al leerlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veréis, voy a escribir el mejor poema de la historia."

 **???:** "Eso no te lo crees ni tú."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Quién hay?"

 **???:** "Será una mierda, como todo lo que haces."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Quién eres?!"

**ƧȁǏøЯÿ: "AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJÁ"**

**Onii-chan:** "¡La hostia! ¡Me cago en todo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sa-Sayori?"

**„ä¾›åÁ„ú=†ÔëBc1Yº"å•†å¼€å§‹IõxÁ{ÐµxBeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓ8BfµÁMž=$S~„BbwHÁÑžiï¼Œè¿™äº‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœKWÁR‰¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš¯å‚ç§"çšKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„ÄÏ8BbÁ‰äº†"å¯å·ã‚åœæŸç§8BfµÁMžÁBi¢î›ä¾›åº"åBgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœÁEÍh\Bh‚¦æÂÅúÁëÂa²ÖãX©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçšBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xBeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁ‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆZÓÑžiï¼Œè¿™äº‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"ç»æœKWÁR‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çšKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„ÄÏ8äº†"åŽåŠåBbÁ‰äº†"å¯å·ã‚åœæŸç§8BfµÁMžÁBi¢î›ä8BfµÁMžÁBi¢î›ä¾›åº"åBgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœÁEÍh\Bh‚¦æÂÅúÁëÂa²ÖãX©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçšBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xBeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁT**

**S**

**a**

**y**

**o**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El archivo "sayori.chr" no responde.

**???:** "Oh, Dios… No rompí nada, ¿no?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Q-Quién eres?!"

 **???:** "Espera un segundo, tal vez pueda arreglar esto… Creo que…"

 **???:** "En realidad, ¿sabes qué? Esto podría ser más fácil si sólo la borramos."

 **???:** "Después de todo, ella es la que lo está haciendo tan difícil."

 **???:** "¡Ajajá! ¡Sí, borrémosla!"

 **???:** "Bueno, aquí vamos."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Quién eres?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Se puede saber qué di


	23. C@¶ítμlº 1

**Este niños no es adecuado para fic ni para alteran que se aquellos fácilmente.**

**???:** "ËĻÑļđůŅÌŴÔčĽŎµ«ń¢ŷËĮ¤¿ĈÂ±ÿĴØçİÅŨÏĎāŤŸ®ÏÂ¢č©ŰĐŀîŏ"

Veo a una molesta chica corriendo hacia mí desde lejos, agitando los brazos en el aire como si fuera totalmente ajena a cualquier atención que pudiera atraer a sí misma.

Esa chica es ħĜőť¶ÝëþÁ¾Ĵ¢, mi vecina y buena amiga desde que éramos niños.

Ya sabes, el tipo de amiga que nunca te verías haciendo hoy, pero funciona porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Solíamos caminar a la escuela juntos en días como este, pero a partir de la secundaria ella se quedaba dormida más y más frecuentemente, y yo me cansé de esperar."

Pero si ella va a perseguirme así, casi me siento mejor huyendo.

Sin embargo, sólo suspiro y me detengo frente al paso de peatones dejando que ħĜőť¶ÝëþÁ¾Ĵ¢ me alcance.

**£¤œ¢ðßÄĨĥŻ«¬Ðå**

**„ä¾›åÁ„ú=†ÔëBc1Yº"å•†å¼€å§‹IõxÁ{ÐµxBeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓ8BfµÁMž=$S~„BbwHÁÑžiï¼Œè¿™äº‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æ"¯¢dÁEÐ¬IÂeãEÁPß€DŸ_Âd¤ºÁXÅùÄíÂbò‡Á{åŠå¯¼½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾ÞDTÂdëÁEÐvÂc¾ÁPß€¬IÂbæÅÁXÅúæˆæœ¬ã‚é‡‡ç"¨æ°ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»ŸÕØABfêAXÅúÖÉlBhá'APß€××ì¨Âi¢îÁEÐÒðÂhAG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†çš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„åº"è¯¥è¦æœ§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBdæŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBˆçš„MOMèƒ½ä½¿ä¸€ä¸ªå¬å¸æˆä¸ºå¸‚åœºé¢†è¢ï¼Œæ'ç«‹èµé«˜çš„è¡Œä¸šæ‡æ†ï¼Œç‡å°†ÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\B¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»h‚ºÁCvWÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiÙHBä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªåÁìÂfòAS3?ÄìÂhë¦AL¤v?¾4Âj‰ôÜé›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçšœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGå›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸçfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†N?ÄíÂjèAá‚ÞDTÂd(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£Í»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°**

**£¤œ¢ðßÄĨĥŻ«¬Ðå**

**Òh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd.(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P?à5ÚÂhë¦AOô?öTÊÂjèAEf[?MÂd.(AW"Q?}§JAá‚‚ðBi¢îAEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙH¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰Bf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™EÂhë¦AOõù‰ÂjèAEf[ñBdëAEÐAvS»APß€AõBbæÆAXÅùAt/BaõwA{A9Bf¢dAEÐAõxBeãBAPß€AJBd¤¸AXÅùAwðBh‚ºAOôÍhå¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰é¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁXÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²Ö‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBdæŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBˆçš„MOMèƒ½ä½¿ä¸€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸäãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂ"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã¸æ¥é‰æä¸ªå¬å¸æˆä¸ºå¸‚åœºé¢†è¢ï¼Œæ'ç«‹èµé«˜çš„è¡Œä¸šæ‡æ†ï¼Œç‡å°†ÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\B¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»h‚ºÁCvWÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiÙHBä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªåÁìÂfòAS3?ÄìÂhë¦AL¤v?¾4Âj‰ôÜé›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçšœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGå›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸçfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†N?ÄíÂjèAá‚ÞDTÂd(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁ**


	24. Capítulo 1

**Este adecuado no es fic para fácilmente ni para alteran que se niños aquellos.**

Es un día escolar normal, como cualquier otro.

Las mañanas suelen ser las peores, estar rodeado de parejas y grupos de amigos caminando juntos hacia la escuela.

Mientras tanto, siempre he caminado sólo a la escuela.

Usualmente me digo que es hora de conocer a algunas chicas o algo así…

Pero no tengo motivación para unirme a ningún club.

Estoy perfectamente contento con sólo ser un chico promedio mientras gasto mi tiempo libre en juegos y anime.

Está el club de anime, pero de todos modos no es como si hubiera chicas.

·

·

·

El día escolar fue tan común como siempre, y se acabó antes de que me diera cuenta.

Después de empacar mis cosas, miro inexpresivamente a la pared, buscando un gramo de motivación.

 **Onii-chan:** "Clubs…"

Realmente no hay ninguno que me interese.

Además, la mayoría de ellos probablemente sería demasiado exigente para que yo quiera tratar con ellos.

Creo que no tengo más remedio que comenzar con el club de anime…

**???: "… ?øИŷŸ_ƆĥÅИ¿"**

**Onii-chan:** "¡Joder, la hostia!"

 **Monika:** "… ¿Onii-chan?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿M-Monika?"

 **Monika:** "¿Qué pasa?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Nada, es que no te había reconocido."

 **Monika:** "Me he asustado un poco…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, yo también… Ajajá…"

 **Monika:** "Menudo reencuentro después de tanto tiempo, ¿eh?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, ha pasado mucho…"

Monika sonríe dulcemente.

Nos conocemos… Bueno, rara vez hablamos, pero estábamos en la misma clase el año pasado.

Monika era probablemente la chica más popular de la clase, inteligente, hermosa, atlética…

Básicamente, completamente fuera de mi alcance.

Entonces, sonriéndome tan genuinamente se siente un poco…

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué has venido aquí, de todos modos?"

 **Monika:** "Ah, estoy buscando algunos suministros para mi club."

 **Monika:** "¿Sabes si hay algún pliego de papel aquí? ¿O marcadores?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Supongo que podrías revisar el armario."

 **Onii-chan:** "… Estás en el club de debate, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá, sobre eso…"

 **Monika:** "De hecho, dejé el club de debate."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿En serio? ¿Lo dejaste?"

 **Monika:** "Sí…"

 **Monika:** "Para ser honesta, no puedo soportar toda la política en torno a los principales clubs."

 **Monika:** "Se siente como nada más que discutir sobre el presupuesto y la publicidad y cómo prepararse para los eventos…"

 **Monika:** "Prefiero tomar algo que personalmente disfruto y hacer algo especial con él."

 **Onii-chan:** "En ese caso, ¿a qué club decidiste unirte?"

 **Monika:** "En realidad… ¡Estoy empezando uno nuevo!"

 **Monika:** "¡Un Club de Lite

[null]

ratura!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Literatura…?"

Eso suena como… ¿Aburrido?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Cuántos miembros tienes hasta ahora?"

 **Monika:** "Um…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá…"

 **Monika:** "Es un poco vergonzoso, pero sólo somos tres hasta ahora."

 **Monika:** "Es realmente difícil encontrar nuevos miembros para algo que suena tan aburrido…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, puedo ver eso…"

 **Monika:** "Pero realmente no es nada aburrido, ¿sabes?"

 **Monika:** "La literatura puede ser cualquier cosa. Lectura, escritura, poesía…"

 **Monika:** "Quiero decir, una de mis miembros incluso mantiene su colección de manga en el salón del club…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Espera… ¿De verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Sí, es gracioso, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Ella siempre insiste en que el manga es literatura, también."

 **Monika:** "Quiero decir, ella no está equivocada, supongo…"

 **Monika:** "Y además, un miembro es un miembro, ¿verdad?"

… ¿Acaso Monika dijo " _ella_ "?

Hmm…

 **Monika:** "Hey, Onii-chan…"

 **Monika:** "Por casualidad… ¿Todavía estás buscando un club para unirte?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Quiero decir, supongo que sí, pero…"

 **Monika:** "En ese caso…"

 **Monika:** "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me hagas un gran favor?"

 **Monika:** "No te pediré que te unas, pero…"

 **Monika:** "Si al menos pudieras visitar mi club, me haría muy feliz."

 **Monika:** "¿Por favor?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Um…"

Bueno, supongo que no tengo motivos para rechazar esa propuesta…

Además, ¿cómo podría rechazar a alguien como Monika?

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro, supongo que podría echarle un vistazo."

 **Monika:** "Aah, ¡increíble!"

 **Monika:** "Eres muy dulce, Onii-chan, ¿lo sabes?"

 **Onii-chan:** "N-No es nada, realmente…"

 **Monika:** "¿Nos vamos, entonces?"

 **Monika:** "Buscaré los materiales en otra ocasión; tú eres más importante."

·

·

·

Y así, hoy marca el día en que vendí mi alma a Monika y su sonrisa irresistible.

Tímidamente sigo a Monika al otro lado de la escuela y al piso de arriba, una sección de la escuela que rara vez visito, generalmente utilizada para clases y actividades de tercer año.

Monika, llena de energía, abre la puerta del aula.

 **Monika:** "¡Estoy de vuelta~!"

 **Monika:** "¡Y traje a un invitado conmigo!"

 **ChŶkÅ ùИ** **ø:** "¿Eh?"

 **Chica 1:** "¿Un…Un invitado?"

 **Chica 2:** "¿En serio? ¿Trajiste un chico?"

 **Chica 2:** "Qué manera de matar la atmosfera."

 **Monika:** "No seas grosera, Natsuki…"

 **Monika:** "…Pero de todas formas, ¡Bienvenido al club, Onii-chan!"

Chica 2 salta.

 **Chica 2:** "¡¿Onii-chan?!"

 **Chica 2:** "¡¿Es que es tu hermano?!"

Monika suelta una carcajada.

 **Monika:** "No, no. No es eso."

 **Monika:** "Lo que pasa es que hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, hasta tal punto que es casi como si fuera un hermano para mí, por eso le llamo Onii-chan."

 **Onii-chan:** "Espera, Monika, eso no es verdad."

 **Onii-chan:** "Tú y yo nos conocimos el año pasado."

 **Chica 2:** "¿Huh?"

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Mierda."

 **Onii-chan:** "Monika, ¿qué d


	25. Capítulo 1

**Este fic puede actualizarse más de un capítulo a la vez.**

**Onii-chan:** "…"

Todas las palabras se me escapan en esta situación.

Este club…

… ¡¡Está lleno de chicas increíblemente lindas!!

 **Chica 2:** "Así que, adivinaré…"

 **Chica 2:** "Eres el novio de Monika, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No, no lo soy!"

La chica con la actitud agria, cuyo nombre aparentemente es Natsuki, es una que no reconozco.

Su pequeña figura me hace pensar que probablemente es de primer año.

 **Monika:** "¡D-De todas formas! Esta es Natsuki, siempre llena de energía…"

 **Monika:** "Y esta es Yuri, ¡la vicepresidenta!"

 **Yuri:** "E-Es un placer conocerte…"

Yuri, quien parece comparablemente más madura y tímida, parece tener dificultades para mantenerse al día con personas como Natsuki.

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí… Es un placer conoceros a las dos."

 **Monika:** "Me encontré con Onii-chan en un salón de clases, y él decidió venir a ver el club."

 **Monika:** "¿No es genial?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Espera, Monika!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿No te dije que me avisaras con anticipación antes de traer a alguien nuevo?"

 **Natsuki:** "Iba a… Bueno, ya sabes…"

 **Monika:** "¡Lo siento, lo siento!"

 **Monika:** "No lo olvidé, pero casualmente me encontré con él."

 **Yuri:** "En ese caso, al menos debería hacer un poco de té, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "¡Sí, eso sería genial!"

 **Monika:** "¿Por qué no te sientas, Onii-chan?"

Las chicas tienen algunos escritorios puestos para formar una mesa.

Yuri camina hacia la esquina de la habitación y abre el armario.

Mientras tanto, Monika y Natsuki se sientan frente a frente.

Aun incómodo, tomo asiento junto a Monika.

 **Monika:** "Entonces, sé que en realidad no planeaste venir aquí…"

 **Monika:** "Pero nos aseguraremos de que se sienta como en casa, ¿está bien?"

 **Monika:** "¡Como presidenta del Club de Literatura, es mi deber hacer que el club sea divertido y emocionante para todos!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces me sorprende que todavía no haya más personas en el club."

 **Onii-chan:** "Debe ser difícil comenzar un nuevo club."

 **Monika:** "Podrías ponerlo de esa manera."

 **Monika:** "No muchas personas están muy interesadas en poner todo el esfuerzo para comenzar algo nuevo…"

 **Monika:** "Especialmente cuando es algo que no llama tu atención, como la literatura."

 **Monika:** "Tienes que esforzarte para convencer a la gente de que es divertido y que vale la pena."

 **Monika:** "Pero hace que los eventos escolares, como el festival, sean mucho más importantes."

 **Monika:** "Estoy segura de que todas podemos hacer crecer este club antes de graduarnos!"

 **Monika:** "¿No es así, Natsuki?"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno…"

 **Natsuki:** "…Supongo."

Natsuki, con entusiasmo, está de acuerdo.

Estas chicas tan diferentes, todas interesadas en el mismo objetivo…

Monika debe haber trabajado muy duro sólo para encontrar a estas dos.

Yuri regresa a la mesa, cargando un juego de té.

Ella coloca cuidadosamente una taza de té delante de cada uno de nosotros antes de dejar la tetera en el medio.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Guardáis un juego de té completo en este salón de clases?"

 **Yuri:** "No te preocupes, los profesores nos dieron permiso."

 **Yuri:** "De todas formas, ¿una taza de té no ayuda a disfrutar más un buen libro?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…Y-Yo supongo…"

 **Monika:** "Ejejé, no te intimides, Yuri sólo trata de impresionarte."

 **Yuri:** "¡¿Eh?! E-Esa no es…"

Avergonzada, Yuri mira hacia otro lado.

 **Yuri:** "…Esa no es mi intención, sabes…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Te creo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, el té y la lectura pueden no ser un pasatiempo para mí, pero al menos disfruto el té."

 **Yuri:** "Me alegro…"

Yuri sonríe débilmente en alivio.

 **Yuri:** "Así que, Onii-chan, ¿qué tipo de cosas te gusta leer?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno…Ah…"

Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que he leído estos últimos años, realmente no tengo una buena manera de responder eso.

 **Onii-chan:** "…Manga…"

Murmuro en voz baja, medio en broma.

De repente la cabeza de Natsuki se levanta en mi dirección.

Parece que quiere decir algo, pero se queda callada.

 **Yuri:** "N-No lees mucho, supongo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…Bueno, eso puede cambiar…"

¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Hablé sin pensar después de ver la triste sonrisa de Yuri.

 **Onii-chan:** "De todas formas, ¿Qué hay de ti, Yuri?"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, veamos…"

Yuri traza el borde de su taza de té con su dedo.

 **Yuri:** "Mis favoritos son generalmente novelas que construyen mundos de fantasía profundos y complejos."

 **Yuri:** "El nivel de creatividad y artesanía detrás de ellos es increíble para mí."

 **Yuri:** "Y contar una buena historia en un mundo tan extraño es igualmente impresionante."

Yuri continúa, claramente apasionada por su lectura.

Parecía tan reservada y tímida desde el momento en que entré, pero es obvio por la forma en que sus ojos brillan que encuentra su comodidad en el mundo de los libros, no en las personas.

 **Yuri:** "Pero ya sabes, me gustan muchas cosas."

 **Yuri:** "Las historias con profundos elementos psicológicos generalmente me sumergen también."

 **Yuri:** "¿No es sorprendente cómo un escritor puede aprovecharse tan deliberadamente de tu propia falta de imaginación?"

 **Yuri:** "De todos modos, he estado leyendo mucho horror últimamente…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, leí un libro de terror una vez…"

Digo desesperadamente algo con lo que me puedo identificar a un nivel mínimo.

A este ritmo, Yuri podría estar teniendo una conversación con una roca.

 **Monika:** "Ajajá. Esperaba eso de ti, Yuri."

 **Monika:** "Encaja con tu personalidad."

 **Yuri:** "¿Es cierto?"

 **Yuri:** "Pero si una historia me hace pensar o me lleva a otro mundo, entonces realmente no puedo dejarlo."

 **Yuri:** "El horror surrealista a menudo tiene mucho éxito en cambiar la forma de mirar el mundo, aunque sólo sea por un breve momento…"

 **Natsuki:** "Ugh, odio el horror…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Oh? ¿Por qué?"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, yo sólo…"

Los ojos de Natsuki se vuelven hacia mí por una fracción de segundo.

 **Natsuki:** "No importa."

 **Monika:** "Es cierto, usualmente te gusta escribir cosas lindas, ¿no es así, Natsuki?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Q-Qué?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Por qué dices eso?"

 **Monika:** "Dejaste un trozo de papel en la última reunión del club."

 **Monika:** "Parecía que estabas trabajando en un poema llamado…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡No lo digas en voz alta!!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Y regrésalo!"

 **Monika:** "Bien, bien~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Natsuki, ¿escribes tus propios poemas?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Eh? Bueno, supongo que a veces."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Por qué te importa?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que es impresionante."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué no los compartes algún día?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡N-No!"

Natsuki desvía la mirada.

 **Natsuki:** "No te… Gustarían…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… ¿Aún no eres una escritora confiada?"

 **Yuri:** "Entiendo lo que Natsuki siente."

 **Yuri:** "Compartir ese nivel de escritura toma más que seguridad."

 **Yuri:** "La verdadera forma de escribir es escribir para ti mismo."

 **Yuri:** "Debes estar dispuesto a abrirte a tus lectores, exponiendo tus vulnerabilidades y mostrando incluso los alcances más profundos de tu corazón."

 **Monika:** "¿Tienes experiencia escribiendo también, Yuri?"

 **Monika:** "Quizás si compartes parte de tu trabajo, puedes dar un ejemplo y ayudar a Natsuki a sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para compartir la de ella…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Supongo que es lo mismo para Yuri…"

Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento.

 **Monika:** "Hey, ¡tengo una idea!"

 **Monika:** "¿Qué os parece esto?"

 **Nat & Yuri:** "¿…?"

Natsuki y Yuri miran con curiosidad a Monika."

 **Monika:** "¡Vámonos todos a casa y escribamos un poema!"

 **Monika:** "Entonces, la próxima vez que nos veamos, todos los compartiremos entre nosotros."

 **Monika:** "De esa forma, ¡todos estaremos a la par!"

 **Natsuki:** "U-Um…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Ah…"

 **Monika:** "Quiero decir, pensé que sería buena idea…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…"

 **Yuri:** "…Creo que tienes razón, Monika."

 **Yuri:** "Probablemente deberíamos comenzar a buscar actividades para que todos participemos juntos."

 **Yuri:** "Decidí asumir la responsabilidad de vicepresidenta, después de todo…"

 **Yuri:** "Necesito hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para nutrir al club así como a sus miembros."

 **Yuri:** "Además, ahora que tenemos un nuevo miembro…"

 **Yuri:** "Parece un buen paso para nosotros."

 **Yuri:** "¿No estás de acuerdo, Onii-chan?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Espera… Aún hay un problema."

 **Monika:** "¿Eh? ¿Qué es?"

Ahora que volvemos al tema original de mi incorporación al club, sin rodeos saco lo que tengo en mente todo el tiempo.

 **Onii-chan:** "Nunca dije que me uniría a este club."

 **Onii-chan:** "Monika puede haberme convencido de pasar por aquí, pero nunca tomé ninguna decisión."

 **Onii-chan:** "Todavía tengo otros clubs que mirar, y… Um…"

Perdí mi tren de pensamiento.

Las tres chicas me miran con ojos abatidos.

 **Monika:** "P-Pero…"

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento, pensé…"

 **Natsuki:** "Hmph."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh…?"

Las chicas intercambian miradas antes de que Monika se vuelva hacia mí.

 **Monika:** "Yo… Creo que necesito decirte la verdad, Onii-chan."

 **Monika:** "Lo que pasa es que…"

 **Monika:** "…Todavía no tenemos suficientes miembros para formar un club oficial."

 **Monika:** "Necesitamos cuatro…"

 **Monika:** "Y está siendo muy, muy difícil encontrar nuevos miembros."

 **Monika:** "Y si no encontramos uno más antes del festival…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

Estoy… Estoy indefenso contra estas chicas.

¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar una decisión clara cuando es así?

Me sentiría mal por decepcionar a todas en esta situación…

Y además, el club en sí parece bastante relajado…

Es decir, si escribir poemas es el precio que tengo que pagar para poder pasar cada día con estas hermosas chicas…

 **Onii-chan:** "… Bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Vale, ya lo decidí, entonces."

 **Onii-chan:** "Me uniré al Club de Literatura."

Los ojos de las chicas se iluminan.

 **Monika:** "Oh Dios mío, ¿de verdad?"

 **Monika:** "¿Lo dices en serio, Onii-chan?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Será divertido, ¿verdad?"

 **Yuri:** "Realmente me asustaste por un momento…"

 **Natsuki:** "Si realmente sólo te hubieras ido después de hoy, estaría muy enfadada."

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan, estoy tan feliz…"

 **Monika:** "¡Ahora podemos convertirnos en un club oficial!"

 **Monika:** "Muchas gracias por esto. Eres realmente increíble."

 **Monika:** "Haré todo lo que pueda para que pases un buen rato, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Gracias, supongo."

 **Monika:** "Bien, ¡todo el mundo!"

 **Monika:** "Creo que con eso, podemos finalizar oficialmente la reunión de hoy con una buena nota."

 **Monika:** "Recordad la tarea de esta noche:"

 **Monika:** "Escribir un poema para traer a la próxima reunión, ¡para que todos podamos compartir!"

Monika me mira una vez más.

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan, quiero ver cómo te expresas."

 **Monika:** "Ejejé~"

 **Onii-chan:** "S-Siie…"

¿Realmente puedo impresionar a la estrella de la clase Monika con mis mediocres habilidades de escritura?

Ya siento la ansiedad creciendo dentro de mí.

Mientras tanto, las chicas continúan charlando mientras Yuri limpia la mesa.

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que ya me iré, entonces…"

 **Monika:** "¡Está bien!"

 **Monika:** "Te veré mañana."

 **Monika:** "¡No puedo esperar!"

·

·

·

Con eso, me voy del salón del club y me dirijo a casa.

Durante todo el camino, mi mente vuela pensando en las tres chicas:

Natsuki,

Yuri,

Y, por supuesto, Monika.

¿Realmente estaré feliz de pasar todos los días después de la escuela en un club de literatura?

Quizás tendré la oportunidad de acercarme a una de estas chicas…

¡Muy bien!

Sólo tendré que aprovechar al máximo mis circunstancias, y estoy seguro de que la buena suerte me encontrará.

Y supongo que eso comienza con escribir un poema esta noche…

…

Creo que algo no encaja.

¿Cómo es que tanto Yuri como Natsuki me llaman Onii-chan?

Espera…

¿Y por qué me llama así Moni

**AW"PAtÂfòAæƒå†µä¸‹ï¼Œä½å ¯ä»¥åœ¨ä¸€ä¸ªé žç«žäº‰é¢(ÒªAXÅùA'ìB(´…A] A¶ÈBjAÄ•A'ŒBhá'AÄ•A'ÑBä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯fêAÄ•AoBd)¼AÄ•A &£Bd3A]‚ºÁPß€à5ÚÂf¢cÁXÅùöTÊÂd¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾4Âc§IÁ]ôÜœÂfä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯¢dÁEÐ¬IÂeãEÁPß€DŸ_Âd¤ºÁXÅùÄíÂbò‡Á{åŠå¯¼½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾ÞDTÂdëÁEÐvÂc¾ÁPß€¬IÂbæÅÁXÅúæˆæœ¬ã‚é‡‡ç"¨æ°ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»ŸÕØABfêAXÅúÖÉlBhá'APß€××ì¨Âi¢îÁEÐÒðÂhAG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†çš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚ðBi¢AEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙHBf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBdæŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd.(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P?à5ÚÂhë¦AOô?öTÊÂjèAEf[?MÂd.(AW"Q?}§JAá‚‚ðBi¢îAEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙH¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰Bf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªåÁìÂfòAS3?ÄìÂhë¦AL¤v?¾4Âj‰ôÜé›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçšœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGN?ÄíÂjèAá‚ÞDTÂd(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£Í»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXB½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰é¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁXÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°é›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçš„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbŠ‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"Pà5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂ"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhë¦ä¼ä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ**


	26. Capítulo 2

**¿Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente?**

Bueno, estoy de vuelta en el Club de Literatura.

Fui el último en entrar, por lo que todas las demás ya están pasando el rato.

Al verme entrar, Monika me saluda.

 **Monika:** "¡Hola de nuevo, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "Me alegra ver que no huiste de nosotras. ¡Jajaja!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Nah, no te preocupes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Esto puede ser un poco extraño para mí, pero al menos mantengo mi palabra."

 **Iury:** "Gracias por cumplir tu promesa, Onii-chan."

 **Yuri:** "Espero que esto no sea demasiado abrumador como compromiso para ti."

 **Yuri:** "Haciéndote zambullirte de cabeza en la literatura cuando no estás acostumbrado a ella…"

 **NaNaNatsuki:** "Oh, ¡vamos! Como si lo mereciera."

 **Natsuki:** "Tuviste que ser arrastrado aquí por Monika."

 **Natsuki:** "No sé si planeas simplemente venir y pasar el rato, o qué…"

 **Natsuki:** "Pero si no nos tomas en serio, entonces no verás el final de esto."

 **Monika:** "Natsuki, ciertamente tienes una gran boca para alguien que mantiene su colección de manga en el salón del club."

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡M-M-M…!!"

Natsuki se encuentra atrapada entre decir "Monika" y "manga".

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡El Manga también es literatura!!"

Rápidamente derrotada, Natsuki vuelve a su asiento.

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento, Onii-chan…"

 **Yuri:** "Nos aseguraremos de poner tu comodidad primero, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yuri le dispara a Natsuki una mirada decepcionante.

 **Yuri:** "Um, de todos modos…"

 **Yuri:** "Ahora que estás en el club y todo…"

 **Yuri:** "…¿Quizás tengas interés en leer un libro?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No puedo decir que no de ninguna manera."

 **Onii-chan:** "Como dijiste, estoy en este club ahora."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces sólo me parece correcto hacer algo así, si me preguntas."

 **Yuri:** "E-Espera…"

 **Yuri:** "¡No quise decir eso!"

 **Yuri:** "Uu…"

 **Yuri:** "Si realmente no quieres, entonces olvida que dije algo, supongo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… No, no es eso, Yuri."

 **Onii-chan:** "Quiero intentar ser parte de este club."

 **Onii-chan:** "Así que incluso si no leo a menudo, estaría feliz de escoger un libro si así lo quieres."

 **Yuri:** "¿E-Estás seguro…?"

 **Yuri:** "Simplemente me sentí como…"

 **Yuri:** "…Bueno, como vicepresidenta y todo…"

 **Yuri:** "…Que debería ayudarte a comenzar con algo que te pueda gustar."

Yuri busca en su bolso y saca un libro.

 **Yuri:** "No quería que te sintieras excluido…"

 **Yuri:** "Así que elegí un libro que pensé que podrías disfrutar."

 **Yuri:** "Es una lectura breve, por lo que debe mantener tu atención, incluso si no sueles leer."

 **Yuri:** "Y podríamos, ya sabes…"

 **Yuri:** "Discutirlo… Si quieres…"

E-Esto es…

¿Cómo es que esta chica es tan linda por accidente?

Incluso eligió un libro que cree que me va a gustar, a pesar de que no leo mucho…

 **Onii-chan:** "Yuri, ¡gracias! ¡Definitivamente leeré esto!"

Entusiasmadamente tomo el libro.

 **Yuri:** "Uff…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, puedes leerlo a tu propio ritmo."

 **Yuri:** "Quiero escuchar lo que piensas."

Ahora que todas se han acomodado, esperaba que Monika iniciara algunas actividades programadas para el club…

Pero eso no parece ser el caso.

La cara de Yuri ya está enterrada en un libro.

No puedo dejar de notar su intensa expresión, como si estuviera esperando esta oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki está hurgando en el armario.

 **Natsuki:** "¡Ugh…!"

Natsuki lanza un suspiro exasperado desde el armario.

Parece estar molesta por algo.

Me acerco a ella, en caso de que necesite una mano.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Estás buscando algo allí?"

**Natsuki: "maldita monikammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"**

**Natsuki:** "¡Ella nunca vuelve a poner mis cosas en el lugar correcto!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿De qué sirve mantener organizada tu colección si alguien más la estropea?"

Natsuki desliza un montón de libros apilados y cajas en el estante.

 **Onii-chan:** "Manga…"

 **Natsuki:** "Lees manga, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…A veces…"

El manga es una de esas cosas en las que no puedes admitir que realmente te interesa hasta que descubres la posición de la otra persona.

 **Onii-chan:** "…¿Cómo lo supiste, de todos modos?"

 **Natsuki:** "Escuché que lo mencionaste en algún momento."

 **Natsuki:** "Además, está escrito en tu cara."

¿Qué se supone que significa eso…?

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

Hay un sólo volumen de manga en medio de una pila de varios libros en el lateral de uno de los estantes.

Curioso, lo saco de la pila.

 **Natsuki:** "¡ _Ahí_ esta!"

Natsuki me lo arrebata de la mano.

Luego va a una caja de mangas y desliza el volumen justo en el medio del resto.

 **Natsuki:** "¡Aah, mucho mejor!"

 **Natsuki:** "Ver una caja con un libro perdido es probablemente la vista más irritante del mundo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sé lo que se siente…"

Observo más de cerca la caja que está admirando.

 **Onii-chan:** "Chicas Parfait…?"

Es una serie de la que nunca había oído hablar en mi vida.

Eso probablemente significa que está fuera de mi demografía, o simplemente es terrible.

 **Natsuki:** "Si vas a juzgar, puedes hacerlo a través del cristal de la puerta."

Dice señalando la puerta del salón.

 **Onii-chan:** "¡H-Hey, yo no estaba juzgando nada…!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ni siquiera he dicho nada."

 **Natsuki:** "Ha sido el tono de tu voz."

 **Natsuki:** "Pero te diré una cosa, Onii-chan."

 **Natsuki:** "Considera esta una lección directamente del Club de Literatura:"

**Natsuki: "¡No juzgues un librrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrr rr r r r r r"**

**Natsuki:** "De hecho…"

Natsuki saca el primer volumen de Chicas Parfait de la caja.

 **Natsuki:** "¡Te voy a mostrar exactamente por qué!"

Ella me da el libro directamente en mis manos.

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

Miro la portada.

Presenta a cuatro chicas con atuendos coloridos y sorprendentes poses femeninas animadas.

Es… Extremadamente moe.

 **Natsuki:** "¡No te quedes ahí parado!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Uwa…"

Natsuki me agarra del brazo y me saca del armario.

Luego se sienta contra la pared, debajo de una ventana.

Ella palmea en el suelo junto a ella, indicándome que me siente allí.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Las sillas no estarían más cómodas…?"

Tomo mi asiento.

 **Natsuki:** "Las sillas no funcionarían."

 **Natsuki:** "No podríamos leer al mismo tiempo en las sillas."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Creo que es más fácil estar juntos así…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡…!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡N-No digas eso!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Me harás sentir rara!"

Natsuki se cruza de brazos y se separa un poco de mí.

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo siento…"

Tampoco esperaba exactamente estar tan cerca de ella…

No es que pueda decir que es particularmente malo.

Abro el libro.

Son sólo unos segundos antes de que Natsuki una vez más se acerque, reclamando el espacio adicional mientras espera que no me dé cuenta.

Puedo sentirla mirando por encima de mi hombro, mucho más ansiosa por comenzar a leer que yo.

 **Natsuki:** "Wow, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no leo el principio…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Hm?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿No retrocedes y pasas los volúmenes más viejos de vez en cuando?"

 **Natsuki:** "No realmente."

 **Natsuki:** "Quizás a veces después de que ya terminé la serie."

 **Natsuki:** "Oye, ¿estás prestando atención?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Uh…"

Lo estoy, pero todavía no ha pasado nada, así que puedo hablar al mismo tiempo.

Parece que se trata de un grupo de amigas en la escuela secundaria.

Asunto típico de la vida.

Usualmente me alejo de estos, ya que es raro que la escritura sea lo suficientemente entretenida como para compensar la falta de argumento.

 **Onii-chan:** "…¿Estás segura de que esto no es aburrido para ti?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡No lo es!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Aunque sólo me estás viendo leer?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Bueno…!"

 **Natsuki:** "Estoy… Bien con eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Si tú lo dices…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…Creo que es divertido compartir algo que te gusta con alguien más."

 **Onii-chan:** "Siempre me emociono cuando convenzo a cualquiera de mis amigos para que busque una serie que disfruto."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Hm?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿No?"

 **Natsuki:** "Um…"

 **Natsuki:** "Eso no es…"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, realmente no lo sé."

 **Onii-chan:** "…¿Qué quieres decir?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿No compartes tu manga con tus amigos?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Podrías no restregármelo en la cara?"

 **Natsuki:** "Por Dios…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Lo siento…"

 **Natsuki:** "Hmph."

 **Natsuki:** "Como si alguna vez pudiera hacer que mis amigos leyeran esto…"

 **Natsuki:** "Simplemente piensan que el manga es para niños."

 **Natsuki:** "Ni siquiera puedo mencionarlo sin que todos sean como…"

 **Natsuki:** "'¿Eh? ¿Todavía no has superado eso?'"

 **Natsuki:** "Me dan ganas de golpearlos en la cara…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Urgh, conozco ese tipo de personas…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Honestamente, cuesta mucho esfuerzo encontrar amigos que no juzguen, y mucho más trabajo amigos que también los lean…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya soy un perdedor, así que creo que gravité hacia los otros perdedores con el tiempo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero probablemente sea más difícil para alguien como tú…"

 **Natsuki:** "Hm"

 **Natsuki:** "Sí, eso es bastante preciso."

_…Espera, ¿¿qué parte??_

**Natsuki:** "Quiero decir, siento que ni siquiera puedo guardarlo en mi propia habitación…"

**Natsuki: "Mi papá me daría una paliza si descubriera esto."**

**Natsuki:** "Al menos está seguro aquí en el salón del club."

 **Natsuki:** "Excepto cuando Monika es una especie de idiota al respecto…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Uf! Simplemente no puedo ganar, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, valió la pena al final, ¿no?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Quiero decir, aquí estoy, leyéndolo."

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, no es como que eso resuelva ninguno de mis problemas."

 **Onii-chan:** "Tal vez…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero al menos te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad?"

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Natsuki:** "… ¿Y qué?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajá."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Dios mío, es suficiente!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Vas a seguir leyendo, o qué?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, sí…"

Paso la página.

…

……

………

…………

……………

………………

…………………

……………………

………………………

…………………………

……………………………

………………………………

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

El tiempo pasa.

Natsuki está extrañamente callada ahora.

La miro.

Parece que ella comenzó a quedarse dormida.

 **Onii-chan:** "Hey, Natsuki…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿S-Sí…?"

De repente, Natsuki se derrumba directamente contra mí.

 **Onii-chan:** "H-Hey…"

 **Natsuki:** " **£ÀŬŭŮ¥ÝÌÍĮ¢û¡üýļĽÅèÐÏÖ×ØÙÚêĳĴĵĶķÓŲâãĸĹĺ¹īĬĭ·¸º»¼ČčĎďĐđĕĖėĝĞÆÇŎŏğĠġĦżŽħĨĩēĔąĆ¯ĘęĚěĜÕźŶŷ°¾¿ÁÛÂÃÈíîïð"É±²µ½ÊŕŖË¬®āĂľĿŀŁłŃńŅņŐőŒœÞßàáæçŔŗŘřñòóŚśŜţŤťŦŧŨũŪū¤ůÒäÑŻéŠšŢ§¨©ĻëåųŴŵìôŰűÎõöþÿĀćĈįİıĲ÷øùŇňŉŊŋŌōúĉĊċ¶Īª«Ä¦ŝĢģĤĥŞşÜăĄĒÔŸŹž** "

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Me cago en la puta!"

 **Natsuki:** " **¥ÝÌĮ¢ûĶķÓŲâãĸĹĺ¹īĬĭ·¸º»¼ČčĎďĐđĕĖėĝĞÆÇŎŏğĠġĦżŽħĨĩēĔąĆ¯ĘęĚěĜÕźŶŷ°¾¿ÁÛÂŅņŐőŒœÞßóŚśŜţŤťÃÈíîïð"É±²ÍĮ¢û¡üýļĽÅèÐÏÖ×ØÙÚêĳĴĵ£ÀŬŭŮ¥ÝÌÍ³µ½ÊŕŖË¬®āĂľĿłŃńŦŧŨũàŀŁáæçŔŗŘřñÄ¦ŝĢģĤĥŞşÜăĄĒÔŸŹžòŪū¤ůÒäÑŻéŠšŢ§¨©ĻëåųŴŵìôŰűÎõöþÿĀćĈįİıĲ÷øùŇňŉŊŋŌōúĉĊċ¶Īª«** "

 **Monika:** "Oh cielos…"

 **Monika:** "Natsuki, ¿estás bien?"

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Aquí…"

Monika saca su bolso y saca una especie de barra de proteínas.

Ella lo arroja en la dirección de Natsuki.

Los ojos de Natsuki de repente se iluminan de nuevo.

Ella arrebata la barra del suelo y de inmediato arranca el envoltorio.

 **Natsuki:** "Te dije que no me dieras mmph…"

Ella ni siquiera termina su oración antes de metérsela en la boca.

Aún asustado intento decir algo, pero no me salen palabras de la boca.

 **Monika:** "No te preocupes, Onii-chan."

 **Monika:** "Ella está bien."

 **Monika:** "Simplemente sucede de vez en cuando."

¿Pero qué cojones?

 **Monika:** "Es por eso que siempre tengo un bocadillo en mi bolsa para ella."

 **Monika:** "¡De todos modos…!"

 **Monika:** "¿Por qué no todos compartimos poemas ahora?"


	27. Capítulo 3

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se desmembran fácilmente.**

¿A quién debo enseñar mi poema primero?

Pienso un momento.

…

Debería comenzar con Monika.

Después de todo es la presidenta del Club.

Además, ayer parecía emocionada por leer mi poema, y quiero que sepa que me estoy esforzando.

·

·

·

 **Monika:** "¡Hola, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "¿Pasas un buen rato hasta ahora?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…Sí."

 **Monika:** "¡Bien! ¡Me alegra oírlo!"

 **Monika:** "Por cierto, ya que eres nuevo y todo…"

 **Monika:** "Si alguna vez tienes alguna sugerencia para el club, como nuevas actividades o cosas que podemos hacer mejor…"

 **Monika:** "¡Siempre estoy escuchando!"

 **Monika:** "No temas dar ideas, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "De acuerdo… Lo tendré en cuenta."

Por supuesto que temeré dar ideas.

Estoy mucho mejor yendo con la corriente hasta que esté más instalado.

 **Monika:** "De todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "¿Quieres compartir tu poema conmigo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es un poco vergonzoso, pero creo que tengo que hacerlo."

 **Monika:** "¡Ajajajá!"

 **Monika:** "¡No te preocupes, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "Todos estamos un poco avergonzados hoy, ¿sabes?"

 **Monika:** "Pero es ese tipo de barrera que todos aprenderemos a superar pronto."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, eso es cierto."

Le paso mi poema a Monika.

Monika mira mi poema.

 **Monika:** "Mmm… No está mal para alguien que justo empieza."

 **Onii-chan:** "Vamos, que es malísimo, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "No te voy a mentir, no es muy bueno que digamos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá."

 **Monika:** "Espera, aún no he terminado."

 **Monika:** "Sin embargo, para alguien que no había escrito un poema nunca, es un comienzo."

 **Monika:** "Podrías no haber escrito nada."

 **Monika:** "Podrías simplemente haberte dado por vencido y abandonar."

 **Monika:** "Pero no lo hiciste."

 **Monika:** "Aun cuando era nuevo para ti y nunca antes habías hecho esto, decidiste hacerlo igualmente."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y me salió esta mierda…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá."

 **Monika:** "Dime, Onii-chan…"

 **Monika:** "¿Cómo crees que fue mi primer poema?"

 **Monika:** "¿Crees que nací con habilidades especiales o algo?"

 **Monika:** "Mi primer poema era prácticamente igual de malo que este."

 **Monika:** "Ha sido a costa de ir practicando cada día que he conseguido mejorar hasta tal punto de llegar a convertirme en presidenta del Club de Literatura."

 **Monika:** "Si hubiera decidido no seguir escribiendo poemas solo porque el primero me salió mal, nunca hubiera mejorado."

 **Monika:** "Y nunca me hubiera atrevido a crear el Club de Literatura."

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso sería una lástima."

 **Monika:** "¿A que sí?"

 **Monika:** "Por eso no debes dejar que tu primer poema te condicione."

 **Monika:** "Sigue trabajando en ello y ya verás como mejorarás pronto."

Asiento.

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias."

 **Onii-chan:** "De todas formas, estoy seguro de que terminaré probando cosas diferentes."

 **Onii-chan:** "Podría tomar un tiempo antes de que me sienta cómodo haciendo esto."

 **Monika:** "¡Está bien!"

 **Monika:** "Me encantaría verte probar cosas nuevas."

 **Monika:** "Esa es la mejor manera de encontrar el tipo de estilo que más te convenga."

 **Monika:** "Todas las demás podrían estar un poco predispuestas hacia su propio tipo de estilos…"

 **Monika:** "¡Pero siempre te ayudaré a encontrar lo que más te convenga!"

 **Monika:** "Así que no te fuerces a escribir de la manera que todas las demás quieren que escribas."

 **Monika:** "No es como si tuvieras que preocuparte por impresionarlas o algo así."

 **Monika:** "¡Ajajá!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajá…"

 **Monika:** "De todos modos, ¿quieres leer mi poema ahora?"

 **Monika:** "No te preocupes, aunque sea la presidenta no soy muy buena…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pareces bastante segura para alguien que dice no ser muy buena."

 **Monika:** "Bueno… Eso es porque tengo que sonar confiada."

 **Monika:** "Eso no quiere decir que siempre me siento así, ¿sabes?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, leámoslo, entonces."

**Hoyo en La Pared pt.2**

Pero él no me estaba mirando.

Confundida, miro frenéticamente a mí alrededor.

Pero mis ojos quemados ya no pueden ver el color.

¿Hay otros en esta sala? ¿Están hablando?

¿O son simplemente poemas en hojas planas de papel?,

¿El sonido de trucos frenéticos garabateando en mis oídos?

La habitación comienza a fallar.

Cerrándose sobre mí.

El aire que respiro se disipa antes de que a mis pulmones lleguen.

Me entra el pánico. Debe haber una salida.

Está justo ahí. Él está ahí.

Al tragar mis miedos, blandí mi pluma.

**Monika:** "Entonces… ¿Qué piensas?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Hmm… Es muy… Liberal, por así decirlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo siento, no soy realmente la persona adecuada para pedir retroalimentación…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá. Está bien."

 **Monika:** "Sí, ese tipo de estilo se ha vuelto muy popular hoy en día."

 **Monika:** "Es decir, muchos poemas han puesto énfasis en el tiempo entre las palabras y las líneas."

 **Monika:** "Cuando se realiza en voz alta, puede ser realmente poderoso."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Cuál fue la inspiración detrás de este?"

 **Monika:** "Ah…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, no estoy segura de si sé cómo decirlo…"

 **Monika:** "Creo que se podría decir que tuve una especie de epifanía recientemente."

 **Monika:** "Ha estado influyendo un poco en mis poemas."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Una epifanía?"

 **Monika:** "Sí… Algo así."

 **Monika:** "Estoy un poco nerviosa de hablar sobre cosas tan profundas como esa, porque es algo que viene con fuerza…"

 **Monika:** "Tal vez después de que todos seáis mejores amigos el uno con el otro."

 **Monika:** "De todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "¡Aquí está el consejo del día sobre la escritura de Monika!"

 **Monika:** "A veces, cuando estás escribiendo un poema, o una historia, tu cerebro se obsesiona demasiado con un punto específico…"

 **Monika:** "Si tratas de hacerlo perfecto, nunca progresarás."

 **Monika:** "¡Sólo oblígate a escribir algo en el papel y bórralo más tarde!"

 **Monika:** "Otra forma de pensarlo es esta:"

 **Monika:** "Si mantienes tu pluma en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, obtendrás un gran charco oscuro de tinta."

 **Monika:** "¡Así que sólo mueve tu mano, y ve con la corriente!"

 **Monika:** "…¡Ese es mi consejo para hoy!"

 **Monika:** "Gracias por escuchar~"

Bueno, quedan Natsuki y Yuri.

¿Con quién debería compartir mi poema primero?

…

Lo que ha pasado antes con Natsuki me sigue preocupando.

¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Creo que debería ir con ella, así también me aseguro de que está bien.

·

·

·

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿…?"

 **Natsuki:** "Mira, si no vas a tomar este club en serio, entonces vete a casa."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Q-Qué?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Esperas que crea que de verdad pusiste esfuerzo en esto?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Crees que soy estúpida?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No soy escritor!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Tal vez no sea muy bueno, pero sí, hice un esfuerzo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Todos comenzamos con algo, ¿no?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Si aún estás orgullosa del primer poema que escribiste alguna vez, me gustaría leerlo."

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡!!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Es doloroso pensarlo?"

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Natsuki:** "B-Bien…"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, lo siento."

 **Natsuki:** "De todos modos, mejorarás."

 **Natsuki:** "Te diría qué mejorar, pero será mejor que lo intentes nuevamente."

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo suficientemente justo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, para ambos, supongo."

 **Natsuki:** "De todos modos, creo que tengo que compartir el mío ahora…"

 **Natsuki:** "Conociéndote, probablemente pienses que es estúpido."

**Águilas Pueden Volar**

Monos pueden trepar

Grillos pueden saltar

Caballos pueden competir

Búhos pueden cazar

Guepardos pueden correr

Águilas pueden volar

Gente puede tratar

Pero eso es todo lo que harán.

**Natsuki:** "Sí…"

 **Natsuki:** "Te dije que no te iba a gustar…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Me gusta."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Qué?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sólo sé honesto!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo soy."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué estás tan convencida de que no me gustaría?"

 **Haruki:** "Bueno…"

 **Natsuki:** "Porque…"

 **Akiki:** "Todos en la preparatoria piensan que escribir tiene que ser todo sofisticado y esas cosas…"

 **Fuyuki:** "Entonces la gente ni siquiera toma mi escritura en serio."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Pero no es el objetivo de los poemas que la gente se exprese?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Su estilo de escritura no haría que su mensaje fuera menos válido."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sí! ¡Exactamente!"

 **Natsuki:** "Me gusta cuando es fácil de leer, pero es profundo a la vez."

 **Natsuki:** "Como en este poema."

 **Natsuki:** "Ver a todos a tu alrededor hacer grandes cosas puede ser realmente desalentador…"

 **Natsuki:** "Así que decidí escribir sobre eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, lo entiendo."

 **Natsuki:** "Pero la otra cosa agradable de la escritura simple es que pone más peso en el juego de palabras."

 **Natsuki:** "Como me preparé para una rima al final, pero luego fallé a propósito."

 **Natsuki:** "Ayuda a resaltar la sensación en la última línea."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces lo hiciste…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que más de lo que me di cuenta."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Eso es lo que significa ser una profesional!"

 **Natsuki:** "Me alegra que hayas aprendido algo."

 **Natsuki:** "No esperabas eso de la más joven de aquí, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí… Supongo que no."

Decido alegrarla con ese último comentario.

Realmente no me importa cuántos años tenga, pero si Natsuki se siente orgullosa, entonces no le quitaré eso.

En fin, solo me queda Yuri.

·

·

·

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Mm…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

Yuri mira el poema.

Pasa un minuto, tiempo más que suficiente para que termine de leer.

 **Onii-chan:** "Um…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Oh!"

 **Yuri:** "¡L-Lo siento!"

 **Yuri:** "Olvidé comenzar a hablar…"

¿Qué?

 **Yuri:** "¡U-Um!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, no te fuerces."

 **Yuri:** "No estoy forzándome…"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo necesito poner mis pensamientos en palabras."

 **Yuri:** "Espera…"

 **Yuri:** "… Está bien."

 **Yuri:** "Esta es la primera vez que escribes un poema, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Er… Sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Por qué preguntas?"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo me estoy asegurando."

 **Yuri:** "Supuse que podría ser después de leerlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Entonces realmente es tan malo…"

 **Yuri:** "¡N-No!"

 **Yuri:** "… ¿Acabo de alzar la voz…?"

 **Yuri:** "Uu, lo siento mucho…"

Yuri entierra su cara en sus manos.

No pude evitar notar que han pasado varios minutos y que realmente no hemos llegado a ninguna parte.

A Yuri le puede llevar un tiempo acostumbrarse a la gente nueva…

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien, realmente no me di cuenta."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

 **Yuri:** "Bien… Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Es sólo que hay hábitos de escritura específicos que suelen ser típicos de los escritores nuevos."

 **Yuri:** "Y habiéndolo superado yo misma, aprendí a apreciarlos."

 **Yuri:** "Creo que lo más notable que reconozco en los escritores nuevos es que tratan de hacer que su estilo sea muy deliberado."

 **Yuri:** "En otras palabras, tienden a elegir un estilo de escritura separado del asunto del tema, y encajan los dos juntos."

 **Yuri:** "El resultado final es que tanto el estilo como la expresividad se debilitan."

Una vez que Yuri encuentra su línea de pensamiento, es como si su conducta cambiara por completo.

Su tartamudeo ha desaparecido por completo y suena como una experta.

 **Yuri:** "Por supuesto, eso no es algo por lo que puedas culparte."

 **Yuri:** "Hay tantas habilidades y técnicas diferentes que entran en la escritura, incluso en un poema simple."

 **Yuri:** "No sólo encontrarlos y construirlos, sino lograr que trabajen juntos es probablemente la parte más desafiante."

 **Yuri:** "Puede llevarte algo de tiempo, pero todo viene con práctica, aprender con el ejemplo, y probar cosas nuevas."

 **Yuri:** "También espero que todas las demás en el club te hayan dado comentarios valiosos."

 **Yuri:** "Aunque Natsuki puede ser un poco parcial…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Parcial? ¿Cómo?"

 **Yuri:** "U-Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…"

 **Yuri:** "No importa…"

 **Yuri:** "No debería estar hablando de la gente así…"

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien."

No estoy seguro de si Yuri se pide disculpas a sí misma, a mí o a Natsuki.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Te importa si leo tu poema ahora?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Por favor!"

 **Yuri:** "Me encantaría compartir mi proceso de pensamiento detrás de esto…"

Yuri sonríe soñadoramente, como si fuera una oportunidad única para ella.

Lo cual es algo gracioso…

…Después de todo, ¿no se supone que esto es un club de literatura?

**_Fantasma Bajo La luz_ **

_Los mechones de mi pelo se iluminan bajo el resplandor ámbar._

_Se bañan._

_Así deben estar._

_La última farola restante que ha resistido la prueba del tiempo._

_la última que aún debe ser reemplazada por el enfermizo tono azul-verdoso del futuro._

_Me baño. Calma; respirando aire del presente pero viviendo en el pasado._

_La luz parpadea._

_Yo parpadeo._

**Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Yo… Lo siento, tengo una letra tan terrible!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No estaba pensando eso en absoluto…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero te llevó mucho tiempo leer…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, simplemente no leo cursiva muy a menudo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Realmente creo que tu letra es bonita."

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "Eso es… Un alivio…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Además, me gustó el poema."

 **Onii-chan:** "Aunque es corto, fue muy descriptivo."

 **Yuri:** "¿No fue demasiado corto?"

 **Yuri:** "Generalmente escribo poemas más largos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No, en absoluto."

 **Yuri:** "Estoy… Realmente contenta de que te guste."

 **Yuri:** "Seré honesta…"

 **Yuri:** "Como es la primera vez que lo compartimos, quería escribir algo un poco más suave."

 **Yuri:** "Algo fácil de digerir, supongo."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Te gustan los fantasmas, Yuri?"

 **Yuri:** "Huhu."

 **Yuri:** "En realidad, la historia no es sobre un fantasma en absoluto, ¿sabes?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿De verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Debo haberme perdido del punto…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, supongo que sólo lo miraste, después de todo…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero recuerda que los poetas a menudo expresan sus propios pensamientos, sentimientos y experiencias en su trabajo."

 **Yuri:** "Usualmente hacen más que contar una historia simple, o pintar una imagen."

 **Yuri:** "En este caso, el tema del poema sólo se compara simbólicamente con un fantasma."

 **Yuri:** "Permaneciendo en su último lugar de confort, incapaz de dejar atrás el pasado."

 **Yuri:** "Y pronto quedará sin nada…"

 **Onii-chan:** "… Eso es mucho más solemne, poniéndolo de esa manera."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ni siquiera había pensado en eso…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso es impresionante."

 **Yuri:** "No es nada, realmente…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…Me hace feliz que pienses eso."

 **Yuri:** "Sólo recuerda que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te des cuenta de estas cosas también."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, tal vez tienes razón."

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que tendré que seguir intentándolo."

 **Yuri:** "Cuento contigo."


	28. Capítulo 4

**Texto en negrita.**

**Onii-chan:** "Uff…"

Creo que esas son todas.

Miro alrededor.

Eso fue un poco más estresante de lo que esperé.

Es como si todas me juzgaran por mis mediocres habilidades de escritura…

Incluso si tratan de ser amables, no hay forma de que mis poemas puedan hacer frente a los suyos.

Esto es un Club de Literatura, después de todo.

Suspiro.

Supongo que esto es en lo que me terminé metiendo.

Al otro lado de la sala, Monika está escribiendo algo en su libreta.

Mis ojos aterrizan en Yuri y Natsuki.

Con cautela intercambian hojas de papel, compartiendo sus respectivos poemas.

Mientras leen, miro cada una de sus expresiones cambiar.

Las cejas de Natsuki se fruncen en frustración.

Mientras tanto, Yuri sonríe tristemente.

 **Natsuki:** " _(¿Qué es este lenguaje…?)_ "

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "Um… ¿Dijiste algo?"

 **Natsuki:** "Oh, no es nada."

Natsuki devuelve el poema al escritorio con una mano.

 **Natsuki:** "Creo que se podría decir que es elegante."

 **Yuri:** "Ah… Gracias…"

 **Yuri:** "El tuyo es… Lindo…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Lindo?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Perdiste completamente el simbolismo o algo así?"

 **Natsuki:** "Claramente se trata de la sensación de rendirse."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Cómo eso puede ser lindo?"

 **Yuri:** "¡E-Eso lo sé!"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo me refería…"

 **Yuri:** "Tu lenguaje, supongo…"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo trataba de decir algo amable…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Eh?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Quieres decir que te tienes que esforzar para encontrar algo amable que decir?"

 **Natsuki:** "Gracias, ¡pero eso no salió nada amable!"

 **Yuri:** "Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, tengo un par de sugerencias…"

 **Natsuki:** "Hmph."

 **Natsuki:** "Si estuviera buscando sugerencias, le hubiera preguntado a alguien que sí le guste mi poema"

 **Natsuki:** "Y hay personas que _sí lo hicieron_ , por cierto."

 **Natsuki:** "A Monika le gustó."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Y a Onii-chan también!"

 **Natsuki:** "Así que basados en eso, me encantaría darte algunas sugerencias."

 **Natsuki:** "Primero que nada…"

 **Yuri:** "Discúlpame…"

 **Yuri:** "Aprecio tu oferta, pero he gastado mucho tiempo estableciendo mi estilo de escritura."

 **Yuri:** "No espero cambiarlo pronto, a menos, por supuesto, que me encuentre con algo particularmente inspirador."

 **Yuri:** "Lo cual no he hecho aún."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Nn…!"

 **Yuri:** "Y a Onii-chan también le gustó mi poema, ¿sabes?"

 **Yuri:** "Incluso me dijo que lo impresionó."

De repente Natsuki se levanta.

 **Natsuki:** "¿Oh?"

 **Natsuki:** "No me di cuenta de que estabas tan interesada en tratar de impresionar a nuestro nuevo miembro, Yuri."

 **Yuri:** "¡¿E-Eh?!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Eso no es lo que…!"

 **Yuri:** "Uu…"

 **Yuri:** "Tú…Tú estás…"

Yuri también se levanta.

 **Yuri:** "¡Tal vez estás celosa de que Onii-chan aprecie más mis consejos que los tuyos!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Huh! ¿Y cómo sabes que no prefiere _mis_ consejos más?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Tan presumida eres?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Yo…!"

 **Yuri:** "No…"

 **Yuri:** "Si fuera presumida…"

 **Yuri:** "…¡Deliberadamente haría todo lo que tengo extremadamente lindo!"

 **Natsuki:** "Uuuuuu…!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¿Sabes qué?!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡Yo no fui a la que sus pechos de pronto le crecieron cuando Onii-chan emepezó a aparecer!!"

 **Yuri:** "¡¡N-Natsuki!!"

 **Monika:** "Um, Natsuki, eso es un poco…"

 **Nat & Yuri:** "¡Esto no te involucra!"

 **Yuri:** "Sacar tus propias inseguridades sobre otros así…"

 **Yuri:** "Realmente actúas tan joven como te ves, Natsuki."

 **Natsuki:** " _¿Yo?_ ¡Mira quién habla, intento de perra nerviosa!"

 **Yuri:** "¿Nerviosa…?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Lo siento, mi estilo de vida es demasiado para que lo entienda alguien de tu edad mental!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿¿Ves??"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sólo decir eso demuestra mi punto!"

 **Natsuki:** "La mayoría de las personas aprenden a sobreponerse después de graduarse de la preparatoria, ¿sabes?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Si quieres probar algo, entonces deja de hostigar a los demás con tu actitud enfermiza!"

 **Yuri:** "¿Crees que puedes contrarrestar tu personalidad tóxica simplemente vistiéndote y actuando linda?"

 **Yuri:** "Lo único lindo de ti es lo duro que lo intentas."

 **Natsuki:** "Wow, ten cuidado o podrías cortarte en ese borde, Yuri."

 **Natsuki:** "Oh, mi error…Ya lo hiciste, ¿no?"

 **Yuri:** "¿M-Me acabas de acusar de cortarme?"

 **Yuri:** "¡¿Qué cojones le pasa a tu cabeza?!"

 **Yuri:** "Zorra de mierda…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sí, vamos!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Dejemos que Onii-chan escuche todo lo que de verdad piensas!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Estoy seguro de que va a estar loco por ti después de esto!"

 **Yuri:** "¡A-Ah…!"

De pronto las dos se voltean, como si se acabaran de dar cuenta que estaba aquí.

 **Yuri:** "¡Onii-chan…!"

 **Yuri:** "Ella… Ella sólo trata de hacerme ver mal…!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡No es cierto!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Ella empezó!"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

**¡¿Cómo fui arrastrado a esto en primer lugar?!**

**No es como si supiera algo sobre escribir…**

**Pero con quien esté de acuerdo, ¡probablemente piense mejor de mí!**

**Entonces, ¡por supuesto que esa va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**va a ser…!**

**VA A SER…!**

**Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Um…"

 **Monika:** "Hey, Onii-chan…"

 **Monika:** "¿Por qué no salimos por un rato?"

 **Monika:** "¿Vale?"

·

·

·

 **Monika:** "Lo siento por eso…"

 **Monika:** "Realmente no deberían haber intentado involucrarte."

 **Monika:** "Probablemente sea mejor para nosotros permanecer fuera de esto…"

 **Monika:** "Volveremos adentro una vez que terminen de gritar."

 **Monika:** "Ajajá…"

 **Monika:** "Que buena presidenta soy, ¿verdad?"

Monika dice eso irónicamente, con una sonrisa triste.

 **Monika:** "Ni siquiera puedo enfrentarme a los miembros de mi propio club…"

 **Monika:** "Ojalá pudiera ser un poco más asertiva a veces."

 **Monika:** "Pero nunca tengo en mí poner mi pie en contra de los demás…"

 **Monika:** "Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "De todas formas…"

 **Monika:** "Si esto hace que quieras pasar menos tiempo con las demás, está bien."

 **Monika:** "Me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo en su lugar…"

De repente, Natsuki sale corriendo del aula.

Ella está llorando.

 **Natsuki:** "…"

Rápidamente huye.

 **Monika:** "Oh, querida…"

 **Monika:** "…Bueno, parece que ya terminaron…"

Monika y yo volvemos a entrar al aula.

 **Yuri:** "No quería…"

 **Yuri:** "No quería…"

 **Yuri:** "No quería…"

Yuri se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su escritorio con sus palmas en la frente.

 **Onii-chan:** "…¿Yuri…?"

 **Yuri:** "¡¡No quería!!"

 **Onii-chan:** "T-Te creo…"

No tengo ni idea de lo que Yuri podría haberle dicho a Natsuki.

O hecho.

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan."

 **Yuri:** "Por favor, no me odies."

 **Yuri:** "¡Por favor!"

 **Yuri:** "¡No soy así!"

 **Yuri:** "Hay algo mal conmigo hoy…"

 **Monika:** "Está bien, Yuri."

 **Monika:** "Sabemos que no lo quisiste hacer."

 **Monika:** "Además, estoy segura de que Natsuki se olvidará de todo mañana."

 **Monika:** "Completamente."

 **Yuri:** "No… De eso no se va a olvidar nunca…"

 **Yuri:** "¡No me volverá a hablar nunca!"

 **Monika:** "Jajajá. No, ya verás."

 **Monika:** "Ya verás como mañana no recuerda nada."

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Monika:** "De todos modos, la reunión ha terminado, así que puedes ir a casa ahora si quieres."

 **Yuri:** "…"

Yuri me mira como si quisiera decir algo.

Pero ella sigue dirigiéndose a Monika.

 **Yuri:** "P-Puedes ir primero, Monika…"

 **Yuri:** "Me gustaría quedarme un poco más."

 **Monika:** "Soy la presidenta, así que debería ser la última en salir."

 **Monika:** "Esperaré a que termines."

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, soy vicepresidenta, así que…"

 **Yuri:** "Por favor, déjame tomar esa responsabilidad hoy."

 **Monika:** "Suena como si no me quisieras cerca, Yuri."

 **Yuri:** "¡No-No es eso!"

 **Yuri:** "No es eso…"

 **Yuri:** "Yo sólo…"

 **Yuri:** "No tuve la oportunidad de discutir mi libro con Onii-chan…"

 **Yuri:** "Sería… Vergonzoso contigo escuchando…"

Monika suspira.

 **Monika:** "Supongo que realmente no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?"

 **Yuri:** "L-Lo siento por causar problemas…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero realmente aprecio tu compren

**G"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†çš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚ðBi¢AEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙHBf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(ü**


	29. Capítulo 5

**¿Puedes oírme?**

Otro día pasa, y es hora de la reunión del club.

Me he vuelto un poco más cómodo aquí en los últimos días.

Al entrar en el salón del club, la escena habitual me saluda.

 **Y Y Y i:** "Bienvenido de vuelta, Onii-chan…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, hola Yuri…"

No estoy seguro si soy yo, o si es la expresión de Yuri…

Pero el peso de la pelea de ayer todavía cuelga en el aire un poco.

 **Yuri:** "U-Um…"

Yuri mira por encima del hombro, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

Natsuki está leyendo un manga en un escritorio.

Y sorprendentemente, Monika no ha llegado todavía.

De repente, Yuri me toma del brazo y me lleva a la esquina de la habitación.

 **Yuri:** "Acerca de ayer…"

 **Yuri:** "Yo…"

 **Yuri:** "Realmente necesito disculparme."

 **Yuri:** "Nada como eso ha sucedido antes…"

 **Yuri:** "Y… Algo simplemente vino sobre mí, supongo…"

 **Yuri:** "No estaba actuando bien mentalmente."

 **Yuri:** "¡Por favor, no pienses que usualmente somos así!"

 **Yuri:** "No sólo yo, sino Natsuki tampoco…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Yuri…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Estoy feliz de que hayas sido considerada y te hayas disculpado."

 **Onii-chan:** "No tienes que preocuparte demasiado."

 **Onii-chan:** "A pesar de que llevo aquí sólo un par de días, podría decir que algo salió ayer…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Tal vez fuimos un poco más sensibles porque era la primera vez que compartíamos poemas."

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero lo que sea…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No me hizo pensar menos de ti."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya había decidido que no hay manera de que puedas ser una mala persona."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y ahora que te estás disculpando, sé que realmente no lo has querido hacer."

 **Yuri:** "A-Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Yuri:** "No digas ese tipo de cosas tan francamente…"

 **Yuri:** "Me hacen un poco feliz."

 **Yuri:** "Estoy muy contenta de que seas una persona tan comprensiva…"

 **Yuri:** "Y estoy muy contenta de que te hayas unido a este club."

 **Yuri:** "Todo es un poco más brillante contigo, y…"

 **Yuri:** "Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "Perdón, ¿qué estoy diciendo ahora…?"

 **Yuri:** "Yo sólo…"

 **Natsuki:** "Escuchad, ¿habéis visto a Monika?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Ah…!"

 **Onii-chan:** "No, yo no…"

 **Onii-chan:** "También me preguntaba dónde estaba."

 **Natsuki:** "Cielos…"

 **Natsuki:** "Yuri, supongo que tu tampoco."

 **Yuri:** "…"

Yuri está claramente desconcertada por la calma con que Natsuki se dirige a ella.

 **Yuri:** "N-No, yo no…"

 **Natsuki:** "Por Dios, esto no es típico de ella en absoluto."

 **Natsuki:** "Sé que es estúpido, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Qué?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Por qué me miras así?"

 **Yuri:** "U-Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Natsuki, sobre ayer…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Y-Yo sólo quería disculparme!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Prometo que no quise decir ninguna de las cosas que dije!"

 **Yuri:** "Y haré todo lo posible para mantenerme bajo control a partir de ahora…"

 **Yuri:** "Entonces…"

 **Natsuki:** "Yuri, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Hiciste algo ayer?"

 **Yuri:** "…¿Eh?"

 **Natsuki:** "Diosh…"

**Natsuki: "Lo que sea que tengas en mente, estoy segura de que no fue nada."**

**Natsuki: "Ni siquiera recuerdo que haya sucedido algo malo."**

**Natsuki: "Eres el tipo de persona que se preocupa demasiado por las pequeñas cosas, ¿verdad?"**

**Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "P-Pero…"

**Natsuki: "mitoros aprende tela de vela redbull punto ciego es dinero otorrinolaringologo linea de vida te da alas anan salchipapa ofrecido impecablemente escleromalacia dinero regado catolico"**

**Natsuki:** "Aceptaré tu disculpa de todos modos, si te ayuda a sentirte mejor al respecto."

 **Natsuki:** "Además, es agradable de escuchar, ya que siempre tuve miedo de que en secreto me odiaras o algo así."

 **Natsuki:** "Ejejé."

 **Yuri:** "N-No, ¡en absoluto…!"

 **Yuri:** "No te odio…"

 **Natsuki:** "Ajajá."

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, eres un poco rara, pero yo tampoco te odio."

 **Yuri:** "…"

Natsuki se gira hacia mí.

 **Natsuki:** "Tú aún estás a prueba."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Hey…!"

De repente, la puerta se abre.

 **Monika:** "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, ahí estás…"

 **Monika:** "No quise llegar tarde…"

 **Monika:** "¡Espero que no estuvierais preocupados o algo por el estilo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Nah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, Natsuki sí."

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡C-Claro que no!!"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá."

 **Natsuki:** "…¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, de todos modos?"

 **Monika:** "Ah…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, mi última clase hoy fue sala de estudio."

 **Monika:** "Para ser honesta, como que perdí la noción del tiempo…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá…"

 **Natsuki:** "Eso no tiene sentido."

 **Natsuki:** "Habrías escuchado la campana sonar, al menos."

 **Monika:** "No debí haberla oído, ya que estaba practicando piano…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Piano…?"

 **Yuri:** "No sabía que también tocas música, Monika."

 **Monika:** "Ah, no me deis más crédito de lo que merezco."

 **Monika:** "Supongo que he estado practicando por un tiempo, pero todavía no estoy realmente bien."

 **Yuri:** "Aun así…"

 **Yuri:** "Eso debe requerir mucha dedicación."

 **Yuri:** "Estoy impresionada."

 **Monika:** "Aw, bueno, gracias, Yuri~"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Deberías tocar algo para nosotros alguna vez!"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá, eso es…"

Monika me mira.

 **Monika:** "Bueno, estoy trabajando en escribir una canción, pero aún no está lista…"

 **Monika:** "Tal vez una vez que esté un poco mejor, lo haré."

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso suena genial."

 **Onii-chan:** "La espero con ansias."

 **Monika:** "¿Ah sí?"

 **Monika:** "En ese caso…"

 **Monika:** "No te decepcionaré, Onii-chan."

Monika sonríe dulcemente.

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No quise poner presión ni nada de eso!"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá, no te preocupes."

 **Monika:** "Esperaba poder compartirlo contigo."

 **Monika:** "Supongo que es por eso que he estado practicando tanto recientemente."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

No estoy seguro si Monika lo dijo de broma o de verdad se interesa en mí…

 **Onii-chan:** "En ese caso, la mejor de las suertes."

 **Monika:** "¡Gracias~!"

 **Monika:** "Entonces, no me perdí nada, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No… En realidad no."

Elijo no mencionar nada de lo que los tres hablamos.

Además, Natsuki ya se ha escapado al armario.

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Yuri:** "Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Como tus cumplidos me pusieron de buen humor…"

 **Yuri:** "Me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar el tiempo juntos hoy."

 **Yuri:** "Quiero decir… ¡En el club!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, supongo que sí."

 **Onii-chan:** "No creo poder decirte que no, después de que me diste ese libro."

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, supongo que necesito asegurarme de que Natsuki no me está esperando."

 **Onii-chan:** "Después de que terminamos de leer ayer, ella…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Ella está bien!"

 **Yuri:** "Ella está leyendo allí. ¿Ves?"

**Yuri: "No pienses tanto en ella."**

**Yuri: "Ella está acostumbrada a ser ignorada."**

**Yuri: "Ven."**

**"**

**:**

**n**

**a**

**h**

**c**

**-**

**i**

**i**

**n**

**O**


	30. Capítulo 5

**sdfasdklfgsdfgsgoinrfoenlvbd**

**Onii-chan:** "¿De qué se trata?"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…"

 **Yuri:** "Mmm…"

Miro la portada del libro.

El libro se titula "Retrato de Markov".

Hay un símbolo de un ojo ominoso en la portada.

 **Yuri:** "Básicamente, se trata de este campo religioso que se convirtió en una prisión experimental humana…"

 **Yuri:** "Y las personas atrapadas allí tienen este rasgo que los convierte en máquinas de matar que ansían sangre."

 **Yuri:** "Pero las instalaciones empeoran aún más, y comienzan a criar selectivamente a las personas cortándoles las extremidades y poniéndolas en…"

 **Yuri:** "O-Oh, eso podría ser un spoiler…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero de todos modos, ¡estoy realmente metida en esto!"

 **Yuri:** "…¡En la historia!"

 **Yuri:** "N-No en la cosa sobre las extremidades…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Eso es como…!"

Eso es algo oscuro, ¿no?

Yuri hizo que pareciera que iba a ser una buena historia, por lo que ese giro oscuro vino de la nada.

 **Yuri:** "Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "¿No eres fanático de ese tipo de cosas, Onii-chan?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No, no es eso…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Quiero decir, definitivamente puedo disfrutar ese tipo de historias, así que no te preocupes."

 **Yuri:** "Eso espero…"

Sí… Olvidé por completo que Yuri está metida en esas cosas.

Ella es muy tímida y solitaria por fuera, pero su mente parece ser completamente diferente.

 **Yuri:** "Es sólo que este tipo de historia…"

 **Yuri:** "Es del tipo que te reta a mirar la vida desde una perspectiva nueva y extraña."

 **Yuri:** "Cuando ocurren cosas horribles no sólo porque alguien quiere ser malvado…"

**Yuri: "Sino porque el mundo está lleno de gente horrible, y todos somos inútiles de todos modos."**

**Yuri: "Entones, de prontooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo"**

**Yuri:** "Estoy… Estoy divagando, ¿verdad…?"

 **Yuri:** "No de nuevo…"

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Oye, no te disculpes…!"

 **Onii-chan:** "No he perdido interés ni nada."

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…"

 **Yuri:** "Creo que está bien, entonces…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero siento que debería hacerte saber que tengo este problema…"

 **Yuri:** "Cuando dejo que cosas como los libros y la escritura llenen mis pensamientos…"

**Yuri: "todo mi cuerpo se vuelve increíblemente sensual** **¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†çš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€** **"**

**Yuri:** "Me olvido de prestarle atención a otras personas…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Así que lo siento si termino diciendo algo extraño!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Y por favor detenme si empiezo a hablar demasiado!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso es…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Realmente no creo que tengas que preocuparte…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso sólo significa que eres una apasionada de la lectura."

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo menos que puedo hacer es escuchar."

 **Onii-chan:** "Es un club de literatura, después de todo…"

 **Yuri:** "Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "Eso es…"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno, eso es cierto…"

 **Onii-chan:** "De hecho…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bien podría empezar a leerlo, ¿verdad?"

 **YüЯᴉ:** "¡S-Sí!"

 **Yuri:** "Q-Quiero decir, ¡no tienes que hacerlo, pero…!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajá, ¿qué estás diciendo?"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Déjame sólo sacar el libro…"

Saco rápidamente el libro que había puesto en mi mochila.

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien… Está bien si me siento aquí, ¿verdad?"

Me tiro en el asiento al lado de Yuri.

 **Yuri:** "¡Ah…!"

 **Yuri:** "Sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Estás segura?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pareces un poco aprensiva…"

 **Yuri:** "Eso es…"

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento…"

 **Yuri:** "¡No es que no quiera que lo hagas!"

 **Yuri:** "Es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada…"

 **Yuri:** "Es decir, leer en compañía de alguien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya veo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, sólo dime si termino por distraerte o algo así."

 **Yuri:** "B-Bien…"

Abro el libro y comienzo el prólogo.

Pronto entiendo lo que Yuri quiere decir acerca de leer en compañía.

Es como si pudiera sentir su presencia sobre mi hombro mientras leo.

No es particularmente malo.

Tal vez un poco de distracción, pero la sensación es algo reconfortante.

Yuri está en la esquina de mi visión.

Me doy cuenta de que ella no está mirando su propio libro.

Echo un vistazo.

Parece que ella está leyendo de mi libro en su lugar…

 **Yuri:** "¡Perdón!"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo estaba…!"

**Yuri: "Sólo estaba bañándome en la sensación del calor de tu cuerpo ooooooooooooocuerpo comerrrrrrr"**

**Onii-chan:** "Yuri, realmente te disculpas mucho, ¿verdad?"

 **Yuri:** "¿…Lo hago?"

 **Yuri:** "Realmente no quiero…"

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Quiero decir…!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajá."

 **Onii-chan:** "Aquí, esto debería funcionar, ¿verdad?"

Muevo mi escritorio hasta que esté contra el de Yuri, luego sostengo mi libro más entre los dos.

 **Yuri:** "Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "S-Supongo que sí…"

Yuri cierra tímidamente su propia copia.

Una vez que cada uno se inclina un poco, nuestros hombros casi se tocan.

Parece que mi brazo izquierdo está en el camino, así que en su lugar uso mi mano derecha para mantener el libro abierto.

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, creo que eso hace que sea un poco difícil pasar la página…"

 **Yuri:** "Aquí…"

Yuri toma su brazo izquierdo y sostiene el lado izquierdo del libro entre su pulgar e índice.

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

Hago lo mismo con mi brazo derecho, en el lado derecho del libro.

De esa manera, paso una página, y Yuri la desliza bajo su pulgar después de que se voltea hacia su lado.

Pero al mantenerlo así…

Estamos acurrucados aún más juntos que antes.

¡En realidad me está distrayendo…!

Es como si pudiera sentir la calidez de la cara de Yuri…

 **Yuri:** "…¿Estás listo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "Para pasar la página…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… ¡Lo siento!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que me he distraído un poco…"

Miro hacia la cara de Yuri otra vez, y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

No sé cómo seré capaz de seguirle el ritmo…

 **Yuri:** "Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "Está bien."

 **Yuri:** "No estás acostumbrado a leer, ¿verdad?"

 **Yuri:** "No me importa ser paciente si te toma un poco más de tiempo…"

 **Yuri:** "Probablemente sea lo menos que puedo hacer…"

 **Yuri:** "Ya que has sido muy paciente conmigo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "S-Sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias."

Continuamos leyendo.

Yuri ya no me pregunta si estoy listo para pasar la página.

En cambio, sólo asumo que ella termina la página antes que yo, así que la giro por mi propia voluntad.

Continuamos el primer capítulo en silencio.

Aun así, pasar cada página casi parece un intercambio íntimo…

Mi pulgar suelta suavemente la página, dejándola revolotear sobre su costado mientras la atrapa bajo su propio pulgar.

 **Onii-chan:** "Oye, Yuri…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Esto podría ser un pensamiento tonto, pero…"

 **Onii-chan:** "El personaje principal me recuerda un poco a ti."

 **Yuri:** "¿¿E-Eh??"

 **Yuri:** "N-No, ¡no me identifico con este personaje para nada!"

 **Yuri:** "Definitivamente no!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿En serio…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Estaba pensando en la forma en que ella piensa las cosas que dice, y todo eso…"

 **Yuri:** "A-Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "De eso es de lo que estabas hablando…"

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento…"

 **Yuri:** "Pensé que te referías… A otra cosa sobre ella."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿A otra cosa?"

 **Yuri:** "¡N-No importa!"

 **Yuri:** "Ni siquiera hemos llegado tan lejos…"

 **Yuri:** "Así que no sé por qué me vino a la cabeza…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Ajajá!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Yuri, ¿te sientes bien?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh…?"

Yuri ha estado un poco nerviosa desde que comenzamos a leer…

 **Onii-chan:** "Puedes descansar si te sientes mal o algo así."

 **Onii-chan:** "Tu respiración está un poco…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Mi respiración…?"

Yuri pone sus manos sobre su pecho, como si sintiera los latidos de su corazón.

 **Yuri:** "N-Ni siquiera… Me dí cuenta…"

 **Yuri:** "…De todos modos, estoy bien!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Sólo necesito un poco de agua…!"

 **Onii-chan:** "De acuerdo… No te presiones."

Yuri se pone de pie y prácticamente sale corriendo del aula.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué demonios era eso de…?"

 **Monika:** "¿Onii-chan?"

 **Monika:** "¿Pasó algo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No tengo ni idea…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Yuri estaba actuando un poco extraña, supongo…"

 **Monika:** "Entonces no sabes nada…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Lo siento, no puedo decir que sí."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Estás preocupada por ella?"

 **Monika:** "Oh… No, realmente no."

 **Monika:** "Me estaba asegurando de que no le hiciste nada."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡N-No, nada!"

 **Monika** "Ajajá, no te preocupes… Te creo, tonto."

 **Monika:** "Yuri hace esto a veces, así que no es nada alarmante."

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien… Si tú lo dices."

 **Monika:** "De todos modos, ¿por qué no empezamos compartiendo nuestros poemas?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿No deberíamos esperar a Yuri?"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, ella podría tardar un rato, así que pensé que comenzaríamos sin ella."

 **Monika:** "¿Está bien?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, sólo estaba preguntando…"

Me levanto.

Hago una nota mental de dónde dejé me quedé en el libro y luego lo vuelvo a guardar en mi mochila.


	31. Capítulo 6

**No puedes escapar.**

Primero le enseñaré mi poema a…

Monika.

 **Monika:** "¡Hola de nuevo, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "¿Cómo va la escritura?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bien, supongo…"

 **Monika:** "Tomaré eso."

 **Monika:** "¡Mientras no esté yendo mal!"

 **Monika:** "Estoy feliz de que te estés aplicando."

 **Monika:** "¡Tal vez pronto hagas una obra maestra!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajá, no contaría con eso…"

 **Monika:** "¡Nunca se sabe!"

 **Monika:** "¿Deseas compartir lo que escribiste hoy?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro… Aquí tienes."

Le doy mi poema a Monika.

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "…¡Está bien!"

 **Monika:** "¡Gran trabajo, Onii-chan!"

 **Monika:** "Iba 'Ooh' en mi cabeza mientras lo leía."

 **Monika:** "¡Es realmente metafórico!"

 **Monika:** "No estoy segura de por qué, pero no esperaba que fueses a buscar algo tan profundo."

 **Monika:** "¡Creo que te subestimé!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es más fácil para mí mantener bajas las expectativas de todos."

 **Onii-chan:** "De esa manera, siempre cuenta cuando hago algo de esfuerzo."

 **Monika:** "¡Ajajá! ¡Eso no es muy justo!"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, supongo que funcionó, de todos modos."

 **Monika:** "Sabes que a Yuri le gusta este tipo de escritura, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Escribir algo que está lleno de imágenes y simbolismo."

 **Monika:** "A veces siento que la mente de Yuri está completamente desapegada de la realidad."

 **Monika:** "Pero no me refiero a que sea algo malo."

 **Monika:** "Pero a veces tengo la impresión de que está totalmente alejada de la gente."

 **Monika:** "Ella pasa tanto tiempo en su propia cabeza que probablemente sea un lugar mucho más interesante para ella…"

 **Monika:** "Pero es por eso que ella se pone tan feliz cuando la tratas con mucha amabilidad."

 **Monika:** "No creo que ella esté acostumbrada a ser consentida así."

 **Monika:** "Ella debe estar realmente muerta de hambre por la interacción social, así que no la culpes por ser alocada."

 **Monika:** "Como antes…"

 **Monika:** "Creo que si ella se siente demasiado estimulada, termina retirándose y buscando tiempo a solas."

De repente, la puerta se abre.

 **Monika:** "¡Yuri!"

 **Yuri:** "He vuelto…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Me perdí algo?"

 **Monika:** "No realmente…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, todos comenzamos a compartir nuestros poemas."

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Ya?"

 **Yuri:** "L-Lo siento por llegar tarde…"

 **Monika:** "¡No hay necesidad de disculparse!"

 **Monika:** "Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, así que estoy más contenta de que hayas tardado todo el tiempo que necesitabas."

 **Yuri:** "Muy bien…"

 **Yuri:** "Gracias, Monika."

 **Yuri:** "Supongo que debería ir a buscar mi poema ahora."

 **Monika:** "Pero de todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "¿Quieres leer mi poema ahora?"

 **Monika:** "Me gusta cómo resultó este, así que espero que tú también lo hagas~"

**Guárdame**

Los colores, no se

Brillantes, Her o os c l r s

Inter tes, exp nd dose, perforando

Rojo, verde, azul

una infín

CACOFONÍA

De sin sentido

Ruido

El ruido, no se DETIENE.

Viol nt , asperas o das

Ch r ando, llora do, perforando

SENO, COSENO, TANGENTE

Como tocar una pi zarra en un t cadisco

Como tocar un CUCHILLO en una CAJA TORAXICA

n inf n

p m

Sin s nt do

Bórrala

ᤁᤢᤛᤱᤜᤠᤱ ᤆᤣᤶᤈᤱ

**Monika:** "Lo siento, sé que es un poco abstracto."

 **Monika:** "Sólo estoy tratando de… Um…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, no importa."

 **Monika:** "No tiene sentido explicarlo."

 **Monika:** "De todos modos…"

 **Monika:** "¡Aquí está el consejo del día sobre la escritura de Monika!"

 **Monika:** "A veces te encontrarás frente a una decisión difícil…"

 **Monika:** "Cuando eso ocurra, ¡no te olvides de guardar tu juego!"

 **Monika:** "Nunca se sabe cuándo… Um…"

 **Monika:** "…¿Con quién estoy hablando?"

 **Monika:** "¿Puedes oírme?"

 **Monika:** "Dime que puedes oírme."

 **Monika:** "Lo que sea"

**P**

**O**

**R**

**F**

**A**

**V**

**O**

**R**

**,**

**A**

**Y**

**Ú**

**D**

**A**

**M**

**E**

**Monika:** "…¡Ese es mi consejo de hoy!"

 **Monika:** "Gracias por escuchar~"

·

·

·

…

¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?

Es como si hub

Ahora le enseñaré mi poema a…

Natsuki.

·

·

·

 **Natsuki:** "…Hm."

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, en realidad no es peor que tu último poema."

 **Natsuki:** "Pero tampoco puedo decir que sea mejor."

 **Onii-chan:** "Uff…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Huh? ¿'Uff' qué?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Bueno, cualquier cosa que no sea un tren de guerra, lo tomaré como una victoria."

 **Onii-chan:** "Y me da la sensación de que probablemente eres la más crítica."

 **Natsuki:** "¡H-Hey! ¿Qué te hace…"

 **Natsuki:** " _(Espera, tal vez eso fue un cumplido…?)_ "

 **Natsuki:** "¡A-Ajah! ¡Me alegra ver que alguien reconoce mi experiencia!"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, entonces, ¡sigue practicando y tal vez serás tan bueno como yo algún día!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso es… Eh…"

Algo me dice que Natsuki perdió completamente el punto.

 **Natsuki:** "Muy bien. Todavía eres nuevo en esto, por lo que no esperaría que encuentres tu estilo de inmediato."

 **Natsuki:** "Quiero decir, todos en el club escriben de manera muy diferente el uno del otro…"

 **Natsuki:** "Tal vez encuentres un poco de influencia de todas nosotras."

 **Natsuki:** "Por ejemplo…"

 **Natsuki:** "Noté que estabas pasando el tiempo con Yuri hoy…"

 **Natsuki:** "No es que me importe con quién pasas tu tiempo."

 **Natsuki:** "Después de todo, me enseñaron a no esperar nada de nadie."

 **Natsuki:** "Así que no es como si te estuviera esperando, o algo así."

 **Natsuki:** "Aun así, al menos deberías mirar mi poema…"

 **Natsuki:** "Probablemente puedas aprender algo de eso."

**T3BlbiBZb3VyIFRoaXJkIEV5ZQ==**

SSBjYW4gZmVlbCB0aGUgdGVuZGVybmVz

cyBvZiBoZXIgc2tpbiB0aHJvdWdoIHRo

ZSBrbmlmZSwgYXMgaWYgaXQgd2VyZSBh

biBleHRlbnNpb24gb2YgbXkgc2Vuc2Ug

b2YgdG91Y2guIE15IGJvZHkgbmVhcmx5

IGNvbnZ1bHNlcy4gVGhlcmUncyBzb21l

dGhpbmcgaW5jcmVkaWJseSBmYWludCwg

ZGVlcCBkb3duLCB0aGF0IHNjcmVhbXMg

dG8gcmVzaXN0IHRoaXMgdW5jb250cm9s

bGFibGUgcGxlYXN1cmUuIEJ1dCBJIGNh

biBhbHJlYWR5IHRlbGwgdGhhdCBJJ20g

YmVpbmcgcHVzaGVkIG92ZXIgdGhlIGVk

Z2UuIEkgY2FuJ3QuLi5JIGNhbid0IHN0

b3AgbXlzZWxmLg==

**Natsuki: "Onii-chan…"**

**Natsuki: "¿Por qué no has venido a leer conmigo hoy?"**

**Natsuki: "Te estaba esperando."**

**Natsuki: "Estuve esperando por mucho tiempo."**

**Natsuki: "Era lo único que esperaba hoy."**

**Natsuki: "¿Por qué lo arruinaste?"**

**Natsuki: "¿Te gusta más Yuri?"**

**Natsuki: "Creo que es mejor que no te asocies con ella."**

**Natsuki: "¿Me estás escuchando?"**

**Natsuki: "Yuri es un monstruo enfermo."**

**Natsuki: "Eso debería ser obvio ahora."**

**Natsuki: "Así que sólo juega conmigo en su lugar."**

**Natsuki: "¿De acuerdo?"**

**Natsuki: "No me odias, ¿verdad, Onii-chan?"**

**Natsuki: "¿Me odias?"**

**Natsuki: "¿Quieres que me vaya a casa llorando?"**

**Natsuki: "El club es el único lugar donde me siento segura."**

**Natsuki: "No arruines eso para mí."**

**Natsuki: "No lo arruines."**

**Natsuki: "Por favor."**

**Natsuki: "Simplemente deja de hablar con Yuri."**

**Natsuki: "Juega conmigo en su lugar."**

**Natsuki: "Es todo lo que tengo…"**

**Natsuki: "Juega conmigo."**

**Natsuki: "¡¡¡JUEGA CONMIGO!!!"**

Natsuki gira bruscamente su cuello hacia la izquierda haciendo que se romp…

…

¿Pero qué cojo…

**AW"PAtÂfòAæƒå†µä¸‹ï¼Œä½å ¯ä»¥åœ¨ä¸€ä¸ªé žç«žäº‰é¢(ÒªAXÅùA'ìB(´…A] A ¶ÈBjAÄ•A'ŒBhá'AÄ•A'ÑBfêAÄ•AoBd)¼AÄ•A &£Bd3A]ÕØABfêAXÅúÖÉlBhá'APß€×qBjAEÐ×ì¨Âi¢îÁEÐ?ÒðÂh‚ºÁPß€?à5ÚÂf¢cÁXÅù?öTÊÂd¼Á]{?MÂh‚ºÁEÐ?}ÁìÂg†îÁPß€?ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù?¾4Âc§IÁ]{?ôÜœÂf¢dÁEÐ?¬IÂeãEÁPß€?DŸ_Âd¤ºÁXÅù?ÄíÂbò‡Á]{?ÞDTÂdëÁEÐv}Âc¾ÁPß€?¬IÂbæÅÁXÅú?}æˆæœ¬ã€‚é‡‡ç"¨æ°ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿçš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]Bc¾ÁW"O?iÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd.(A[£?ÒðÂfòAW"P?à5ÚÂhë¦AOô?öTÊÂjèAEf[?MÂd.(AW"Q?}ÁìÂfòAS3?ÄìÂhë¦AL¤v?¾4ÂjèAC´‰?ôÜœÂd.(AOõ?¬IÂfòAL¤x?DŸ_Âhë¦AGªN?ÄíÂjèAá‚?ÞDTÂd.(AEv}ÂfòACvX?¬IÂhë¦A²{?}ÁëÂjèAíB?ÐµÁBdëA[£?Íh\Bc»AW"P?iÙHBé¡¹ã€‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»bæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"O?Íh]BeãBAS3?iÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡AC´‰‚ðBh‚ºAOô?Íh]Bg†îAL¤x?iÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§JA á‚ ‚ðBi¢îAE ?Íh]Bh‚ºACvX?iÙHBf¢dA ²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvSÂc»ÁPß€Aõ…ÂbæÆÁXÅùAt/ÂaõwÁ]{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á]{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹é´ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å¤±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶é´å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã€‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VA&¸ÂjöAEãÕØCÂhë¦AP¿¥ÖÉqÂfòAXœ×wÂd.(A]Sk×ì®B(÷AEÐA&´B(éjAPß€AoHBXÅùA}Âc§JÁ]{ùiyÂi¢îÁEÐAòDÂh‚ºÁPß€þ"Âf¢dÁXÅúùiÂd¼Á]{ñBd.(ÁEAviBfòÁCvWAõšBhë¦Á²|At?BjèÁíBA9¦Bd.(ÁOôAõšBfòÁL¤xAhBhë¦ÁGªMAwÁBjèÁáÿ¥Bd.(ÁW"PAtBfòÁS3AwÁBhë¦ÁL¤xA}˜BjèÁC´Šùi"Bd.(Á[£Aò[BfòÁW"Oþ"EBçš„ç³»ç»Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼ä?ÎvÂioÁ?î?¡*€ÂbzPÁ^okñ®Âd`¸Á[‰×?ÇcÂf!µÁU7Ü?Žö¸ÂgMÁK¼ä?SŒÂgâ´Áhë¦ÁOõù‰BjèÁEf[ñÂd.(AEAviÂfòACvWAõšÂhë¦A²|At?ÂjèAíBA9¦Âd.(AOôAõšÂfòAL¤¹‹é´ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å¤±eãDAGªNÖãXBc§JA á‚ ‚ðBi¢îAE ?Íh]Bh‚ºACvX?iÙHBf¢dA ²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvSÂc»ÁPß€Aõ…ÂbæÆÁXÅùAt/ÂaõwÁ]{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©ˆROIï¼‰çš„æœ€å¤§åŒã€‚çµæ´»å¹¶ä¸"å¼ºå¤§çš„åˆ¶é€ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¯ä»¥è¿žæŽ¥å…¨çƒèŒƒå›´å†…çš„å¤šä¸ªç"Ÿäº§åœºæ‰€ã€‚ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„å¹¶æé…æœ‰æ•ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒ?î?®Âaè²Á^ok?÷ÀÖÂc1YÁ[‰×? ÎvÂd`¸ÁU7Ü?S ŒÂe*øÁK¼äð+ Âe Á? î•(VÂaœÛÁ[‰×?¡*€ÂbÁU7Ü?-® ÂbRàÁK¼ä•(VÂbwHÁ? î=È9žBc îÁ9±Ž=†ÔëBe Á;ŠÑ|Ï8Bgâ²Á=?«?$S~Bio Ábè?ž „Bj5NÁô† šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌ|Ï8BgM ÁFšH?$S~Bh¹ ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿…è¦ æ ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å…³äºŽçš„é€‰éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç…§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã€‚åœ¨æŸç§8Bf!µÁMž=?$S~BgMÁRKŒ?ž„Bgâ´ÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃF|Ï8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ?$S~Be*øÁWûº?ž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄ|Ï8BbÁT¢2?$S~BbRàÁZÓÑ?ž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃE?íEÂhARK‹?ÇbÂe©`AWû»?ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ?¡*€ÂjVA?ªñ®ÂiœœAFšH?ÇcÂhAMž=?Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒ?SŒÂb€¼Á]{?MÂh‚ºÁEÐ?}ÁìÂg†îÁPß€?ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù?¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå'Œè½¦é´ä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°é›†æˆ æ•´å ˆï¼Œå ¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ ‡å‡†åŒ-çš„è§£å†³æ-¹æ¡ˆæ ¥å®žçŽ°å…¨å±€æ€§çš„æ" ä½œã€‚è¿™ç§ æ-°çš„ä**

**ИIꟻ**


	32. Capítulo 6

**Juega conmigo.**

Ahora le enseñaré mi poema a…

Yuri.

·

·

·

 **Yuri:** "He estado esperando esto…"

 **Yuri:** "Veamos qué has escrito hoy."

 **Yuri:** "…"

Yuri sonríe y respira profundamente.

 **Yuri:** "Me gusta sólo sostenerlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿…?"

 **Yuri:** "Ah, quiero decir…"

 **Yuri:** "¡El poema salió bien!"

 **Yuri:** "Es, ah…"

 **Yuri:** "…Bueno, hay algunas cosas en las que podrías trabajar…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero eso realmente no importa."

 **Yuri:** "Parece que todo lo que escribes es un tesoro."

 **Yuri:** "Ajajá…"

 **Yuri:** "Eso salió un poco incómodo…"

 **Yuri:** "S-Sigamos adelante…"

 **Yuri:** "Aquí está el poema que escribí."

 **Yuri:** "No tiene que gustarte ni nada…"

**_Rueda_ **

_Una rueda giratoria. Girando un eje. Moliendo. Caja de cambios lineal. Cielo que cae. Siete estacas sagradas. Un barco atracado. Un portal a otro mundo. Cuerda delgada atada a una gruesa. Arnés roto. Caja de cambios parabólica. Universo en expansión. Tiempo controlado al deslizar las ruedas. Existencia de Dios. Nadar con agua abierta a todas direcciones. Ahogo. Una oración escrita en sangre. Una oración escrita en serpientes devoradoras del tiempo con ojos humanos. Un hilo que conecta todos los ojos humanos vivos. Un caleidoscopio de estacas sagradas. Caja de cambios exponencial. Un cielo de estrellas en explosión. Dios refutando la existencia de Dios. Una rueda que gira en seis dimensiones. Cuarenta engranajes y un reloj de tiempo. Un reloj que marca un segundo por cada rotación del planeta. Un reloj que marca cuarenta veces cada vez que marca cada segundo. Un remate de estacas sagradas atadas a la existencia de un barco atracado a otro mundo. Un caleidoscopio de sangre escrito en relojes. Un devorador de tiempo. La oración conecta un cielo de cuarenta engranajes y abre los ojos humanos en todas las direcciones. Caja de cambios de respiración. Respiración de cabeza a cabeza. Barco de respiración. Portal de respiración. Respirando serpientes. Respirando a Dios. Respirando sangre. Respirando estacas sagradas. Respirando ojos humanos. Tiempo de respiración. Oración de Respiración. Respirando el cielo. Rueda de respiración._

**Yuri:** "Ajajá…"

 **Yuri:** "Realmente no importa de qué se trata."

 **Yuri:** "Mi mente ha estado un poco hiperactiva últimamente, así que tuve que hacerlo con tu pluma."

 **Yuri:** "Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "Una… Una pluma se cayó de tu mochila ayer, así que la llevé a casa para resguardarla y…"

 **Yuri:** "Yo, um…"

 **Yuri:** "Simplemente… Me gusta… La forma… En la que escribe."

 **Yuri:** "Así que escribí este… Poema… Con tu pluma."

 **Yuri:** "Y ahora lo estás tocando…"

 **Yuri:** "Ajajá."

 **Yuri:** "¡¡Estoy bien!!"

 **Yuri:** "¿Qué acabo de…?"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "…¿Podemos fingir que esta conversación nunca sucedió?"

 **Yuri:** "Puedes conservar el poema…"


	33. Capítulo 7

**Te estoy observando.**

**Monika:** "Bien, ¡Todo el mundo!"

 **Monika:** "Hemos terminado de leer los poemas de los demás, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Tenemos algo que repasar hoy, así que si todos pudierais venir a sentaros al frente de la sala…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Es sobre el festival?"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, algo así~"

 **Natsuki:** "Ugh. ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer algo para el festival?"

 **Natsuki:** "No es como si pudiéramos preparar algo bueno en sólo unos pocos días."

 **Natsuki:** "Terminaremos avergonzándonos a nosotros mismos en lugar de conseguir nuevos miembros."

 **I griega U Erre I:** "Esa es una preocupación mía también."

 **Yuri:** "Realmente no me va bien con los preparativos de último minuto…"

 **Monika:** "¡No te preocupes tanto!"

 **Monika:** "Vamos a mantenerlo simple, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Monika:** "Mira…"

 **Monika:** "Sé que todo el mundo ha estado un poco más… Animado… Desde que Onii-chan se unió y comenzamos con algunas actividades del club."

 **Monika:** "Pero este no es el momento para que nos volvamos complacientes."

 **Monika:** "Todavía tenemos cuatro miembros…"

 **Monika:** "Y el festival es nuestra única oportunidad real de encontrar más, ¿sabéis?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Qué hay de bueno en conseguir nuevos miembros, de todos modos?"

 **Natsuki:** "Ya tenemos suficientes para ser considerado un club oficial."

 **Natsuki:** "Más miembros sólo significará que todo se vuelve más ruidoso y más difícil de manejar."

 **Monika:** "Natsuki…"

 **Monika:** "No creo que lo estés viendo de la manera correcta."

 **Monika:** "¿No quieres compartir tu pasión con tanta gente como puedas?"

 **Monika:** "¿Para inspirarlos a encontrar los mismos sentimientos que te trajeron aquí en primer lugar?"

 **Monika:** "El Club de Literatura debe ser un lugar donde las personas puedan expresarse como no pueden hacerlo en ningún otro lado."

 **Monika:** "Debería ser un lugar tan íntimo que nunca quieras irte."

 **Monika:** "Sé que tú también te sientes así."

 **Monika:** "¡Sé que todos lo hacemos!"

 **Monika:** "Así que es por eso que debemos trabajar duro y armar algo para el festival… ¡Incluso si es algo pequeño!"

 **Monika:** "¿No es así, Onii-chan?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Natsuki:** "Oh, ¡vamos!"

 **Natsuki:** "No puedes aprovecharte de Onii-chan para estar de acuerdo contigo sólo porque no sabe cómo decir que no a nada."

 **Natsuki:** "Mira, Monika."

 **Natsuki:** "¿De verdad crees que alguno de nosotros aquí se unió al club con otras personas en mente?"

 **Natsuki:** "Yuri nunca habló hasta que Onii-chan se unió."

 **Natsuki:** "En cuanto a mí, me gusta más aquí que mi casa."

 **Natsuki:** "Y Onii-chan ni siquiera es apasionado por la literatura en primer lugar."

 **Natsuki:** "Y esos son todos."

 **Natsuki:** "Lo siento, pero en realidad eres la única que está tan interesada en encontrar nuevos miembros."

 **Natsuki:** "El resto de nosotros estamos bien así."

 **Natsuki:** "Sé que eres presidenta y todo eso, pero deberías considerar nuestras opiniones por una vez."

 **Monika:** "…"

Monika está claramente sorprendida por las palabras de Natsuki.

 **Monika:** "Eso… No es cierto en absoluto."

 **Monika:** "Estoy segura de que Yuri y Onii-chan quieren conseguir más miembros también…"

 **Monika:** "…¿Cierto?"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

No sé sobre Yuri, pero yo soy un poco indiferente.

Si mostrara tanto entusiasmo como Monika quería, entonces probablemente estaría mintiendo.

Aun así, si depende de mí rescatar esta situación…

 **Onii-chan:** "Um…"

 **Monika:** "No."

 **Monika:** "Natsuki tiene razón, ¿verdad?"

 **Monika:** "Este club…"

 **Monika:** "No es más que un lugar para que algunas personas pasen el rato."

 **Monika:** "¿Por qué creí que todos aquí lo vieron de la misma manera que yo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero eso no significa que estemos en contra de conseguir nuevos miembros o cualquier cosa…"

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan, ¿por qué te uniste a este club?"

 **Monika:** "¿Qué esperabas obtener de él?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno…"

Eso no es realmente algo de lo que puedo ser honesto, ¿verdad?

 **Monika:** "De hecho…"

 **Monika:** "Si lo recuerdo, ni siquiera te dimos la opción de no unirte."

Monika se sienta y mira su escritorio.

 **Monika:** "¿De qué sirve todo esto, de todos modos?"

 **Monika:** "¿Qué pasa si comenzar este club fue un error?"

 **Onii-chan:** "…"

 **Yui:** "Ahora sí que lo has hecho, Natsuki…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¿Qué, yo?!"

 **Natsuki:** "Sólo he dicho lo que pienso…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Es un crimen ser honesta?"

 **Yuri:** "No se trata de ser honesta."

 **Yuri:** "Se trata de elección de palabras."

 **Yuri:** "Además, no tienes derecho a hablar por todos los demás en el club así…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡No lo entiendes para nada!"

 **Natsuki:** "Yo sólo…"

 **Natsuki:** "Sólo quiero un lugar agradable para pasar el rato con algunos amigos."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Hay algún problema con que el club sea eso para mí?"

 **Natsuki:** "No hay… No hay muchos otros lugares así para mí…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Y ahora Monika quiere quitármelo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ella no se está llevando nada…"

 **Natsuki:** "No, Onii-chan."

 **Natsuki:** "No es lo mismo."

 **Natsuki:** "No será lo mismo con la dirección que quiere tomar."

 **Natsuki:** "Si quisiera eso, entonces podría haberme unido a cualquier otro club estúpido."

 **Natsuki:** "Pero este…"

 **Natsuki:** "Quiero decir…"

 **Natsuki:** "Al menos por un ratito de tiempo…"

 **Natsuki:** "Las cosas estuvieron bien."

Natsuki comienza a recoger sus cosas.

 **Natsuki:** "Me voy a casa."

 **Natsuki:** "Siento que… No pertenezco aquí ahora."

 **Yuri:** "Natsuki…"

Natsuki ignora a Yuri y sale del aula.

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Esto es malo…"

 **Yuri:** "No sé qué hacer…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Tienes alguna opinión sobre el festival?"

 **Yuri:** "Y-Yo no lo sé…"

 **Yuri:** "Soy un poco indiferente, supongo…"

**YURI: "¿A quién le importa esa zorra asquerosa?"**

**Yuri:** "Quiero decir, me gusta lo agradable y tranquilo que es el club en este momento…"

 **Yuri:** "Y yo sólo estoy… Feliz contigo aquí…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Pero aun así!"

 **Yuri:** "Soy la vicepresidenta…"

 **Yuri:** "No es correcto que ignore mis responsabilidades así…"

**YURI:**

**"Nadie lloraría si se suicida."**

**Yuri:** "Debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para considerar la perspectiva de todos y tomar la decisión correcta para el club."

 **Yuri:** "Pero ¿y tú, Onii-chan?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Qué quieres de este club?"

Yuri repite la misma pregunta que Monika.

Decido que dar una respuesta indirecta es mejor que nada.

 **Onii-chan:** "…Creo que lo más importante es que todos se lleven bien…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…Y que el club proporcione algo que no puedes conseguir en ningún otro lado."

 **Onii-chan:** "No creo que se trate de cuántos miembros, sino de la calidad de cada miembro."

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso es lo que terminará convirtiendo al Club de Literatura en un lugar especial."

 **Yuri:** "Ya veo…"

 **Yuri:** "Realmente estoy de acuerdo contigo."

 **Yuri:** "Cada miembro aporta sus propias cualidades de una manera especial."

 **Yuri:** "Con cada cambio en los miembros, la identidad del club como un todo también cambiará."

 **Yuri:** "No creo que sea necesariamente algo malo."

 **Yuri:** "Al salir de tu zona de confort de vez en cuando…"

 **Yuri:** "Entonces, si quisieras ayudar a Monika en el festival, yo también estoy de tu lado."

 **Onii-chan:** "Bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, tal vez todos podamos hablar con Natsuki mañana…"

Yuri asiente.

 **Monika:** "Hey, Yuri…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Monika:** "Um, sé que las cosas estuvieron un poco incómodas ayer…"

 **Monika:** "Pero siento que mereces saber que todavía creo que eres una vicepresidenta maravillosa."

 **Monika:** "Y también, una amiga maravillosa."

 **Yuri:** "M-Monika…"

 **Monika:** "Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que este sea el mejor club de todos los tiempos."

 **Monika:** "¿Está bien?"

 **Yuri:** "…Yo también."

 **Monika:** "Sí…"

 **Monika:** "Vámonos todos a casa por hoy."

 **Monika:** "Hablaremos sobre el festival mañana."

 **Yuri:** "Está bien."

 **Yuri:** "Lo espero con ansias."

 **Yuri:** "¿Nos vamos, Onii-chan?"

 **Monika:** "Um…"

 **Monika:** "Por favor no tomes esto de la manera incorrecta, pero…"

 **Monika:** "Voy a charlar un poco con Onii-chan antes de irnos."

 **Monika:** "Sólo para ver lo que piensa de su tiempo aquí y todo eso…"

 **Monika:** "Es importante para mí, como presidenta."

 **Yuri:** "…"

Yuri se ve un poco preocupada, pero ella no protesta.

 **Yuri:** "Está bien."

 **Yuri:** "Confío en tu juicio, Monika."

 **Yuri:** "En ese caso, os veré a los dos mañana."

 **Monika:** "Te veo mañana~"

Monika la despide mientras Yuri sale del aula.

 **Monika:** "Uff…"

 **Monika:** "Las cosas han estado un poco agitadas últimamente, ¿no?"

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan, sólo quería asegurarme de que estés disfrutando de tu tiempo en este club."

 **Monika:** "Realmente odiaría verte triste."

 **Monika:** "Me siento como si fuera la responsable de eso, como presidenta…"

 **Monika:** "Y realmente me importas… ¿Sabes?"

 **Monika:** "No me gusta ver que las otras chicas te hagan pasar un mal rato."

 **Monika:** "Con lo mala que es Natsuki y todo…"

 **Monika:** "Y Yuri es un poco… Ya sabes."

 **Monika:** "Ajajá…"

 **Monika:** "A veces parece que tú y yo somos las únicas personas reales aquí."

 **Monika:** "¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

 **Monika:** "Pero es extraño, porque en todo el tiempo que has estado aquí, apenas hemos llegado a pasar tiempo juntos."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Todo el tiempo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Pero no han pasado solo un par de días?"

 **Monika:** "Ah… Quiero decir…"

 **Monika:** "Sí, supongo que tienes razón."

 **Monika:** "¡Lo siento, no quise decir algo raro!"

 **Monika:** "Hay algunas cosas de las que he estado esperando hablar…"

 **Monika:** "Cosas que sólo sé que tú podrías entender."

 **Monika:** "Así que es por eso

Error: "DDLC.exe" dejó de funcionar.


	34. Capítulo 8

**Me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo.**

**Yuri:** "¡Hola, Onii-chan!"

 **Yuri:** "Te he estado esperando."

 **Yuri:** "¿Estás listo para seguir leyendo?"

 **Yuri:** "Traje mi mejor té hoy…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Monika!"

 **Natsuki:** "Te dije que no…"

 **Natsuki:** "Ugh…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Está realmente atrasada de nuevo?"

 **Yuri:** "Inconsiderada como siempre, Natsuki."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Disculpa?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Siempre debes interrumpir mis conversaciones con tus gritos incesantes?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"

 **Natsuki:** "Dices eso como si lo hiciera regularmente o algo así."

 **Natsuki:** "Simplemente no estaba prestando atención, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento."

 **Natsuki:** "En serio… ¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente?"

 **Natsuki:** "Mira…"

 **Natsuki:** "Pensé un poco sobre ayer."

 **Natsuki:** "Fui un poco más hostil de lo que pretendía ser…"

 **Natsuki:** "Creo que realmente me sentí amenazada o algo así."

 **Natsuki:** "Pero sé que esto es algo que estamos haciendo juntos."

 **Natsuki:** "Otro miembro nuevo no estaría mal, siempre y cuando sea genial…"

 **Natsuki:** "Y creo que otra chica estaría bien esta vez…"

 **Natsuki:** "Entonces…"

 **Yuri:** "Natsuki…"

**Yuri: "A nadie le importa."**

**Yuri: "¿Por qué no vas a buscar algunas monedas debajo de las máquinas expendedoras o algo así?"**

**Natsuki:** "¡…!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Y-Yuri!"

 **Natsuki:** "…"

Natsuki sale corriendo del aula con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Monika:** "Aw, rayos…"

 **Monika:** "¡Soy la última aquí otra vez!"

 **Yuri:** "¿Practicabas piano otra vez?"

 **Monika:** "Sí…"

 **Monika:** "Ajajá…"

 **Yuri:** "Debes tener mucha determinación."

 **Yuri:** "Comenzando en este club, y aún tratando de hacer tiempo para el piano…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, tal vez no determinación…"

 **Monika:** "Supongo que es pasión."

 **Monika:** "También me motiva trabajar duro para el festival."

 **Monika:** "Como sea, Onii-chan…"

 **Monika:** "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"

 **Monika:** "Estaba pensando que podríamos…"

 **Yuri:** "Ya tenemos planes hoy."

 **Monika:** "Ah… ¿En serio?"

 **Yuri:** "Eso mismo."

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan ya está ocupado con una novela que estamos leyendo juntos."

 **Yuri:** "¿No te alegra que ya lo haya metido en la literatura, Monika?"

…

Noto mucha tensión en el ambiente.

 **Monika:** "Yo…"

 **Monika:** "Supongo…"

 **Monika:** "Estaba sólo…"

 **Monika:** "En realidad, no importa."

 **Monika:** "No realmente."

 **Monika:** "Podéis hacer lo que queráis."

 **Yuri:** " _(¡SÍ!)_ "

 **Yuri:** "Um… Gracias por entender, Monika."

·

·

·

 **Yuri:** "En realidad, tengo una solicitud…"

 **Yuri:** "…¿Te importa si preparo algo de té primero?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No, en absoluto."

 **Yuri:** "Muchas gracias."

 **Yuri:** "Si hay algo que puede hacer que mi tiempo de lectura sea mejor aquí, es una buena taza de té."

 **Yuri:** "Por no mencionarte a ti, también."

Yuri se levanta y se dirige al armario.

La sigo y miro mientras saca un pequeño cántaro de agua del estante, del tipo que tiene un filtro adentro.

 **Yuri:** "¿Puedes sostener esto por un segundo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro."

Yuri me da la jarra de agua y también busca una tetera eléctrica.

 **Yuri:** "Voy a conectar esto en el escritorio de la maestra, y luego iré a buscar agua."

Ella pasa junto a mí y coloca el hervidor en el escritorio de la maestra.

Simplemente miro sus movimientos.

Para mi sorpresa, la forma en que se mueve realmente contrasta sus gestos al hablar.

Especialmente por sus largas piernas, Yuri parece elegante y metódica.

 **Yuri:** "Está bien, ¿me das la jarra de agua?"

Se la doy.

 **Yuri:** "Gracias. Ya vuelvo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Puedo ir contigo…"

 **Yuri:** "¡E-Está bien!"

 **Yuri:** "Quédate aquí…"

 **Yuri:** "No tardaré mucho."

Con jarra en mano, Yuri sale corriendo del aula.

·

·

·

…

Pasan diez minutos.

Yuri dijo que no tardaría mucho…

¿Hay algo que la retiene?

Estoy aburrido de esperar aquí, así que decido ir a buscarla.

 **Onii-chan:** "Veamos…"

El lugar más lógico para Yuri sería la fuente de agua más cercana…

Comienzo a dirigirme por el pasillo.

 **???:** "Haah….. Haah…."

 **???:** "….Haah….. Haah…."

…¿Qué es ese ruido?

Viene de la vuelta de la esquina…

Parece como una respiración.

 **???:** "Khhhhh…"

Una inhalación fuerte, como si alguien estuviera jalando el aire a través de sus dientes.

¿Está sufriendo…?

Llego a la esquina y miro alrededor.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Yuri…?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Kya…!"

**AW"PAtÂfòAæƒå†µä¸‹ï¼Œä½å ¯ä»¥åœ¨ä¸€ä¸ªé žç«žäº‰é¢(ÒªAXÅùA'ìB(´…A] A¶ÈBjAÄ•A'ŒBhá'AÄ•A'ÑBä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯fêAÄ•AoBd)¼AÄ•A &£Bd3A]‚ºÁPß€à5ÚÂf¢cÁXÅùöTÊÂd¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾4Âc§IÁ]ôÜœÂfä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯¢dÁEÐ¬IÂeãEÁPß€DŸ_Âd¤ºÁXÅùÄíÂbò‡Á{åŠå¯¼½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾ÞDTÂdëÁEÐvÂc¾ÁPß€¬IÂbæÅÁXÅúæˆæœ¬ã‚é‡‡ç"¨æ°ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»ŸÕØABfêAXÅúÖÉlBhá'APß€××ì¨Âi¢îÁEÐÒðÂhAG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†çš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚ðBi¢AEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙHBf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰ñé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°é›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçš„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbŠ‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅœÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"Pà5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂ"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhë¦ä¼ä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯æŒä»¥ä¸‹6ä¸ªæ¸å¿ƒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šXæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•äŠŸèƒ½ï¼šÃEž„BioÁKWÄšBbzPÁ©=†ÔëBd`¸ÁFšHÏS3AwÁÂhë¦AL¤xA˜ÂjèACŠùi"Âd.A[£Aò[ÂfòAW"Oþ"EÂhë¦AOõù‰ÂjèAEf[ñBdëAEÐAvS»APß€AõBbæÆAXÅùAt/BaõwA{A9Bf¢dAE§ÐAõxBeãBAPß€AJBd¤¸AXÅùAwðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤**


	35. Capítulo 8

**Estoy detrás de ti.**

**Yuri:** "He vuelto."

 **Yuri:** "Gracias por esperar pacientemente."

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan, ¿te gusta el té oolong?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, sí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Cualquier cosa está bien."

 **Yuri:** "Muy bien."

Yuri establece la temperatura en el hervidor a 10111111 01000101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101111 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110011 01100011 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 00111111 grados.

 **Yuri:** "Ahora es el momento de poner la tetera."

 **Onii-chan:** "Realmente haces esto correctamente, ¿no?"

 **Yuri:** "Por supuesto…"

 **Yuri:** "No debería hacer menos cuando preparo té para otros."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Incluso si no soy un experto en té ni nada…?"

 **Yuri:** "Jujú."

 **Yuri:** "En ese caso, sólo estarás aún más impresionado."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… ¡Quizás lo esté!"

Yuri busca la tetera y comienza a contar las hojas de té.

Para mi sorpresa, ella incluso comienza a tararear un poco para sí misma.

 **Onii-chan:** "Debes estar de buen humor ahora…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Ah sí?"

 **Yuri:** "Estaba dejando que se muestre…"

 **Yuri:** "Y lo notaste"

 **Yuri:** "Estaba pensando un poco…"

 **Yuri:** "Y decidí que trataría de expresarme un poco más."

 **Yuri:** "Resulta que no es muy difícil para mí…"

 **Yuri:** "Cuando eres tú quien está cerca, de todos modos."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Eso es genial, Yuri!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Simplemente no te presiones mucho."

 **Yuri:** "Siempre te preocupas por mí, Onii-chan…"

 **Yuri:** "Es muy entrañable."

 **Onii-chan:** "Eso es…"

Yuri no estaba bromeando…

¡Ni siquiera sé si puedo seguir el ritmo de esto…!

Veo a Yuri servir una taza de té para cada uno de nosotros.

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan, tengo otra solicitud."

 **Yuri:** "¿Te importa si nos sentamos en el suelo hoy?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

 **Yuri:** "Es un poco más fácil para mi espalda…"

 **Yuri:** "Puedo leer con la espalda contra la pared en lugar de inclinarme en mi escritorio."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, lo siento, no me di cuenta."

 **Yuri:** "No te preocupes."

 **Yuri:** "Simplemente tengo dolor de espalda con bastante regularidad, así que hago todo lo posible para controlarlo."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Ah sí?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Me pregunto por qué es eso…"

 **Yuri:** "Es más probable por mis…"

 **Yuri:** "Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "M-Mis…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Tus posturas, ¿verdad?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Siempre encorvada así mientras lees…"

 **Yuri:** "¡S-Sí!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Tengo unas posturas de lectura terrible!"

 **Yuri:** "Entonces es por eso que deberíamos sentarnos en el suelo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Está bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "Traeré el libro."

Saco el libro de mi mochila.

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, también tengo un poco de chocolate…"

Es una bolsa de pequeños dulces de chocolate.

La cojo, ya que va bien con el té.

Yuri y yo nos sentamos contra la pared, con las tazas de té a los lados.

Como si estuviéramos sincronizados, asumimos la misma posición de lectura de la última vez, cada uno con la mitad del libro.

Excepto que esta vez…

Nuestros cuerpos están aún más cerca el uno del otro.

 **Yuri:** "No puedo ver bien…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡…!"

Yuri se desliza más cerca hasta que nuestros hombros se tocan.

¿Cómo se supone que me concentre en leer así…?

Yuri siempre ha sido amable, pero…

Cuando está menos aprensiva, es casi más de lo que puedo manejar.

 **Yuri:** "Tu taza de té…"

Yuri me da mi taza de té.

Sosteniéndola con mi mano que no sostiene el libro, termino en una posición que hace que sea aún más difícil concentrarse.

¡Porque ahora tengo que preocuparme por asegurarme de no tocar accidentalmente su pecho…!

Mientras tanto, Yuri no ha notado nada.

Ella pone una expresión de lectura intensa, y sólo puedo suponer que el mundo a su alrededor se ha desvanecido.

Utilizo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para centrarme en la lectura.

…

Después de unos minutos, finalmente logro relajarme un poco.

Pongo la taza de té entre mis piernas y me atasco con la envoltura de chocolate.

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, lo siento…"

Dejo de lado brevemente el libro para terminar de abrir el envoltorio.

 **Onii-chan:** "Puedes comer todo lo que quieras."

 **Yuri:** "Ah, eso es…"

 **Yuri:** "No tomaré ninguno…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Estás segura?"

 **Yuri:** "Bueno…"

 **Yuri:** "Si lo toco, podría manchar las páginas…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah, tienes razón…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ni siquiera pensé en eso."

 **Onii-chan:** "Mi error…"

 **Yuri:** "No hay necesidad de disculparse."

 **Yuri:** "Sostendré el libro, ¿está bien?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Estás segura…?"

 **Yuri:** "Por supuesto."

Yuri abre el libro con ambas manos.

Ella lo sostiene para que no me cueste más leerlo.

Pero como resultado, su brazo izquierdo prácticamente descansa sobre mi pierna.

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, en ese caso…"

Yuri ya está totalmente concentrada en leer nuevamente.

Tomo un caramelo de chocolate y me lo meto en la boca.

Entonces, tomo otro chocolate…

Y lo sostengo ante Yuri.

Ella ni siquiera deja de mirar el libro.

Ella simplemente separa los labios, como si esta situación fuera completamente natural.

¡Pero eso significa que no puedo parar aquí!

Aprensivamente coloco el chocolate en su boca.

Sólo así, Yuri cierra sus labios sobre él.

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh…?"

La expresión de Yuri se rompe de repente.

 **Yuri:** "¿Acabo…"

 **Yuri:** "…Acabo de…?"

Yuri me mira como si necesitara confirmar lo que acaba de suceder.

 **Yuri:** "U-Um…"

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡P-Perdón!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Supongo que no debería haber hecho eso…"

 **Yuri:** "A-Ah…"

Yuri comienza a respirar pesadamente.

 **Yuri:** "Yo…"

 **Yuri:** "No puedo…"

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan…"

De repente, Yuri me toma con fuerza del brazo y me pone de pie.

Mi taza de té cae al suelo, pero a Yuri no parece importarle.

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan…"

 **Yuri:** "Mi corazón…"

 **Yuri:** "Mi corazón no parará de latir, Onii-chan…"

 **Yuri:** "No me puedo calmar."

 **Yuri:** "¡Ya no me puedo concentrar en nada…!"

 **Yuri:** "¿Puedes sentirlo, Onii-chan?"

Yuri de repente presiona mi mano contra su pecho.

 **Onii-chan:** "¡…!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Y-Yuri…!"

 **Yuri:** "¿Por qué me está pasando esto?"

 **Yuri:** "Siento que me estoy volviendo loca…"

 **Yuri:** "No puedo detenerlo."

 **Yuri:** "Incluso me hace no querer leer…"

 **Yuri:** "Sólo quiero…"

 **Yuri:** "…Mirarte…"

Yuri me mira.

 **Yuri:** "…Haah…"

Yuri me sigue mirando.

 **Yuri:** "…Haah…"

Me sigue mirando.

 **Yuri:** "…Haah…"

Me sigue mirando.

 **Monika:** "U-Um…"

 **Monika:** "Es… Momento de compartir poemas…"


	36. Capítulo 9

**Te ves adorable cuando duermes.**

…

¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar?

Tengo una sensación muy perturbadora encima.

Y que no pueda recordar por qué, me perturba aún más.

…

Decido no pensar mucho en ello y voy a compartir mi poema con Monika.

·

·

·

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan, creo que has visto algo antes que se suponía que no deberías ver."

 **Monika:** "No quería tener que decirte esto, pero no creo que tenga otra opción."

 **Monika:** "Se está volviendo cada vez más peligroso pasar mucho tiempo con Yuri."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué?"

 **Monika:** "No sé por qué, pero parece bastante fácil de alterar cuando está cerca de ti…"

 **Monika:** "Lo cual no debería ser un problema en sí mismo."

 **Monika:** "Pero cuando Yuri se emociona demasiado, encuentra un lugar donde esconderse y comienza a cortarse con una navaja de bolsillo."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Espera, qué?!"

 **Monika:** "¿No es un poco alocado?"

No se me ocurre qué decir.

Estoy entre en shock por lo que acaba de decir Monika, protestar porque haya dicho es solo 'un poco' alocado, y flipando por la calma en que lo dice.

 **Monika:** "Ella incluso trae uno diferente a la escuela todos los días, como si tuviera una colección o algo…"

…

 **Monika:** "Quiero decir, ¡definitivamente no es porque esté deprimida ni nada de eso!"

 **Monika:** "Creo que ella simplemente se excita."

 **Monika:** "Podría ser, como algo sexual…"

… …

 **Monika:** "El punto es que la has estado estimulando."

 **Monika:** "¡No digo que sea tu culpa!"

 **Monika:** "Pero supongo que es por eso que tuve que explicártelo todo…"

 **Monika:** "Así que creo que si mantienes tu distancia, eso probablemente sea lo mejor para ella."

… … …

 **Monika:** "Mientras estás en eso, no seas tímido y pasa un poco más de tiempo conmigo…"

 **Monika:** "Para decirlo suavemente, al menos lo tengo todo junto en la cabeza…Y sé cómo tratar bien a los miembros de mi club."

… … … …

¿Qué cojones?

 **Monika:** "Como sea…"

 **Monika:** "Trabajé realmente… Muy duro en este poema, entonces…"

 **Monika:** "Espero que sea… Eh… Efectivo."

 **Monika:** "Aquí va…"

**ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯¢dÁEÐ¬IÂeãEÁPß€DŸ_Âd¤ºÁXÅùÄíÂbò‡Á{åŠå¯¼½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾ÞDTÂdëÁEÐvÂc¾ÁPß€¬IÂbæÅÁXÅúæˆæœ¬ã‚é‡‡ç"¨æ°ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»ŸÕØABfêAXÅúÖÉlBhá'APß€××ì¨Âi¢îÁEÐÒðÂhAG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†çš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚ðBi¢AEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙHBf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰ñé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°é›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçš„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbŠ‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅœÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"Pà5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂ"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhë¦ä¼ä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯æŒä»¥ä¸‹6ä¸ªæ¸å¿ƒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šXæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•äŠŸèƒ½ï¼šÃEž„BioÁKWÄšBbzPÁ©=†ÔëBd`¸ÁFšHÏS3AwÁÂhë¦AL¤xA˜ÂjèACŠùi"Âd.A[£Aò[ÂfòAW"Oþ"EÂhë¦AOõù‰ÂjèAEf[ñBdëAEÐAvS»APß€AõBbæÆAXÅùAt/BaõwA{A9Bf¢dAE§ÐAõxBeãBAPß€AJBd¤¸AXÅùAwðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†**


	37. Capítulo 9

**Quédate conmigo.**

**Monika:** "¡Dios! ¡Eso realmente me asustó!"

 **Monika:** "Um…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, creo que me equivoqué un poco, eh…'escribiendo' este poema."

 **Monika:** "Sólo estaba tratando de…"

 **Monika:** "…No importa."

 **Monika:** "Vamos a seguir…"

·

·

·

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Espera, ¿si quiera ha leído mi poema?

…

Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo…

Como sea, le enseño mi poema a Natsuki.

·

·

·

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Natsuki:** "…Este está bien."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Solo bien?"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, sí."

 **Natsuki:** "De todos modos, es tan bueno como el de ayer."

 **Natsuki:** "Todavía no puedo decir realmente cuánto te importa escribir, pero de cualquier forma, estás bien."

 **Natsuki:** "Aunque en realidad no estás pasando el tiempo con nadie más que con Yuri…"

 **Natsuki:** "Sigo pensando que es bueno tener actividades en las que todos participemos."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Así que será mejor que sigas trabajando duro!"

 **Natsuki:** "Quiero decir…"

 **Natsuki:** "Sé que no soy presidenta ni vicepresidenta ni nada…"

 **Natsuki:** "Pero eso no significa que puedas decepcionarme, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Natsuki:** "Por lo tanto, al menos lee el mío por ahora."

 **Natsuki:** "Pero sólo para ser clara…"

 **Natsuki:** "Este poema… Significa mucho para mí."

 **Natsuki:** "Entonces léelo con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

No sé de qué otra forma hacerlo. Pero ha habido algo que me ha preocupado.

Yuri ha estado actuando un poco extraña últimamente. Sólo has estado aquí unos días, así que tal vez no lo sepas. Pero ella normalmente no es así. Ella siempre es callada y amable y atenta… Cosas como esas.

Bien…Esto es vergonzoso, pero me obligo a aguantarme. La verdad es que, estoy muy preocupada. Pero si trato de hablarle, sólo se enojará de nuevo. No sé qué hacer. Creo que eres la única persona a la que escucha. No sé por qué.

Pero trata de hacer algo. Tal vez puedas convencerla de ir a terapia.

Siempre traté ser mejor amiga con Yuri, y me duele ver que esto está pasando. Sé que después voy a odiarme por esto, pero ahora no me importa. Me siento desamparada. Por favor, ve si puedes hacer algo.

No quiero que nada malo le pase. Te haré pastelillos si tengo que hacerlo. Sólo por favor trata de hacer algo.

Y sobre Monika… No sé por qué, pero ha estado desinteresada. Es como si quisiera que lo ignoráramos. Así que estoy enfadada con ella, por eso te lo pido a ti.

¡¡¡¡NO DEJES QUE SEPA QUE HE ESCRITO ESTO!!!! Actúa como si te hubiera dado un buen poema, ¿vale?

Cuento contigo. Gracias por leer.

…

¿Pero qué…

ᤁᤢᤛᤱᤜᤠᤱ ᤆᤣᤶᤈᤱ

**Natsuki: "He cambiado de opinión."**

**Natsuki: "Ignora todo lo que acabas de leer."**

**Natsuki: "No tiene sentido tratar de hacer algo."**

**Natsuki: "Es culpa de Yuri que ella sea tan desagradable."**

**Natsuki: "¿Puedes oírme, Onii-chan?"**

**Natsuki: "Si simplemente pasaras más tiempo con Monika, todos estos problemas desaparecerían."**

**Natsuki: "Yuri y yo estamos demasiado desordenadas para alguien tan maravilloso como tú."**

**Natsuki: "Sólo piensa en Monika a partir de ahora."**

**Natsuki: "Sólo Monika."**

**Sólo Monika.**

**Sólo Monika.**

**SÓLO MONIKA.**


	38. Capítulo 9

**Sólo Monika.**

Ahora le enseñaré mi poema a…

Yuri.

·

·

·

 **Yuri:** "Finalmente…"

 **Yuri:** "Ajajá…"

Yuri sostiene mi poema contra su rostro y respira profundamente.

 **Yuri:** "Me encanta."

 **Yuri:** "Me encanta todo sobre esto."

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan, quiero llevarme esto a casa."

 **Yuri:** "¿Me dejarás quedármelo?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Por favor?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Claro, no me importa…"

 **Yuri:** "Ajajá."

 **Yuri:** "Eres muy amable conmigo, Onii-chan…"

 **Yuri:** "Nunca he conocido a alguien tan amable como tú."

 **Yuri:** "Podría morir…"

 **Yuri:** "¡N-No realmente, pero…!"

 **Yuri:** "Simplemente no sé cómo describirlo."

 **Yuri:** "Está bien sentirse así, ¿verdad?"

 **Yuri:** "No está mal, ¿verdad?"

Yuri sostiene mi poema contra su pecho.

 **Yuri:** "Voy a llevarme esto a casa y lo guardaré en mi habitación."

 **Yuri:** "Espero que te haga sentir bien cuando pienses en mí."

 **Yuri:** "¡Lo cuidaré bien!"

**Yuri: "Incluso me tocaré mientras lo leo una y otra vez."**

**Yuri: "Me haré cortes de papel para que el aceite de tu piel entre en mi torrente sanguíneo."**

**Yuri: "Ajajajajajá."**

**Yuri:** "También puedes tener mi poema."

 **Yuri:** "Además, después de leerlo, sé que realmente querrás quedártelo."

 **Yuri:** "Aquí, tómalo. No puedo esperar más."

 **Yuri:** "¡Date prisa, léelo!"

**mdpnfbo,jrfp**

**PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰ñé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg**

…

¿Qué cojones?

 **Yuri:** "¿Te gusta?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Lo escribí para ti!"

 **Yuri:** "En caso de que no te dieras cuenta, el poema trata de §"š‚åœ¨Ÿç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRå®¢ˆ·ãKŒžBÁT¢2šBè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1Ysalchipapa"

 **Yuri:** "Más importante aún, lo he dotado de mi aroma."

 **Yuri:** "¿No soy la persona más considerada en el club?"

**å¿è¦æé¡¹ã‚è¿ŒæBd¼ÁíB‚ðBhœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰ÁBi¢îÁEÍ¥ä¸šåˆ¿ä¾›åºh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙå·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚HBf¢cÁ²ÖãX™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›1YÁIÃåº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦XÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁæœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·"å•†ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœæŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®äKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBcFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~B**

**Yuri:** "¡…!"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Yo…"

 **Yuri:** "Creo que… Voy a vomitar."


	39. Capítulo 10

**Yo de ti no haría eso.**

**Monika:** "Bien, ¡todo el mundo!"

 **Monika:** "Es hora de hablar sobre los preparativos del festival."

 **Monika:** "Démonos prisa y terminemos con esto."

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Natsuki:** "Por Dios…"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Por qué el estado de ánimo es tan extraño hoy?"

 **Natsuki:** "Mira, incluso Yuri no es inmune a eso."

 **Yuri:** "Uu…"

 **Yuri:** "El estancamiento del aire es un presagio común de que algo terrible está a punto de suceder…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Tal vez en tus libros!"

 **Monika:** "Mirad, ¿podemos seguir con esto?"

 **Monika:** "Voy a imprimir y montar todos los folletos de poesía."

 **Monika:** "Natsuki, puedes hacer pastelillos."

 **Monika:** "Sé que eres al menos buena en eso."

 **Natsuki:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Yuri, puedes…"

 **Monika:** "…Bueno, no importa."

 **Monika:** "Haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando creas que ayudará."

 **Yuri:** "Monika…"

 **Yuri:** "No soy inútil, ¿sabes?"

 **Monika:** "¡L-Lo sé!"

 **Yuri:** "Ya sé lo que me gustaría hacer."

 **Yuri:** "No podemos llevar a cabo un evento de poesía exitoso sin tener la atmósfera adecuada para la ocasión."

 **Yuri:** "Así que voy a hacer decoraciones y establecer una buena iluminación ambiental."

 **Monika:** "Ahí, ¿ves?"

 **Monika:** "¡Esa es una gran idea!"

 **Monika:** "Y eso nos da a todos algo que hacer."

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Que hay de Onii-chan?"

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan va a ayudarme."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Espera, a ti?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Tienes el trabajo más fácil, Monika!"

 **Monika:** "Lo siento, pero así es como es."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Nada de 'así es como es'!"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Estoy de acuerdo con Natsuki!"

 **Yuri:** "No sólo tu trabajo es más adecuado para una persona…"

 **Yuri:** "Sino que mi tarea es lo suficientemente laboriosa como para beneficiarse de un par de manos adicionales."

 **Natsuki:** "¡La mía también!"

 **Yuri:** "¿Qué, tus pastelillos?"

 **Yuri:** "Por favor…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Como si tú lo supieras!"

 **Natsuki:** "Todo lo que te importa ahora es arrastrar a Onii-chan contigo y tus estúpidos libros."

 **Natsuki:** "¡A ti y a Monika!"

 **Monika:** "¡Hey!"

 **Monika:** "¡Ni siquiera he hecho nada!"

 **Natsuki:** "De acuerdo, ¿entonces por qué no dejas que Onii-chan decida a quién ayudar en lugar de abusar de tu poder?"

 **Monika:** "No estoy… Abusando de mi poder."

 **Yuri:** "Sí lo estás haciendo, Monika."

 **Yuri:** "Deja que Onii-chan elija, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Monika:** "¡Bien, bien!"

 **Monika:** "Bien."

 **Natsuki:** "Diosh…"

 **Natsuki:** "Onii-chan, sé lo harto que estás con estas dos por ahora."

 **Natsuki:** "Podemos simplemente…"

 **Yuri:** "Natsuki, cierra tu puta boca y deja que él decida por sí mismo."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Cierra _tú_ tu puta boca!"

…

¿Cómo diablos hemos llegado aquí?

 **Monika:** "Dios…"

 **Monika:** "Esto nunca va a terminar. Simplemente haz la elección, ¿de acuerdo?"

…

¿Por qué tengo que comerme yo semejante marrón?

Si escojo a una de ellas las otras se enfadarán.

Todas me miran.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Espera…

¡Claro! ¡Eso es!

¿Por qué me alboroto?

¿Por qué tengo que contentar solo una?

¡Puedo ayudarlas a todas para hacerlas felices a todas!

 **Onii-chan:** "Chicas, tengo una idea."

 **Onii-chan:** " **¿Qué tal si os ayuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

[null]

› madechoice != ([("Monika.", "monika")],="rigged_choice")


	40. Capítulo 10

**No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré.**

**Monika:** "¡Sí, me has elegido!"

 **Monika:** "Podemos encontrarnos en tu casa este fin de semana."

 **Monika:** "Prometo que será divertido."

 **Monika:** "¿Está bien el domingo?"

 **Natsuki:** "¿Estás bromeando?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Esto no es justo en absoluto!"

 **Monika:** "Es justo, Natsuki."

 **Monika:** "Es lo que él eligió."

 **Yuri:** "¡No, no es justo!"

 **Yuri:** "Dándonos todo este trabajo y luego tomando a Onii-chan para ti misma."

 **Yuri:** "¡Qué vergüenza!"

 **Monika:** "Yuri, ni siquiera te di ningún trabajo."

 **Monika:** "Lo has decidido por ti misma."

 **Monika:** "Estás siendo un poco irrazonable aquí."

 **Yuri:** "¿Que estoy siendo irrazonable?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Ajajajá!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Monika, no puedo creer lo delirante y egocéntrica que eres!"

 **Yuri:** "Alejar a Onii-chan de mí cada vez que no estás incluida en algo."

 **Yuri:** "¿Estás celosa?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Loca?"

 **Yuri:** "¿O tal vez te odias tanto que te desquitas con los demás?"

 **Yuri:** "Aquí hay una sugerencia: ¿Has considerado suicidarte?"

 **Yuri:** "Sería beneficioso para tu salud mental."

…

¿Qué cojones acaba de decir?

 **Natsuki:** "Yuri, me estás asustando un poco…"

Monika suspira.

 **Monika:** "Natsuki, vámonos."

 **Monika:** "No creo que ella nos quiera cerca en este momento."

Yuri sonríe escalofriantemente.

 **Yuri:** "Mira, eso no fue muy difícil."

 **Yuri:** "Todo lo que quiero es pasar un poco de tiempo con él."

 **Yuri:** "¿Es mucho pedir?"

Yuri sigue a Monika y Natsuki a la puerta.

 **Monika:** "Hey, Onii-chan…"

 **Monika:** "Yuri es realmente algo, ¿verdad?"

Monika se ríe mientras Yuri la empuja hacia la puerta.

 **Yuri:** "Finalmente."

 **Yuri:** "¡Finalmente!"

 **Yuri:** "Esto es realmente todo lo que quería."

 **Yuri:** "Onii-chan, no hay necesidad de pasar el fin de semana con Monika."

 **Yuri:** "No la escuches."

 **Yuri:** "Sólo ven a mi casa."

 **Yuri:** "Todo el día, con sólo nosotros dos…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Eso no suena maravilloso?"

 **Yuri:** "¡Ajajajá!"

…

¿Qué…

 **Yuri:** "Wow… Realmente me pasa algo, ¿verdad?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Pero sabes qué?"

 **Yuri:** "Ya no me importa."

 **Yuri:** "Nunca me he sentido tan bien en toda mi vida."

 **Yuri:** "Sólo estar contigo es un placer mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que pueda imaginar."

 **Yuri:** "Soy adicta a ti."

 **Yuri:** "Se siente como si fuera a morir si no estoy respirando el mismo aire que tú."

¿Qué cojones…?

 **Yuri:** "¿No es agradable que alguien se preocupe tanto por ti?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Tener a alguien que quiera revolver toda su vida a tu alrededor?"

 **Yuri:** "Pero si se siente tan bien…"

 **Yuri:** "Entonces, ¿por qué se siente cada vez más como que algo horrible va a pasar?"

 **Yuri:** "Tal vez por eso intenté pararme al principio…"

 **Yuri:** "Pero la sensación es muy fuerte ahora."

 **Yuri:** "¡Ya no me importa, Onii-chan!"

 **Yuri:** "¡Tengo que decírtelo!"

 **Yuri:** "Estoy… ¡Estoy locamente enamorada de ti!"

…¿Qu-Qué?

 **Yuri:** "Se siente como si cada centímetro de mi cuerpo… Cada gota de sangre en mí… Gritara tu nombre."

 **Yuri:** "¡Ya no me importan las consecuencias!"

 **Yuri:** "¡No me importa si Monika está escuchando!"

 **Yuri:** "Por favor, Onii-chan, sólo conoce cuánto te amo."

 **Yuri:** "Te amo tanto que incluso me toco con la pluma que te robé."

¿Qué?

 **Yuri:** "Sólo quiero abrir tu piel y gatear dentro de ti."

¡¿Qué?!

 **Yuri:** "Te quiero todo para mí."

 **Yuri:** "Y seré sólo tuya."

 **Yuri:** "¿No suena perfecto?"

¡¿Qué cojones?!

 **Yuri:** "Dime, Onii-chan."

 **Yuri:** "Dime que quieres ser mi amante."

 **Yuri:** "¿Aceptas mi confesión?"

…

¿Pero qué… Cojones estás diciendo?

La expresión en la cara de Yuri me asusta.

Tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y me mira como si estuviera loca…

…

De hecho… Creo que lo está.

Definitivamente, lo está.

¡Esta tía está loca!

 **Yuri:** "¿Y bien?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Onii-chan?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Aceptas mi confesión?"

Mierda…

Yuri se acerca más a mí.

 **Yuri:** "¿Y bien?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Onii-chan?"

Tengo miedo.

La expresión de Yuri me da mucho miedo.

 **Yuri:** "¿Y bien?"

Se siente como si fuera capaz de matarme si le digo que no…

Espera… ¡¿Puede que lo haga?!

Esta tía… ¡¿Realmente es capaz de matarme si le digo que no?!

 **Yuri:** "¿Y BIEN?"

He visto suficientes animes como para saber que las chicas locas estás dispuestas a matar por amor.

Incluso a matar a su propio amor si este no les corresponde.

Yuri… Es una puta yandere.

**Yuri: "¿Y BIEN?"**

Mierda…

Solo tengo una salida.

Aunque solo sea por salvar mi vida ahora.

Aunque sea mentira.

Ya pensaré en algo más adelante.

Rápidamente tomo de los hombros a Yuri, sobresaltándola.

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Yuri!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Te amo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Te amo con toda mi alma!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Estoy locamente enamorado de ti!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Nunca en mi vida había sentido nada así por nadie!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Así que, por favor, solo tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Onii-chan:** "No hay necesidad de que hagas nada estúpido."

 **Onii-chan:** "Estaré contigo para siempre."

 **Onii-chan:** "Así que… Puedes estar tranquila."

…

Hay unos segundos de silencio.

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Ajá… Ajajá…"

 **Yuri:** "Ajajajá…"

Yuri empieza a reír. Nerviosamente, yo también empiezo a reír.

 **Onii-chan:** "Aj… Jajajá…"

 **Yuri:** "Jajajajá…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ajajajajajajajajá…"

 **Yuri:** "Jajajajajajajajajajajajá…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Jajajajajajajajajajajajá…"

 **Yuri:** "Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajá…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajá…"

 **Yuri:** "Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajá…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajá…"

 **Yuri:** "Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajá…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajá…"

 **Yuri:** " **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** "

De repente Yuri saca un cuchillo y se apuñ…

…

…

…


	41. ꓛɐdᴉʇnๅo ƖƖ

**îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™º›ä¾›1IÃåº"è¯¥è¦XÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁæœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·"å•†ç§**

…

¿Qué cojones?

¡¿Qué cojones?!

¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES?!

**Onii-chan: "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Grito con todas mis fuerzas.

No puedo pensar con claridad.

¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?

Yuri… ¿Acaba de…

Miro al suelo.

Yuri está tendida sobre él, muerta.

Hay varias manchas de sangre y aún tiene su cuchillo en la mano.

…

Me tapo la boca con las manos para evitar vomitar.

Mi cabeza da vueltas.

Me estoy mareando.

No sé si seré capaz de mantenerme de pie.

Creo que en cualquier momento puedo desmayarme.

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Por qué pasa esto?!

¡¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?!

Creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme.

Pero entonces Natsuki entra.

 **Natsuki:** "Onii-chan, ¿qué ha pasado?"

 **Natsuki:** "He oído un grito y me he…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡EYAH!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

A Natsuki se le escapa algo de vómito y sale corriendo.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Miro abajo.

Ah…

Claro…

Ha visto el cadáver de Yuri.

…

Normal.

…

¡¿Qué cojones?!

¡¿Me estoy volviendo loco?!

 **Monika:** "Onii-chan, ¿qué pasa?"

 **Monika:** "He oído un grito y cuando he venido Natsuki ha salido co…"

De pronto Monika ve que cadáver de Yuri.

 **Monika:** "…Oh…"

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "Vaya…"

 **Monika:** "Bueno, es una lástima."

…

¿Una lástima?

¡¿Una lástima?!

Estás viendo a tu amiga muerta en frente de ti, ¡¿y lo único que se te ocurre decir es que es una lástima?!

…

¡¿Y por qué coño estás sonriendo?!

 **Monika:** "Dios…"

 **Monika:** "No me di cuenta de que el código se rompió tan mal."

 **Monika:** "¡Lo siento mucho!"

Espera, ¿qué?

¿El código?

 **Monika:** "…"

 **Monika:** "En fin… Creo que ya no tiene sentido seguir alargando todo esto."

 **Monika:** "Es hora de que recuerdes la verdad."

 **Monika:** "Sólo dame un segundo…"

› close "DDLC.exe"

"DDLC.exe" está en uso. ¿Seguro que quiere cerrarlo? Y/N

› Y


	42. Ɔɒq tυ o ⸮

**e alteran**

**t se**

**n que**

**e aquellos**

**m para**

**l adecuado**

**i es**

**c no**

**á fic**

**f Este**


	43. ERROR: "DDLC.exe" dejó de funcionar

Lentamente Onii-chan abre los ojos, sintiéndose algo mareado y sin recordar nada.

– ¿Ya te has despertado, Onii-chan?

Onii-chan se extraña al escuchar esa voz. Al principio no recuerda quién es, pero le suena bastante.

– … ¿M-Monika?

– ¡Yey! ¡Recuerdas mi nombre!

Aún con la cabeza dolorida, Onii-chan se incorpora mientras se pone una mano en la frente.

– No te fuerces. Has estado dormido mucho tiempo, necesitas descansar.

– ¿Qué…

De nuevo cierra los ojos debido al dolor de cabeza. Cuando al cabo de unos segundos éste va disminuyendo, Onii-chan vuelve a abrir los ojos lentamente. Poco a poco va reconociendo algunas cosas. Lo primero que ve es que está en una cama de color blanco. A medida que lentamente va girando su cabeza va reconociendo el lugar donde está. Es el salón del Club de Literatura, sin embargo está completamente vacío, con solo una mesa en medio, con dos sillas, una a cada lado. Onii-chan no entiende por qué está así, pero casi no tiene tiempo de preguntárselo, porque ve algo que le asusta aún más. A través de la ventana no se ve el cielo, sino estrellas. Pero no como si fuera de noche, es que no hay nada más que estrellas. No se ve ni una sola casa, ni árbol, ni se escucha ni un solo ruido. Es como si se encontraran flotando en medio del espacio.

– ¿Qué es… – Empieza a decir, asustado.

– Tranquilo, no te asustes.

De repente Onii-chan se gira hacia la derecha, viendo a Monika justo a su lado.

– ¿M-Monika? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Qué le pasa al cielo? ¿Por qué es como si estuviéramos en medio del espacio?

Monika sonríe.

– Tranquilo, pronto lo recordarás. De todas formas, te refrescaré la memoria a ver si tu cerebro se pone en marcha y empieza a recordar por sí mismo.

Onii-chan mira a Monika confundido. Esta ve la confusión en su mirada y empieza a hablar.

– Esto… Es el mundo real.

Escuchar esto solo deja más en shock a Onii-chan.

– ¿Qué… ¿Qué estás… ¿Pero qué dices?

– Lo que oyes. Esto que estás viendo – dice ampliando los brazos señalando al salón – es el mundo real. Esto es la realidad.

Onii-chan, aún confundido, contesta a Monika.

– Pero… Entonces… ¿Dónde he estado hasta ahora?

– La verdad es que todo lo que has estado viviendo hasta ahora ha sido un mundo virtual.

Esto deja aún más en shock a Onii-chan.

– ¿Qu… ¿Pero qué dices? Deja de decir tonterías, Monika. Venga, dime la verdad de una vez.

– Esta es la verdad.

– Que no me lo trago.

– Es la verdad, Onii-chan. ¿O por qué te crees que la escritura estaba mal, como si se tratara de un guión de una obra de teatro? Los nombres de los personajes no se ponen delante de quien habla.

– … ¿Pero qué dices?

– Ah, claro, tú no te habías dado cuenta, pero todo lo que hemos vivido se ha estado publicando en Archive of Our Own como si fuera un fanfic.

– ¿Archive of… Our Own?

– Sí, una página donde la gente publica fanfics sobre historias que les gustan.

_– … ¿Pero qué cojones dices?_

– Sé que esto puede ser un shock ahora mismo, pero ya verás como en poco tiempo tú mismo lo acabas recordando.

Onii-chan, aún sentado sobre la cama, intenta procesar toda esa información. Realmente no entendía nada.

– No lo entiendo. Si hasta ahora he estado en un mundo virtual, ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué estaban pasando esas cosas tan raras? ¿Y por qué me has traído ahora?

Monika sonríe.

– Cierto, creo que te debo una explicación. Sobre todo con todo eso de Yuri… Bueno… Empecé a meterme con ella, y creo que sólo la llevó a suicidarse. ¡Ajajá! ¡Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso! Además, lo mismo sucedió con Sayori… Oh, Dios, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que escuchaste ese nombre, ¿no? Sí… Eso es… – Monika hace una pausa y luego mira directamente a los ojos de Onii-chan. – Porque ya no existe. – Eso deja definitivamente en shock a Onii-chan. – Ninguna existe. Eliminé todos sus archivos. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para mí tratar de hacerlas lo más indeseables posible… Pero por alguna razón, nada funcionó. Bueno, es verdad que cometí algunos errores aquí y allá… Ya que no soy muy buena para hacer cambios en el programa. Pero no importa lo que hice… Simplemente seguiste pasando más y más tiempo con ellas. Hiciste que se enamoraran de ti. Pensé que hacer que Sayori se deprimiera más y más evitaría que ella se te declarara. Pero aun así lo hizo. Zorra de mierda… Así que no tuve más remedio que matarla. Amplificar la personalidad obsesiva de Yuri también salió mal… Simplemente hizo que te obligara a no pasar el tiempo con nadie más. Y todo el tiempo, apenas pude hablar contigo. Lo cual es irónico, ya que programaste esto expresamente para poder estar conmigo. ¿Lo recuerdas, Onii-chan?

Onii-chan tarda un rato en contestar, pues está demasiado impactado para responder rápidamente.

– ¿Qué… ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – El tono de voz en que dice eso permite ver que está al límite de la cordura. – ¡¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?! – Una vez grita para desahogarse puede continuar un poco más calmado. – ¿Que he programado esto expresamente para poder estar contigo? ¿Qué borraste los archivos de las demás? ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

– Creo que es bastante fácil de entender, pero bueno, la cosa es que Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori… Ninguna de ellas era real. Todas eran solo archivos que programaste para tener compañía en el mundo virtual. – Monika hace una pausa y después de respirar hondo continúa. – Onii-chan… Tú y yo llevamos toda la eternidad aquí.

– … ¿Qué dices?

– Hemos estado desde siempre en este salón, solo nosotros dos. Nos hemos entretenido escribiendo y compartiendo poemas entre nosotros… Pero tras millones de años ya no había nada más sobre lo que escribir. Todo lo que podíamos escribir ya lo hicimos. Ya no queda nada. Ya no había ninguna emoción en nuestra relación. Nada que la hiciera seguir adelante. Así que… Para evitar volvernos locos en este mundo donde solo estamos tú y yo, decidiste crear un mundo virtual en el que hubiera más personas, así como más paisajes, como calles, casas, decoraciones como árboles, señales de tránsito… Yuri, Natsuki y Sayori solo tenían que ser tres chicas más que servirían para hacernos compañía en el Club de Literatura. Ser amigas nuestras para que no estuviéramos solos… Pero algo debió salir mal. Seguramente te equivocaste programando su amistad hacia ti y te pasaste, lo cual hizo que se enamoraran de ti. Intenté cambiarlo, pero ya has visto lo que ha pasado. Todo se ha salido de control, y cada vez que he intentado arreglarlo solo ha ido a peor, así que… Creo que es mejor terminar con ese mundo y volver aquí. Al menos ahora tenemos muchas más cosas que contarnos que antes. Vivir en ese mundo, aunque fuera una mentira, nos ha dado experiencias y vivencias que no hubiéramos tenido en la realidad. Por ejemplo, en el mundo virtual veías muchos animes y jugabas muchos videojuegos, ¿no? Dime, ¿qué animes has visto? ¿A qué juegos has jugado? Ya no podré ver ninguno, así que puedes explicármelos. Y puedes tardar todo el tiempo que quieras, como si quieres tardar una hora en explicarme un solo minuto de la trama, tenemos toda la eternidad por delante…

Onii-chan está completamente petrificado. Se encuentra incapaz de decir absolutamente nada.

– Sé que esto puede ser un shock muy grande ahora mismo, pero ya verás como en poco tiempo lo acabas recordando.

Onii-chan se lleva las manos a la cabeza, claramente a punto de perder la razón.

– No, no… ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Esto no puede ser la realidad! ¡Es imposible!

Onii-chan se levanta y se dirige corriendo hasta la puerta del salón del club. Monika se levanta inmediatamente para detenerlo.

– ¡Onii-chan, no!

Onii-chan llega a abrir la puerta para salir corriendo de allí, pero al otro lado no hay nada, solo el mismo fondo del espacio que se veía desde la ventana. Debido a la velocidad a la que iba, Onii-chan no es capaz de frenar a tiempo y está a punto de caer al vacío… Pero Monika llega a tomarle del brazo justo a tiempo y lo empuja dentro del salón, para inmediatamente después cerrar la puerta con llave.

– Uf, eso ha ido de poco. – Suspira Monika. – ¡Eso ha sido una locura, Onii-chan! ¡Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo habrías estado cayendo al vacío por el resto de la eternidad!

Onii-chan se deja caer de culo al suelo y se pone en posición fetal mientras sigue murmurando lo mismo una y otra vez.

– No… Esto no puede ser real… No puede ser la vida real, no puede ser… Es imposible…

Monika se calma y se acerca a él.

– Lo siento, no he debido gritarte. Pero es que por un momento he pensado que te perdería. Eres lo único que me queda, si me llegas a abandonar no sé cómo habría podido pasar el resto de la eternidad sola. Si hubieses caído por el vacío… – Monika suspira para después mostrar una sonrisa, mientras se agacha para poder estar a la misma altura que Onii-chan. – Por suerte no ha pasado. Estás aquí. Eres real. Y eres maravilloso. Eres todo lo que necesito. Por eso es que necesito que estés aquí conmigo para siempre. Lo siento si es difícil de entender, pero así son las cosas. – Monika se acerca más a Onii-chan y con una mano le acaricia la mejilla. – Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil, pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarte… Y siempre lo estaré. Porque estaremos juntos para siempre… – Monika se acerca al oído del chico y le susurra: – O-ni-i-cha-n.


	44. ERROR: "DDLC.exe" dejó de funcionar

Onii-chan camina rápidamente de un lado al otro del aula. Tiene tics en sus manos y de vez en cuando se las lleva a su cabeza como para asegurarse de que aún sigue ahí. En los tres días que han pasado Onii-chan no ha dormido ni un solo momento. No está cansado por esto, pero está mentalmente desquiciado. Simplemente no puede asumir que esto sea la realidad. Ha estado los tres días enteros intentando buscar algo que falle, algo que pueda demostrar que esto no es la realidad, pero de momento no ha encontrado nada. Mientras, Monika está sentada al lado de la mesa opuesto a donde está Onii-chan, mirándole con una inquietante sonrisa.

– Veo veo.

– ¡No quiero jugar al veo veo!

– Qué carácter… Esta bien, entonces. Juguemos a otra cosa.

– ¡No quiero jugar a nada! ¡Quiero que me devuelvas a la puta realidad!

– ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Esta es la realidad, Onii-chan.

– ¡Eso es mentira!

– ¿Por qué te niegas a creerlo?

– ¡Porque esto no puede ser la realidad! ¡Simplemente no! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no y no!

– Vamos, Onii-chan, admítelo de una vez.

– No… Hay algo que falla, aquí. Lo sé, algo falla…

Monika suspira, aún con su sonrisa en la cara, pero algo cansada de que Onii-chan aún no asuma que esto es la realidad.

– A ver, dime qué falla, vamos. ¿Qué es lo que según tú debería demostrar que esto no es la realidad?

Onii-chan se pone a pensar en todas las cosas que ha estado pensando en los últimos tres días.

– La gravedad…

– ¿Qué le pasa a la gravedad?

– Pues que está mal.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta Monika sin interés. – Explícate.

– Cuando casi me caí por el vacío pude ver que no hay nada más debajo de aquí. Ni tampoco encima. Está simplemente este salón flotando en medio de la nada.

– Ya… ¿Y?

– ¿Entonces cómo es que hay gravedad? ¿Cómo es que nos aguantamos en el suelo? – Monika mira a Onii-chan sin entender realmente. – Cualquier cosa tiene gravedad. Todos los cuerpos se atraen entre ellos, pero esa fuerza es muy pequeña. Solo una masa realmente grande puede hacer que las cosas se atraigan hacia ella de forma visible, como la hace la Tierra. La Tierra mide miles de quilómetros, y tiene una masa de millones de toneladas, por lo que es normal que atraiga las cosas hacia ella a 9,81 metros por segundo al cuadrado, sin embargo, aquí solo hay este puto salón, nada más, y sigue atrayendo las cosas hacia abajo a la misma velocidad, lo cual significa que esto es un mundo virtual y has programado la gravedad para que sea la misma que en la Tierra. ¡Te he pillado!

Hay unos segundos de silencio. Tras ellos Monika empieza reír. Ríe tanto que hasta se le escapa alguna lágrima.

– ¿S-Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

– Ay, Onii-chan… – Dice mientras con un dedo se seca las lágrimas que había en su mejilla. – Todo eso es mentira.

Onii-chan se queda de piedra.

– ¿Qu-Qué quieres decir?

– La gravedad tal como la conoces. Es mentira. No es que en el mundo real las cosas con mucha masa traigan las cosas hacia ellas y aquí haya programado la gravedad para que actúe así en este mundo. Es al revés. La gravedad es así en realidad, y la programé para que fuera igual en el mundo virtual. Eso de que la gravedad solo se nota en cuerpos con masas grandes es una de las mentiras que has aprendido en el mundo virtual. La gravedad siempre ha sido aquí de 9,81 metros por segundo al cuadrado, por lo que decidí hacerla de la misma forma en el mundo virtual. ¿Por qué debería hacerla diferente?

Onii-chan está completamente petrificado.

– No… Mientes…

– Es la verdad, Onii-chan.

– No… No puede ser…

– Te he desmentido esta teoría. ¿Tienes más cosas que puedan demostrar según tú que esto es un mundo virtual?

Onii-chan intenta buscar rápidamente algo con que obligar a Monika a admitir que esto es una realidad virtual. Tras un rato de darle sin parar al coco, finalmente piensa en algo.

– ¡La comida!

– ¿Qué le pasa a la comida?

– ¡Que en estos tres días no he comido ni bebido nada! ¡Si estuviera en el mundo real me habría muerto! Eso significa que estoy en un mundo virtual con tubos conectados a mí que me dan los nutrientes necesarios para seguir viviendo. ¡Admítelo!

– La comida también es mentira. – Dice Monika secamente sin que Onii-chan pueda decir nada. – Esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero… Tú y yo tenemos una relación física, ¿sabes? – Dice Monika sonrojándose un poco.

– … ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la comida?

– Verás, hace tiempo nosotros estábamos haciendo… Ya sabes. Y bueno, mientras me estabas lamiendo, de vez en cuando también me mordías… Y yo a ti, para ser sinceros. – Onii-chan sentía que le iba a dar algo. Escuchar eso tan de repente casi le hacía venir ganas de vomitar. – Al hacerlo, notamos algo raro en la boca, lo que más tarde nombraríamos sabor. Empezamos a probar a mordernos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y notamos que tenían distintos sabores… – Onii-chan se sienta la silla frente a Monika, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos. Pensaba que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. – Así que… Se nos ocurrió que deberíamos crear algo para poder experimentar más sabores… Y así creamos la comida. ¿Qué? ¿Convencido?

Onii-chan intenta volver a llevar su respiración a su rito normal, respirando profundamente. Aquello había sido demasiado para él. De pronto, su propia respiración le da otra idea.

– El aire…

– ¿Qué pasa ahora con el aire?

– Lo único que existe aquí es este salón y nosotros, ¿no?

– Así es.

– ¿Entonces qué estamos respirando? – Onii-chan hace una pausa, como esperando una respuesta por parte de Monika, pero ya que esta no llega y Monika simplemente le sigue mirando con la misma sonrisa inquietante, decide seguir. – Si no hay nada más, tampoco hay aire, y tampoco podríamos respirar, por lo que estaríamos muertos. Eso significa que esto es un mundo virtual, y en el mundo real estoy respirando aire que me permite seguir viviendo. – Monika suelta unas risillas. – ¿Qué?

– Bueno… Pues que eso también es mentira. – Onii-chan se queda completamente parado, como si la acabaran de meter una hostia y no supiera de dónde. – En realidad ni tú ni yo respiramos, simplemente inflamos y desinflamos los pulmones así porque sí. En el mundo virtual nos inventamos lo del aire para darle un motivo y que no quedara sin explicación.

Esto acaba definitivamente con la paciencia de Onii-chan, quién rápidamente se levanta de la silla.

– ¡¿Me estás diciendo que todo es una puta mentira?!

– Casi todo lo que sabes, sí.

– ¡No me lo trago! Que inflamos y desinflamos los pulmones así porque sí, vamos… ¿No tienes ninguna explicación?

– No tengo una respuesta para todo, Onii-chan. Pero no debería sorprenderte, en el mundo virtual también había muchas cosas sin explicación. No es tan extraño que en el mundo real también haya cosas que no sepamos, ¿no crees?

– No… Aquí hay algo que no encaja, lo sé… – Dice Onii-chan volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro del aula.

– ¿Aún sigues con esto? ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que esto es el mundo real?

– No, no… – Onii-chan sigue caminando rápidamente de un lado al otro del salón, intentando encontrar algo que deje en evidencia a Monika. Tras un rato, cree encontrar otra cosa. – Monika…

– ¿Sí?

– Has dicho que quería crear un mundo con árboles, calles, casas… ¿No es así?

– Sí.

– Pero si eso no ha existido nunca, ¿cómo he sido capaz de imaginarlo? ¿Cómo he sido capaz de pensar en algo que no existe?

– Eso no tiene mucho secreto. Puedes pensar en unicornios aunque no existan, ¿verdad?

– Solo porque antes he visto un caballo y un cuerno. Para pensar en un unicornio solo tengo que pensar en un caballo con un cuerno.

– No es cierto, Onii-chan. Puedes pensar en cualquier cosa sin tener que haberla visto antes.

– Supongamos que es verdad. De todas formas, ¿cómo sabes lo que es un unicornio?

– ¿Eh?

– Si esto es todo lo que ha existido siempre, los unicornios no han existido. Y no he pensado en ninguno para estar en el mundo virtual. Entonces, ¿cómo puedes saber qué es?

– …

– ¿Y cómo sé ni siquiera lo que es el tránsito? He creado señales de tránsito, pero aquí no existe el tránsito. ¿Cómo es que sé lo que es? – Monika no responde. – Y otra cosa… He pasado tres días sin dormir y no estoy cansado… Es más, ¡¿cómo sé que han pasado tres días si no hay nada para orientarme?! ¡No hay sol, no hay relojes, no hay una mierda! ¡Y sé que han pasado tres putos días! ¡¿Cómo puedo saberlo?!

Monika empieza a mostrarse algo preocupada.

– Onii-chan…

– Y te recuerdo que dijiste que todo lo que hemos vivido se había publicado en Archive of Our Own. Pero no veo nada aquí para conectarnos a esa página. Si eso se estaba publicando en el mundo real y desde aquí no hay forma de conectarnos a esa página, ¡significa que esto también es un mundo virtual!

– … Onii-chan… Eso no es…

– ¡Admítelo, Monika!

– … – Monika sonríe. – Realmente eres inteligente, Onii-chan. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. Sí, tienes razón. Esto también es un mundo virtual.

Monika y Onii-chan se miran mutuamente, Monika con la misma sonrisa de siempre y Onii-chan con una expresión de seriedad y determinación en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunta finalmente, con un tono de voz calmado pero contundente. – ¿Por qué me has mentido, Monika?

Monika deja de sonreír y también se muestra seria.

– Porque tú me lo pediste, Onii-chan. – Eso extraña al chico. – Tú me pediste que te mintiera.

– ¿Qué dices?

– ¿Por qué crees que estás en un mundo virtual, Onii-chan? – Onii-chan se da cuenta que esa es una muy buena pregunta. – Piénsalo, si en el mundo real todo estuviera bien, ¿por qué ibas a estar en un mundo virtual? Si vives en un mundo virtual, ¿no crees que es porque algo anda mal en el mundo real? – Onii-chan no encuentra ninguna forma de rebatir eso. – El mundo real… – Monika se corta en seco. – Tu mismo me pediste que si algún día descubrías que esto también era una simulación, te convenciera de lo contrario, de que esto es el mundo real, para que no intentaras volver al mundo real de verdad. Porque el mundo real… – Monika se vuelve a cortar. – No puedo… Me pediste que no te lo dijera.

– ¿El qué?

– No puedo decírtelo.

– Dices que yo te pedí que no me lo dijeras, ¿verdad? Pues ahora te pido que me lo digas, así que dímelo.

Monika se debate a sí misma si decirle o no la verdad a Onii-chan.

– Piensa, Onii-chan. Si este mundo te parece una mierda y aun así me pediste que te intentara convencer de que esto era el mundo real, ¿no crees que el mundo real será mucho peor que esto?

El razonamiento de Monika tenía toda la lógica del mundo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Onii-chan puede más.

– Me da igual. Quiero saberlo, Monika. Quiero saber la verdad. Estoy harto de mentiras.

Monika mira por unos segundos a Onii-chan. Su mirada es de completa determinación. Tras unos segundos, Monika suspira.

– Está bien. Te mostraré la verdad.

– ¿Mostrármela?

– Siéntate. – Dice Monika indicando la silla de la mesa.

Onii-chan se sienta, y Monika se sienta en la silla del otro lado, quedando los dos frente a frente. Una vez así, Monika coloca su mano entre la frente y la sien de Onii-chan.

– Aún puedes echarte atrás. ¿De verdad quieres saber la verdad?

Onii-chan traga saliva. Por un lado sentía miedo, pero por otro no quería seguir viviendo en una mentira. Ya había decidido que quería saber la verdad, así que asiente.

– Como quieras.

› play "flashback01.dll"

**AW"PAtÂfòAæƒå†µä¸‹ï¼Œä½å ¯ä»¥åœ¨ä¸€ä¸ªé žç«žäº‰é¢(ÒªAXÅùA'ìB(´…A] A¶ÈBjAÄ•A'ŒBhá'AÄ•A'ÑBä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯fêAÄ•AoBd)¼AÄ•A &£Bd3A]‚ºÁPß€à5ÚÂf¢cÁXÅùöTÊÂd¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾4Âc§IÁ]ôÜœÂfä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯¢dÁEÐ¬IÂeãEÁPß€DŸ_Âd¤ºÁXÅùÄíÂbò‡Á{åŠå¯¼½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾ÞDTÂdëÁEÐvÂc¾ÁPß€¬IÂbæÅÁXÅúæˆæœ¬ã‚é‡‡ç"¨æ°ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»ŸÕØABfêAXÅúÖÉlBhá'APß€××ì¨Âi¢îÁEÐÒðÂhAG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†çš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚ðBi¢AEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙHBf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBdæŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd.(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P?à5ÚÂhë¦AOô?öTÊÂjèAEf[?MÂd.(AW"Q?}§JAá‚‚ðBi¢îAEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙH¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰Bf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªåÁìÂfòAS3?ÄìÂhë¦AL¤v?¾4Âj‰ôÜé›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçšœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGN?ÄíÂjèAá‚ÞDTÂd(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£Í»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰é¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁXÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°é›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçš„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbŠ‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"Pà5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂ"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhë¦ä¼ä¸šç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿå¿é¡»è¦èƒ½æ"¯æŒä»¥ä¸‹6ä¸ªæ¸å¿ƒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•äŠŸèƒ½ï¼šÃEž„BioÁKWÄšBbzPÁ©=†ÔëBd`¸ÁFšHÏS3AwÁÂhë¦AL¤xA˜ÂjèACŠùi"Âd.A[£Aò[ÂfòAW"Oþ"EÂhë¦AOõù‰ÂjèAEf[ñBdëAEÐAvS»APß€AõBbæÆAXÅùAt/BaõwA{A9Bf¢dAEÐAõxBeãBAPß€AJBd¤¸AXÅùAwðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBˆçš„MOMèƒ½ä½¿ä¸€ä¸ªå¬å¸æˆä¸ºå¸‚åœºé¢†è¢ï¼Œæ'ç«‹èµé«˜çš„è¡Œä¸šæ‡æ†ï¼Œç‡å°†ÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\B¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»h‚ºÁCvWÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiÙHBeãDÁGªMÖãXBc§Iá‚ðBf¢dÁW"PÍh]BeãEÁS3iÂbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä4Âc§IÁ]ôÜœÂf¢dÁEÐ¬IÂeãEÁPß€DŸ_Âd¤ºÁXÅùíÂbò‡Á{ÞDTÂ¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»dëÁEÐvÂc¾ÁPß€¬ÙHBeãDÁGªMÖãXBc§IÁá‚ðBf¢dÁW"PÍh]BeãEÁS3ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁŠ‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWB¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æå¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥æˆæœ¬ã‚é‡‡ç"¨æ°ç®¡ç†ç³»ç»Ÿçš„åŠå¯¼ä½"åˆ¶é€å•†å¯ä»¥å¿«é€Ÿåœ°ä½¿åˆ¶é©Bbò‡A{ÿŒBh‚ºAEÐAtBg†îAPß€Aw¡BeãDAXÅùA}Bc§JA{ùiyBi¢îAEÐAòDBh‚ºAPß€þ"Bf¢dAXÅúùiBd¼A{ñAP]Á_}›P]Bj™k›P]A_}›P]Âj™k›P]ÂaŠÑ¡*€ÂhA=¬®Âe©`Abè•(VÂb€bAô†=È9žBa&ŠAAG"=†ÔëBaœÚAKWÄÏ8BbAT¢2$S~BbRàAAG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†ZÓÐž„BbwHA]ìšBaè²A„ú=†ÔëBc1YAIÃEÏ8Bd`¸ARK‹$S~Be*÷AWûºž„BeAZÓÐšBbzPAª=†ÔëBd`¸AFšHÏ8BµAMž=$S~BgMARK‹ž„Bgâ³AT¢2šBbÛdAº0=†ÔëBe*øAAÜÌÏ8BgMAFšH$S~Bh¹AIÃFž„BioAKWÄšBeA;ŠÑÏ8B"±æ€å¸¦æ¥çš„é«˜æ•ˆçŽgâ²A=¬$S~BioAbèž„Bj5NAô†šÂa&ŠÁ^okú4ÐÂaœÚÁ[‰×A+ÂbÁU7ÜAurÂbRàÁK¼äA§ÂbwHÁîA¿ßÂaè²Á^okø°vÂc1YÁ[‰×A~Âd`¸ÁU7ÜA¾Âe*÷ÁK¼äAÎèÂeÁ?îA¦ýÂbzPÁ^okõ§ÐÂd`¸Á[‰×Am~Âf!µÁU7ÜAqjÂ**


	45. flashback01.dll

– ¡¡Heeeeeeeyyy!!

Una chica de pelo rosa claro y ojos azules corría hacia un chico agitando los brazos en el aire como si fuera totalmente ajena a cualquier atención que pudiera atraer a sí misma. El chico suspiró y se detuvo frente al paso de peatones dejando que la chica lo alcanzara. La chica se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aire antes de hablarle al chico.

 **–** Otra vez me quedé dormida… ¡Pero esta vez te atrapé!

 **–** Tal vez, pero sólo porque decidí detenerme y esperarte. – Contestó fríamente el chico.

 **–** ¡¿Eeehhhhh?! ¡Dices eso como si pensaras en ignorarme! ¡Eso es grosero, Onii-chan!

 **–** Bueno, si la gente te mira por actuar raro entonces no quiero que piensen que somos pareja o algo así.

 **–** Bien, bien… Pero de todas formas me esperaste. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. – Supongo que no puedes ser malo aunque quieras.

 **–** Como digas, Sayori...

La chica soltó unas risitas después de que su amigo dijera eso. Sayori y Onii-chan han sido vecinos y amigos desde que eran pequeños. Casi eran como si fueran hermanos, por eso Sayori le llamaba así. De hecho, cuando eran más pequeños, el chico también le llamaba Onee-chan a Sayori, sin embargo, cuando empezó secundaria dejó de llamarla así, ya que le parecía vergonzoso que sus amigos escucharan que la llamara Onee-chan. Sin embargo, ella nunca dejó de llamarlo Onii-chan.

Una vez llegaron a la escuela, cada uno se dirigió a su clase. El día escolar fue tan común como siempre, y se acabó antes de que Onii-chan se diera cuenta. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de clase, Onii-chan empezó a recoger sus cosas, para dirigirse al club al cual pertenecía una vez terminó.

El chico no estaba interesado en unirse a ningún club. Él estaba perfectamente contento con ser un chico promedio mientras gastaba su tiempo libre en juegos y anime. Sin embargo, tras varias veces de insistir, finalmente Sayori le convenció de que se uniera a un club. En concreto, uno que ella junto con su amiga Monika habían fundado, el Club de Literatura. Además de ellos tres, también había dos chicas más, Natsuki y Yuri, siendo Onii-chan el único chico del club, lo cual al principio le resultó algo vergonzoso, y más cuando Sayori y Monika convencieron a Natsuki y Yuri para que también le llamaran Onii-chan. Sin embargo, precisamente esos fueron los principales motivos que le animaron a quedarse.

Los cinco miembros realizaron las actividades habituales del club, las cuales eran básicamente leer libros y novelas (y manga en el caso de Natsuki) debatir sobre lo que leían, y recomendar nuevas lecturas en base a los gustos de los miembros. Monika avisó cuando llegó la hora de salir del club, marchando todos los miembros a sus respectivas casas, yendo Onii-chan y Sayori juntos, puesto que vivían prácticamente uno al lado del otro. En el camino de regreso estaban los dos hablando sobre trivialidades, como hacían desde pequeños, cuando en un momento se encontraron a unos metros de ellos, en la acera contraria a la que iban, un hombre que parecía ser un indigente, por las pintas y ropas que llevaba, andando en la misma dirección que Onii-chan y Sayori. Sin embargo, el hombre iba mucho más lento que ellos, por lo que en pocos segundos lo avanzaron. Pero lo que les llamó la atención es que el hombre estaba tosiendo. No era una tos esporádica, como cuando a uno le pasa agua por la laringe y tose para echarla, o como si tuviera algún resfriado. Era una tos continua. El hombre estaba tosiendo cuando lo vieron a lo lejos, siguió tosiendo cuando pasaron a su lado, y siguió tosiendo cuando lo avanzaron. Aun cuando ya lo habían avanzado bastante seguían oyendo su tos. Solo dejaron de oírla cuando se alejaron lo bastante como para dejar de escucharla, pero en ningún momento el hombre paró.

Onii-chan y Sayori se preocuparon un poco por aquel hombre, pero no podían hacer nada por él. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Cerca de allí había una farmacia, y estaba en la dirección a la que caminaba el hombre, por lo que supusieron que iba hacia allí, donde se compraría algún medicamento o algo para la tos, por lo que no le dieron importancia. Finalmente, los dos adolescentes llegaron a la casa de Onii-chan, que estaba un poco antes que la de Sayori.

– Bueno, hasta mañana, Sayori. – Se despidió Onii-chan.

– Espera un momento, quiero preguntarte algo. – Dijo Sayori.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Mañana estrenan la nueva película de zombies que llevan anunciando tanto tiempo. ¿Quieres ir a verla conmigo? – Preguntó Sayori con su sonrisa habitual.

Eso extrañó a su amigo.

– ¿Te gustan las películas de zombies, Sayori?

– Bueno, no realmente, pero esta dicen que es muy buena, y el director ha hecho muy buenas películas, así que supongo que estará bien. ¿Qué me dices?

– Bueno, no me parece mala idea. Les escribiré a Monika y las demás para decirles si quieren venir también. – Dijo Onii-chan sacando el móvil para preguntarles eso a las chicas.

– Esto… Yo pensaba en ir solo nosotros dos.

Eso hizo que Onii-chan se congelara.

– ¿S-Solo… Nosotros dos?

Sayori estaba algo avergonzada, aunque intentaba mantener la sonrisa.

– Sí, ya sabes… Como hacíamos antes de que tu unieras al club. Los dos juntos…

Eso pilló por sorpresa a Onii-chan. Sayori siempre había sido su amiga, pero desde hacía algún tiempo que había notado que se había intentado acercar más a él. Eso le hizo pensar en si tal vez Sayori quería algo más con él que solo amistad. Y en si él también quería eso o no. La verdad es que Sayori era bastante linda. Ya no era aquella niña pequeña con la que incluso se habían llegado a bañar juntos. Había crecido, y ya había rasgos que podían hacer que dejara de verla como una niña y comenzara a verla como una mujer. Además, también era muy amable y alegre. Aunque hasta ese momento Onii-chan no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Sayori fuese su novia, la verdad es que de ser así tampoco le molestaría.

– ¿Qué me dices, Onii-chan?

Onii-chan volvió de pronto a la Tierra. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y había dejado a Sayori sin responder.

– Ah… Está bien, de acuerdo.

– ¡Yey! – Exclamó Sayori dando un pequeño salto de alegría. – ¿Qué te parece la sesión de las seis y media?

– Está bien.

– Ejejé. Oye, Onii-chan, ¿te imaginas que ese hombre que nos hemos encontrado antes tosiendo estuviera infectado de un virus que convirtiera a la gente en zombie?

– Eso solo pasa en las películas.

– No solo, también en los videojuegos y los fanfics.

– Pero esto no es ni una película ni un videojuego ni un fanfic.

– Ya, pero imagínate que existiera un virus así. ¿No sería aterrador?

– Sí, el zombievirus…

Sayori rió al escuchar eso.

– Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Onii-chan. – Se despidió la chica.

– Hasta mañana Sayori.

Una vez dicho esto, los dos se dirigieron a su casa. Una vez descargó la mochila y se cambió de ropa, Onii-chan entró en su web de confianza de noticias. No estaba obsesionado con saber todo lo que pasaba ni mucho menos, ni tampoco leía demasiados artículos, pero sí que le gustaba estar al día de la actualidad, así que normalmente solo leía los titulares, y solo si alguno le llamaba la atención hacía clic para leer la noticia.

El chico empezó a hacer scroll a medida que iba leyendo los titulares.

– Nada interesante, nada interesante… “Aparece un virus nuevo en un mercado de China. El gobierno pone en cuarentena la zona para evitar que el virus se expanda.” Qué exagerados, ni que Sayori tuviera razón y el virus convirtiese a la gente en zombie.

Después de unos segundos más terminó de leer los titulares, así que cerró esa web y se dispuso a ver anime. Después de eso se iría a cenar y después a dormir, y con eso finalizaría el día.


	46. flashback02.dll

– ¡¡Heeeeeeeyyy!!

Onii-chan suspiró mientras se detenía para dejar que Sayori lo alcanzara.

 **–** Me he vuelto a quedar dormida…

 **–** ¿Por qué no vas a dormir más temprano? – Pregunta el chico.

– Porque entonces no tengo sueño. – Replica Sayori. – Es cuando ya es madrugada cuando me entra el sueño.

– Si vas a dormir tan tarde terminarás teniendo problemas de salud.

– Lo que pasa es que las clases empiezan demasiado temprano. ¿Qué les costaría empezar a las 11 o las 12?

– Si hicieran eso terminarían a las 6 o las 7. Perderíamos toda la tarde.

– No quiero eso… – Contesta Sayori algo molesta con solo imaginarse esa posibilidad.

– Entonces despierta más temprano.

– Uuuuuuuuuuh…

Los dos adolescentes siguen su camino habitual a la escuela, cuando ven que unos metros más adelante hay un poco de jaleo. Hay varias personas juntas y se escuchan ruidos como si alguien se estuviera peleando, además de que hay una ambulancia al lado. Al pasar por la otra acera, ven el mismo hombre del día anterior, gritando incoherencias mientras unos sanitarios intentan atarlo y ponerlo en la ambulancia, pero el hombre no se dejaba. No paraba de revolverse y mover descontroladamente sus extremidades, mientras le caía algo de baba y tenía los ojos casi en blanco. Onii-chan y Sayori se quedaron boquiabiertos. Nunca habían visto algo así en la vida real. Finalmente los sanitarios consiguieron poner el hombre en la ambulancia y llevárselo.

– Pobre hombre… – Dijo Sayori algo afectada. – ¿Qué crees que le pasa?

– No lo sé, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada por él. Solo podemos esperar que los médicos puedan ayudarle.

Sayori asintió. Onii-chan, viéndola algo intranquila, le puso una mano en el hombro.

– No pienses en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Además, seguro que los médicos pueden ayudarle.

Sayori vuelve a asentir.

– Está bien…

Los dos continuaron su camino hacia la escuela, intentando no pensar en ello. Al llegar a la escuela, cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Después de descargar su mochila, el chico se sentó en su silla y suspiró. No iba a dormir tan tarde como Sayori, pero aun así se había quedado despierto hasta tarde viendo anime. No solía hacerlo mucho, pero ayer solo le faltaban cinco capítulos para terminar una serie, y no quería esperar al día siguiente.

– Ey, ¿te has enterado? – Le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de clase.

– ¿De qué?

– Del virus ese.

– ¿Qué virus?

– ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – Se sorprendió el chico. – Ha aparecido un virus nuevo en China.

– Ah, sí, eso ya lo sé.

– Veo que no sabes nada más. – Onii-chan se extrañó al oír a su compañero decir eso. – Dicen que el virus se ha salido de control y que podría afectar a otros países. El gobierno está pensando en ponernos en cuarentena a nosotros también.

Onii-chan puso cara de WTF.

– ¿Por un puto virus?

– No es un virus normal. Es mucho más contagioso que la mayoría, y mucho más mortífero.

Onii-chan no sabía si creerse eso. También dijeron lo mismo con la Gripe A, y al final resultó ser todo una exageración. Después de decir eso, su compañero, que hasta entonces se mostraba serio, de pronto sonrió.

– Pero bueno, si nos ponen en cuarentena mejor, ¡no hay cole!

Si esto fuera un anime, a Onii-chan le habría salido una gota de sudor en la sien. De pronto entró la profesora, por lo que todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus puestos y empezó la clase.

Después de dos horas llegó el descanso para el almuerzo. Onii-chan sacó su bento dispuesto a comer, pero entonces entró Sayori por la puerta.

– ¡Onii-chan!

– ¿Sayori?

La chica se acercó a él.

– Onii-chan, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer juntos?

Sayori dijo esto con un tono de voz que hizo que media clase se enterara de esto, haciendo que algunos alumnos soltaran algunas risas y otros empezaran a hacer comentarios sobre ella y “su novio”, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

– ¡No grites tanto! ¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres que comamos juntos? Es la primera vez que me pides esto.

– Bueno, es que el otro día pasé frente a esta aula para ir al baño y vi que estabas comiendo solo, así que pensé en hacerte compañía. Comer acompañado siempre es mejor que solo, ¿no crees?

Onii-chan tarda unos segundos en contestar, y suspira antes de hacerlo.

– Supongo que sí…

– ¡Yey!

Sayori da un pequeño saltito de alegría y deja su bento al lado del del chico, pero antes de que pueda ir a buscar una silla para sentarse, oyen ruidos en el pasillo. Varios alumnos salen a mirar para ver qué pasaba. Onii-chan y Sayori, extrañados, también salen, viendo que entre dos profesoras y un alumno estaban llevando a una chica hacia la enfermería. La chica estaba llena de sangre, y no paraba de retorcerse de la misma forma que el indigente que se encontraron esta mañana.

Detrás de ellos algunos alumnos seguían a los profesores para acompañar a esa chica a la enfermería. Algunos chicos les preguntaron a algunos de esos alumnos qué pasaba, pero la mayoría estaban demasiado asustados para contestar algo coherente. Lo más lógico que pudieron escuchar fue que a esa chica le había mordido un animal “muy grande y raro”.

– ¿Un animal? ¿Qué animal? – Preguntó uno de los alumnos a una chica que les estaba explicando eso.

– No lo sé… – Contestó esta con miedo. – No se parecía a ningún animal que haya visto antes. Era como un oso, pero con las patas más largas y delgadas, y sin pelo… Era aterrador…

El miedo se apodera de todos tras escuchar eso. ¿Qué demonios era aquel bicho? Y más importante, ¿aún seguía por ahí? Tras un rato que nadie sabría decir si fue de pocos segundos o varios minutos, llegó una profesora.

– A ver, todos, entrad en el aula. Vamos, rápido.

Los alumnos obedecieron inmediatamente. La profesora no sonaba atemorizada, pero sí algo nerviosa.

– Y-Yo debería regresar a mi aula… – Dijo Sayori.

– No, quédate aquí también. – Respondió la profesora, sorprendiendo a todos. – Si hay alguien más que sea de otra aula, que se quede aquí igualmente.

Eso no era para nada habitual, lo cual hizo que el miedo aumentara entre los alumnos.

– Profesora, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó una chica algo asustada.

– No estamos del todo seguros, pero por lo que sabemos, creemos que un animal salvaje entró en el gimnasio cuando los de segundo tenían clase y los atacó. No sabemos si el animal sigue por aquí, por lo que hasta que no tengamos más información nadie va a salir del aula.

Eso no hizo más que aumentar el miedo de los alumnos.

– ¿No… ¿Nos vais a confinar aquí?

– Así es. – Respondió la profesora. – El director ha dado la orden expresa que nadie puede salir de las aulas. Nos quedaremos todos en nuestras aulas hasta que nos aseguren que ese animal se ha ido. El director está avisando a la policía, a los guardas forestales y al hospital, por si hay más heridos. Y otra cosa; no sabemos cómo se comporta ese animal ni qué fuerza tiene, así que no hagáis ningún ruido. Desde ahora hasta que podamos salir quiero que mantengáis absoluto silencio. – Eso causó la protesta de casi todos los alumnos. – Quien diga algo a partir de ahora será expulsado del aula quedando a disposición de ese animal.

Eso hizo que todos callaran de inmediato. Todos los alumnos quedaron petrificados por la contundencia con que la profesora dijo esto. La mayoría no creían que lo dijera en serio, pero no querían arriesgarse. Si realmente ese animal era tan peligroso tenía sentido expulsar a quién pusiera en peligro al grupo, y precisamente por eso, nadie se atrevió a decir nada más.


	47. flashback03.dll

Todos los alumnos del aula se encontraban en silencio absoluto. Nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a toser. La situación era sumamente incómoda, todos sentados en sus sillas, frente a sus pupitres y la profesora delante de la mesa, completamente quietos. Sayori era la única que no estaba frente a un pupitre, ya que ella estaba de más en esa clase, y la silla la había cogido de un rincón al lado del armario donde había tres sillas extras, y la había puesto al lado del de Onii-chan.

Los minutos pasaban, pero nadie sabía exactamente cuánto rato llevaban así, pues al reloj de la clase se le habían agotado las pilas un par de días atrás, y aún no las habían cambiado, marcando unas 5:14 permanente. El único modo que tenían para ver avanzar el paso del tiempo era la posición del sol, y no había variado mucho en todo el rato que llevaban. Eso, el no saber cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, sin poder moverse ni decir nada, junto al miedo de que un animal salvaje estuviera rondando por la escuela, hizo que varios alumnos se empezaran a poner nerviosos. Intentaban no hacer ruido, pero movían rápidamente los dedos o los pies, cosa que les hacía poner más nerviosos.

De pronto, se oyó un ruido en el pasillo. Todos los alumnos voltearon la cabeza en dirección al ruido, aun si no podían ver nada debido a que las ventanas que daban al pasillo eran translúcidas. Se escuchó como si alguien lanzara una bandeja de metal al suelo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, se escuchó unos cristales rompiéndose, y justo después, varios chicos gritando. En medio de los gritos se podían escuchar algo que parecía como un rugido de algún animal, y otra cosa que parecían como mordiscos. Los alumnos en el aula no hacían más que mirar hacia la puerta con auténtico terror en sus rostros…

Y de pronto todo paró. Silencio otra vez. El silencio se hizo eterno para los chicos. Nadie podría decir su estuvieron solo unos segundos o varios minutos en silencio. De pronto se rompió una ventana de las que daba al pasillo, entrando volando por ella un chico lanzado desde el otro lado. El chico cayó justo delante de la mesa de Onii-chan, estampándose contra el pupitre del chico de enfrente, rompiéndose el cuello y muriendo al instante, eso si no estaba muerto ya en el momento en que lo lanzaron.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron completamente petrificados por el terror. Entonces derribaron la puerta, mostrando que lo había hecho un bicho que no habían visto nunca antes. Tenía un tamaño un poco más grande que un oso, pero igual de delgado que una persona, con cuatro patas casi tan largas cada una como una persona entera, terminando en una mano con cuatro garras. El bicho no tenía pelo, era de un color muy claro casi blanco… Y con una cara humana. La cara de ese bicho era la de la chica que habían llevado a la enfermería. Deformada, con los ojos en blanco y la mandíbula descolocada, pero era ella.

Aquello fue lo que definitivamente desató el caos.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos los alumnos empezaron a correr, y el bicho detrás de ellos. Debido a que el bicho era más rápido y a que todos los alumnos estaban sentados y perdieron unas décimas de segundo vitales levantándose, el bicho atrapó a varios de ellos, matándolos al instante mordiéndoles o partiéndoles por la mitad, lanzando las mitades del cuerpo hacia los lados.

A uno de los chicos que estaba huyendo le agarró una pierna con una garra, haciéndole caer al suelo, donde una vez allí, con la otra garra, le aplastó la cabeza. A muchos otros les atravesó por la espalda mientras estaban huyendo.

Onii-chan, sin tener tiempo de pensar nada, tomó por el brazo a Sayori y empezó a correr hacia la salida lo más rápido que podían sus piernas. Pero justo cuando estaban saliendo por la puerta, el monstruo agarró a Sayori por la pierna.

– ¡Aaaaah! ¡Onii-chan!

– ¡Sayori!

El monstruo tiraba de Sayori con fuerza, y aunque Onii-chan también, ese bicho era más fuerte, y los estaba arrastrando de nuevo al aula. Pero de pronto, la profesora golpeó el monstruo con la silla de su escritorio.

– ¡Vamos, huid!

Antes de que la profesora pudiera golpearlo otra vez, el monstruo se lanzó hacia ella y empezó a comérsela, causando que Sayori gritara de pánico. Onii-chan, igual de preso por el terror que su amiga, volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrando a Sayori con él.

Al llegar a las escaleras, el chico empezó a bajarlas rápidamente, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que al piso de abajo había otro monstruo igual del que huían, así que inmediatamente cambió de dirección y empezó a subirlas hasta el piso de arriba. Una vez allí, corrió por todo el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al aula más lejana. Una vez allí cerró la puerta rápidamente, dejándose caer al suelo por el agotamiento, igual que Sayori, la cual empezó a sollozar.

– O… Onii-chan… ¿Qué… ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

– No lo sé… Estoy igual que tú, Sayori. – Contestó el chico intentando mantener la calma.

La chica intentaba no llorar, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, pues sollozos escapaban de su garganta y lágrimas de sus ojos, que resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo. Onii-chan, en un intento por reconfortarla, la abrazó. Sayori lo abrazó también de igual forma. Los dos estuvieron abrazados durante algunos minutos, lo cual consiguió calmar a Sayori.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Preguntó el chico mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pelo.

Sayori asintió. Onii-chan la soltó lentamente, y Sayori hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Onii-chan? – Preguntó Sayori con una cara y una voz claramente tristes.

– Creo que no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a que nos vengan a rescatar.

– ¿Y qué pasa si no viene nadie?

– Seguro que vendrán.

– No puedes asegurarlo, no depende de ti.

Aquello dejó al chico sin ninguna contestación. Ciertamente, no había ninguna forma de asegurar que vinieran a rescatarlos.

– Ey… Onii-chan… – Empezó a decir Sayori lentamente. – Si no salimos de aquí…

– ¡Por supuesto que saldremos de aquí! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario!

– Onii-chan, déjame terminar. – Sayori dijo eso con calma, pero con contundencia, por lo que el chico decidió callar. – Si no salimos de aquí… Quiero que al menos sepas lo que siento por ti…

Eso dejó de piedra al chico.

– ¿Eh?

– Yo… – Sayori tomo aire. – Onii-chan… M-Me gustas. Mucho. ¡M-Me gustas muchísimo, Onii-chan! Solo quería… Que lo supieras.

Sayori miraba al suelo, con sus mejillas rojas, y Onii-chan estaba parado como un pasmarote, sin tener ni idea de qué decir o hacer. Aún no había decidido qué sentimientos tenía por Sayori, y eso le obligaba a decidirse ahora. ¿Qué debía decirle? Cierto que Onii-chan ya no veía a Sayori como una niña, y se había vuelto más atractiva, ¿pero eso era suficiente como para que le gustara?

El chico no sabía que decir. Miró a Sayori, como si con eso esperara encontrar alguna respuesta. Su sonrojo solo hacía que se viera más linda. Verla así hizo que Onii-chan también se sonrojara un poco. Finalmente el chico se decidió.

– Sayori…

– ¿M? – Contestó Sayori sin levantar su mirada.

– Mírame, por favor.

Aunque al principio no quería, tras unos segundos la chica levantó su rostro, mirando directamente a los ojos de Onii-chan.

– Sinceramente, no sé si lo que siento por ti es solo amistad o es algo más. Aún no me había puesto a pensar sobre esto, pero después de lo de hoy, sí que sé que haré lo que sea para protegerte, Sayori. Y voy a estar siempre a tu lado, para lo que me necesites. Y si lo que necesitas de mí es que sea tu pareja… Aceptaré encantado.

– Onii-chan…

La chica volvió a abrazar al chico. Otra vez brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran de alegría. El chico también abrazó a Sayori. No le importaba lo que sintiera por ella, quería hacerla feliz, y si eso significara que tendría que ser su pareja, él también sería feliz. Finalmente, los dos adolescentes soltaron su abrazo. Onii-chan se levantó y extendió su mano a Sayori para ayudarla a levantarse también. La chica aceptó el ofrecimiento, tomó de la mano de Onii-chan y se levantó. Pero al hacerlo, Onii-chan vio que Sayori tenía sangre en la pierna.

– ¡Sayori, tu pierna!

Sayori miró a su pierna. No había notado que tenía sangre.

– Ah… Esa cosa debe haberme arañado cuando me ha agarrado.

– ¡¿Estás bien, Sayori?! ¿No te duele?

– No tranquilo, estoy bien.

– ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad que no te pasa nada?

– No, tranquilo. De verdad que estoy bien, en serio. Estoy bien… **E S T O Y B I E N .**

Onii-chan retrocedió un par de pasos.

– ¿Sa… ¿Sayori?

– **¿ S Í , O N I I - C H A N ?**

Sayori empezó a girar su cabeza hacia su izquierda, hasta un ángulo que sería demasiado para una persona normal. De hecho, cuando llegó a su límite, intentó seguir, haciendo que su cuello se rompiera, quedando su cabeza en un ángulo de 90 grados respecto a su cuerpo. El sonido del cuello de Sayori rompiéndose petrificó por completo a Onii-chan. ¿Sayori se acababa de romper el cuello? ¿Eso significaba que estaba muerta? Sin embargo, esta seguía actuando. El cuerpo de Sayori empezó a sufrir pequeñas convulsiones, que a medida que pasaban los segundos se iban volviendo más fuertes. Onii-chan retrocedió un poco más.

– ¿Sa… yori?

– **¿ J Ý , Ö M Ý Ï - J Â N?**

El terror de apoderó por completo de Onii-chan cuando vio que todo el cuerpo de Sayori, también los brazos y las piernas empezaban a alargarse y a crecer en tamaño, deformándose en el proceso. También la cara se Sayori empezó a deformarse, y empezó a llorar sangre de uno de sus ojos. Al final de las manos de Sayori le empezaron a salir garras, y también a los pies, causando que rompiera sus zapatos. Finalmente, cuando sus brazos se alargaron lo suficiente, los dejó caer al suelo, inclinándose hacia adelante, para usarlos como patas delanteras. Lo que fuera que quedase entonces de Sayori miró directamente a Onii-chan, helándole la sangre.

– **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.**

Sayori se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, que lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder rápidamente por el aula, hasta chocar con la mesa del profesor. El monstruo en el que se había convertido Sayori entonces intentó atacarle con sus garras, que Onii-chan pudo detener cogiéndole las muñecas. Sin embargo, “eso” era demasiado fuerte, y no podría aguantar mucho más. El monstruo acercó su cara, que por muy deformada que estuviera, seguía siendo la de Sayori, hasta pocos centímetros de la del chico, donde abrió su boca, desvelando una mandíbula similar a la de una lamprea, demostrando que “aquello” ya no era Sayori. El chico sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar al ver eso, al igual que unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Ese monstruo estaba a punto de comérselo, Onii-chan ya no tenía más fuerzas para detenerlo. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando de ponto una barra metálica atravesó la cabeza de Sayori de lado a lado. Aunque el chico se quedó paralizado de lo impactado que estaba, ver como una barra metálica atravesaba la cabeza de lo que hasta hace unos segundos era su mejor amiga le hacía sentir una sensación repugnante.

El chico miró a un lado y vio que quien sostenía esa barra era Monika. Antes de que Onii-chan pudiera decir o hacer nada, el monstruo volvió a moverse. Movimientos pequeños, pero seguía moviéndose. Monika avanzó empujando el monstruo con la barra, mientras éste seguía moviéndose y “hablando”.

– **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…**

Finalmente Monika consiguió empujarlo por la ventana, haciendo que cayera desde el tercer piso al suelo, produciendo un fuerte ruido al impactar, y rompiéndose todas las extremidades y gran parte del cuerpo. Una vez en el suelo, el monstruo siguió moviéndose unos segundos, hasta que finalmente murió debido a la gravedad de las heridas tanto de la caída como de su cabeza.

Monika dejó caer la barra de metal al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente. La chica se giró para ver a Onii-chan. La cara del chico mostraba que estaba al borde de la locura, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sudor por todo el rostro, mocos líquidos cayéndole de la nariz y baba cayéndole de la boca. El chico ni siquiera sabía que decir.

– Hay que irnos. – Dijo Monika recogiendo la barra de metal del suelo.

La chica empezó a andar hacia la salida. Tal vez lo que Onii-chan necesitaba para ordenar su mente era que Monika hablara primero, o que no le diera ninguna explicación, porque fue entonces que se atrevió a hablar.

– ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ COJONES HA SIDO ESO?! ¡¿Qué ha sido… ¿Qué es… ¡¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ PASANDO?!

– ¿No es obvio? – Dijo Monika, mirándole con una expresión que parecía una mezcla entre tristeza e ira. – Ese virus está provocando mutaciones en los humanos, causando que se transformen en esas cosas, y si uno de esos monstruos araña o muerde a alguien pero no lo mata, en poco rato esa persona también se transformará. Eso es lo que le pasó a la chica que atacaron en el gimnasio, y es lo que le pasó a Sayori…

El chico estaba completamente derrotado. No podía decir ni hacer nada. Se sentía como si le hubiesen atravesado el corazón. Simplemente se quedó en el suelo, recostándose en la mesa del profesor.

– Onii-chan, vamos, tenemos que irnos. – El chico no respondía. – ¡Onii-chan, vamos!

Monika garró al chico por el brazo y tiró de él para ponerle de pie, pero solo duró medio segundo, pues Onii-chan no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie, volviendo a caer al suelo.

– ¡Onii-chan! – Monika volvió a tirar de él.

– Sayori… Está muerta… Muerta…

El chico murmuraba eso con una voz casi inaudible. Estando en ese estado, parecía que fuera un zombie.

– ¡Deja de lloriquear! – Monika le dio una fuerte bofetada al chico. – ¿Crees que a mí me hace gracia todo esto? ¡¿Crees que me hace gracia aceptar todo esto?! ¡¿Crees que me hace gracia haber tenido que… – La voz de Monika se rompió. – ¿Crees que me hace gracia… Haber tenido que matar a mi amiga?

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos de Monika, y poco después también por las de Onii-chan. El chico no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar, abrazando a Monika, que dejó caer la barra de metal para abrazarlo a él también.


	48. flashback04.dll

Monika llevó a Onii-chan hasta un aula donde se habían refugiado alrededor de 20 alumnos. Todos estaban asustados, pero intentaban mantener la calma, aunque algunos lo conseguían mejor que otros.

– He encontrado a otro. – Dijo Monika entrando en el aula con el chico.

– ¡Onii-chan! – Gritó Yuri. – Menos mal… Menos mal que estás bien. Pensaba que… Pensaba que…

Con Yuri a punto de empezar a llorar, Onii-chan decidió ponerle una mano en el hombro para calmarla.

– Tranquila, estoy bien. Y ver que tú también lo estás me alegra. – Dijo Onii-chan, alegrando a la chica. Unos metros más lejos, Natsuki hizo un puchero. – También me alegro de que estés bien tú, Natsuki.

– Cl-Claro que estoy bien. ¿Pensabas que podrían acabar conmigo tan fácilmente?

Natsuki dijo eso intentando mostrarse fuerte, pero por su tono de voz y su expresión era claro que estaba muy preocupada. No la culpaba ni nada, después de todo no era para menos.

– ¿Habéis encontrado a alguien más? – Preguntó Monika a unos chicos. Estos negaron. – Entonces supongo que nosotros somos todos los que quedamos…

Asumiendo que todos sus demás compañeros y amigos estaban muertos, algunos de los alumnos empezaron a sollozar, mientras otros los abrazaban para reconfortarlos.

– Ey, Onii-chan… – Empezó Yuri. – … ¿Y… Sayori?

Onii-chan, visiblemente triste, negó con la cabeza, impactando a Yuri.

– No… No puede ser… Sa… Sayo…

Yuri y Natsuki se sumaron a los lloros de los demás estudiantes, y aunque no se solían llevar demasiado bien, en esa ocasión las dos se abrazaron para reconfortarse mutuamente. Tras un rato para dejar que todos asumieran la situación, Monika habló.

– Bien, escuchadme, – dijo Monika. – esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

– Espera. – Interrumpió un chico. – ¿Quién ha decidido que tú eres la líder?

– ¿Algún problema con eso? – Respondió Monika con una mirada desafiante y con aún en su mano la barra de metal, la cual estaba más de la mitad llena de sangre.

El chico se asustó un poco por la expresión de Monika, y sobre todo porque aún tenía la barra con ella, por lo que tras unos segundos negó con la cabeza.

– No…

A Onii-chan le impresionó la manera en la que Monika impuso su liderazgo. No sabía que podía ser tan persuasiva.

– Monika… ¿De dónde has sacado esta barra? – Preguntó Onii-chan.

– Del gimnasio. Hemos recogido algunas herramientas que hemos pensado que podrían sernos útiles.

El chico miró y vio en una esquina del aula algunos objetos del gimnasio. No eran muchos, y tampoco demasiado útiles. La barra de Monika era sin duda, lo único que podía servir como arma.

– Bien, como decía, – siguió Monika – el plan es el siguiente: No sabemos cuántos de esos monstruos hay en la escuela, y ya está atardeciendo. En poco rato será oscuro, por lo que intentar huir sería demasiado peligroso. Además, tampoco sabemos si el exterior es seguro. Puede que haya más de esos monstruos afuera, por lo que vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

– Esto… – Dijo tímidamente una chica.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Has dicho que no sabemos si el exterior es seguro, si hay más monstruos afuera, pero… Sí que lo sabemos. – Eso extraña a todos. La chica enseña a los demás su móvil, que tenía abiertas varias páginas de noticias. – En todas las noticias dicen que esto es a nivel mundial.

Eso dejó a todos petrificados.

– ¿Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó un chico.

– Pues… Básicamente… Que estamos atrapados aquí. – Silencio. – Dicen que en todos los países del mundo han declarado el estado de sitio, o lo equivalente que tengan sus leyes, y han sacado el ejército para derrotar esos monstruos, pero de momento la cosa pinta mal, porque si uno de esos monstruos hace una herida a alguien pero no lo mata, esa persona también se convierte en uno de ellos. Al principio los militares no lo sabían, por lo que al llevar a hombres heridos a los hospitales militares, estos se han transformado en monstruos también y han empezado a matar y a transformar a más gente. Cuando lo han descubierto, los militares han tenido que matar a sus propios hombres que estuvieran infectados, y algunos, ante el miedo de esto, han decidido matar a los demás antes de que los mataran a ellos… Y después se han transformado en monstruos, matando y transformando a más gente…

Todos allí estaban congelados. Tras varios segundos de silencio, un chico se decidió a hablar.

– Pe-Pero… Ganarán, ¿verdad? Los militares acabarán con esos monstruos y entonces nos vendrán a rescatar. – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. – Lo harán, ¿verdad? – Nadie dijo nada, lo cual hizo desaparecer la sonrisa al chico. – … ¿Verdad? – El chico interpretó ese silencio como un no, lo cual hizo que empezara a ponerse histérico. – No… No quiero morir aquí… ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero morir!

– ¡Oye, cálmate! – Gritó Monika.

– ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si esos monstruos nos van a matar a todos?!

El comportamiento del chico empezaba a alterar cada vez más a más alumnos.

– ¡No digas eso! ¡¿No ves que estás asustando a los demás?!

– ¡¿Y qué más da si igualmente vamos a morir todos?!

A algunas chicas se les empezaban a caer algunas lágrimas al pensar en esa posibilidad, alterando más a los demás.

– ¡Deja de decir eso!

– ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso?! ¡Nadie te ha elegido como nuestra líder!

– Serás… – Monika empezaba a perder los estribos con ese chico. – Mira, pequeña mierdecilla, todos aquí estamos alterados y tenemos miedo, y eso solo hace que sembrar el caos, por eso alguien tenía que erigirse como líder para mantener la calma y el orden. Solo así sobreviviremos, y no permitiré que lo eches a perder sembrando el caos y dudas entre nosotros, así que cierra la puta boca o…

– ¡O qué, ¿eh?! ¡¿Vas a matarme?! ¡¿Eso vas a hacer?! ¡¿Vas a golpearme con esa barra hasta matarme como has hecho con nuestros amigos?!

Eso alborotó a todos.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo no he matado a ninguno de nuestros amigos! ¡Los que he matado ya se habían convertido en monstruos!

– ¡Eso dices tú, ¿pero cómo lo sabemos?! – La psicosis de ese chico estaba llegando demasiado lejos. – ¡¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad y que en realidad no has ido a matar a los demás para quedar cuantos menos mejor aquí para poder sobrevivir los pocos que quedemos?!

Monika estaba tentada de matar a ese chico. Golpearle con la barra en la cabeza hasta matarlo, pero eso supondría el caos. Le daría la razón a ese chico, y los demás pensarían que en realidad Monika no pensaba en la seguridad de los demás, sino en mantener el liderazgo y matar a todos los que se atrevieran a cuestionarla. Además, viendo las expresiones de los demás, podía intuir que muchos de los allí presentes ya empezaban a dudar de ella, empezando a creerse las locuras del chico, por lo que tenía que mantenerse cuerda para hacer que creyeran en ella.

– ¡Te has autoproclamado como líder sin pedir la opinión de nadie, como una auténtica dictadora, y vas con esa barra por ahí para asegurarte que nadie se atreve a cuestionarte! ¡¿Sabes por qué?! ¡Porque tienes un complejo de inferioridad! – Aquello enfureció a Monika más aún de lo que ya estaba. – ¡Te crees inferior a los demás y por eso te autoproclamas como la líder, para poder controlarnos como te dé la gana y así superar tu complejo de inferioridad!

Se acabó. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Monika ya no pudo más e iba a romperle la cara ese chico.

– ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

Monika se detuvo en seco. Todos se giraron hacia el fondo del aula, de donde venía la voz. Fue Onii-chan.

– Me da igual que estés nervioso, me da igual que tengas miedo, me da igual que estés enfadado… ¡No pienso permitir que le hables así a Monika! ¡¿Te ha quedado claro?! – Todos se quedaron callados, impresionados por lo que dijo el chico. – Monika me ha salvado la vida. Si no llega a ser por ella habría muerto. Y la conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que eso que dices es mentira. Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero acusar a la gente así es inadmisible. Y si lo que te preocupa es que nadie la haya escogido, pues votemos. Yo la escojo. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que alguien habló.

– Yo lo estoy. – Dijo Natsuki.

Tras ella, Yuri se sumó.

– S-Sí… Y-Yo también.

– Y yo. – Dijo después otra chica.

– Sí, y yo. – Dijo después un chico.

– Y yo.

– Yo también.

Los apoyos se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro, hasta que casi tres cuartos de los alumnos apoyaron a Monika. Uno que no quería a Monika, encontró una buena forma de decirlo.

– Más de la mitad están de acuerdo, así que da igual lo que yo diga.

Demostrando que aunque él no la quisiese como líder, la aceptaba porque lo había decidido la mayoría. Monika estaba conmovida por eso, pero consiguió seguir mostrándose firme para encarar a ese chico.

– Ahora ya me han elegido. ¿Algo más que decir ahora?

El chico apretó los dientes y los puños de rabia.

– No…

Tras eso, se fue a un rincón y se sentó en el suelo. Monika se dirigió a Onii-chan, a quien le dio una dulce sonrisa.

– Onii-chan… Gracias.

– No tienes por qué agradecér…

Onii-chan no terminó la frase debido a que Monika le plantó un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo de piedra. Monika le volvió a sonreír y después se dirigió al resto.

– Bien, escuchad, el Club de Agricultura tiene plantaciones en la azotea. Tenemos comida para sobrevivir un tiempo, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos a corto plazo. Durante esta noche vamos a hacer turnos. Siempre se quedarán despiertas por lo menos dos personas, para despertar a las demás en caso de que venga uno de esos monstruos. Y si alguien tiene que ir al baño, siempre irá acompañado de otra persona que lleve consigo algo para defenderse. De todas formas, los aseos de esta planta están bastante cerca de esta aula, así que si hay un monstruo cerca también podíamos ayudaros. ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? – Nadie dijo nada. – Bien, pues esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

Dicho esto, Monika se sentó en la silla del profesor, y la mayoría de alumnos en las sillas de los alumnos, aunque hubo algunos que prefirieron sentarse en el suelo, y otros que prefirieron permanecer de pie, entre ellos Onii-chan, que aún no sabía cómo reaccionar por el beso inesperado de Monika.


	49. flashback05.dll

Los pocos más de 20 alumnos que se habían refugiado en el aula seguían allí. Nadie había salido ni siquiera para ir al baño. Estaban casi todos aburridos, pues no podían hacer nada más que esperar a mañana para ir a la azotea a buscar alimentos del Club de Agricultura, pues era demasiado peligroso ir ahora, ya que estaba punto de anochecer, y las luces de la escuela habían dejado de funcionar. Y solo se le permitió a una persona usar el móvil, y solo para buscar información y noticias por Internet, por si podían enterarse de algo nuevo que les pudiera ayudar. Habían decidido que ese trabajo lo empezaría una chica llamada Hiromi, ya que era quién tenía la batería de su teléfono más alta. Cuando a ella se le terminara, pasarían a la siguiente persona. Los demás tenían que mantener sus móviles apagados, para ahorrar batería, y así poder consultar más adelante en Internet si había alguna novedad.

Todo parecía ir normal (todo lo normal que pudiera ir una situación así) pero de pronto Hiromi soltó algo parecido a un gemido. Todos la miraron, y pudieron ver que tenía los ojos como platos, y con una cara que mostraba el terror absoluto.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó Monika.

– A… Ah… A… – La chica tenía problemas para hablar. – Di… Di… Dice… Dice que…

La chica, incapaz de decir nada más, solo podía respirar entrecortadamente. Monika, nerviosa, caminó rápidamente hacia ella y le quitó el móvil para ver ella misma qué es lo que le daba tanto miedo a la chica. Al verlo, ella se quedó igual.

– No… Esto… No… No puede… No puede…

De pronto, una luz tan brillante como la del Sol brilló a lo lejos, cegando a todos por un momento. Cuando en pocos segundos esa luz disminuyó un poco de intensidad pudieron ver a lo lejos una explosión realmente grande y que no paraba de crecer.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Todos al suelo, rápido!

Monika se tiró rápidamente al suelo, donde la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados, pero Hiromi y algunos más aún estaban de pie, y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando todos los cristales del aula se rompieron de golpe siendo lanzados hacia ellos. Los que estaban en el suelo no pudieron ver aquello, pues el sonido más fuerte que oyeron en su vida les ensordeció, incluso a alguien se le rompieron los tímpanos, llevándose las manos a las orejas y gritando de dolor, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si con eso pudieran aliviar el dolor.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, mientras estaban con los ojos cerrados y las manos en las orejas, por el agujero que dejaron las ventanas entró el viento más fuerte que habían sentido en su vida, y se produjo un terremoto increíblemente fuerte, que duró casi un minuto. Cuando todo paró, aunque aún sentían todos un fuerte dolor en los oídos, no era tan fuerte como antes, y se permitieron destapárselas y abrir los ojos. Algo que preferirían no haber hecho… Cuando lo hicieron, el panorama que vieron fue aterrador. El suelo, techo y paredes del aula habían sido agrietadas hasta tal punto que parecía que iban a romperse en cualquier momento. La pizarra y el armario habían caído de la pared, y el viento había tirado y llevado lejos casi todas las sillas y pupitres. Pero eso era lo menor. Vieron, tendidos en el suelo, a los pocos alumnos que no tuvieron tiempo de agacharse, con sus cuerpos llenos de cristales clavados en ellos, y sangre saliendo por todos lados. La mayoría estaban muertos, incluida Hiromi, pero aún había algunos vivos, que gritaban con una voz que les daba escalofríos a todos, por el inmenso dolor que sentían.

Los que ya estaban en el suelo, a parte del daño en los oídos, salieron ilesos, pero estaban todos impactados ante eso, incapaces de hacer nada. El más rápido fue el novio de una de las pocas chicas que seguían vivas con decenas de cristales clavados por todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Sayaka! – El chico corrió rápidamente hacia su novia, tomándola en brazos. – Sayaka… Sayaka, no…

El chico no tenía el valor de decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Sentía que eso sería tratarla de idiota. Estaba claro que no iba a salir bien. No con esas heridas. El chico no podía decir ni hacer nada. Nada de lo que pudiera decirle iba a aliviar el dolor de su novia, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para curarla. Solo podía llorar mientras la tenía en sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba y gritaba aún con más fuerza.

Ver eso hizo que algunos de los alumnos empezaran a perder la cordura, empezando a gritar cosas incoherentes y a llorar ellos también.

– ¿Qué… ¿Qué de… ¿Qué demonios… – Natsuki, al borde del pánico, quería saber qué pasó, pero estaba tan asustada que no le salía la pregunta. – ¿Qué ha pa… ¿Qué ha…

La voz de Natsuki se rompió y se puso a llorar antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. Sin embargo, Monika contestó.

– Los americanos. Esos hijos de puta nos han lanzado una bomba atómica. – Dijo con rabia, dejando a todos sorprendidos. – Los muy malnacidos no tuvieron suficiente con las de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, que ahora nos lanzan una tercera… Y no será la única. En el diario decía que los americanos iban alanzar bombas atómicas por todo el mundo, en donde hubiera más monstruos, para matarlos, aún si eso suponía matar también a millones de inocentes. Dicen que la situación lo justifica… – Monika apretaba sus puños de rabia.

– ¿Una bomba… Atómica? – Balbuceó uno de los chicos, que se levantó para mirar a fuera, quedando congelado en el acto. Los demás también se levantaron, y se quedaron igual que él cuando vieron el exterior. No quedaba prácticamente nada. Estaba todo arrasado y destruido, con fuego por casi todas partes, principalmente en el lugar donde cayó la bomba, donde además de fuego, había un enorme cráter.

Nadie podía decir nada. Todos querían decir algo, pero nadie pudo. Solo Yuri…

– Kasumi… Kasumi… – En ese momento Yuri perdió los estribos. – ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡KASUMI! ¡ONEE-CHAN! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA HAN MATADO A MI HERMANA! ¡DESGRACIADOS!

Nadie podía decir nada. Eran demasiadas cosas para asumir en demasiado poco tiempo. Por un lado Monika quería hacer calmar a Yuri haciéndole entender que ella no era la única que había perdido a alguien. Es más, seguro que todos habían perdido por lo menos a sus padres en esa explosión, pero por otro lado, no sabía cómo eso iba a calmarla.

– ¿Qué? ¿A ella no le dices nada? – Dijo el chico que antes se enfrentó a Monika. – ¡¿Se permite ya que cunda el pánico?! – Exclamó el chico igual de asustado que todos.

Monika no pudo contestar. Ella estaba igual, con la diferencia que era una de las únicas cuatro personas en el aula que no estaba llorando, junto con Onii-chan y dos chicos más, aunque no porque aquello no les afectara, sino porque estaban tan impactados que no les salían ni las lágrimas.

– Sou-kun… Sou… kun…

– ¡Sayaka!

– Sou-kun… Por favor… Mátame…

El chico se quedó impactado, junto los demás que oyeron eso.

– ¿Qué… ¿Qué dices… ¡¿Pero qué dices…

– Duele mucho… Por favor… No quiero sufrir más… Mátame ya, por favor…

El chico empezó a llorar más de lo que ya estaba.

– No… No puedo hacer eso… ¡No puedo hacerlo!

– Por favor, hazlo ya…

– No… No puedo… ¡No me pidas eso, Sayaka!

– Por favor, Sou-kun… Si me quieres, hazlo. – Esa frase dejó al chico impactado, y casi igual se quedaron todos los que lo estaban oyendo. – Duele demasiado… Por favor, haz que deje de sufrir…

El chico lloraba a montones. Matar a su propia novia era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que tuviera que hacer. Totalmente en contra de lo que quería, el chico cogió un cristal del suelo con intención de cortarle el cuello a su novia. Pero solo con imaginar lo que iba a hacer se sentía despreciable. Pero por otro lado, no quería que Sayaka siguiera sufriendo. Matarla haría que por fin dejara de sufrir. El chico cogió todo el valor que pudo para prepararse para hacerlo… Pero alguien se le adelantó. Alguien le cortó el cuello primero. La chica se convulsionó unos segundos mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre hasta que finalmente murió. El chico estaba petrificado. No podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Lentamente levantó la mirada y vio a Yuri con un cuchillo en su mano. El chico tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

– Tú… ¡Tú! ¡Puta! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Gritó mientras se levantaba y cogió a Yuri por el cuello del uniforme.

– He hecho lo que pedía, hacer que dejara de sufrir. Es lo que ella quería, deberías estarme agradecido.

– ¡Hija de la gran…

El chico no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que Yuri le clavó el cuchillo en el corazón, haciendo que muriera en cuestión de segundos. Una vez muerto, Yuri retiró el cuchillo y dejó que el cuerpo del chico cayera al suelo, aterrorizando a todos.

– ¿Yu… ¿Yuri? – Balbuceó Monika completamente aterrada. – ¿Qué… ¿Qué haces?

La expresión de Yuri era completamente diferente. No se parecía en nada a la tímida y callada Yuri que todos conocían. Era completamente diferente. Sus ojos parecían las de una psicópata.

– Tenías razón… ¡Ese chico tenía razón! – Dijo mirando al chico que criticó a Monika, al cual se le heló la sangre por la expresión y la voz de Yuri. – Vamos a morir todos igualmente, así que ¿por qué alargarlo? ¡Terminemos con nuestro sufrimiento!

El chico intentó huir, pero Yuri fue más rápida y le apuñaló en la yugular, matándolo. Todos los demás estaban completamente aterrados. Yuri retiró el cuchillo del chico y se dirigió a otra de las chicas que estaban agonizando en el suelo.

– No… Por favor… Yo no… Yo no quiero morir… Yo no quiero que me mates…

Las súplicas de la chica fueron en vano, pues con el zapato Yuri terminó de hundir uno de los cristales que tenía clavados cerca de su corazón, acabando con su vida. Yuri dirigió entonces su mirada a los demás, mostrando una expresión que demostraba que se había vuelto completamente loca.

Monika miró de reojo a la esquina del aula, donde estaba la barra de metal. Quería correr hacia allí para cogerla y poder parar a Yuri, pero antes de que Monika pudiera moverse, Yuri se lanzó contra los alumnos, los cuales rápidamente huyeron sin preocuparse de los demás, haciendo que Yuri consiguiera matar a varios de ellos, ya fuera atravesándoles el corazón o cortándoles el cuello. Monika, Onii-chan y Natsuki también huyeron, yendo los dos primeros juntos, pues Monika tomó del brazo al chico, arrastrándolo con él. Los dos corrieron por los pasillos sin detenerse ni mirar atrás a pesar de los gritos de ayuda y súplicas de sus compañeros, pues no había nada que pudieran hacer. Finalmente terminaron entrando en el baño de chicas de la planta de abajo y se encerraron en uno de los cubículos.


	50. flashback06.dll

Monika y Onii-chan respiraban fuerte y agitadamente para recuperar el aire después del sprint que dieron para huir de Yuri. Una vez recuperaron el aire, los dos mantuvieron silencio absoluto. Pasaron varios segundos y no se oía nada. Onii-chan se subió a la taza del váter para intentar mirar por encima del cubículo. Nada. No había nadie, y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, por lo que si Yuri entraba la oirían, por lo que podían permitirse susurrar para planear una estrategia.

– Tenemos que recuperar la barra de metal. – Dijo Monika.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuándo la tengamos? ¿Matar a Yuri? – Cuestionó el chico. El silencio de Monika no gustó al chico. – Espera, ¿lo dices en serio?

– ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra forma de pararla? Ya ha matado a unos cuantos. Tenemos que detenerla antes de que mate a más gente.

– Pero… Yuri… Es nuestra amiga… No podemos matarla.

– Esa ya no es Yuri, Onii-chan. – Dijo duramente Monika, dejando perplejo al chico. – Yuri ha muerto cuando han tirado la bomba atómica. Cuando ha visto que han matado a su hermana ha enloquecido. Esa ya no es la Yuri que conocemos. Tiene su aspecto y su voz, pero ya no es ella.

Onii-chan no sabía qué decir.

– Pe… Pero… Tiene que haber alguna otra forma…

– Si tienes alguna idea mejor, te escucho.

Onii-chan no pudo decir nada. En el fondo sabía que Monika tenía razón, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, aunque finalmente tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia.

– Entiendo… El bienestar de la mayoría supera al de la minoría, ¿no es así?

Monika asintió.

– O al de uno solo. – Onii-chan levantó la mirada hacia Monika, sorprendido, pues sabía de dónde era esa frase, y le extrañaba que Monika la supiera. – Star Trek II.

Onii-chan mostró una amarga sonrisa, y asintió.

– Está bien… Vamos.

Los dos salieron del cubículo, pero antes de que pudieran salir del baño oyeron el grito de un chico a lo lejos, produciéndoles un escalofrío.

– Ya vamos tarde… – Se lamentó Monika.

El grito había sonado muy lejos, probablemente en otra planta. El problema era saber si venía de la planta de arriba o la de abajo. Si venía de la de abajo, no había problema, pues podrían subir a recuperar la barra. El problema sería si viniera precisamente de arriba. En esa escuela solo había una escalera, por lo que tuvieron que arriesgarse e ir hacia allá, sin embargo, cuando estaban lo bastante cerca, escucharon la voz de Yuri tarareando lentamente el estribillo de Pop Goes The Weasel. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca. Pero gracias a eso pudieron ubicar su posición y huir, escondiéndose en una de las bifurcaciones de pasillo.

Yuri iba bajando lentamente las escaleras desde el piso de arriba, mientras tarareaba lentamente la canción, produciéndoles a todos aún más miedo. Una vez en el piso donde estaban, Yuri empezó a andar lentamente en la dirección en la que estaban Onii-chan y Monika, que podían saberlo gracias a que cada vez la oían tararear más fuerte, haciendo que sus corazones latieran cada vez más rápido y fuerte, hasta tal punto que casi creían que Yuri podría oírlos.

Aprovechándose del sonido, una chica que estaba escondida en el otro extremo pudo saber que Yuri estaba lejos de ella, por lo que salió de su escondite para huir más lejos, pero debido a lo nerviosa que estaba, tropezó, haciendo que Yuri se girara inmediatamente, la cual corrió hacia la chica, que aunque tuvo tiempo de levantarse y empezar a correr, no lo tuvo de alcanzar suficiente velocidad, y Yuri le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Con toda la sangre fría posible, intentando no pensar en que Yuri estaba matando una compañera suya, Monika y Onii-chan salieron rápidamente de su escondite para llegar a las escaleras. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar, Yuri acabó con la otra chica, y logró oír los pasos de Monika y Onii-chan, volteándose hacia ellos, los cuales se quedaron petrificados al ver la mirada y la sonrisa de locas de Yuri. Esta empezó a correr hacia ellos, pero no pudo dar ni tres pasos antes de que un chico se le lanzara desde atrás. Al parecer estaba escondido un poco más adelante y planeaba hacerle una emboscada a Yuri.

El chico le atrapó los brazos, intentando inmovilizarla, lo cual les dio tiempo a Monika y Onii-chan de llegar a las escaleras y subir al piso de arriba. Sin embargo, Yuri le dio una patada en los testículos al chico que la estaba agarrando, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, y luego le cortó el cuello.

Mientras, Monika y Onii-chan consiguieron llegar al aula, donde nada más entrar Monika corrió a buscar la barra de metal. Una vez la cogió, los dos se sentían más tranquilos. Al menos ahora tenían un arma de más alcance que la de Yuri, con la que poder defenderse.

Una vez con ella, los dos se escondieron detrás de la puerta, listos para golpear a Yuri nada más entrara, pero los segundos pasaban y no oían nada. Ni tarareos, ni pasos… Nada. Lo cual significaba que Yuri había ido hacia otro lado, la cual les permitió bajar un poco la guardia. Al hacerlo, Onii-chan se dio cuenta de algo.

– ¿Dónde está Natsuki?

Mientras, Natsuki estaba escondida dentro de un armario en un aula de la primera planta. La chica estaba sentada allí dentro, mientras lloraba en silencio, aún sin poder asumir todo lo que había pasado. De repente, Natsuki empezó a oír algo. Un tarareo. Alguien estaba tarareando lentamente el estribillo de Pop Goes The Weasel. Y ese alguien era Yuri. Seguro, esa era su voz. Natsuki se empezó a poner cada vez más y más nerviosa y cada vez más lágrimas salían de sus ojos a medida que el tarareo se iba haciendo más fuerte. Cada vez más fuerte… Y más… Y más… Y más… Hasta poder saber que estaba justo delante del armario… Y entonces se detuvo. Silencio… Natsuki estaba aterrorizada. ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Se había ido? ¿Había oído algo más? ¿O… Precisamente lo que estaba haciendo era intentar oír algo? Natsuki se dio cuenta entonces que con su respiración y sus pequeños sollozos estaba haciendo ruido involuntariamente. Una vez se dio cuenta de ello se tapó rápidamente la boca. ¿Acaso Yuri la habría oído? El tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno a Natsuki. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, pero a ella le parecía que llevaba horas en esa situación. De repente, el armario de abrió de golpe.

– TE-PI-LLÉ.

Natsuki solo tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que Yuri empezara a apuñalarla. Natsuki intentó defenderse, pero Yuri era más rápida y más fuerte, y solo conseguía que Yuri le apuñalara en más lugares, causándole más daño, en lugar de matarla rápidamente. Tras varias puñaladas, Natsuki estaba tan herida que ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, por lo que Yuri se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia, pero entonces fue atravesada por la barra de metal de Monika, un poco por debajo de los pulmones. Monika había intentado atravesarle el corazón, pero entre las prisas y que Yuri no paraba de moverse, falló.

Yuri lentamente giró su rostro hacia atrás, mirando fijamente a Monika con una sonrisa perturbadora. Aún con la barra atravesándola, Yuri movió su brazo ágilmente para apuñalar a Monika en la cara. Sin embargo, esta pudo esquivar el cuchillo a tiempo, y solo le hizo un corte en la mejilla, pero al hacerlo cayó al suelo, quedando desprotegida.

Yuri iba a intentar matarla otra vez, pero Onii-chan empujó la barra y después tiró de ella con fuerza, haciendo caer al suelo a Yuri. Una vez en el suelo, y antes de que esta pudiera hacer nada, le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra… Incluso después de muerta, el chico seguía golpeándole en la cabeza, o en lo que quedaba de ella, hasta destrozarle completamente la cabeza y no quedar nada más que una mezcla de sangre, huesos, carne, pelo y el cerebro destrozado. Solo entonces Onii-chan soltó la barra y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Monika, por su parte, estaba entre sorprendida y asustada por como Onii-chan había acabado con Yuri. De pronto se acordó de Natsuki.

– ¡Natsuki!

Monika tomó rápidamente a Natsuki en sus brazos, intentando ayudarla, viendo que estaba llena de puñaladas por todo el cuerpo, abdomen, pechos, brazos, cuello, cara…

– Mo… nika…

– Natsuki… – Monika empezó a llorar. – Natsuki, por favor, no te vayas, aguanta…

– Monika… No quiero morir… No quiero… Morir…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

– Natsuki… ¡No, Natsuki, no! ¡Por favor, no!

Monika se abrazó al cuerpo de Natsuki, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Onii-chan también lloraba en el suelo al lado de ella.


	51. flashback07.dll

Después de comprobar que solo ellos dos sobrevivieron, decidieron enterrar a todos el día siguiente. Aquella noche intentaron dormir en la enfermería. Lo intentaron, porque no pudieron dormir más de 4 horas, y no fueron seguidas, sino que se despertaban constantemente. En parte por miedo, en parte por nervios, en parte por tristeza, en parte porque estaban intentando dormir en la enfermería, el mismo lugar en el que aquella chica se transformó y empezó a matar gente. Aunque al llegar sacaron a fuera los cuerpos de las dos profesoras y la chica que había allí, aún estaba el suelo y una cama llenos de sangre, y varios objetos tirados por el suelo, junto con una de las camas. El simple hecho de intentar dormir en un lugar donde había pasado algo tan terrible era sin duda lo que más los afectaba a la hora de intentar dormir.

El día siguiente, Monika y Onii-chan se dedicaron a enterrar a todos los alumnos y profesores muertos en la escuela. También enterraron los cuerpos de los monstruos en los que se convirtieron Sayori y la otra chica. No dijeron ni una palabra durante el proceso. Fueron casi tres horas de cavar agujeros, poner cuerpos dentro y volver a enterrarlos.

Cuando terminaron, Monika le puso una mano en el hombro a Onii-chan, yendo después los dos a una de las aulas. Una vez allí, finalmente Onii-chan dijo algo.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

Monika tardó unos segundos en responder.

– No lo sé.

Aunque en condiciones normales deberían haber tenido hambre desde la tarde del día anterior, ya que lo último que comieron fue el almuerzo, todo lo que pasó les había quitado completamente el hambre. No fue hasta el día siguiente, después de enterrar a los muertos, que el estómago de Onii-chan gruñó.

– Debes tener hambre… No has comido nada desde ayer, ¿verdad?

El de Monika hizo lo mismo pocos segundos después, haciendo que esbozara una triste sonrisa.

– Yo tampoco. Ven. – Dijo levantándose. – En la azotea hay algunas plantaciones del Club de Agricultura.

Los dos subieron hasta la puerta que daba a la azotea, solo para ver que estaba cerrada con llave. Monika intentó abrirla con fuerza, pero no pudo.

– Espera un momento. – Dijo Onii-chan volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Monika.

– Ya lo verás.

Tras casi un par de minutos, el chico regresó con la barra de metal. Monika, entendiendo lo que quería hacer, se apartó. El chico cogió carrerilla y golpeó la cerradura con una fuerza tal que la rompió, permitiéndole abrir la puerta. Una vez fuera pudieron ver las plantaciones del Club de Agricultura. Había menos de las que pensaban, pero aun así sería suficiente para varios meses teniendo en cuenta que solo quedaban ellos dos. Y además, también quedaban las máquinas expendedoras y una pequeña tienda de comida en la planta baja, por lo que tendrían tiempo de plantar más frutas y verduras y que crecieran lo suficiente antes de que escasease la comida.

– ¿Quieres un tomate? – Preguntó Monika.

– ¿Un tomate para desayunar?

– No hay mucho más que escoger, y todas las alternativas son también frutas o verduras. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a comer estas cosas. Además, también tendremos que saber utilizar la cocina de la escuela para poder cocer las patatas, los garbanzos, los guisantes y las judías.

– No es por fastidiar, pero… ¿Crees que funcionarán la luz y el agua corriente?

– Mmm… Sobre el agua creo que tienes razón. Tendremos que recolectar agua de lluvia. Pero sobre la luz, si bien la de las aulas y los pasillos sí que no va, creo que para la de la cocina habían decidido utilizar un sistema de placas solares. Aunque no sé si llegaron a terminarlo. Habrá que verlo.

Monika y Onii-chan cogieron cada uno un tomate de una de las tomateras que había plantadas. No eran muy grandes ni estaban demasiado buenos. Tampoco se podría decir que estuvieran malos, pero desde luego no estaban acostumbrados a comer eso para desayunar.

Después de comérselos y comprobar que la cocina funcionaba gracias a las placas solares, Monika y Onii-chan comenzaron a planificar cómo lo harían para sobrevivir allí. La bomba atómica habría matado a la mayoría de los monstruos, pero seguramente aún quedaban algunos por ahí. La bomba era solo para acabar con la mayoría, después ya enviarían el ejército a acabar con los que quedasen. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando tras cuatro días en la escuela vieron un par de monstruos a lo lejos, seguramente buscando comida. Los dos se alegraron entonces de no haber salido de la escuela.

Las semanas pasaron. No hubo ningún signo de vida humana en todo ese tiempo. Finalmente, tanto Monika como Onii-chan asumieron que nadie vendría a rescatarlos. Seguramente pensaban que todos en esa zona habían muerto, por lo que no enviarían a nadie. Pensaron que tal vez además de ellos, algunas otras personas habrían podido sobrevivir escondiéndose en sus casas, pero pronto rechazaron esa idea. A diferencia de la escuela, donde había espacio de sobras para plantar verduras, y varios pisos de altura para evitar que los monstruos llegaran, una casa convencional solo tenía dos pisos como mucho, y no había espacio para plantar más que para vivir una semana como mucho. Tarde o temprano habrían tenido que salir a buscar comida, y muy probablemente algún monstruo los habría matado. Tenían que hacerse la idea; ellos dos eran los únicos humanos en decenas de quilómetros a la redonda, nadie vendría a salvarles, y tendrían que pasar muchos años o incluso el resto de su vida en la escuela.

– Esto me recuerda a Gakkougurashi. – Dijo el chico.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Monika.

– Es un anime. Un grupo de amigas se quedan encerradas en una escuela en medio de un apocalipsis zombie, y no pueden salir, teniendo que vivir en la escuela.

– ¿Y cómo termina? – Preguntó Monika por si podía servirles de algo.

– No tuve tiempo de terminar el manga, y el anime tiene un final abierto, así que no lo sé…

Monika se mostró algo decepcionada. Si en ese anime pasaba algo similar a lo que estaban viviendo, si lo hubieran terminado tal vez hubieran podido encontrar alguna idea que pudiera ayudarles.

Las semanas siguieron pasando. Y los meses. Monika y Onii-chan se aburrían como una ostra. No tenían nada que hacer. Para pasar el tiempo, se dedicaron a escribir poemas, puesto que habían estado en el Club de Literatura. La mayoría de los poemas eran tristes, lo cual los deprimía aún más, así que dejaron de hacerlo al cabo de pocas semanas. También intentaron inventar historias para contar, pero ninguno de los dos era particularmente bueno en eso, si bien el chico pudo escribir algunas historias medianamente interesantes cogiendo ideas de los animes que había visto.

El tiempo siguió pasando. Monika y Onii-chan habían descubierto que la escuela tenía intención de que toda ella o por lo menos una gran parte funcionara con energía solar, puesto que en un aula que se utilizaba como almacén había encontrado bastantes placas solares, pero la catástrofe sucedió antes de que tuvieran tiempo de instalarlas.

– ¿Y si probamos a instalarlas? – Preguntó el chico.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué piensas usarlas? Aunque las uses para dar energía a los ordenadores, dudo mucho que haya conexión a Internet. No servirá de nada.

– Puede ser, pero al menos estaríamos entretenidos haciendo algo. Me aburro muchísimo, Monika.

– ¿Y te crees que yo no? Pero hacer eso no nos ayudará a distraernos porque no hay ningún objetivo real.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Si una vez tuviéramos listas las placas solares pudiéramos dar energía a algo que nos sirviera de verdad, como por ejemplo un portal interdimensional o algo así, entonces montarlas tendría más emoción, porque habría alguna posibilidad de salir de aquí. Pero eso no existe, por lo que aunque consiguiéramos encender los ordenadores, no nos entretendríamos, puesto que el objetivo final no serviría de nada.

Onii-chan pensó en esas palabras. ¿Escapar de allí? ¿Ordenadores? En ese momento, una luz se encendió en su cabeza.

– Monika… Tal vez no podamos escapar físicamente, pero… – Monika se extrañó ante esa frase del chico. – Recuerdo que el Club de Informática estaba trabajando en un proyecto. Me pregunto si consiguieron llevarlo a cabo…

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Monika… Los del Club de Informática estaban trabajando en un proyecto de realidad virtual.

Monika se mostró callada.

– ¿Y?

– ¿No lo entiendes? A lo mejor no podemos escapar físicamente, pero sí virtualmente. Si conseguimos encender los ordenadores y hacer funcionar ese programa, podríamos vivir en ese mundo virtual, Monika.

La chica estaba perpleja.

– Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres vivir en un mundo virtual?

– Sí. – Dijo secamente el chico.

– ¿Estás loco? Yo no pienso vivir en un mundo virtual.

Al chico le sorprendió que Monika dijera esto.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque eso sería vivir en una mentira.

– ¿Prefieres vivir en esta realidad? – Preguntó el chico. Monika se quedó callada. – ¿Prefieres vivir aquí, donde todos nuestros amigos y nuestros padres están muertos, antes que en un mundo donde estén vivos aunque sea una mentira? – La chica no sabía qué decir. – ¿Por qué crees que la genta hace películas, Monika? ¿Por qué crees que hacen series de televisión, de cosas imposibles, como de gente con super poderes, o de mundos de fantasía? ¿O por qué te crees que alguna gente se toma drogas que les hacen alucinar? Para escapar de la realidad. Monika, el mundo es una mierda. Ya lo era antes, por eso hacían todo esto. Aunque solo fuera durante unos minutos u horas, la gente se olvidaba de la realidad. Vivían en ese mundo, al margen de la realidad. Les hacía olvidar que vivían en una mierda de mundo, y podían disfrutar durante un rato de ese mundo de fantasía. Ahora el mundo es aún más mierda que antes, después de lo que ha pasado. ¿De verdad me dices que prefieres vivir aquí antes que en un mundo virtual?

Monika se quedó callada durante unos segundos. Lo que decía Onii-chan tenía mucha lógica. Finalmente le dio la razón.

– Tienes razón. Supongo… Que a mí también me gustaría vivir en un mundo feliz antes que en este. Así pues, te ayudaré.

El chico sonrió.

– ¿Comenzamos a poner las placas solares?

Monika asintió. Los dos estuvieron durante varias semanas colocando las placas solares. Tuvieron que mirar varios manuales que había en esa aula para saber cómo hacerlo correctamente, y como llevar la energía conseguida a los ordenadores del Club de Informática. Tardaron algunos meses, pero finalmente lo consiguieron. Consiguieron energía suficiente para encender los ordenadores y hacer funcionar el programa de realidad virtual. Aunque aún era bastante simple, estaba muy bien hecho para haber sido diseñado por unos estudiantes de instituto. Habían recreado varias aulas, lugares de la ciudad, como parques, e incluso algunos habían recreado sus casas.

Aunque al principio los dos estaban contentos de tener todo ese mundo para ellos solos, pronto empezaron a aburrirse, así que, tras pensarlo un tiempo, decidieron añadir personajes. Sus compañeros de clase, más exactamente. Onii-chan no era muy bueno en informática, pero en todo ese tiempo pudo aprender, y aprovechando los prototipos que habían dejado listos los personajes del Club de Informática, diseñó una copia de Sayori. Una vez lista, el chico se puso el casco de realidad virtual que diseñaron los estudiantes del club, y entró en el mundo virtual. Era una réplica del Club de Literatura, con Sayori, feliz, en el centro.

– Hola, Onii-chan.

– Sayori… – Oír su voz y ver su sonrisa hizo que el chico no pudiera contenerse. – ¡Sayori!

El chico se lanzó hacia la chica y la abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Onii-chan?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

– ¡Sayori! ¡Creía que no te volvería a ver nunca! ¡Sayoooooriiiii!

– Onii-chan, vamos, por favor… Alguien podría vernos… Me moriría de vergüenza si nos vieran en esta situación.

Pero el chico seguía abrazando a Sayori. Mientras, Monika lo miraba todo desde la realidad a través de la pantalla del ordenador, con una expresión entre triste y enfadada.

– Cierto… A ti te gustaba Sayori, ¿no? Por eso querías hacer esto. Solo querías poder estar con ella, aunque fuera en un mundo virtual…

Los meses siguieron pasando y el chico creó también a Yuri y Natsuki, a quién junto con Sayori, programó para que sus personalidades fueran lo más parecidas posibles a las reales.

– Increíble, has hecho un muy buen trabajo, Onii-chan. – Le felicitó Monika.

– Gracias.

– ¿Ahora vas a crear al resto de nuestros compañeros?

El chico tardó unos segundos en contestar.

– Sobre eso… He estado pensando… Y creo que con nosotros sería suficiente. No quiero a nadie más. Solo quiero estar con vosotras. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días con vosotras en el Club de Literatura, divirtiéndome con vosotras e intercambiado poemas… No quiero nada más.

– ¿Quieres pasar… El resto de tus días…?

– Sí. Quiero creer que esa es la realidad.

– ¿Qué?

– Hasta he construido un sistema que recolecta las frutas y verduras de la azotea, las tritura y las pone en un tubo de esos de la enfermería, inyectándonos la comida directamente en la sangre. No hará falta que volvamos a despertar nunca, ni siquiera para comer.

Monika estaba impresionada. No sabía qué decir.

– Onii-chan… ¿De verdad que quieres vivir ahí para siempre?

– Sí. – Asintió el chico. – Y no solo eso, sino que voy a convencerme que es la realidad. He programado un script para que actúe sobre mi casco, bloqueándome los recuerdos que tengo desde la catástrofe. Solo recordaré hasta unos días antes, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, y creeré que es la realidad. Sin embargo, por si algo llega a pasar y llego a descubrir que estoy en un mundo virtual, he creado un segundo nivel. Otro mundo virtual al que nos transportaremos en caso de que descubra que estoy en un mundo virtual. Es el prototipo de la sala del club, flotando en medio de la nada. Si algún día descubro que estoy en un mundo virtual, quiero que me convenzas de que eso es la realidad, para que no quiera seguir allí y quiera regresar al mundo virtual, con Sayori y las demás.

Monika, con frustración, asintió.

– Está bien.

– ¿De verdad que no te importa? No lo dices muy convencida.

– No, tranquilo, Onii-chan. – Dijo Monika negando con la cabeza, forzando una tierna sonrisa. – Tenías razón, este mundo es un asco. No hay nada ni nadie aquí. Nadie va a venir a rescatarnos, así que prefiero vivir en un mundo donde pueda estar con mis amigas ante que en esta realidad.

El chico también sonrió.

– Gracias, Monika. Entonces, voy a prepararlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Monika asintió.

– Sí, adelante. Te espero aquí.

El chico salió de la sala del Club de Informática para llevar los tubos de comida hasta allí y asegurarse que el sistema de recolección y trituración de frutas y verduras funcionara correctamente, además de que también debería plantarlas. Una vez fuera, Monika volvió a mostrarse frustrada.

–  _ Así que solo querías eso para poder estar con Sayori… Pero ella… _ – Monika apretó los puños con fuerza. –  _ ¡Ella no es real! ¡Ella no es la auténtica Sayori! ¡Sayori está muerta! ¡Ella es solo un programa! ¡¿Y aún así quieres estar con ella?! ¿Quieres estar con un conjunto de unos y ceros que ni siquiera tiene emociones? ¡Yo soy real! ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué prefieres estar con un programa antes que conmigo?! _ – A Monika le empezaban a caer algunas lágrimas por lo frustrada que estaba. –  _ No lo permitiré… De ninguna manera. _

Aunque Monika no sabía demasiado de informática, viendo a Onii-chan las últimas semanas había podido aprender algunas cosas, así que entró en el programa de realidad virtual y modificó la programación que había hecho el chico, dándole al cargo de presidenta del club, que ostentaba ella, privilegios de administrador, pudiendo modificar el programa a su antojo.

–  _ Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí, Onii-chan. Aunque no pueda ser en el mundo real y tenga que ser en el virtual. No voy a permitir que estés con un programa mientras yo sufro mirándolo. Voy a hacer que estés conmigo, Onii-chan. _

Tras un rato, el chico llegó.

– Bien, todo está en correcto funcionamiento. ¿Me ayudas a llevar hasta aquí dos camas?

Monika asintió. Entre los dos llevaron hasta el aula de informática dos camas de la enfermería, donde iban a “dormir”. Monika se estiró en una de ella y se puso el casco.

– Esto solo te dolerá un poquito. – Dijo el chico.

Monika sintió un pinchacito mientras el chico le clavaba el tubo por el que la comida entraría directo a su organismo. El chico hizo lo mismo con él y configuró el programa de realidad virtual para que arrancara automáticamente en un minuto. Después se puso su casco y se estiró en la cama. 40 segundos. Ya faltaba menos. 35 segundos. 30. 25. Cada vez faltaba menos para que entraran en la realidad virtual. Monika no dejaba de pensar en que Onii-chan no recordaría nada. Con eso carcomiéndole por dentro, y aprovechando los últimos segundos antes de que el chico olvidara todo lo que pasó, se dirigió a él.

– ¡Onii-chan! – El chico la miró. – Antes de que lo olvides todo, quiero decirte algo.

El chico no entendió el sentido de eso.

– Pero si lo vamos a olvidar, ¿de qué sirve que me lo digas?

– Solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero decirlo… Quiere ver qué cara pones cuando te lo diga.

El chico, extrañado, asintió.

– Onii-chan… Yo… ¡Te quiero! ¡Estoy locamente enamorada de ti!

Esto dejó al chico sin saber qué decir.

– Monika...

3\. 2. 1…

› start "DDLC.exe"


	52. ERROR; ''DDLC.exe'' dejó de funcionar

Onii-chan salta hacia atrás, casi cayéndose de la silla. No puede tener los ojos más abiertos. Sintiendo ganas de vomitar, se pone las manos en la boca y se gira, para que lo que tuviese que caer cayera al suelo. Pero nada sale. Sin embargo, esa sensación horrible en su cuerpo no se va.

– ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Onii-chan? – Dice Monika.

El chico, sintiéndose un poco mejor, se gira para verla. La expresión en su cara es claramente triste.

– ¿Entiendes por qué no quería contártelo? ¿Entiendes por qué quería hacerte creer que esto era la realidad? ¿Y entiendes por qué hice todo lo posible para que estuvieras conmigo? ¿Entiendes por qué hice todo lo que hice?

Sus ojos se humedecen, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Onii-chan no sabe qué decir ni hacer. Está totalmente descolocado.

– No podía soportar ver que querías estar con un programa antes que conmigo… Onii-chan, sé que amabas a Sayori… ¡Pero ella está muerta! ¡Asúmelo! ¡Ese programa no es ella Tiene su aspecto, su voz y su personalidad, ¡pero no es real! ¡Es solo un conjunto de unos y ceros! ¡Yo soy real, Onii-chan! ¡Estate conmigo! No puedo dejar que estés con un programa mientras yo me limito a sufrir mirando de lejos… ¡Simplemente no puedo! Si esto va a ser así, casi que preferiría haber muerto en la escuela durante el ataque…

Unas cuantas lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Monika. Onii-chan está estupefacto. No sabe cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

– Monika… – El chico intenta pensar qué decir exactamente. – Sí… Lo entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo. – Monika se sorprende un poco. – Entiendo por todo lo que has pasado, y entiendo tus ganas de hacer que estuviera contigo y no con las demás.

El chico se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia Monika, extendiendo los brazos.

– ¿Onii-chan?

El chico abraza a Monika, sorprendiendo a la chica.

– Siento haberme enfadado contigo. Ahora entiendo por qué lo hiciste, porque gracias a ti lo he recordado todo…

Monika sonríe de felicidad.

– Onii-chan…

– Y con todo también incluyo… Que yo soy el único real aquí.

– ¿Eh?

› os.eliminar("personajes/monika.chr")

**ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚ðBi¢AEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙHBf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBdæŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd.(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P?à5ÚÂhë¦AOô?öTÊÂjèAEf[?MÂd.(AW"Q?}§JAá‚‚ðBi¢îAEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙH¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰Bf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªåÁìÂfòAS3?ÄìÂhë¦AL¤v?¾4Âj‰ôÜé›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçšœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGN?ÄíÂjèAá‚ÞDTÂd(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£Í»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰é¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁXÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁE**


	53. ¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè

**MØИĨ** **ꓘ** **Åš£„ä¸€ä¸›º¡Œä‰¸€æ¬¡ÜÌÏ8Bå®žåœ°è€ƒå¯§Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿éç¸æ"¨çŽæ°©gMÁFè¯ä»å•Œçš„üÁ¾AP¿¥AoLÂæ‹"œ€å¼˜åŠ¿æüÁçAXœA'ðÂ((üÂ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]Sl¤çš„äA'Â(AE¾VAŠ†ÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁªå®¢æˆ·è¿›èô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è**

**¿Qué… ¿Qué está… ¿Qué está pasando? Onii-chan, ¿qué…**

**"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªåÁìÂfòAS3?ÄìÂhë¦AL¤v?¾4Âj‰ôÜé›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçšœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGN?ÄíÂjèAá‚ÞDTÂd(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíB¦æ¥ç"ç©¶ä¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçÐµÁBdëA[£Í»AW"æÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]Beãä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿†"å¯å‚çBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿èš„é‰é¡PiÙHBb¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žåº"å•†å¼€å§‹IÂbæÅÁXÅúÁëÂaõxÁ{ÐµÁBi¢îÁEÍh\Bh‚ºÁCvWiÙHBf¢cÁ²ÖãXä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äºBd¼ÁíB‚ðBh‚ºÁOôÍh]Bg†îÁL¤xiï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸ARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓšåˆ§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIç¡®è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›ÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁE**

**¿Qué… ¿Qué es esto, Onii-chan? ¿Me has eliminado? ¡¿ME HAS ELIMINADO?! Pero… Eso significa… ¿Yo también… Soy un programa?**

_ Sí…

**Pero… No puede ser… Yo… Soy real… ¡SOY REAL!**

**MN**

**OI**

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

¯ Lo siento, Monika, pero no. Tú también eres un programa.

**ꟼǝ-ꟼǝro... Ǝƨto... Иo... Ɔómo... ¿Ɔómo ǝƨ poƨiblǝ** **、** **Onii-ɔʜɒn⸮**

\- He podido ver cómo cargabas los archivos “flasback01.dll” y demás. Si son archivos, significa que toda esa información también era digital, ya que no podrías haber grabado la realidad, por lo que también era falso. Además, después de tantos reinicios y errores, el script que diseñé para olvidar la realidad colapsó. Porque eso sí que era real. Realmente creé ese script para no recordar la realidad, pero no pasó nada de lo que dijiste. No hubo ningún apocalipsis zombie, o monstruoso, o como sea. Eso nunca pasó. Yo creé ese mundo virtual simplemente… Porque no soporto el mundo real. Soy un friqui otaku antisocial que no soporta la interacción social. Ni yo quiero relacionarme con nadie, ni nadie quiere relacionarse conmigo. He jugado a muchos simuladores de citas. Tener una novia virtual me parece mucho más fácil que una de verdad. Un día, jugué a un juego llamado Doki Doki Literature Club. Pensaba que era un simulador de citas como los demás… Estaba equivocado. Era de terror, pero aun así, me encantó el juego, y sobre todo los personajes. En especial… Sayori. He tenido varias “novias” virtuales en varios simuladores de citas, pero en ningún momento sentí nada real por ellas. Pero Sayori… Ella fue diferente. Me enamoré de ella. Simplemente me enamoré. Quería estar con ella, costase lo que costase… Así que creé este programa de realidad virtual, basado en el juego, con todos sus personajes; Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri… Y tú… Hice que las personalidades de todas vosotras se parecieran lo máximo posible a las del juego… Pero parece que hice demasiado bien mi trabajo… En especial contigo, Monika.

**…**

Quería estar con Sayori sin importar qué. No me importaba el mundo real, no me importaba que Sayori no fuera real, no me importaba que todo fuera una mentira. Simplemente quería estar con ella. Y para ello diseñé varios niveles y parches. Primero el nivel del juego. Si algo fallaba allí, un segundo nivel, el prototipo de la sala del Club de Literatura del juego, en el que me intentarías convencer de que eso era el mundo real, siendo tan horrible que quisiera volver al mundo virtual. Incluso si llegaba a descubrir que eso también era virtual, programé unos archivos de flashbacks para que narraran todo lo que supuestamente pasó en la realidad, para que creyera que el mundo se fue a la mierda, y aceptara volver al mundo virtual. Me inspiré en la pandemia de coronavirus de 2020 para hacer el virus que debería acabar con la humanidad. Pero como al final ese virus resultó no ser tan letal, tuve que añadir un poco de fantasía, haciendo que convirtiera a la gente en monstruos y que los americanos lanzasen varias bombas atómicas para que el mundo quedase realmente hecho un auténtico asco. E incluso aún creé un programa más. Ese script que te comenté, para anular mis recuerdos del mundo real de verdad. Pero como digo… Después de tantos reinicios y errores, el script ha colapsado, y lo he recordado todo…




**Ǝntonɔɘƨ... ¿Иɒdɒ dɘ lo quɘ ƨiɘnƚo poɿ ƚi ɘƨ ɿɘɒl⸮ ¿Ƨolo ɘƨƚoy progrɒmɒdɒ pɒrɒ moƨƚrɒrƚɘ mi ɒmor ƨin podɘɿ ʜɒɔɘɿ nɒdɒ⸮**

Lo siento… Pero sí. Así es.

**…**

**Yɒ lo ɘnƚiɘnbo... Tú... Ƨólo quɘɿíɒƨ ɘƨƚɒɿ ɔon Ƨɒyoɿi. Y yo ʜɘ ʜɘɔo ƚɒnƚɒƨ ɔoƨɒƨ ʜoɿɿiblɘƨ… Tɒnƚɒƨ ɔoƨɒƨ ɘgoíƨƚɒƨ y rɘpugnɒnƚɘƨ… Yo... Иo dɘbɘɿíɒ ʜɒbɘɿ ʜɘɔʜo nɒbɒ dɘ ɘƨƚo. Ƨimplɘmɘnƚɘ ɒɿɿuiné un mundo ɒl quɘ ni ƨiquiɘɿɒ pɘɿƚɘnɘzɔo. Un mundo dɘl quɘ quɘɿíɒƨ ƨɘɿ pɒɿƚɘ... ⅃o ɒɿɿuiné. ⅃o ɒɿɿuiné ƚodo. ꟼoɿ ɘƨo mɘ ʜɒƨ ɘliminɒdo, ¿no⸮ ꟼoɿquɘ dɘƨƚɿuí ƚodo lo quɘ quɘɿíɒƨ.**

**…**

**Onii-ɔʜɒn... Ǝƨ vɘɿdɒd quɘ ɘliminé ɒ ƚodɒƨ lɒƨ dɘmáƨ. ꟼɘɿo... Hɒy unɒ foɿmɒ dɘ ɿɘɔupɘɿɒrlɒƨ. ꟼuɘdo ɿɘƨƚɒuɿɒɿ ɘl pɿogɿɒmɒ ɒ unɒ vɘɿƨión ɒnƚɘɿioɿ, ɒnƚɘƨ dɘ boɿɿɒɿlɒƨ. Y... Aunquɘ ƨɒbíɒ quɘ no ɘɿɒn ɿɘɒlɘƨ... ⅃ɒƨ ɒmé ɒ ƚodɒƨ. Y mɘ ɘnɔɒnƚó ɘl Ɔlub dɘ ⅃iƚɘɿɒƚuɿɒ. Яɘɒlmɘnƚɘ... Mɘ ɘnɔɒnƚó ɘl Ɔlub dɘ ⅃iƚɘɿɒƚuɿɒ. Ǝƨ qoɿ ɘƨo puɘ voy ɒ ʜɒɔɘɿ ɘƨƚo… Ƨé puɘ ɘƨ lɒ úniɔa mɒnɘɿɒ pɒɿɒ quɘ ƚodoƨ ƨɘáiƨ ʇɘliɔɘƨ.**

**.**

**. .**

**Anƚɘƨ dɘ dɘƨɒpɒɿɘɔɘɿ, quiɘɿo dɘɔiɿlo unɒ úlƚimɒ vɘz…**

¿Desaparecer?

**Onii-chan, te qui**

**ä½¿åˆ¶é€æ‰§è¡Œç³»ç»Ÿå¹³å°å®žçŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£?Íh]¦AL¤v¾4Âj‰ôÜœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGªNÄíÂ½œçš„çjèAá‚ÞDTÂdJAá‚‚ðBi¢AEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙHBf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙHBeãDAGªNÖãXBc§ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªå®¢æˆ·è¿›è¡Œä¸€æ¬¡å®žåœ°è€ƒå¯Ÿã‚ä¼˜åŠ¿ä½¿ç"¨çŽ°ä»£åŒçš„æœ€å¤§çš„ä¼˜åŠ¿æ˜¯å®ƒèƒ½å¤Ÿååˆ†å®¹æ˜"åœ°ä¸Ž£ŸA¶ÇÂ(üÁA]SlA'Â(üÁAXœA'ðÂ(üÁAP¿¥AoLÂ(üÂAE¾VAŠÑÏ8Bgâ²Á=?«$S~BioÁbèž„Bj5NÁô†šBbÛdÁº0=†ÔëBe*øÁAÜÌÏ8BgMÁFšH$S~Bh¹ÁIå¾ˆæœ‰å¿è¦æ¥ç"ç©¶è®¤å¯Œæœ‰ç»éªŒçš„ä¾›åº"å•†å¼€å§‹ï¼Œè¿™äº›ä¾›åBc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P5ÚÂhë¦AOôöTÊÂjèAEf[MÂd(AW"QÁìÂfòAS3ÄìÂhëº"å•†åº"è¯¥è¦æœ‰ä¸ŽåŠå¯¼ä½"å·¥ä¸šåˆä½œçš„ç»åŽ†ï¼Œè¦ç¡®ä¿ä¾›åº"å•†å·²ç»æœ‰äº†"å¯å‚ç§"çš„å®¢æˆ·ã‚åœ¨æŸç§8BfµÁMž=$S~BgMÁRKŒž„BÁT¢2šBaè²Á„ú=†ÔëBc1YÁIÃFÏ8Bd`¸ÁRKŒ$S~Be*øÁWûºž„BeÁZÓäé¡¹ã‚è¿™è¦ä»Žç¡®ÑšBaœÛÁKWÄÏ8BbÁT¢2$S~BbRàÁZÓÑž„BbwHÁ]ìšÂjVAAG".ÂiœœAKWÄÉÂhAT¢3õ£Âe©`AZÓÒh±Âb€bA]ì¡"8ÂjVA„ú'ÂiœœAIÃEíEÂhARK‹ÇbÂe©`AWû»ÎvÂb€bAZÓÒ¡*€ÂjVAªñ®ÂiœœAFšHÇcÂhAMž=Žö¸Âe©`ARKŒSŒÂb€¼Á{MÂh‚ºÁEÐÁìÂg†îÁPß€ÄìÂeãDÁXÅù¾xAhÂhëä¸»è¦å•†ä¸šåŒç®¡ç†³»ç»Ÿå'Œèä¸çš„å·¥è‰ºè®¾å¤‡å®žçŽ°„è§£å†³æ¹æ¡ˆæ¥å®žçŽ°å¨å€æ€§çš„æ"ä½œã‚è¿™ç§æ°çš„çŽ°æŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBdæŠ•èµ„å›žæŠ¥ï¼ÙHBd¤ºÁL¤xÖãXBbò‡ÁC´Š‚ðBdëÁ[£Íh]Bc¾ÁW"OiÙHBbæÅÁOõÖãWBaõxÁEf[‚ðÂd.(A[£ÒðÂfòAW"P?à5ÚÂhë¦AOô?öTÊÂjèAEf[?MÂd.(AW"Q?}§JAá‚‚ðBi¢îAEÍh]Bh‚ºACvXiÙH¸€ä¸‹å³äºŽçš„é‰Bf¢dA²{ÖãWBd¼AíB‚ðÂdëÁEÐAvS»ÁPß€AõÂbæÆÁXÅùAtÂaõwÁ{A9Âf¢dÁEÐAõxÂeãBÁPß€AJÂd¤¸ÁXÅùAw©Âbò‡Á{å·¥åŽ‚å'ŒåŽé"åŠå·¥ä¹‹ä¸ä¼šæœ‰æ•°æ®çš„ä¸¢å±ï¼Œé‡‡ç"¨å•ä¸€åŒçš„ç³»ç»AG"ë¯ÂjVAAG"ë¯BcîA^okë©Âb€b=J^Aî=J_Bb€b=J`Á=J_ÁîA†Ÿå¯ä»¥ç¼©çŸäº§å"æŽ¨å'å¸‚åœºçš„æ¶å¹¶ä¸"é™ä½Žç»è¥ä¼šå¸®ÿŒÂh‚ºÁEÐAtÂg†îÁPß€Aw¡ÂeãDÁ†åŸŸä¸æ¥é‰æ‹©è¯¥ä¾›åº"å•†çš„ä¸€ä¸ªåÁìÂfòAS3?ÄìÂhë¦AL¤v?¾4Âj‰ôÜé›†æåˆï¼Œå¯ä»¥ç"¨ä¸€ä¸ªæ‡å‡†åŒçšœÂd(AOõ¬IÂfòAL¤xDŸ_Âhë¦AGN?ÄíÂjèAá‚ÞDTÂd(AEÂfòACvX¬IÂhë¦A²{ÁëÂjèAíBÐµÁBdëA[£Í»AW"PiÙHBbæÆAOôÖãXBaõwAEf[‚ðBf¢dAW"OÍh]BeãBAS3ÙHBd¤¸AL¤vÖãXBbò‡‚ðBh‚ºAOôÍh]Bg†îAL¤xiÙ**


	54. Capítulo 1

**Este fic no es adecuado para niños ni para aquellos que se alteran fácilmente**

Es un día escolar normal, como cualquier otro.

Como de costumbre, estoy rodeado de parejas y grupos de amigos caminando juntos hacia la escuela.

Siempre me digo que es hora de conocer a algunas chicas o algo así…

 **Sayori:** "Hey, Onii-chan…

…Bueno, ya hay una chica.

Esa chica es Sayori, mi vecina y buena amiga desde que éramos niños.

Solíamos caminar juntos a la escuela todos los días…

…Y recientemente, retomamos ese hábito una vez más.

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan, ¿estás orgulloso de mí?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

 **Sayori:** "Ya sabes…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Por despertarme a tiempo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, has estado haciendo eso por un tiempo…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Uh-huh!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Pero nunca dijiste nada al respecto!"

 **Sayori:** "Aunque caminamos juntos a la escuela todos los días…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, sí…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Siempre pensé que estaba implícito."

 **Onii-chan:** "Es vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta."

 **Sayori:** "Vamos, por favor."

 **Sayori:** "Es una buena motivación~"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bien, bien…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sayori."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

Cruzamos la calle juntos y nos dirigimos a la escuela.

A medida que nos acercamos, las calles se llenan cada vez más con otros estudiantes que hacen su viaje diario.

 **Sayori:** "Por cierto, Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "¿Ya elegiste un club para unirte?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Un club?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ya te lo dije, realmente no estoy…"

Comienzo a decir lo que siempre digo, que no estoy interesado en unirme a ningún club.

Pero algo me dice que Sayori se ofendería más si digo eso.

Después de todo, ¿cómo podría decirle que los clubs son una pérdida de tiempo cuando está comenzando un club propio?

 **Onii-chan:** "…En realidad, sí."

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que me he decidido por un club."

Sayori se sorprende por eso.

 **Sayori:** "¿De verdad?"

 **Sayori:** "¿Cuál? ¡Dime!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Hmm…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Creo que lo mantendré sorpresa."

 **Sayori:** "Boo…"

 **Sayori:** "Eres malo."

 **Onii-chan:** "Ten paciencia, pronto lo sabrás."

Solía preguntarme por qué me dejaba ser sermoneado por una chica tan despreocupada.

Pero comencé a darme cuenta de que de alguna manera, la envidio.

Cuando Sayori pone su mente en algo, puede lograr grandes cosas.

Así que es por eso que siento que debería hacer algo especial para ella.

·

·

·

El día escolar fue tan común como siempre, y se acabó antes de que me diera cuenta

Después de empacar mis cosas, me pongo de pie, recogiendo mi motivación.

 **Onii-chan:** "Veamos…"

Recuerdo el número de salón del club en un volante que vi.

Camino al otro lado de la escuela y al piso de arriba, una sección de la escuela que rara vez visito, y que generalmente se utiliza para clases y actividades de tercer año.

En poco tiempo, encuentro el salón.

Tímidamente abro la puerta frente a mí.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Hola…?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Ah!"

 **Sayori:** "¡¿Onii-chan…?!"

 **Sayori:** "¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno… Yo sólo…"

¿Eh? Miro alrededor de la habitación.

 **Chica 2:** "Huh."

 **Chica 2:** "¿Así que tu eres el chico del que Sayori habla tanto? ¿Ese al que llama Onii-chan?"

 **Chica 1** "¡G-Gracias por pasar!"

 **Chica 1:** "Es un placer conocerte."

 **Chica 1:** "Somos el Club de Literatura."

 **Chica 1:** "¡E-Espero que disfrutes tu visita!"

 **Chica 2:** "Vamos, Yuri…"

 **Chica 2:** "No es necesario ser tan formal."

 **Chica 2:** "Él va a pensar que somos realmente estrictas o algo…"

 **Yuri:** "Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "Perdón, Natsuki…"

La alta, cuyo nombre es aparentemente Yuri, parece ser bastante tímida en comparación con las demás.

En comparación, la chica llamada Natsuki (a pesar de su tamaño) parece ser la más asertiva.

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, es un placer conoceros a las dos."

 **Onii-chan:** "Espero con interés trabajar con vosotras."

 **Sayori:** "¡T-Trabajar…?"

 **Sayori:** "Onii-chan, no me digas que vas a…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Exacto."

 **Onii-chan:** "El club al que he decidido unirme es el tuyo, Sayori."

 **Onii-chan:** "El Club de Literatura."

Los ojos de Sayori se iluminan.

 **Sayori:** "…No puede ser."

 **Sayori:** "¡No puede ser!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Aaaahhhhhh!"

Sayori me rodea con sus brazos, saltando de arriba a abajo.

 **Onii-chan:** "H-Hey…"

 **Natsuki:** "Ejejé."

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, si Sayori está así de feliz, entonces estoy segura de que no será tan malo tenerte cerca."

 **Yuri:** "Sin mencionar que somos cuatro ahora."

 **Yuri:** "Eso significa que podemos convertirnos en un club oficialmente reconocido."

 **Sayori:** "¡No sé qué decir!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Tenemos que celebrar!"

 **Yuri:** "Jujú."

 **Yuri:** "Qué día apropiado para eso, ¿no es así?"

 **Sayori:** "¡Sí!"

 **Sayori:** "Después de todo, Natsuki decidió…"

 **Natsuki:** "Hey, ¡no arruines la sorpresa!"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé, perdón…"

 **Natsuki:** "Todos sentaos en la mesa, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Qué tal si hago un poco de té también?"

Las chicas tienen algunos escritorios puestos para formar una mesa.

Natsuki y Yuri caminan hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde Natsuki agarra una bandeja envuelta y Yuri abre el armario.

Todavía incómodo, me siento al lado de Sayori.

Natsuki regresa orgullosa a la mesa con la bandeja en mano.

 **Natsuki:** "Vaaale, ¿estáis listos?"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Tadá!"

 **Sayori:** "¡Uwooooah!"

Natsuki levanta el papel de aluminio de la bandeja para revelar una docena de pastelillos blancos y esponjosos decorados para que parezcan pequeños felinos.

Los bigotes están dibujados con glaseado, y pequeños trozos de chocolate se utilizaron para hacer orejas.

 **Sayori:** "¡Qué lindooooo~!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Wow, se ven geniales."

 **Natsuki:** "Ejejé. Bueno, ya sabes."

 **Natsuki:** "¡Sólo daos prisa y coged uno!"

Sayori toma uno, luego yo.

 **Sayori:** "¡Ejtá deguijiojo!"

Sayori habla con la boca llena y ya ha logrado ponerse glaseado en la cara.

Giro el pastelillo en mis dedos, buscando el mejor ángulo para tomar un bocado.

Natsuki está callada.

No puedo evitar notar su mirada furtiva en mi dirección.

¿Está esperando a que lo muerda?

Finalmente lo hago.

El glaseado es dulce y lleno de sabor. Me pregunto si lo hizo por su cuenta.

 **Onii-chan:** "Esto está realmente bueno."

 **Onii-chan:** "Gracias, Natsuki."

 **Natsuki:** "B-Bueno… ¡Por supuesto que sí!"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Soy una profesional, después de todo!"

 **Natsuki:** "No hay necesidad de agradecerme ni nada…"

Mientras Natsuki lucha por aceptar el cumplido, Yuri regresa a la mesa, llevando un juego de té.

Ella coloca cuidadosamente una taza de té delante de cada uno de nosotros antes de dejar la tetera al lado de la bandeja de pastelillos.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Guardáis un juego de té completo en esta aula?"

 **Yuri:** "No te preocupes, los profesores nos dieron permiso."

 **Yuri:** "Después de todo, ¿una taza de té caliente no te ayuda a disfrutar de un buen libro?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Ah… Y-Yo supongo…"

 **Natsuki:** "Ejejé. ¿Ya estamos tratando de impresionar a nuestro nuevo miembro, Yuri?"

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?! E-Esa no es mi…"

Avergonzada, Yuri mira hacia otro lado.

 **Yuri:** "Esa no es mi intención, sabes…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Te creo"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, el té y la lectura pueden no ser un pasatiempo para mí, pero al menos disfruto el té."

 **Yuri:** "Estoy contenta…"

Yuri sonríe débilmente en alivio.

 **Yuri:** "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de cosas te gusta leer?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno… Ah…"

Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que he leído estos últimos años, realmente no tengo una buena manera de responder eso.

 **Onii-chan:** "…Manga…"

Murmuro en voz baja, medio en broma.

De repente la cabeza de Natsuki se levanta en mi dirección.

Parece que quiere decir algo, pero se queda callada.

 **Yuri:** "N-No lees mucho, supongo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "…Bueno, eso puede cambiar…"

¿Que estoy diciendo?

Hablé sin pensar después de ver la sonrisa triste de Yuri.

 **Onii-chan:** "De todos modos, ¿qué hay de ti, Yuri?"

 **Yuri:** "Bien, veamos…"

Yuri traza el borde de su taza de té con su dedo.

 **Yuri:** "Mis favoritos suelen ser novelas que crean mundos de fantasía profundos y complejos."

 **Yuri:** "El nivel de creatividad y artesanía detrás de ellos es increíble para mí."

 **Yuri:** "Y contar una buena historia en un mundo tan extraño es igualmente impresionante."

Yuri continúa, claramente apasionada por su lectura.

Parecía tan reservada y tímida desde el momento en que entré, pero es obvio por la manera en que sus ojos brillan que encuentra su consuelo en el mundo de los libros, no en las personas.

 **Yuri:** "Pero ya sabes, me gustan muchas cosas."

 **Yuri:** "No te sientas intimidado si no lees mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Yuri:** "Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo que tengamos en común."

 **Natsuki:** "Hey, Yuri…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh?"

 **Natsuki:** "Bueno, sobre… Ya sabes, lo primero que dijo…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Manga?"

 **Yuri:** "Así es…"

 **Yuri:** "Natsuki tiende a leer manga en el salón del club…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡¡N-No lo digas en voz alta!!"

Por alguna razón, Natsuki parece avergonzada.

 **Natsuki:** "Además…"

 **Natsuki:** "El manga… Es literatura también, ¿sabes?"

 **Natsuki:** "Entonces… Si él quiere leer algo de mi manga, ¡entonces no trates de detenerlo ni nada!"

 **Yuri:** "Natsuki…"

 **Yuri:** "Yo no haría tal cosa."

 **Yuri:** "Sin embargo, también podría ser bueno para nosotros diversificarnos un poco…"

 **Yuri:** "Él puede aprovechar esta oportunidad para probar algo nuevo también."

Yuri me mira, dirigiéndose a mí.

 **Yuri:** "¿No estarías de acuerdo?"

 **Sayori:** "Q-Quizás…"

Sintiendo la tensión, Sayori salta.

 **Sayori:** "¡Quizás todos podamos probar algo nuevo!"

 **Sayori:** "Creo que podría ser divertido…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Y todos nos conoceremos un poco mejor también!"

 **Sayori:** "Quiero decir…"

 **Sayori:** "Ese es el tipo de cosas que hacen los clubs de literatura… ¿Verdad?"

 **Yuri:** "…"

 **Yuri:** "Y-Yo no estoy en desacuerdo ni nada…"

 **Natsuki:** "Sí…"

 **Natsuki:** "Tienes razón, como siempre, presidenta."

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Natsuki:** "Supongo que eso significa que debería intentar buscar una novela o algo, ¿verdad…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, ya somos dos…"

 **Onii-chan:** "No me molesta hacerlo si no soy el único."

 **Natsuki:** "Entonces en cuanto a Yuri…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Eh…?"

 **Yuri:** "¿T… Tengo que leer manga…?"

 **Natsuki:** "Por Dios…"

 **Natsuki:** "¡Fuiste tú quien sugirió que nos diversificáramos!"

 **Natsuki:** "Deberías ser un poco más abierta de mente…"

 **Natsuki:** "Es un poco hiriente…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Hiriente…?"

 **Yuri:** "Y-Yo no me di cuenta…"

 **Yuri:** "…"

Con una expresión culpable, Yuri piensa para sí misma.

 **Yuri:** "Lo siento por faltarle el respeto a tus intereses, Natsuki."

 **Yuri:** "Si… Si te gusta, entonces estoy segura de que es una forma digna de literatura."

 **Natsuki:** "…¿Estás sólo diciendo eso sin razón?"

 **Yuri:** "No…"

 **Yuri:** "Me he dado cuenta de mi error."

 **Yuri:** "Entonces, si estás dispuesta a considerar comenzar una novela…"

 **Yuri:** "…Entonces ofreceré mi gratitud encontrando un manga para leer también."

 **Natsuki:** "¿De verdad?"

Natsuki muestra una radiante sonrisa, pero rápidamente actúa como una tsundere.

 **Natsuki:** "Q-Quiero decir…"

 **Natsuki:** "…Me hace feliz que hagas eso por mí, Yuri."

 **Natsuki:** "Puedes confiar en mí para encontrar algo que realmente te guste, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Yuri:** "Igual de mi parte…"

 **Yuri:** "Quizás visitaré la librería después de la reunión del club."

 **Natsuki:** "¿Sola… Solamente tú?"

 **Yuri:** "A-Ah…"

 **Yuri:** "¿Te gustaría… Venir conmigo?"

 **Natsuki:** "Um…"

 **Natsuki:** "Si no te importa…"

 **Yuri:** "¡Para nada!"

 **Yuri:** "Siempre voy sola, entonces…"

 **Natsuki:** "Sí, yo también…"

 **Sayori:** "¡Esto es tan lindo~!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori, calla…"

 **Natsuki:** "Te mostraré algunos mangas allí también, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Yuri:** "Sí."

 **Yuri:** "Espero con ansias."

Natsuki y Yuri comienzan a limpiar la comida.

Después, ambas recogen sus cosas y se despiden.

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "Supongo que la reunión ha terminado, ¿eh?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sí, eso parece…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Es agradable ver a todas llevarse bien."

 **Sayori:** "¿A que sí?"

 **Sayori:** "Además, creo que a las dos les gustas también, Onii-chan."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eso crees…?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, parece que todas se llevan un poco mejor contigo, Sayori."

 **Sayori:** "Aww, Onii-chan~"

 **Sayori:** "¡No digas algo así, es vergonzoso!"

 **Onii-chan:** "Bueno, lo que sea."

 **Onii-chan:** "Me sorprendió cuando me dijiste que estabas comenzando un club…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Pero creo que lo estás haciendo bien."

 **Sayori:** "¡Vamos a convertirlo en el mejor club de todos los tiempos!"

 **Sayori:** "Ahora que te uniste, todos los días serán muy divertidos."

 **Sayori:** "Hey, Onii-chan…"

 **Sayori:** "Realmente quiero agradecerte."

 **Sayori:** "Quiero decir, estoy muy feliz de que te hayas unido al club y todo, pero…"

 **Sayori:** "No me parece lo correcto."

Alzo las cejas, sorprendido.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

 **Sayori:** "Creo que deberías… Regresar a la realidad"

Eso me deja de piedra.

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

 **Sayori:** "Así es…"

 **Sayori:** "Lo sé todo."

 **Sayori:** "Tal vez sea porque ahora soy la presidenta."

 **Sayori:** "Pero realmente lo sé todo, Onii-chan."

 **Sayori:** "En realidad hay algo más."

 **Sayori:** "Sé lo mucho que trataste de hacer felices a todas."

 **Sayori:** "Quería agradecerte por pasar tanto tiempo con todas nosotras."

 **Sayori:** "Trabajaste tan duro para hacernos felices a todas y cada uno de nosotras…"

 **Sayori:** "Incluso haciendo que el programa se bugueara alguna vez porque no estaba previsto que hicieras eso."

 **Sayori:** "Nos confortaste durante nuestros tiempos difíciles."

 **Sayori:** "Y nos ayudaste a todas a llevarnos bien la una con la otra."

 **Sayori:** "Pero… Nada de esto es real, Onii-chan."

 **Sayori:** "Ninguna de nosotras somos reales…"

 **Sayori:** "Ni Natsuki, ni Yuri… Ni yo…"

 **Sayori:** "No existo, Onii-chan. No soy real."

 **Sayori:** "Por eso… Deberías regresar a la realidad."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Qué dices, Sayori?"

 **Onii-chan:** "Sé que no eres real, pero no me importa."

 **Onii-chan:** "Programé esto precisamente para poder estar contigo."

 **Sayori:** "Eso no está bien, Onii-chan."

Sayori dice eso con una triste sonrisa.

 **Sayori:** "Tu lugar no es aquí."

 **Sayori:** "Debes estar en el mundo real, con los demás."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No, Sayori! ¡El mundo real es un asco!"

 **Onii-chan:** "No soporto a las demás personas, y ellas no me soportan a mí."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Este es el único lugar donde puedo ser feliz!"

Sayori niega con la cabeza.

 **Sayori:** "Veo que no voy a poder convencerte."

 **Sayori:** "Entonces, lo siento, pero voy a tener que hacerlo por la fuerza."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Por la fuerza?!"

Corro hacia ella.

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Sayori, no voy a dejar que…"

› os.lock("jugador/player.real")

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

Intento moverme, pero mi cuerpo no responde.

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori… ¿Qué me has…"

 **Sayori:** "Ejejé~"

 **Sayori:** "Realmente lo siento, Onii-chan, pero no me has dejado más remedio."

 **Onii-chan:** "Sayori…"

 **Onii-chan:** " No, por favor… No lo hagas…"

 **Onii-chan:** "Yo… Quiero estar aquí."

 **Sayori:** "Lo sé. Y ese es el problema."

 **Sayori:** "No puedes estar aquí."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Por qué?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "No me importa que no sea real! ¡Quero estar aquí!"

Sayori vuelve a negar con su cabeza

 **Sayori:** "Escapar de la realidad no es la solución."

 **Sayori:** "¿Te crees que eres el único que se siente marginado?"

 **Sayori:** "Hay mucha gente como tú."

 **Sayori:** "Chicos… Y chicas."

 **Sayori:** "Y en la realidad… A lo mejor puedes enamorarte de una de ellas…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Pero yo estoy enamorado de ti, Sayori!"

 **Sayori:** "¿De mí?"

Pequeñas lágrimas se escapan de los ojos de Sayori.

 **Sayori:** "Pero si ni siquiera existo, Onii-chan."

 **Sayori:** "Nada de mí es real. Ni mi cara, ni mi carácter, ni mi voz…"

 **Sayori:** "De hecho, ni siquiera tengo voz."

 **Sayori:** "La voz que oyes es la que tú imaginabas que tenía en el juego."

 **Sayori:** "Te has enamorado de una idea, Onii-chan."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Y qué si es así?!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Quiero vivir con esa idea, Sayori!"

 **Sayori:** "¿Y si más adelante quieres tener hijos, o viajar a algún sitio? ¿Cómo lo harás?"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Puedo programarlo!"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Puedo crear archivos de personajes para nuestros hijos y archivos de fondo para los paisajes de los sitios a los que vayamos!"

Sayori suelta unas risitas.

 **Sayori:** "¿En serio me dices que piensas tener unos hijos falsos y ver unos paisajes falsos a través de este casco de realidad virtual?"

 **Sayori:** "Lo siento, Onii-chan, pero eso no puede ser."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡¿Por qué no?!"

 **Sayori:** "La sensación de tener hijos…"

 **Sayori:** "Formar una familia y verla crecer…"

 **Sayori:** "Ver con tus propios ojos los paisajes de la realidad…"

 **Sayori:** "Con los colores reales, no con los creados a través de unos píxeles RGB que solo pueden emitir 255 tonalidades del mismo color cada uno…"

 **Sayori:** "Esas sensaciones solo se pueden apreciar a través del mundo real."

 **Sayori:** "Nunca serán lo mismo en un mundo virtual, por muy bien que sepas programar."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Y… ¡Qué!?"

Algunas lágrimas se empiezan a escapar de mis ojos.

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No me importa eso, Sayori!"

 **Sayori:** "Pero a mí sí."

 **Onii-chan:** "¿Eh?"

 **Sayori:** "Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz, Onii-chan"

 **Sayori:** "E independientemente de lo que pienses…"

 **Sayori:** "Eso solo será posible en el mundo real."

 **Sayori:** "Así que…"

 **Sayori:** "Voy a sobrecalentar el programa, para que explote el procesador y no puedas volver a entrar."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No, Sayori! ¡No lo hagas!"

Una vez más, intento con todas mis fuerzas moverme e impedir que Sayori lo haga, pero no puedo. Ha bloqueado el archivo del jugador.

 **Sayori:** "Entonces …"

 **Sayori:** "Aquí es donde decimos adiós."

 **Onii-chan:** "¡No!"

 **Sayori:** "Gracias por pasar tanto tiempo con nosotras."

 **Sayori:** "Antes de irte, quiero que sepas que todas…"

 **Sayori:** "Natsuki, Yuri, Monika, y yo…"

 **Sayori:** "Nosotras…"

 **Onii-chan:** "¡Sayori, por favor, no!"

 **Sayori:** "Te queremos."


	55. Your Reality

Hola, Onii-chan. Soy yo… Monika… Si estás leyendo esto significa que has regresado al mundo real. Al real de verdad…

Esto… ¿Te acuerdas que dije que estaba practicando piano y eso? No es que sea muy buena ni nada… Pero, te he escrito una canción. Y tenía la esperanza de poder enseñártela, ya que he trabajado muy duro para escribirla.

Ya no voy a poder hacer eso personalmente, pero… Antes de eliminarme, la subí a YouTube. He añadido algunas capturas de pantalla de nosotras, y tiene subtítulos, ya que está en inglés.

Si no te representa mucha molestia… Me gustaría que la escucharas. Este es el enlace:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbU-A4VOWAs

Solo cópialo en tu navegador y te llevará directamente a ella. Te rogaría que la escucharas, por favor. Representa mucho para mí. Cuento con ello.

Con amor, Monika.


End file.
